


Mizuki in wonderland

by Nekomiya



Series: Wonderland [1]
Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: Abuse, Anal Play, Begging, Bondage, Character Death, Choking, Crying, Drug Use, Electricity, Forced Orgasm, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Fucking Machines, Kidnapping, Lots of Crying, M/M, Master/Pet, Non-Consensual Spanking, Prostate Massage, Prostate Milking, Psychological Torture, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sex Addiction, Sex Toys, Suicidal Thoughts, Torture, Vomiting, mainly everyone tops mizuki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-04
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 09:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1739066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nekomiya/pseuds/Nekomiya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mizuki is locked away in the Oval Tower and becomes a test subject for drugs and other items. Sei is there to help and sometimes even Shiroba tags along for the fun. </p><p>(Everyone in this is from the bad ends put together. Including Sei. Don't read if abuse isn't your thing or if you don't like SeiMizu instead of MizuSei.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wake up

Glowing white lights filtered through Mizuki's tired eyes. His entire body felt heavy and lethargic, as if he had just gotten thrown off of a bull. He forced his eyes open and regretted it almost instantly. He clenched his teeth in pain and hissed at the blinding lights surrounding him. He attempted to raise his arm up to block the harsh lights from his vision, but it wouldn't move. Again, he yanked on his arm on to move it. Nothing. Maybe his other arm? Nothing again. He used what was left of his strength to force his head up to get a small look at himself. To his surprise, he was strapped down to a metal table and none of his usual clothing to be seen. He was wearing a white gown that barely covered his body at all and was surrounded by multiple men in complete white with masks. 

Opening his chapped, bruised lips, he spoke with his groggy voice. 

"Wha.... What are you- doing...?" His voice was harsh and strained as he tried to gather words from his fuzzy mind. There was something seriously wrong. Being strapped down was obvious, but he was having the hardest time processing where he was. Did he forget? He thought that he was going to go out to the Black Needle from his apartment... But now he was here. That didn't make any sense. 

"Ah. I see the test subject is awake." One of the men in white whispered to another. 

"Kindly go back to sleep, test subject." The male on his left ordered him. 

"Ex..cuse me...? Where am I...?" He tried to question again. 

"...u....ar... Tow...er..." The voices began to fade in and out slowly as they filtered through his ears. He could make out some words but not others. The person said Tower... didn't he? Did that mean he was at a special Tower? Cool. 

"Ple...ase... sl...agai..." 

"Naaah...." The redhead mumbled while he felt his eyelids feel heavier and heavier. Within a few moments, he was out all over again. 

"Okay. Now that he is asleep again, let's finish what we started." 

"Where we started last... The brand is all that's left." 

* * *

 

Mizuki woke up yet again but this time, he was laying on the floor in another completely white room. He groaned in pain and tested his arms again to see if he could move them. They easily moved around yet were also a bit clumsy. It sort of felt like he had no control over his own body. Well... That was probably fine for now. He had never felt so relaxed before in his entire life. He lifted his hands up into the air and extended his fingers outwards, pretending to take hold of the lights from above. 

"Ah.... So bright.... Hurts..." He moaned in complaint before rolling onto his front side. "Mmm....?" 

"U-Um... Hello there...?" A soft, pretty voice spoke from above him. It sounded just like an angel's. 

"Hi." He replied quickly and tried to straighten himself out by kneeling upwards instead of rolling around the floor like a child. He cleared his throat and got a better look at the stranger with his hazy eyes. 

This person was short and very feminine. They had short black hair and were wearing a really cute outfit complete with accessories. The redhead hadn't seen someone as pale as them before either. They were a real beauty too... He gazed into their dull eyes with a stupid grin on his face. 

They covered their mouth awkwardly and seemed to blink quickly from embarrassment. Then, they stepped forward and extended their hand out for him to take probably. It'd be amazing if he could actually gather up his thoughts to do it though. 

"My name is Sei.... I'm... I'm going to be looking after you for a while, okay? Toue said it'd be okay for me to have a pet since Aoba has one..." Sei tilted his head to the sided and furrowed his brows cutely in a frustrated matter. "Is that okay with you? Because! If it's not I can um... let you go?" 

The Rib leader drunkenly shook his head side to side as he beamed at the pretty angel before him. "Nah! It's fine... I'm oka-okay staying here... with you... Where am I?" 

"You're in the Oval Tower. Aoba wanted to see you and I wanted a dog. So... Here we are." Sei knelt down in front of him and stroked his cheek with his thumb. "I'm really glad you want to stay with me though! I'm going to give you the best treatment you'll ever get." 

"...Oval Tower... Huh- You know Aoba? Aoba and I go waay back!" He grinned and continued to babble on. "Yeah- Aoba is great... Best friends with him too... Wanted a dog? What type of dog did you get, Sei? And yeah... I want to stay with you because you're so pretty." 

The raven laughed with his higher toned voice happily. It sounded like music to Mizuki's ears. Then, the grip on his cheek tightened considerably and he was pulled closer to his face. 

"Why naturally, you're my dog. Isn't it obvious, Mizuki? What else could you be good at anyway? Aoba and I have talked about you, and you seem to be the perfect little mutt." His nails dug into his skin. 

"Ow-! Let go-! Sei- Let go please! It hurts!" The tanned male whined in reply to the feeling of the sharpened nails piercing against his skin. He was barely aware of what was even happening, and now the angel was harming him. 

"No, no. Bad Mizuki. Do not talk back to me." Sei scolded him and tightened his grip before pressing their foreheads together. "But... I do like how you're saying my name. Please remember it from now on, Mizuki." He cooed sweetly while giving the other a chaste kiss. He pulled away soon afterwards and stood up. 

"Ow.... What was tha-" The kiss cut his words short and left him speechless. "Sei....? What.... exactly does a dog do?" He slurred in reply yet again. 

"Dogs are good boys who don't bite, kick, yell or scream. They do whatever I want them to." 

"...Why am I a dog....?" 

"You're nothing. That's why." 

"...Huh?" 

Sei giggled and left his field of vision for a brief moment to grab something that was resting against the side of the wall. When he returned, Mizuki clearly saw what it was and for the first time in a while, he felt fear. Actual fear began to flow through his veins. 

"A-are we playing baseb-ball?" 

"Mmhm.... Kind of." 

"Where's the b-ball?" 

The small doll held up a light brown, wooden, blood stained, baseball bat and seemed to be really calm about using it. He swung the bat a few times and practiced with it. 

"You are the ball, silly Mizuki." 

"Wait-! N-No! Wait-" 

"Batter up~!" 

_Bam_

"Ughh-!" 

Mizuki flew back and hit his head against the white tiles on the floor. He cried out in pain and clutched his head which was starting to bleed from behind. Soft crimson petals of blood dropped onto the ground in small puddles. His head pounded in pain and his eyes felt like they were rolling. Sharp pains shot through his brain and his eyes watered. 

_Slam_

Over and over again, the bat would come flying down and beat his body. He curled up into a fetal position in attempt to shield himself from the blows, but they lacked helping at all. His thinking was fading away and he was already half drunk off of whatever they had given him too. Now all he could do was lay there and suffer each swing that came his way. 

He could hear his own pathetic sobs fill the room with mixtures of the sounds of wood hitting the floor or flesh, and then a small hum from Sei. The hits weren't strong enough to kill him or anything except for the one hit to his head. The rest were probably just going to bruise him for a long time and perhaps break some of his bones. His entire form was shaking and he felt like he was going to throw up. 

"A-Ah... Stop! Please- Stop...Stop... Sei please..." 

"I can't, Mizuki. If I do stop... Then you will never learn your place with me. I'm always above a dog like you, okay? You have to be scolded when you don't listen to me. Remember when I asked you to stop talking back?" 

"I-I'm sorry-! Stop it Sei... Please-! I need a break-!" 

After what felt like hours of the beating with the bat, Sei let up on the harshness and sighed to himself. He let the bat rest over his right shoulder and shifted his weight onto one side while he memorized the way Mizuki looked curled up on the floor. He took note of the tears falling from his delicious green eyes, the faint colors of purple and red showing on his tan skin, the pretty red trickling down his neck, and just everything about him. He was really beautiful. His little dog was pretty. His voice too... So deep and captivating.... He wanted to make it scream out until there was nothing left. 

"Well, okay... But... You owe me. Ehe... You look really cute, Mizuki. I like it." The black haired male tapped his finger against the handle of the weapon and smiled 'kindly' at Mizuki, almost as if it was filled with love. "Do you want to know what I'm going to do with you tomorrow?" 

"N-No... I don't want to know... S-Sei I change my mind- Please! Let me go home!" Mizuki cried out and sobbed. Tears were flowing down his cheeks and mixing with the few stains of blood from his head. He could barely see by this point. 

"I'm going to punish you tomorrow. Oh my.... I'm already getting excited about it. Can you even imagine?" 

"Pl-Please! I don't want.... No-!" 

"Mmhm. I made it special just for my new dog I was going to get. But, who would have guessed that my puppy would be this cute? Maybe I'll have you on it for the entire night." 

"Sei!" 

" _Mizuki,"_

"Sei...?" 

"Shut up." 

_Wham_

 

 


	2. Down the rabbit hole

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings will take a whole lot of effect now. Be cautious.

"....Mizuki?" 

There was that soft voice again. It wasn't as pretty as he once thought it was anymore either. Actually, it was down right terrifying. Mizuki had no idea if he would continue to treat him like a small child or if he would snap and start beating him again. His body was still completely sore from... How long ago was that? Was it a few hours? Maybe about five hours ago. He wasn't aware of what time it was anymore. There were no clocks around the room he was staying in. 

"Answer me, Mizuki. Please?" 

"Hnn..." 

He was still resting on the cold tiled floor and had his face pressed up against it. He just wanted to close his eyes and sleep. He didn't want Sei to even look at him with those creepy dark eyes of his. The drugs he was injected with were slowly becoming useless and now he felt numb. He could really feel the strong beat of pulses and pain in the back of his head, the sweat that was starting to trickle down from his skin, the drying blood along his neck and face... He could feel it all. At times like this, he wished that he was drugged up again so he could be oblivious to the pain. 

"Well Mizuki, it's been about seven hours since I saw you last... You fell asleep here just like a child. Um... I think it's ten at night. I'm not sure..." He tapered off and hummed to himself. "It's always night time here. You'll get use to it, though..." 

"S-Sei... Please... let me go..." He begged from below. He rolled his body slowly to be looking upwards at the bright lights again. "It hurts... All over... Please- Sei..." 

The smaller's footsteps came closer and closer to him and he was already preparing to get kicked or something. He squeezed his eyes shut and placed his arms over his face for protection. He sobbed and was ready for the worst. 

What he wasn't ready for was the almost forgiving embrace he was brought into. He peeked through his arms to see that Sei had wrapped his hands around his waist and guided him up for a hug. The hug was warm and... Loving? Maybe not that, but it felt like it. His tear stained face was pressed against his white shirt and he felt a hand slowly run up and down his back soothingly. His body relaxed and he fell for the slow strokes of gentleness that put his mind at ease for the moment. The redhead even brought his own arms down from his face to wrap around his neck and flush his body closer. 

"Mizuki... You said you wanted to be with me forever, didn't you? I gave you your chance to leave already but you declined..." Sei's lips were pressed against his ear. "I'm just doing what's best for you... And don't worry. Your team is here too. We took them back into Morphine. It's alright now." 

He flinched and tensed up once more and ripped himself away from the false feeling of love from the hug.

"W-what? My team is here? What... What are you going to do with them? Sei... Please- Keep me. Just let my team go home!" He blurted out and clenched his hands on the other's white shirt that was now stained. 

"Mizuki, that's a no no." He pulled away and knelt down in front of him. "I can't help it. We needed more people in our team so... We took yours. There's nothing bad about it. They're perfectly fine as the zombies they once were. Don't you agree? They don't even have to think anymore." The raven cooed and brushed his hand against the side of Mizuki's cheek. His thumb pressed against the teardrop tattoo and chuckled to himself. "You won't have to think either when I'm done with you." 

"...D-done with me...?" 

"You know... It's not normal for someone to come out of their little 'coma' when I hypnotized them. You're one of the only one that ever did and lived. Isn't that amazing? But... Don't you wonder why? That's why you're here." He stated frankly. "We're going to see how much your body can endure before it breaks." 

"H-huh...? S-Sei come on... Just let me go... I-I just want to leave!" 

"Bad boy!" 

  _Slap_

"Tch-!" Mizuki hissed in pain and recoiled back when his cheek was suddenly filled with a stinging pain. 

"Bad boys don't deserve to go home. You should be happy that you're here with me! I'm very insulted, Mizuki." His voice sounded like a parent scolding a small child. "Get up. It's time for your punishment." 

"Wait- No! I'm sorry-! I'm sorry... I'm sorry I'm sorry- No more beating! Please Sei!" 

"Beating? Oh no. Nothing like that for today." 

The petite male clapped his hands and called out name for someone to come. 

"Clear!" 

The door to the room slid open and closed again within a moment's notice. A tall fellow with white hair and dulled pink eyes walked in and bowed his head. He was wearing a white button down shirt and a pair of white pants and boots. He looked oddly familiar too. 

"Yes, Master?" 

His voice sounded sad. 

"Please take Mizu into the other room. Okay? I'll be with you too." Sei ordered sweetly. 

"...Yes. Will do, Master." He picked up Mizuki and tossed him over his shoulder like he was a corpse. There was no effort too. Almost as if he was just a sack of feathers being tossed around. 

"Where are we going? Sei- Stop this!" The ex-Rib leader yelled as he tried to fight back. He thrashed around from the shoulder he was on and didn't care if he could have fallen to the floor or not. He just didn't want to go into that other room! There was no way he could handle such a thing like that. He was freaking out and he wasn't sure how much more he could handle. He also felt incredibly embarrassed since the gown he was wearing barely covered his thighs. 

"I told you already, Mizuki. You're going to be punished." Sei snapped again and exited the room without further notice. 

Mizuki gulped and looked around the hallway they were walking in. It was white. Everything was white. Why was it all whit-

No. That wasn't white. 

As they were walking past a few rooms, there was a puddle of red forming around the entrance to one of the doors. He could hear a faint screaming, but it was muffled by something else. It was like he was in a horror movie and he wasn't liking it. Again, he forced himself to look around as he was being carried. 

Another room had yet another familiar face looking out the small window. The person had a mess of blond hair and sickly green eyes. He could hear mumbling and some fits of laughter too.

_It hurts, It all hurts. hurtshurthusrthusrthurtshurthusrt- Aoba! It hurts! Ahaa- I feel- Terrible! Kill me-!_

That was what he could make out from the voice but... He really wished that he was wrong. Would he become like that too?

"Mizuki look! We're here." Sei chirped and opened the door for Clear to haul him in.

"No...."

He was set down onto his two feet for once and wobbled a bit from the sudden contact with the ground. He clenched his teeth and shook his head quickly. He didn't want this. He really...  _really_ didn't want this. He turned around and attempted to leave again. 

Clear reached out to roughly push down on his shoulders and prevent him from going anywhere. He wasn't even making eye contact with Mizuki at all yet either. 

"T-this is a joke right...? Right? I can't possibly-" 

"Time for you to sit down, Mizuki!" 

"S-sit?" 

The albino shoved Mizuki forward and turned him around to face the both of them. Mizuki was dangerously close to sitting down on the 'chair' and hopefully he could put it off for a while. 

His face flushed as he turned his head around to get a better look at it too. 

It was just a metal chair that was bolted into the wall, or so it seemed, with... With a strange toy also bolted down on it. Sure, he's had sex before... But never as the bottom. He wasn't sure if he could even take any of it in at all. The toy seemed to be about a good ten or eleven inches tall. That was too big! There was no way- 

Clear let go of his shoulders and wandered to the trunk beside the chair and pulled out two leather straps, a gag and an bottle of lubricant. He shifted to the chair and unscrewed the cap on the bottle. Then, he squeezed out an abundant amount of the gel onto the toy and coated it thoroughly. 

"You're going to sit on this until you've learned your lesson, okay?" Sei smiled wide and ripped away the white gown he was wearing easily.

"Ah-! Shit-  No! Come on Sei... Come on... L-Let's not get ahead of ourselves! I've never even b-been uh... bottom before!" He stuttered out with fear. He placed his hands in front of himself for at least some sort of privacy. He was extremely embarrassed and he felt like he was going to cry.  "Sei!" 

"Bad boy, Mizu! You need to learn how to control that mouth of yours. Clear, if you would do the honors." 

The tallest nodded and shoved Mizuki against the chair's arm rests. He held him there and placed his already slick fingers behind him and rubbed up in between his cheeks. The cold fingers brushed up against his entrance slowly before shoving in two at a time to hurry things along.

The redhead cried out in pain and clutched onto the chair tightly. His nails dug into the wood and he bit down on his bottom lip so hard that it split a little. He groaned and tried to keep himself propped up. Multiple cries and pleas for it to stop never once stopped flowing from his mouth.

The digits sank deeper and deeper into his core and he could feel them brush up against his walls with force. He squeezed as tightly as he could in attempt to stop them, but there was no restraint even close to coming.  Against his will, his dick started to respond to the touch. It twitched and he cried. He didn't want to get aroused by a stranger shoving their fingers up his ass against his will, but he couldn't help it. 

Sooner or later, Mizuki couldn't help but cry out in pleasure and saw more white in front of his eyes. His body moved by itself and rolled his hips back onto the intruding fingers. "U-ugh! Fuc-! S-Sei! Stop!" 

"I'm not doing anything, Mizuki." Sei giggled and shrugged. "But okay! Clear, I think Mizuki said that he is ready." 

"Yes, Master." Clear removed his fingers and placed his hands around Mizuki's waist. He picked him up and forced him to spread his legs over the toy that was awaiting to enter. 

"No wait-! I'm sorry... Sei! Stop stop stop! I don't wan- Ah-" He screamed in pain and he swore he could see red instead of white when his hips were forced down onto the toy. He tried to keep himself up by holding onto the arm rests, but it was failing. He couldn't keep himself up all the way. Little by little, the huge toy stretched him and entered him. For the very first time, Mizuki felt like it would be better to die than to do this. 

"Clear!" 

"Yes, Master."   
  


The servant or whatever he was picked up the leather cuffs and wrapped them around Mizuki's wrists and the chair. He tightened them until he saw Mizuki's skin redden. 

"See? This is a fun punishment. If you can't hold yourself up, then you'll be almost fucking your stomach with the toy. I thought of this myself. It's a good idea, isn't it?" Sei delightfully sang in his angelic voice. "But if you get tired, I guess it's okay to get use to the feeling. You'll be here for five hours. Okay? When I come back I hope that you'll be ready for what comes next." 

Mizuki shook his head again. "No! I need a break-! Please! It hurts... s-so much!" The tears were flooding at a rapid pace down his cheeks and his nose began to run too. He whimpered when he had to force himself up higher but then would scream if it went down too deep. His legs scrambled around in attempt to find a way to cheat, but they were too far up from the floor to do anything. 

"Oh, and since I know how loud you are now... Have this too." 

Before he could even guess about what it was, there was a gag stuffed into his mouth and tied behind his head. 

Breathing became hard and he knew already that he would choke on his own saliva. He screamed again and the ball gag dripped some spit out of the openings. 

"Good boy! Clear, let's go. Okay?" 

"...Yes, master..." 

"Mmph-!!" 

"Good night, Mizuki!" 

Then the lights went out. 


	3. Exploring Wonderland

Sei opened his mouth and yawned. He covered his mouth with his hand and closed his eyes afterwards. "Mm..." He hummed to himself and thought silently about what to do next. This was the first time he had ever had a dog... What else should he do with him? There should be something else he could do for his precious little mutt. It had already been five days since he was here.

The raven smirked to himself and reached out to slowly pet his pet's head. The redhead was resting it's head in his lap and asleep from yet another harsh day of training. Overtime, Sei let him touch him freely and rest with him when he was a 'good boy.' It had been probably ten hours since his pet had acted up. Was he starting to finally understand his position here? Honestly, when the first time he punished him with the chair... He kind of forgot about him. Maybe leaving him alone isn't the best idea. 

He could remember walking back into the room where he had left him perched on the chair and suddenly realized it had been close to nine hours. Mizuki was passed out and had a huge mess everywhere. He couldn't keep holding himself up that long and gave into it. It was really gross... Poor little Mizu soiled himself in more ways than one and was drooling everywhere. There was body fluid everywhere on the floor and surprisingly, it kind of looked like he came a few times just from sitting on the toy. Such a selfish little pet! Finding a way to enjoy himself in that situation. He couldn't believe it. 

Dark soulless orbs glanced over to the digital clock beside his bed and read the numbers. It was one am. Sleeping like this didn't really seem appealing to him either... Maybe he should train him some more? No... That wasn't very interesting to do when he didn't have anything planned out. 

"I'm bored..." 

His dainty hands ran through Mizuki's greasy hair and then traveled down to the pretty pink collar he was wearing around his neck. He had hand picked that collar just for him. It was a really beautiful pastel pink with a blue bow connecting to the small metal ring that he could use to put a leash on him. Mizuki didn't seem to mind it either anymore. When he first got it, he kept trying to pull it off all the time. That was a pain in the ass! He had to wear hand cuffs the entire day. His finger slipped into the metal ring and tugged on it softly. 

"Mizuki?" 

"Nn...?" 

Mizuki's tired eyes forced themselves open to look at his master. Noticing the hand stroking his dirty locks, he flickered his tongue out submissively to the arm in front of his face. 

Sei giggled at the small action and caressed the side of his cheek lovingly. His cold fingers traced the tear drop on his cheek like he always did when they were this close. 

"Do you want to go on a walk with me? It'll be a date if you say yes." 

"...Sure, princess." 

"Ah, good!" 

The 'princess' shoved him off of his lap and crawled off the bed onto his feet. He reached out to grab the leash that was hanging on the wall and came back to attach it to his collar. After that, he patted his lap as a motion for Mizuki to follow him. 

Mizuki did as instructed and stepped down from the bed on all fours. He followed him on his hands and knees with the collar getting tugged painfully every once in a while. He managed to step around the countless boxes of presents and gifts scattered all over the room and kept his head down. They left the colorful room and walked out into the pure white hallway. His eyes burned from the bright lights that seemed to follow him all over again. 

He was dragged off into the elevator and forced to sit on the cold metal bottom as Sei pressed a few buttons from above. If he was in his right mind, then he could have probably gotten into a huge fight with Sei and maybe even kill him if he was lucky but... How could he? Sei was so sweet and gentle. He was perfect... He wasn't sure why just yet but, he always saw him as a true Princess. They only knew each other for about five days or whatever, but he really saw a beautiful princess before him. Those dark, mesmerizing eyes that shimmered in the light- They drew him in and trapped him within his own mind. He couldn't say no to his orders. He just had to do what he was meant to do and... And that meant he had to be a dog. A human being forced into complete submission without clothing, pride nor dignity. He was just a slave. 

"We're going down to floor fifty, okay? I'll start the tour there and slowly move downwards!" Sei chirped in his captivating voice. 

He didn't reply to it since if he did, he might get kicked again. He could just sit there in complete and utter silence. 

The doors finally opened again and the familiar hallways of white returned. They stepped out of the elevator and walked past multiple white doors. A few were painted with some red, but most were white. 

"I'm not sure if you remember... But my little brother said that you once knew this person sort of! Do you remember Noiz? That one blond guy who tried to pick fights with you? Um... He had a lot of bunny ALLmates and hacked things." Sei explained while pressing in another code to get into the room. "I think you saw him on your first day here." 

"....I don't... remember..." 

"That's okay. You might if you see him. I think you should stand too when we get in."  

The duo entered the room and Mizuki stood up only to come face to face with a huge glass wall. There was a large metal door on their side and control panels pressed up against the wall. Through the glass, he could see white padded walls, ceiling, floor... It was all padded and completely white. He stepped closer to look around the room again and then spotted a mess of blond in a corner. That face did look familiar though... But this was different. 

Noiz was wrapped up in a white straight jacket and had his feet chained up to each other. He was in the corner and his head was pressed up against the wall. His eyes were a sickly green color, his skin lost it's healthy hue, his mouth was also formed into a wry grin and he kept mumbling things to himself. This was not the same person who he use to fight with over Rib and Rhyme teams at all. He wasn't sure who this was. 

"...Princess...? What is he saying...?" Mizuki finally inquired. 

"Hm? Oh, nothing important. He just says things like 'It hurts' or 'Aoba, why did you do this to me' and so on. It's a bunch of nonsense." Sei answered flatly. "It's annoying if anything... He won't stop. Even when he looses his voice, his mouth keeps running. I don't think there's any lights on in the attic, if you know what I mean." He mused afterwards. 

"...I see." 

Would he become like this too? So lost in his own mind that he'd be unable to process anything anymore? He wasn't sure what was wrong with this guy but... He really did feel bad for him. He may have been a complete brat and all, but he didn't deserve something like this. 

"Okay! Let's go somewhere else. He's not going to do anything else anyway." 

Just like that, they left the room and went off to the elevator all over again. Sei changed the floor they needed to be on, Mizuki sat on the cold floor, and then they went. The doors flew open again and this time they were on floor forty-two. For some reason, they didn't leave the elevator. 

"I thought I should just show you the floor where your other friend is on too. I'm not allowed to even see him, so... neither are you. That big friend of yours is locked away in the very last room on the left and chained up to a chair. They blocked off the door, so I think they're trying to make him rot away into nothing. Then again... That was seven months ago. Maybe he's already dead. Who knows." 

"...Mink..." 

The doors closed again. 

The doors opened. 

Floor 0. 

"Mizuki, I should probably warn you about this one." The doll began while stepping out onto the dark concrete floors. "This one is brother's absolute favorite and I think he was yours too." 

 Mizuki took in a deep breath and clenched his hands into fists. He was pretty sure he knew which one this one was too. Hopefully.... Hopefully he was wrong. It just had to be a huge coincidence that his best friends went missing a year ago. There was no way it could be because of this... Right?

While entering the new section of the building, he noticed that all these 'rooms' were cells. They were all completely empty. What was the point of this area if there were no animals in them? He didn't seem to understand that... And... His friend was suppose to be down here? He wasn't an animal! He had no reason to be down there in a cage.

"Rrrrrrr...."

A faint growl traveled down to his ears from the very back of the cells. He felt weak to his stomach when they came closer and closer to the scene.

"Ahh.... Koujaku...."

Another voice filled the room.

That voice could only belong to one person too.

His leash was tugged harshly and he gagged from it. Sei furrowed his brows and shook his head at the dog. Then, he gestured for him to stand up with his finger. 

He did as he was told and stood behind Sei in front of the cell. He stared at the two people inside of it and felt like crying. There was a fake Aoba who also pure white like everything else in the damn tower embracing a red animal who was growling and foaming. The fake was sitting on his lap and bouncing up and down happily without even noticing them there yet. The animal's teeth were clamped down onto his shoulder and his hands were confined behind his back.  There was a pool of blood forming under them and filled his nostrils with the metal scent. 

"A-Aoba...? Koujaku...?" He blurted out and pressed his hands against the metal cell door. His lip quivered and he clenched his teeth. This wasn't real. This couldn't be real. His friends went missing a year ago and proclaimed that they were dead. There was no way that these two in front of him were- No... That wasn't right! Aoba was a really good guy who he joked around with and knew for a long time. They always got along... Always. And Koujaku... They were best friends too! They would tease each other and usually go out drinking together too. When all three of them were together, he felt a warm fuzzy feeling in his chest. They were like his family. But right now, he felt nothing but a sharp pain in his heart. 

"Aoba, I had no idea you'd still be down here." Sei caught his attention and waved to the fake inside the cell cheerfully. "You were already down here today... Oh well. I came to let Mizuki see Koujaku. Is that okay? Or should I leave?" 

'Aoba' let out a shaky sigh and bit against 'Koujaku's forehead until he let go of his arm. Then, he slowly rose his hips up and stood on his own. There was a trickling of crimson red mixing with white that pooled on the floor too. He swayed but then caught his balance. The albino walked up to the door and held onto the metal bars to keep himself up. 

"That's perfectly fine, Sei... As you can see, I was just finishing up. I couldn't really sleep, so I came here." The 'Aoba' calmly stated with a huff. "But...  It's always nice to see you. And, I finally get to see Mizuki after such a long time too!" 

Mizuki shook his head and teared up. "No.... No ... You're wrong.... Who are you? I've never met you before..." He was in denial. "You're not Aoba!"

Shiroba's smile faded and he narrowed his eyes at the dog. 

"I am Aoba. See? I have the same body, same voice... The only difference is color. This is my true form. And Sei has one too, but they're keeping him like this for publicity." 

"You're not Aoba." 

"I am Aoba." 

"You're not! You're not Aoba! That's not Koujaku! My friends are dead! The police said that they were gone! You people aren't my friends!" 

"I'm Aoba. That's Koujaku, and Sei.... Your dog needs some manners. I remember you still Mizuki, but you forgot about me? I'm so hurt." 

Sei yanked on his leash again and made him choke. He also came closer to the metal and pressed his face closer to it. Shiroba did the same and exchanged a small kiss between the brothers. He grinned and tilted his head to the side innocently. 

"Yeah... I know. Mizu has really bad manners sometimes. I should probably punish him for being so rude like this. I'm sorry, little brother." 

Punishment? 

Mizuki shook his head again and backed away from the bars. "N-No... I'm sorry... Sei I'm really sorry... I'm sorry. Let's not do a puni-" 

"A punishment? Ooh! I'd like to join the both of you." 

"Ah, really? I would really love that! You can even name it too. I'm not sure what to even do. What do you think?" 

"I can say what? You're such a good brother. Hm... What do you think about.... Maybe some electricity? I think we got a new shipment of some fun things I've been meaning to try..." 

"That sounds good! But... I was also sort of thinking about using some hot wax on him.." 

"Hot wax? That's a good idea too." 

"So is yours..." 

The red head opened his mouth and tried to interrupt their terrifying conversation. 

"Sei... Aoba...? Can we not-" 

"How rude!" 

 


	4. The Duchess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning : Electrocution / electroshock play, hot wax play and oral sex/ gagging.

 

  "I-I'm sorry! I'm sorry-! I'm sorry! S-Sei! Princess- Please! Please no-! I'm scared... Please don't do this-!" Mizuki was crying already and they didn't even do anything yet. The tears wouldn't stop falling and he was freaking out. His heart was racing a mile a second and he was so afraid. He was so fucking terrified for his life. 

Around him, there were a few candles lit and the wax was melting, a few pads of some sort connected to a power source, and a small, thin, red stick connected to an outlet. His arms and legs were strapped to a concrete wall. He closed his eyes tightly and whimpered with fear.

"Shut up Mizuki! You're so embarrassing!" Sei gasped out and covered his slightly red cheeks with his gloved hands. "I'm so sorry little brother... He always acts up like this."

Shiroba laughed and shook his head. "It's fine, Sei. Koujaku use to scream out for Aoba to come back like this too. It'll die down sooner or later. Just trust me, okay?" He slipped on a pair of long rubber gloves too. "I'm really happy to be here with you, big brother."

"I'm glad... And I'm always so happy to be with you too, Aoba."

"Oh Sei..."

"A-Ahhh! Stop! Stop-! I'm sorry!"  Mizuki's loud wail cut off their brotherly moment and they were forced to pay attention to him again. 

"So rude...." Sei mumbled while grabbing onto one of the burning candles. 

"I couldn't agree more." The albino sighed while also taking hold of the pads. One by one, the white pads were attached onto his chest, in between his thighs, and one directly over his balls. The wires all connected together and lead up to a remote that he was holding. 

"This is a new type of sexual simulator thingy that we just got... I haven't used it yet, but I'm sure you'll like it." Shiroba hummed and switched the control to a medium setting.

 Electric currents shot up Mizuki's body and zapped through his skin. He screamed in pain and yanked against the confines. His body writhed and curled up to desperately try and get away from the feeling. The thick, rippling feeling of the electricity started from the front part of his nipples and contact of his balls and found its way through his entire body. He could feel his heart speed up at a quick pace and his bones began to ache. It felt like he was punched in the face or something close to that.  He felt like his entire body was getting hot and as if he was burning from the inside out. He swore he was going to die. 

Then just like that, the sensation died down and he hung his head low to cry. He whimpered and sobbed heavily in nothing other than pain. Small jolts of left over feeling were still shooting up his spine from time to time. A strand of drool trailed down the side of his chin and down onto his chest with his tears. The remainder of his strength was dropping and he feared he would pass out. That would be the worst possible thing to do with someone who had a control that could electrocute his entire body and someone else with a burning candle just inches away from him. 

"U-Ugh.... Pl...ease... N-no more...." He whimpered through his clenched teeth as he seethed with pain, 

Shiroba shook his head and sighed. 

"Silly Mizuki. If I stopped, then this wouldn't be a punishment, now would it? Besides... I think you kind of like it. Right here." His hand cupped against his crotch and palmed against his barely hard dick. 

"U-Um..." Mizuki had no other choice but to react to the feeling. The warm, gloved hand was slightly comforting to his slightly cold body. He tugged on the confines again but found it useless. 

"Oh come on, little brother. Don't tease him like that. This is suppose to be a punishment! You just said so." Sei huffed from the side. "Anyway... I wanna try this too you know." He gestured to the red candle he was holding. 

"Mmhm. We can do that next. I still want to play with mine too you know. But wouldn't it be funnier if he was completely hard? I think I'll die laughing when we have to scrape off that wax from his dick." Aoba snickered and pressed his finger against the crown of his 'best friend's' erection. He slid the finger upwards to the slit and pressed against it with slight force. The other hand with the remote teasingly waved in front of Mizuki's face just to freak him out. 

The ex-leader bucked his hips against the touch and exhaled shakily while pathetically getting harder from the small touches. A few beads of precome were already starting to form too. His body had become trained to react already just from a few days of training. 

Sei was completely pleased with the sight of him growing in size from the side. Without another fuss, he shoved his brother out of the way and hovered dangerously close to Mizuki's lips. He smirked as his twin huffed and stood back to watch them but then went back to Mizuki. His pale lips touched his each time he would utter soft words. 

"Mizuki... What do good boys say to their masters? You can tell me, right?" He held the candle out of the way so the wax would only drip onto the floor if there was too much. He breathed against the tanned, cracked lips and flickered his tongue out against them. "And what are you to me?" 

Completely entranced by the gaze of his master, the redhead began to water at the mouth and gulped as he felt those sweet lips barely touch his mockingly. 

"G-Good boys... say... I-I love you Sei... I love you so much... D-do whatever you want to me, Sei.... I love you." He began but then was cut off by a reward of a chaste kiss. 

"And what else?" 

"I'm... I'm your slut.... I'm your slut- Sei. I'm yours... I'm your slut." He repeated over and over again. 

"What a good boy!" The raven praised him again and sloppily kissed him as a pure reward. 

His teeth clamped down onto the elder's bottom lip and pried them open for better access. He cocked his head to the side and kiss him deeply without much room for either of them to take in any air to fill their lungs. Quickly, sloppily, messily, wetly- he had to kiss him just like this. The way his pet liked it. 

Finding himself needing oxygen, he pulled away and let his slave gasp out and crave for more. His pet panted and his face turned completely red with lust. Even his eyes were sort of hazy looking. 

"Pfff-!" Shiroba got a kick out of it and started laughing at them both. "My god, Sei. That was probably the worst kiss I've ever seen you do but Mizuki is really fucking horny from it! What a riot!" 

"Oh shut it! I'm just doing it the way he likes. This bad little boy wants to have sex with me so badly... You have no idea how hard it is to train a dog! Your own is really stupid too." Sei puffed out while stepping away. 

"Yeah, yeah. Whatever! Just let him. It's not like it matters anyway." 

"Shut it!" 

"Yessir. Ahaha-!" 

Ignoring the white doll, Sei cleared his throat and held the candle above Mizuki's chest. The red liquid slowly began to drip from the top like a red waterfall and then landed directly onto Mizuki's chest. 

Mizuki shouted again and pulled away from it the best he possibly could. It was useless. He knew it, but he needed to at least try. The cooling liquid burned against his skin and be squeezed his eyes shut. "Ah.... S-sei... Please..." 

"What's wrong Mizuki? Don't you like this?" Sei mocked. 

"N-No Please no more..." 

Another few drops were dripped over his stomach. He screamed. 

"Sei-! Please!" 

More on his waist. 

Mizuki bit down on his bottom lip so hard that it split all over again. 

Then finally, Sei held the red candle over his hard member and slowly turned the candle to pour the wax. 

But then it didn't happen. Mizuki sighed in relief. 

"Brother, wait." Aoba started to say and came closer to them. He leaned over to Sei and began to whisper something into his ear that made him giggle. He nodded and then they both peered over Mizuki. A sinister expression graced their faces. 

"S-Sei...?" 

The both of them set down their 'toys' and removed their gloves. The twins knelt down on the floor in front of Mizuki and grabbed onto his length. Sei was running his nails up and down the base with one hand and Shiroba held it in place. 

"Just for today since Aoba is here. We want to try something first." 

"Try w-what?" Didn't they try enough things for that day? There couldn't possibly be anything- 

His thoughts were cut off by the feeling of two pairs of lips kissing up the side of his dripping member. There were small, wet kisses traveling up his sex and then to the tip were they both suckled partially on the tip. 

"Mm.... Ew... You taste so dirty, Mizuki. Don't you wash him, Sei?" The albino teased while dragging his soft muscle along the tip again. 

"Not yet... Only good boys deserve to be clean. Though, we're starting to clean him, aren't we?" 

"I guess you're right." 

Suddenly, Shiroba took the elder's entire length into his mouth. He bobbed his head and looked upwards into the slave's green eyes. He was quite skilled at this and didn't care if it hurt, so he shoved it into the back of his throat and swallowed from time to time to add simulation. 

Mizuki was confused but wasn't complaining. His lips were parted and he continued to unconsciously drool onto himself as he watch himself get sucked off. His hips were melting and his knees felt weak. Small moans and gasps emitted from the back of his throat. The warmth and tightness of Shiroba's mouth made him want to buck his hips into it and gag him a little more. 

"Hey- Hey! That's not fair at all." Sei pouted and pushed through in order to take over soon afterwards. Once his brother's mouth pulled away, he mimicked him and slowly started to take it into his mouth. He barely did these sort of things, but it seemed to be a good idea at the moment. He wanted to try it for quite some time now too. His mouth could only take in so much and his head bobbed in an uneven rhythm. In all, he was pretty sloppy. Sometimes the head of Mizuki's erection would push against the inside of his cheek too. 

"You're so lame at this, big brother!" The completely white male yanked onto Sei's hair and shoved his face all the way up to the redhead's balls. He forced him to choke it all down too. "Now, look up at him while you do this- Are you crying? Oh my god, you're so embarrassing." 

Sei did as he was told and hesitantly looked up at Mizuki with tears in his eyes. He continuously swallowed in attempt to breath while he choked on dick. 

For Mizuki, this entire thing was sending him over the edge. He made sure to memorize how his master looked in between his legs with tears in his eyes and looking up at him like that. His member pulsed inside of his mouth and he arched his back. 

"S-Sei... It's am-amazing... Oh- Sei-!" 

Before he could release, Shiroba yanked away his brother's head but kept them both close enough for the best part. The mutt came hard onto their faces and he made sure to milk out every little drop onto them. He grinned at his elder brother and licked off some of the semen dripping off his nose. 

The princess was in shock but didn't let it show. Instead, he copied him and licked away some cum that was under his brother's eye. 

"Ew... It really does taste dirty." He giggled again. 

"It really does. Should we clean him up a little?" 

"Yes, I suppose so." 

The pair brought their attention back to Mizuki who was almost ready to pass out. He breathed heavily and groaned lowly as the tongues returned to his softening cock. 

Their tongues slid up around the tip and crown of his penis and cleaned up any left over thick liquid that he wanted to share. Sei even planted a small kiss against the slit. 

"Mmm... I guess you have been a good boy, haven't you?" 

"S..S-Sei..." 

"So... What are you going to do tomorrow, big brother?" 

"....I don't have the slightest clue...Ehe... Though, we should clean him up probably. He is really gross..." 

"A bath time then?" 

"Why yes. A bath." 

"How fun!" 

 


	5. Drink Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS : Slight drowning, cum eating, milking, prostate massage

Mizuki shivered and tried to clutch onto his arms as buckets and buckets of cold water dumped onto his head. Hesitantly, he looked upwards at the person doing the deed and frowned. 

"W-why is it so c-cold...?" He stuttered out between his teeth clattering. "A-am I not..." 

"I apologize, Mizuki. You are not allowed warm water quite yet. I have been ordered by my Masters to just give you a slight rinse before you join them in the other room." Clear replied in his same monotone voice. "They said you were too filthy right now and if you joined them in your previous state that you would turn the water black." 

"I-I see..." He rubbed his arms together for the slight friction of heat. 

Did that mean he would have to be alone with the twins again? He really disliked that idea... They were cruel to him and he feared this bath might be his last if he wasn't careful enough. There wasn't anything he could do about it though. For now, he would just sit on the cold tile floor and rough it out. 

Another cold splash of frozen droplets cascaded downwards from his head, and soon trickled down his body. He did have to admit: He was dirty. The first few buckets sort of cleaned off the wax that was laying on his skin, and the grime on the rest, along with other dried liquids. The water rinsed off most of them and sometimes Clear would rub him raw with a rag if the stains weren't removed quick enough. 

"Ah..." The redhead gasped out when the steady strokes of the albino's grip began to harden. He yanked him up by his arm so quickly that he almost lost his balance and fell. He attempted to calm his pathetic shaking by leaning closer to the android, but in result... He only became colder. 

"Mizuki.... Please do not hate me for these actions. I am only following orders. I hope that one day I can... help you. Somehow. I will definitely help you one way or another. I don't want to see any more of my old friends beg for death. I can't deal with it... Forgive me." Clear spoke out again with a somehow stern voice rather than his usual submissive one. 

"...What... O-Okay..." Confused, he agreed anyway. 

"Well then.... Please treat yourself to the bath with my masters." The taller yanked his arm again and led him into a nearby room.

The one he was previously in must have been for animals only. It lacked anything lounge worthy or even general cleanliness. It was just an empty concrete room filled with a few hoses, buckets, a drain, rags and a light. It was terrible. 

"..." Mizuki didn't reply and followed in his footsteps silently. His teeth wouldn't stop clattering together, he couldn't stop his body from shaking, and he feared he was going to collapse from the cold. 

What seemed like more than an hour of a walk, they made it to the new destination and Clear scanned his card against the passcode. They entered the white room and sudden warmth flourished throughout his body. 

The room held a large almost half a swimming pool sized tub in the floor with hot steam rising and cooling off of the waters. The bath had a few, what seemed to be, rose petals floating in the water and even a fancy small waterfall coming from an intricate statue from above. Candles scattered around it, a few towels here and there for easy reach,different jars of probably soap and shampoo, a bucket of ice and wine with a couple of glass cups, and sitting in a corner of it all were the two twins. Sei had his chest flushed up against Shiroba's chest and was straddling him. His arms were wrapped around his neck and he seemed to be whispering something into his ear. The white doll only laughed in reply to his comment and planted a small kiss to his lips. 

"Masters, I have brought your pet." Clear announced while shoving him in. "If you need anything else, please feel free to call. I will respond." 

"Oh? Good work, Clear!" Shiroba praised him and waved slowly to shoo him away. 

"Oh... Mizuki. There you are." Sei softly cooed and tilted his head back to look at him. "Why are you still standing there in the cold? Go ahead and come in." 

The ex-leader gingerly crept up to the side of the bath and slipped in hesitantly. When he got in, he noticed that the warm waters were already up to his waist. It was a pretty deep 'bath.' He stood there stupidly on the opposite side of the duo and looked downwards at the waters with embarrassment. What was he to do? Sit there and wash? Or...? This was humiliating... He wasn't even sure what to do in a  _bath_ of all things! 

"Come on, Mizu. A little closer?" The raven's voice was drawing him in along with a gesture of his finger, beckoning him. 

"Y-Yes.." He waded through the water and came almost completely off to their side. That's when he noticed it. 

Tiny droplets of water teasingly dripped down the side of Sei's face and down his supple neck. There was water also falling from his short hair and onto his small shoulders and visible collar bone. Half of his chest was out of the water and he could see his delicious pink buds for the first time. He was also so close to his brother that they would brush up against his in a certain way that left Mizuki speechless. Creamy, milky skin finally visible to his dull eyes... He must have been crazy, but he wished that he could have gone on a date with Sei. 

"Oh my god, Mizuki. Are you really going to be an idiot and stay that far away? When Sei asked you to get closer, he meant closer." Aoba scoffed with an irked tone. He gently removed himself from his elder brother and walked through the water in order to shove the dog closer to them. "How stupid are you, poochie?" 

Completely ashamed of himself, he followed and was forced to sit down in between the two. He could feel their perfected skin brush over his and before he even knew it, they were latched onto his arms. His face heated up considerably when Sei rested his head against his shoulder and hummed. At the moment, he sort of forgot about all of the terrible things they had done to him. Perhaps this wasn't as bad as he thought...? 

"Ew... Your hair is still extremely gross, Mizuki." Shiroba grimanced at the look at it and reached over to the left where he plucked up a jar of pink cream. That was probably shampoo. "I'll clean you up! No worries~" Then, he jumped up onto the ledge and scooted behind him. 

"Yes... Sorry...." It wasn't his fault that he was forced into being a slave without the access of hygiene. 

Soft fingers were rubbing against his scalp with the shampoo slathered on them. They massaged his head and played with his hair by twisting and styling it once it became completely bubbly. A fresh scent of apples came off of the aroma from the stuff. Mizuki actually relaxed for a change and closed his eyes. He relaxed back and even tried to remove his arm from Sei's cuddling to wrap around his shoulders instead. He realized that Sei wasn't as cute as he seemed, but for now... Maybe he could forget about it and jus-

"What the hell are you doing, dog?" 

Oh. Nevermind. 

"H-Huh?" Mizuki retracted his arm and looked away. "I-I'm sorry...?" 

Annoyed, Sei clutched onto his chin and clenched it tightly. "Listen here, Mizu.... Just because I allowed you into the bath with us, doesn't mean you are on our same level. Right, Aoba?" 

"That's right. We are only taking care of our little doggie is all. You don't have any freedoms just yet~" He purred back.

That was like a slap to the face. How dare he try to become equal to the prince and princess of the tower? Sadly, he brought his arms back down and worried about his every action. Even the fingers in his hair were starting to feel uneasy. 

"Okay then! Now... Time to rinse you off." The albino chirped while sliding back into the bath. 

"Um... Should I....?" Mizuki began to ask. 

"Yep! You should drown as a punishment!" 

"Huh?" 

"Ooh! Yes. You should definitely be punished Will you help me, Sei?" 

"Why, of course I will!" 

"...H-Huh?" 

The eldest's shoulders and hair were yanked downwards at a rapid pace with a strong force. He went under the water and caught completely off guard. He tried to hold his breath but was unable to for much longer since the twins were shoving him deeper and deeper into it. From under the water, he could hear faint, muffled laughter along with the splashes of water as they held him down. 

His head shot back out of the water with an exceptionally painful grip by Sei and then buried back under without much moment's notice. This repeated until his lungs burned for air and fresh tears were pouring out of his eyes. 

"A-Ah! St--Nnm... S-stop!" He wept while spitting ot as much water as he could from his mouth. 

"No, no! Bad boy. Bad boys don't get to stop!" His sweet angel scolded him again while buring his face under the water. 

"That's right. Bad dogs like you have to be punished." Shiroba repeated and shoved him completely under. 

Mizuki gasped in shock which was a bad idea since he was underwater, and squirmed around in attempt to go back up into the air. His entire body was laying flat against the bottom of the bath and held down by the youngest's feet since he was standing on his back. Bubbles were leaving his mouth as he tried to scream in terror of drowning and his lungs were running out of air by the second. The pressure of the water was starting to get to him too. 

With that, everything faded to black. 

* * *

 When he awoke, Mizuki realized that he was still trapped in hell. He was unable to sit up for some reason and his body felt strange. It felt unbearably hot and he was  certain that he was also aroused for some reason. There was a faint sound of metal that he heard and he tried to look back, but then he finally realized that he was strapped down to a table. His ankles were cuffed to the lower corners and his hands were cuffed together with leather straps; forced to hug the clothed table. There was also a hole present near his lower regions that made his length visible from the underside. He was humiliated by it. 

Whimpering softly, he clenched his teeth and tried to hold in the anticipation and desire to be touched. His neglected length dripped with pearly white beads and oozed from the dip. 

"Oh shut it, mutt." He heard Sei's voice from below. 

"We're just going to treat you a little more. Just stop your whining." And Aoba from behind. 

"P-please..." 

Cold hands began to stroke against his back in a way that made him shiver with delight. Another pair of hands cupped his sac. 

"Please what?" Shiroba mocked. 

"Please touch me- Oh god... Touch me please. It h-hurts." 

The touches grew stronger. The hands on his back slid up to his shoulders and dug into them deeply like a massage. The others below squeezed him so hard that more precome slipped from the slit. 

"Hurts...? It's not suppose to hurt... Oh dear... How many pills did you have, Mizu? I have you five... Like I was suppose to." Sei recalled with fake surprise in his voice. 

"Oh shit... You gave him the five already? I thought you didn't. I also gave him five." His brother replied. 

"My, my.... It seems there was a mix up, Mizuki. What do you want us to do about it?" 

The hands on his back were removed. Shiroba went over to put on a pair of plastic gloves and a bottle of oil. 

"Touch me! Please, Princess... Please touch me..." He begged quietly. 

"I already am." 

The hands on his back slathered the oil across it and he groaned in reply. His body had become so sensitive without his consent. The hands rubbed against him painfully slowly and massaged the liquid right into his skin. He felt hotter than ever and swore that he was melting by then. 

Sei's hand from below gave a few half hearted strokes to his weeping dick and watched in amazement as come was already starting to leak out. He giggled to himself and held a wine glass below to catch the beautiful semen. 

"We're going to let you have a really yummy treat, Mizu." He began while squeezing more juice out of him. 

"R-really?" 

"That's right. We're going to milk all of this drug out of you and then feed you a delicious snack." Shiroba interrupted. "You trust us, right?" 

Mizuki nodded and closed his eyes in agreement. He relaxed into the touches that were sending frenzies through his slightly cloudy mind. The nails that dragged up and down his back felt good for a moment in time before they began to welt. Those lithe hands managed to somehow remove a knot in his shoulder too along the way. They slid down from the back of his neck all the way to his thighs. They repeated the action in a soothing way over and over again. 

Still from below, he could feel small kisses going up the side of his member and sometimes a tongue toying with the slit by dragging itself across and back. That soft muscle was licking him much like a child would lick an icecream cone. There was nothing rushed about it at all and he swore that it was getting slower now and then too. The unbearably lethargic licking would stop from time and again when he felt his seed ooze out from the tip. 

"Nn...." Mizuki moaned softly against the table he laid on and wished he could press his hips into Sei's mouth and just fuck it then and there. If it weren't for the straps holding him down, he might have even done just that. That drug they had mentioned must have really been working. He couldn't recall ever feelings this good or coming this much. It was almost disgusting about how much loose come was just seeping out. 

"I'm going to ngive you a different massage now, Mizuki." Aoba started while coating his fingers up in the oil again. 

"Okay.... Nng-!" 

Two fingers shoved themselves up his ass and began to dig around. They eased in easily since he was stretched from all those days of 'training' in a row plus with the help of the lubricant. They pressed against his walls and toyed with his muscles. They brushed up against some of the pleasurable spots, but most the wrong ones, leaving him impatient. 

"C-come on... come on... Fuck me- Just fuck me already..." He whined. 

"Oh shut it." Shiroba hissed back. He dug his fingers in knuckle deep and pressed upwards. 

Sei wrapped both of his hands around the base and tugged downwards as if he was milking a cow. These actions repeated themselves and sometimes he would bring his head up to suck against the sides or just anywhere except for the tip. He smiled when he saw that the cup was already about a fourth of the way filled. His soft tongue caressed the underside of his crown and he suckled there for a moment. 

"Oh... Yeah... Y-Yeah... Yes- Princes... Yeah..." Mizuki mumbled thoughtlessly at the feelings. 

The digits finally found his sweet bundle of nerves and began to press up against them mercilessly. 

He called out Sei's name and felt the fire in his stomach only worsen when that spot was pressed up against. His toes curled and his fingers twitched as he was fucked in the right spot. He felt his thoughts disappear and was left gasping for air and crying out in a loud voice. His mewls and keens were filling the room and even echoing off of the walls. His member continuously leaked more and more precome and he could feel that he was bound to let out a whole load soon. 

"Fuck-! Fuck... Y-Yeah.. Yes-! S-Shit!" 

He came in strands of white ribbons right into the cup below. Sei gasped in amazement and watched as the cup was now close to halfway full. He squeezed the tip of Mizuki's cock and milked out the remainder still left inside. 

"Wow... That's amazing, Mizuki! Brother, a little more of this okay? I think the drug is starting to go away." 

"Really? How cute! I can't wait to finish this up." 

"H-Hah.... S-Sei.... Ye-ah." The slave gasped out in broken words and before long, the harsh fingering started back up again. His slightly softening member shot right back up and was aroused just like before. 

Over and over, his length was yanked on, kissed, licked and toyed with for the most part repetitively. His ass held three fingers inside and was getting pleasured in all the right spots. His prostate was becoming abused from all the attention and he wasn't sure how much longer he could hold out. His eyes were unfocused and started to roll upwards from the nonstop feeling of absolute bliss coursing through his veins. He feared that his heart was going to explode from how much blood was pumping out of it. His voice had become raspy and strained from all the times he had called out or screamed in pleasure. 

Finally after probably a full hour, all the simulation stopped with a simple sentence Sei said. 

"It's done." 

"Oh wonderful. I was starting to get bored." 

Half aware of what was happening, the redhead felt his confines loosen and he was sat up by Aoba who held him close in his arms. 

"Well then... We finally finished your yummy treat. See?" Sei held up the wine glass that was now filled with a thick liquid. 

"...D-do I have to... to drink that...?" Mizuki questioned with a gulp. 

"Yes. You have to drink every last drop of it. Okay?" 

"And if you don't.... I'll make sure to have Clear lock you up with my precious beast for an afternoon. You may not make it out alive." Shiroba added. 

Mizuki nodded and a small, wry smile placed against his face. The tears in his eyes were shimmering and began to trickle down his cheeks yet again. 

"Then... T-thanks for the meal...." He took the cup and drank it. 

_What have I become?_


	6. Eat Me

"Princess... Hmm.... I love my...My princess..." Mizuki slurred as he rested his head against the other male. His eyes were half open and he was struggling to keep them that way. His entire body felt heavy and almost as if he had a huge weight on his lap. "I love...princess- So much..." It had been close to two hours since he had his daily tests of different drugs and how they affected his body. Right now, he was barely aware of what he had taken and it had messed up part of his head.

Sei simply giggled at all of his nonstop blubbering of confessions. He adjusted himself in his red throne and pulled his beloved little dog closer to him. Both of his arms were snaked around his waist and held him captive on his lap. Both of the elder's legs were spread on either side of him along with his arms wrapped around his neck. He could feel Mizuki breathing into the crook of his neck and oh, how he welcomed it.

His dulled orbs closed with peace and he huffed softly. "You're too adorable, Mizuki. They only gave you a little bit of that drug and now you're drunk off your ass. I love you too though."

"I... I love you so much, Sei... Please... Please always... be with me? Sei? Please?"

"Why, of course."

Overwhelmed with joy, Mizuki pulled his head away for a small second and smiled wide with quivering lips. His eyes were almost as dull as Sei's were and both of his brows were furrowed in distress. This was...

"H-How... How long... How long will..."

"Forever and ever, Mizuki."

"Forever? You're.. with... with me forever?"

"Forever and ever and ever! Okay?"

Forever and ever and ever with Sei? Living with Sei in this life style? One where he was nothing but a lowly animal with no rights at all? One where he wasn't allowed to wear clothing and often had to deal with multiple abusive tests or punishments? One where he was forced to sleep in a dog bed and get dragged around on a leash? A life style like that could only be one thing. One thing only too. He knew exactly how to feel about it and there was nothing that could change his mind.

Tears sparkling in his emerald eyes trickled downwards and dripped off of his chin. He sniffed from time to time and smiled even wider until his mouth hurt. Mizuki shoved himself as close as possible to the smaller and wept into his chest. Every now and then, a small whine or cry erupted from his throat.

He knew exactly how to feel about the situation of becoming a slave, sure.

But, that didn't mean he knew how to act about it.

Sei rolled his eyes at the wet feeling starting to stain his shirt and turned his head the other way. Watching Mizuki cry wasn't as fun as it use to be since he did it so often now a days. The first few times were cute, but now it was just god awful. He could live without getting all of his shirts dirtied with tears and snot, but whatever. It wasn't too aggravating yet.

"What's wrong Mizu? Are you sad that you're going to spend the rest of your life trapped here with me?" He inquired with a sharp tone. "I could just kill you and make you suffer alone."

"N-not at all! No! It's not like that," The redhead began while clenching onto Sei's white shirt with desperation. "I'm...I'm so happy....T-th...Thank you so much... Sei... I want to stay here with you for the rest of my life! Please... Please let me stay here...."

Taken slightly aback, Sei relaxed in his seat and extended his hand to stroke the other's hair lovingly. A calm smile formed on his face and his black eyes shimmered with care.

"Of course I want you here. You don't have a choice either way. I'm going to keep you here until the end of time and we can be happy together forever. Remember? I said we were going to stay here forever and ever right? We'll have a happy end."

"Y-Yes! We'll have the happiest- happiest ends of all... I'll- I'll be the knight an..."

 

"And I'll be the princess?"

 

"M-Mmhm!"

The raven tapped against Mizuki's back twice and gave him the signal to get off of him. Being the wonderfully obedient dog he was, he climbed down from Sei's lap and onto the floor where he sat there stupidly. He was still crying, but now he was looking up at Sei full on. His thinning body was shaking and he looked like he was going to get sick at any given moment.

"I think it's about time I gave you a reward, right?" Sei clapped his hands together and smiled wide. "I think I'll take you on a date today! What do you think? You won't run away, right?"

"...A...date...? N-No way! I'd never run away!" Not like he could anyway. Toue's men would just go and kidnap him again. Plus, how could he be away from his princess for that long? It was impossible! There was no way in hell that he could just ditch his wonderful Sei that easily. He loved him far too much for any of that.

"It's settled then! We're going on a date. Right now. Right here."

"Huh?"

A date was when a couple went out to a cute cafe or movies or something, right? Staying in the same place as always wasn't really... a date, was it? At least, he didn't think so. Mizuki was at a lost thought. His diluted mind wasn't able to comprehend the words very well nor could he think for the real reason why they were going to stay in Sei's room, where they always were.

"Let me see..." Sei tapped a finger against his lips while he stood up from his seat and thought to himself. "Hmmm...." He hummed deep in thought. "I waaaaant... Something cold."

"Something... Cold?" Mizuki repeated. Questionmarks were around his head.

"But- I also want something really hot. Do you know what I mean?"

"....Um...."

"I think... Clear!" He suddenly shouted out for the android who was standing in the corner of his room doing nothing.

The albino stepped forward and bowed his head. "Yes, Master?"

"Clear, go get me a cup of ice!"

"Yes, Master."

Clear left the room in a hop, step, and a jump silently. Meanwhile in his absence, Sei yanked onto Mizuki's hair and dragged him to the bed.

Mizuki barely responded to the act of violence and easily followed him on all fours. He made his way past the large stacks of bears and toys and boxes that scattered around the room. His senses felt a bit strange at the moment, so it wasn't too much of a shocker that he wasn't feeling pain. Finally at the foot of the bed, he stood himself up to sit down on it.

"Good boy! You do deserve a treat now, don't you?" Sei climbed onto him and shoved him downwards onto the bed. He pinned both of his hands above his head and connected their lips for a chaste kiss. "Are you hungry, Mizuki? You have been looking kind of thin lately...."

Now that he mentioned it, he did feel a bit famished. The ex-leader blinked slowly and nodded his head. The tiny kiss had already put him in a daze. His cheeks were flushed into a dark red and his member was already starting to perk to life just from Sei hovering over him. It was only a matter of time before something happened.

"Y-Yes... I'm... m... very... hungry." He stuttered out with difficulty.

"How long has it been since we fed you again? I forgot..." The doll's hand wrapped around Mizuki's arousal and gave it a steady pump.

"Nnm.... N-Normal food.... has been... two days ago? Three? L-Lately they've given me so many drugs and you and A-Aoba feed me... myself... Um-"

"Mm... That sounds about right. Are you really hungry?"

"Yes! I'm- I'm starving.... Princess- Please, please feed me."

The door suddenly opened again and right on time, Clear came up to the bedside with a cup of ice.

"I am sorry to interrupt, but here is your ice, Master. Is there anything else you need from me?" Clear monotonously asked Sei with little to no interest in his voice.

"Ah! Thank you. No, I don't have anything else for you to get. Please leave." Sei took the cup out of his hand and shoo'd Clear away.

The android stared at Mizuki who seemed to be lost within himself. His hands clenched into fists and he mouthed something to Mizuki. To him, it looked like a bunch of random movements with no sense to them. Mizuki smiled stupidly in return.

Then, Clear was gone.

"As I was saying before," The perfected human took out an ice cube in between his fingertips and observed it. "I'll feed you."

"Feed me... Ice?"

"Kind of."

The ice cube was brought down onto one of the elder's perked buds and traced around it. It rolled over one of his nipples and then mockingly circled it with it's cold starting to steal away his body heat. In result, it melted against his flushed skin.

"O-Ooh... Cold.... Princess- Princess... It's cold." Mizuki breathed while he shivered from the feeling. Being a good dog, he clutched onto the sides of the silky black sheets and whimpered. His back arched into the touch but remained obedient. In times like these, he knew that it was better to not move at all instead of accidentally displeasing his princess.

"Don't be stupid, Mizu. It's ice. Of course it's going to be cold." Sei shot back while giving the other nipple the same treatment. His fingers tugged on Mizuki's bud and rolled it in a way that made the other cry out in a loud voice.

"P-Princess-! Princess- It's so good- Princess-!" The redhead strained out praise while his chest was being played with. His neglected member twitched and was dripping with precum already.

The smaller took notice of this and gazed downwards at his cock. He smiled like usual. His smile was angelic with his pale pink lips, pearly white teeth, and soothing aura that came with it. Mizuki adored it so much and it was the prettiest thing in the world. He could feel his heart race just from watching his master.

"How hungry are you, Mizuki?" Sei sang while he gripped onto another piece of ice to drag downwards.

"S-starving... I'm starving, Sei."

"Really?"

"M-Mmhm."

The ice dragged down the tip of his member to the base, to his balls, and then against his entrance. The melting ice left a trail and was turning into water a bit quicker when it was lowered to that area.

The tanned male's face flushed a darker color and squirmed with uncertainty from the closeness. His eyes widened and he shook his head a few times. The cold sensation suddenly entered him with full force along with the help of two fingers. A strand of saliva dripped past his clenched teeth and down the side of his cheek. Pathetic whimpers and keens filtered through the air, mixing with Sei's giggling.

"Ah... It melted. I'll give you some more."

One, two, three, five, seven, eight- Eight icecubes were shoved inside with the duo of digits. They shoved the ice around as deeply as possible before it all melted and squished itself out. The princess removed his fingers soon after the last few were melted and wiped his hand off on Mizuki's body.

"It's so hot in there... But now it's kind of wet and sloppy. Wouldn't you agree?" He tilted his petite head to the side and grinned once more.

The ex-leader was left a shivering mess with both legs wide open. The light from his eyes was fading, yet he still smiled his crooked little smile as always. His dick was pulsating and was dying for touch, yet he refused to do it willingly. He was simply a little dog who needed to be trained still.

"I-It's cold now... S-Sei... Sei I love you-! Sei..."

"Still hungry though, hm? I guess you'll have to have something more than ice."

"Something more?"

Almost instantly, Mizuki assumed Sei would go order Clear to fetch him some sweets or actual food items to shove up his ass too. He wouldn't mind it though. If it was for Sei, then he'd do absolutely anything for him.

What he didn't assume, was the possibility of Sei undoing his belt. Mizuki’s eyes widened in shock when the other decided to slowly fumble with his button, undo his zipper, and then pull down his pants.

The taller’s face darkened about five shades of red and he gulped. This was one of the extremely rare times where he was actually able to see Sei almost in the complete nude. The last time such a rare thing happened was when he was forced to suck him off. Would he have to that again? They hadn’t actually done any serious sex yet…

“P-Princess?”

“Yes, Mizuki?”

“What are you doing…?”

Sei didn’t answer him and simply tugged both of his legs closer to his chest. One by one both of Mizuki’s legs were hoisted over the smaller’s shoulders and he felt a heat starting to press against his ass.

“I’m going to fuck you. What else would I be doing? Please keep up, Mizuki.” He answered quickly while shoving himself inside.

Mizuki’s eyes snapped open and he clenched onto the sheets with a hard grip. A long whine escaped his cracked lips and he felt a familiar ripping feeling from his entrance.

“N-Nn!”

“Oh… It’s not as tight as I was expecting.”

The doll shoved himself completely inside and wasted no time at all as he began to thrust. Each movement was a little messy and hit against the wrong spots most of the time. Beads of sweat were starting to trickle down his milky skin from such harshness.

The slave on the other hand was in disbelief for a long time. This was the first time they were having proper ‘sex’ or whatever this was. His body twitched and writhed at the feeling while he attempted to slide his body back to meet with each thrust. He could actually feel Sei’s pulsing member through his walls and he could feel the heat that was radiating off of him. He was so happy that he was finally able to know what his princess felt like. Tears formed in the corners of his eyes and began to leak down his cheeks.

“Hn-! M-Mizu… Why are you…?” Sei mumbled between pants of breath.

“I-I’m… A-Ahn… So h-happy-!”

Sei laughed at him and wrapped his hand around his member.

“Tell me about it?”

Mizuki’s eyes closed and he rolled his hips on the shaft violating his most inner core.

“Y-Yeah…. I’m s-so… H-happy… Fuck me… S-Sei please! Please fuck me harder-! It feels so good princess- Hn-!”

The thrusting quickened and deepened just like he wanted. He could hear Sei’s sweet, soft, and somehow alluring voice cry out in pleasure while he shoved himself in. He too looked like he had tears in his eyes and perhaps he was even holding back more moans by the way his mouth would waver from closed to open so easily.

Mizuki loved his princess so much. He loved everything about him. Starting from the way he would abuse him all the way to those few times where they would cuddle in the sheets. He loved the way he looked and personality. He was perfect in every way. His princess was the absolute best thing he had ever seen. He was perfect. Absolutely perfect.

He was soon pulled out of his thought by a surge of complete and utter pleasure that made him scream. He could feel Sei hitting against his sweet bundle of nerves that sent him flying into pure white clouds. 

"Y-Yes! Yes there-! Sei-!" 

The younger moaned as the walls around his arousal were clenching and tightening ever so slightly. He knew that they both were coming close to the finale since it was obvious this was almost too much to handle. He thrust in and out rapidly and desperately for a few more minutes. There was a boiling feeling in the pit of his stomach and he knew that he wouldn't be able to continue on for much longer. 

A pool of precome was forming on the tanned male's stomach and he knew it was almost time. He screamed with pleasure as his prostate was abused and released on himself within seconds.

"Sei! Princess-!"

The perfected human groaned loudly and continued to thrust against that single spot before slamming his entire length inside. He moaned Mizuki's name and spilled his seed deep inside of him.

"Mizuki...."

Sei felt weak in his knees while he shivered out the rest of the pleasurable feeling. Slowly, he removed himself from the stretched hole and smirked at the sight of it. The once puckered hole was now slightly gaping with 'cream' dripping out and onto the sheets.

"Are you full now?"  


	7. Mad Tea Party

"Where are we going...again, princess?" Mizuki slurred while he crawled against the cold tiled floor. His body was weak and he felt like he would faint at any given moment. He had just recently got finished with a few more drug tests but they were strange. 

"I told you already, Mizu. We're going to have a tea party with everyone.... Did you have too much Dragonfly?" He questioned by the odd look on Mizuki's face. 

"Mmhm.... Too much... Eheh..." 

The world around him was currently twisted. The colors were mostly reds and blues mixing with purples and greens. His entire body felt lighter than a feather and Sei had five eyes. It was sort of creepy, but he loved his Sei so much that he didn't mind at all.  Sei was his world. His everything. His favorite person on the planet. He wanted nothing more than to keep things as they were and love his Sei until the very end. He loved him so much. 

The settings changed from the cold hallways into a cold room. There was a large table set up with a white table cloth covering it. Pretty sets of plates and culinary items were set on it and in the middle was an ornate tea pot. There were trays of sweets on the table, tea cups with pretty patterns, a few other items such as sugar and milk, and a few vases with beautiful red roses. 

Mizuki was speechless but shook his head. He needed to keep going for Sei's sake. 

"Ah-! Mizuki and Sei! You're finally here. I was wondering if you weren't going to show up." Koujaku smiled wide from his seat at the table. He was wearing his usual red kimono and had black hair... There was also a friendly smile on his face which confused Mizuki to no end. He waved at them both and then took a sip out of his tea cup with ease. Then, he turned his head to start talking to someone beside him. 

Next to Koujaku was none other than Aoba. He was teasing Koujaku about something and then looked over to notice Mizuki there too. He waved to him just like Koujaku did. He had on his puffy coat and had blue hair instead of white. Two pairs of golden eyes were also looking his way which confused him to no end. His voice sounded normal like it use to be too. There was no surprising coldness to it either... Why was that? 

Across from him was Noiz. He wasn't wearing those restraints around his arms anymore and he was smiling and having a good time too as it seemed. He had a plush of some sort of rabbit in his arms and was hugging it tightly. He laughed happily and looked like he was a normal person. 

Next to him was... That one man who he had only met once. Mink. It seemed that he wasn't dead. He was casually drinking his tea and holding a conversation with someone else. He was also not wearing something strange. They all seemed normal. 

Clear was at the other side of the table and he was eating a piece of cake. He was wearing the same thing as before, but this time he was wearing that yellow scarf he had met him in. He was freely speaking too. There was nothing cold or off put  about him. 

"Come on, Mizuki! Let's have something to eat, okay? It won't hurt you, you know." Sei smiled shyly at him and tugged him along to two empty seats at the table. He managed to sit down and stared at the empty tea cup in front of him with confusion. Then he reached out in attempt to take a look at it, but then he stopped. There was something wrong. Really wrong. 

"Sei.... What's... this...?" He rose both of his arms outwards and took notice to the white, frilly gloves covering his hands. Then, he stood out of his seat and noticed he was wearing a short blue dress with a white apron. He was extremely confused and gazed for help by looking at his princess. 

Instead of his princess, he got a  _queen._ Sei sat at the head of the table with a large red dress with frills and ruffles. There were hearts all around his outrageous attire and even the sleeves were nothing more than large puffs of hearts. He too was wearing lacy red gloves and high heeled shoes. His pale lips were painted a bright red and upon his head was a queen's crown with gems sparkling in the light. His dainty head turned towards Mizuki and frowned. 

"It is rude to suddenly leave unexcused, please sit back down. I'll cut off your head if you don't." Sei spat in reply. 

"Y-Yessir." Mizuki obeyed and looked around the table again. 

Mink was wearing a pink suit with butterfly wings on his back that fluttered every once in a while, Noiz had a pair of large white rabbit ears on his head and wearing short green shorts with a fancy black shirt, Aoba was wearing a yellow dress and a duchess' headgear over his hair, Koujaku was wearing a red patched up suit with a large hat over his head, and Clear had a yellow sparkling show suit on and a cane with a hammer on it. Then, Alpha came in beside him wearing something similar but with a walrus cane at hand. 

"What's going on....?" He murmured to himself. 

"Happy Birthday, Mizuki! We all called you in today to celebrate your birthday! It's March 7th, you know. Or... Did you forget your own birthday?" Sei hummed from beside him. 

"Yes, yes! Happy happy birthday, Mizuki! You're twenty seven today! Aren't you glad?" Noiz chirped from the other side of the table. 

Mizuki didn't respond. It was his birthday? Then how long was he in there? There was no way it was even close to his birthday just yet. He had only been in the tower for three days! That was impossible. 

"It-.... I-It's not my birthday..." 

"Nonsense!" Koujaku shouted from the other side. "Of course it's your birthday! Your birthday is every March 7th! I remember since we are best friends after all." 

"...Hehe- Don't be silly, Mizuki. We all know it's your birthday. Stop being so modest." Aoba chimed in. 

Over thinking the whole situation, Mizuki nodded and smiled a little. "Yeah... I guess it is my birthday, right?"

After all... He had no idea what day it was, what time, or even what year it was anymore. Everything had been shut off. Every time he looked out the window, there was only the artificial night sky with the city below lit up as usual. There wasn't a clock to be seen inside of the tower either. He was trapped in a frozen amount of time. There was no way he could escape it either. He was trapped like a bird in a cage, wishing to be free.

"Ah-! Alice! It's time for you to have some cake, right?" Clear beamed from his side of the table and looked around. "Tweedle Dum and Tweedle Dee! Please come out now!?" 

"Yes, yes. It is time for some sweets. I must agree." Alpha repeated after Clear did. 

"We are here! Trip and I have prepared a very special meal for a very special someone." Virus began as he pushed open the kitchen door from the corner of the room. He held it open and smiled his usual plastic grin. He wore a suit covered with red and white stripes, horizontal, vertical, and diagonal all around his outfit. 

"Happy Birthday, Alice." Trip monotously commented too while wheeling in a cart with a large cake upon it. Trip was also wearing the same thing as Virus. They seemed to look like twins...  Mizuki would never voice that out loud though. 

"That... That cake is for me?" 

"Yes. It is only natural for you to receive a cake since it is your day of birth, Alice." 

"Yeah. It's birthday cake, Alice." 

"Wow..." 

The cake towered over him. It was a huge cake, almost like a wedding cake actually. It was a bright blue that gradually turned red near the bottom. Candy skull sprinkles decorated the top and white icing also was slathered all over it. There were even a few candles on top. This really did appear to be a birthday cake... Perhaps it was one. Or was he trusting the appearance too easily? He was still in the Tower after all. Anything could happen there. 

"It's so cute, right Walrus!" 

"Acceptable. You are correct, Carpenter." 

"It needs some more rabbits on it though... Dorm Rabbit agrees." 

"Hmph." 

"Duchess, why couldn't you make me a prettier cake like this one? The one you made of you was rather..." 

"Hatter! I tried my best you know!" 

Everyone was talking at once and focused their attention on the cake. Mizuki still couldn't get over it. It was just... so large and strange. 

His attention turned to the top of the stacked cake. Each candle on it began to light up one by one by themselves. The room went dark and he swallowed hard. Anxiety began to grow in the back of his mind until it took over entirely. A cold draft ran through the room and lowered the degrees considerably. Goose bumps appeared on his arms and he bit down on his bottom lip. They were watching him. Everyone was watching him. Staring with their amused and judging gazes, mocking him with their pure white smiles and laughter... They knew that he was nothing but a pet now, yet here he was still trying anyway. He was trying to stay himself and now a lowly dog. Not now. It was his birthday. 

"Alice.... Blow out the candles..."

"Come now, Alice..."

"Alice..."

" _Mizu. Be a good boy, or I'll chop off your head."_

Hearing that last comment, Mizuki flinched in his seat and inhaled deeply. He took in a large breath and filled his lungs with air. Then, he released and blew out the birthday candles with a single breath. He squeezed both of his eyes shut and waited for the worst to happen.  

* * *

 

I finally open my eyes again and see nothing but the darkness still. There's something different about my body. It feels warm, heavy and lethargic. I don't really know why... I was just celebrating my birthday with my friends as usual. We were sitting at a table and joking. We were talking about my shop and telling old stories. That's what we always do. Birthdays were meant to be spent with family... 

That's not right. 

What was I doing again? 

Once more, I pry open my eyes and stare upwards at a bright light. 

Instantly, I assume I am dead. I must have gotten into a bad gang fight or passed out. Maybe I am in the hospital. I don't recall anything. I can't feel anything either. I feel numb. 

"Oh... He's finally waking up." I hear a voice say from above me. It sends chills down my spine. I dislike this voice very much. 

"Who would have thought that drug would have had such an effect on him? He's been passed out for quite some time now..." Another voice. It was sweet and tantalizing at the same time. I... I hate that voice. 

I blink slowly and squint my eyes to get a better view of whatever was happening. Above me, the light dims and instead, I see a very pretty face. Dark lashes batted at me and a pair of soft lips press onto my own. I can feel their warm breath on my lips and it relaxes me. The others had said something about a drug. I must be drunk. 

"Finally... You're awake, Mizu. I was almost scared that you died right here!" The really pretty one softly cries out. 

"I'm...?" 

"I don't really know why you would pass out though... You were really enjoying yourself, you know?" Their sweet smile suddenly turned into a twisted one. The black haired one placed a hand over his lips and he giggled. "Are you so gone you don't even remember? I told you we were going to get tea here. Yet, you fell asleep in the middle of everything." 

I fell asleep? What exactly happened? I don't even recall... 

I sit up from my spot and realize I am on the table. My backside hurts like hell and my mouth is sore. There's a foul taste in my mouth but I didn't notice as much until I shifted my tongue around. The warmth I once had turned into frigid coldness. I feel absolutely disgusting and sticky. I'm still not completely aware of my surroundings yet, but I know this isn't good.

A throbbing pain shoots through my brain.

"Uhg-..."

"What's wrong, Mizu?" 

I rub my forehead slowly with my sticky hand and blink a few times. My eyes are still kind of heavy with sleep and blurred, yet I can see it. My hands are covered with a sticky white substance. So are my thighs, legs, arm pits, stomach, neck, mouth... it was everywhere. I was covered head to toe in it. It smelled vile and tasted bitter.

I know what this is.

Tears weld up in my eyes and I cover my face. I feel dirty. I'm filthy. I've been violated. I hate this. I really hate this. I collect whatever dignity I have left and bring my legs to my chest to hold them as I sob. My tears begin to roll down my cheeks and create more liquid stains on my face.

 

"Why...?" I whispered between small choked sounds.

"Because. I love you so much, Mizuki. I had to share my precious dog with everyone. Why else do you think I would have boughten you here?"  Sei smiles and reaches out to yank onto my hair tightly.

I flinch at the feeling and am forced to follow with the hand's movement to him. My lips are quivering and snot is running down my nose by this point. I can't stop crying. I don't... I don't know why either. I know this isn't the first time that he made me do such things but still. The tears won't stop. 

* * *

 

"You were a great dog today, Mizuki." I let go of his not so soft locks and smile. I'm so glad that this little mutt is mine. I've always wanted a better pet than my dumb ALLmate bird. It doesn't even do anything. But Mizuki... Mizuki was a living and breathing human being who had his own life and dreams ahead of him! It was so much fun to take everything that he had ever loved and tear it up to shreds, then make it into something else. He already had his entire 'family,' his ALLmate, and his best friends. Everything that the ex-leader had was now his. He owned everything about him. Even his free will. 

My pet sobs again and reaches out for me. Despite him being covered in messy half dried liquids, I let him cling to me like the child he is. I wrap my arms around him and hold him to my chest. My shirt is starting to feel wet from all of those delicious tears. I want to drink them. 

"Should I tell you about what happened? My precious poochie should know, right?" I begin with a simper forming. 

"....N-No, Please.... Princess- I don't want to know." He pleads. 

Pathetic. 

"Okay! Well.... It started off by...." 

_I watch as Trip hoists Mizuki up by his waist and gently lays him down across the floor. The tea, plates, and vases had been set aside. It had been close to an hour since they had finished, but Mizuki couldn't bare to stay awake that long. The drug began to take over his body and now he was asleep._

_Once completely laid on the table, I lean back in my chair and give the green light for my friends to continue with whatever they please to do. Trip and Virus were the ones to suggest the idea of playing with Mizuki when he had fainted at first, which was probably a joke, but Sei agreed. It seemed like a pretty good idea._

_Shiroba joined in, of course. Then Noiz did too since he was removed from his room for tea. Koujaku and Ren were not allowed in the room, and Mink was rotting away still. They were out. Shiroba had also called over Clear and Alpha to play along too as a 'reward' for their hard work. In all, there were seven of us. Everyone circled my pet and prepared themselves for some fun._

_Clear was extremely reluctant at first, but was forced to keep going from the orders he was given. He took hold of Mizuki's numb hand and undid his own pants. He pulled out his length and stroked it with the other's hand. It seemed to be the most harmless option out of all of them. Likewise, Alpha copied him and did the same with the other hand._ _Trip and Virus actually knew how to share by both entering Mizuki at once. It was cramped in the space, but it still worked extremely well. Mizuki's limp body was perched up and they could thrust easily. He was also set in a way that Clear and Alpha cold still get the pleasure they wanted. After a while, Alpha did end up fucking one of Mizuki's arm pits just to try the feeling. Then, Shiroba was standing and playing with Mizuki's mouth. He shoved himself in and thrust in and out, not even caring about the sounds of choking Mizuki uttered. Noiz on the other hand simply used his own hand to jack himself off and came onto Mizuki's tan body._

_Everyone does their own thing as I watch them._

_I'd rather watch then get into that huge mess over there. But still... Watching my beloved get violated by others was extremely arousing. My pants grew tighter as I observed Mizu's sleeping face change expressions from pleasure and pain. But still, he never opens his pretty eyes. Shame._

_I undo my belt and start to wrap my fingers around my arousal. I press hard against my crown and softly moan at the feeling. After that, I press my thumb against my slit and rub it back and forth painfully slowly. I don't usually touch myself, so it still feels really weird. I drag my nails downwards to the base and give it an especially harsh pump. I shift my free hand up my shirt and began to pinch at my pink buds. I roll one around in between my thumb and index finger. My back arches to my own touch._

_"N-Nn..."_

_Again, I watch as the not twins stretch open my Mizuki into more than  he could handle._

_I pump my dick faster at the sight and fondle my balls with my other hand after moving it back downwards. My legs are wide open and out of the way. My head tilts back a bit, but I force myself to keep looking at the scene. It feels like everything is frozen in time. This single moment is the one thing I have been waiting for. I stare and take note of everything. How sloppily Noiz, Clear and Alpha moved. It was almost awkward to watch. Shiroba was almost pro at forcing Mizuki to give him a blow job and Trip and Virus... They knew what they were doing. This could be helpful to me later since I really haven't had much sex until now._

_Noiz is the first to come and shoots his load near Mizuki's thighs. Then, he goes back to start up again with his insane mouth still running. I never did like Noiz. He was too out there for me._

_Clear comes next, followed not too after Alpha and they soil his hands and arms._

_Virus pulls out and releases on his stomach._

_Trip comes inside._

_Shiroba shoves it into his mouth and pulls out half way._

_I'm still touching myself but I'm getting closer too._

_The scent of sex, sweat, and some cake fill the stale air. I can hear Mizuki start to whine in  his sleep and everyone else's tired breathing. They all  start talking and Shiroba turns to me._

_"Still masturbating over there?"  Aoba calls to me with a dangerous glint in his icy blue eyes._

_"M-Mmhm... Looks like they're not all done with Mizuki yet either. Are they changing positions?"_

_"Yeah, probably but... I think I'd rather help you out now."_

_"A-Aoba..."_

_A trickle of precome slides down my length and onto my stomach._

* * *

Mizuki didn't know what to think. All he felt was shame and embarrassment. He couldn't deal with it. He cried even harder when he heard about what had happened to his body when he was unconscious. Worst of all, the person he was seeking comfort from was the one who created all of it to happen in the first place. But either way...

He loved Sei.

Sei was his everything.

" _My stupid little Mizuki...."_  

 


	8. The Queen

Mizuki sat alone in his 'room' on his 'bed.' Bed as in, a large dog bed with a single blanket covering the top and room as in Sei's room. He hugged his knees close to his chest and bit down on the tip of his tongue as he cried a little more. All he had been doing was sitting there and bawling his eyes out. He didn't know why, and he wished that it would stop. Sharp pains shot through his chest at every breath he took and it was unbearable. He wished that he could just die then and there. 

Every time he tried to warm himself, he ended up feeling even colder than before. He felt a bit dead on the outside and probably looked dead too. Maybe he should try to think of something happier. That should get him out of his depression-! Something like... Like... 

_"Mizu? What's wrong? Want me to hold you?"_

Sei!? No! Not Sei, Sei wasn't anything close to happiness! He was the whole reason why he was in this mess in the first place! Was he insane? No way in hell would he be willing to think of Sei as happiness. Sei abused, used, broke and then rebuilt him on a daily bases. He abused the love he had for him and used it for this terrible excuse for a 'game.' He didn't want this. He didn't want this at all. 

His eyes were glued on Sei's large, black bed for a while now. His princess wasn't there. Sei went off somewhere else to spend some time with his brother. He was all alone now... So.. What would hurt if he acted for himself... 

The redhead stood up and slowly began to stagger to the bed from his corner of the room. He tugged on the collar wrapped around his neck and looked around nervously. Would he get into trouble if his princess realized that he was doing something bad? He hoped not... Sei shouldn't be back for another few hours anyway. Maybe just a little nap on an actual bed could fix his worries. With that, he laid down on the bed and looked up at the ceiling. 

It was extremely soft and bouncy. There were stuffed animals every which way around him too, but it was fine. It made it feel a bit happier rather than terrifying. Taking in a deep breath, Mizuki closed his eyes to drift away into slumber. 

 He tossed and turned on the strangely comfortable bed that resembled a cloud to him awkwardly. After turning onto his left side, then his right, he ended up stuffing his face into the pillow all together. He inhaled deeply and clutched onto the sheets tightly. It smelled just like Sei... He could smell the same scents as always. The scent of a doctor's office, medicine, and then the small mixture of fresh flowers and sweetness from perfumes. 

Mizuki had memorized that scent from being with Sei day after day. He never left his side usually. This was the few times when he was able to escape his grasp. Sei would drag him into the bath, into bed, around the place where he visited Toue, and usually showed him off to absolutely everyone he could. The worst part of it all was that he learned to enjoy it along the way. He enjoyed being humiliated somehow. It gave him a rush that filled his veins with excitement. He never had to think anymore either. All of his stress was gone. He only had to deal with his beloved Sei and that was all. 

Stress. 

That was what got him into this huge mess in the first place. 

Speaking of stress, he was starting to feel it. 

How could he allow everyone to violate his body that way? It was sickening. He could still feel their slimy hands touching his entire body and leaving markings here and there. He had never felt so dirty before. He felt like he was nothing but a lowly whore who sold themselves out on the street. That's... That's not what he wanted to do ever. This was wrong. This was so wrong. He could feel the hands slipping upside his chest and then spreading his legs open. He could feel the unwanted warmth that devoured him whole and... And everything. It as horrible. Absolutely horrible.

He finally had his own family. It wasn't much, but it was something. He had himself, and his beloved Sei. Shiroba would probably be thrown into there and of course... Toue, the Alphas, Clear, Koujaku, Noiz, Mink, Ren.... All of them. All of them were actually part of his family now. He could enjoy things as they were. Maybe his life style wasn't as bad as he assumed. Everything he wanted was here after all. Maybe not in the way he was expecting, but here it all was. 

Was this a good thing or a bad thing? He couldn't make up his mind. His head hurt from thinking about it all too deeply. There was just no reason to ever... Think anymore. Think... He could probably find a way out of there and run away back to his old life. Or whatever was left of it. He could go back home and see his ALLmate again. He could sleep in his own bed and feed himself again. Just by himself. Alone. 

Being alone was better than being abused, wasn't it? He didn't like to be alone though. Was being abused and treated like an animal better? No wait. That wasn't right either. Maybe it was the other way around. This was... All because of Sei. 

Somehow, his thoughts always ended up going back to Sei. 

He thought about Sei's beautiful milky skin, his lovely black hair, his black eyes that sparkled... everything. His sweet smile, his beloved little laugh when he picked on him, and.... And how well he acted. 

It was strange. It bewildered him still. He couldn't ever understand why. 

"Sei..." 

He loved him so much. He loved how hard Sei would use him until he fainted or his body gave out. He loved how he touched him with his delicate fingers that traced up and down his bare skin and leave him begging for more. He loved how close he could hold him in the middle of the night when he would burst into tears. He loved how Sei would tell him stories about fairy tales and the outside world that he had never seen before. He loved how Sei would brush his hair or rub his head lovingly on a good day. He loved how hard Sei would slap him across the face too. He loved getting whipped. He loved getting hurt. He loved Sei. He loved Sei. He loved Sei. He loved Sei so much. It was unhealthy, but he loved Sei. 

"Sei. Sei... Sei." He mumbled under his breath into the pillow. 

His hands shakily traveled downwards on his body to in between his legs. He imagined that his own hands were Sei's. It was better that way. 

He imagined Sei gripping his half hard erection with an almost painful amount of strength while tugging from the base up to the crown in harsh movements. He whimpered quite pathetically as he continued to do it over and over again. He jacked himself off until he was completely aroused. His hips jerked upwards into his own hand and he started to imagine Sei praising his body as it went along. 

_Look at this, Mizu... Your body is shaking just from my touch. It's so cute, isn't it? Your body is beautiful._

"S-Sei... Nn-!" 

_What do you want me to do, Mizuki? Do you want me to kiss you everywhere? Your skin is so clean now since we just took a bath... Your skin is so lovely. I can't help but stare. I want to kiss your neck. Right over that new Morphine tattoo we got you. You like it, don't you?_

"Sei... Please touch me- Please..." 

His green orbs were squeezed tightly as he began to toy with only the tip. He squeezed the head just hard enough that the precome started to pearl on the tip. His thumb pressed down against the slit and moved it back and forth slowly. His legs were shaking as he tried to keep them open. Moans were fleeting from his lips nonstop. He couldn't help himself. Despite touching himself the same way Sei often did, it wasn't the same. He still felt so empty and needy. 

"No... Sei- Please... Sei..." He chewed on his bottom lip and stuffed his face deeper into the pillow. Sweat began to form on his forehead and his hair clung to his face. "More... Please more- Sei..." 

The ex-Rib leader led his right hand to behind him where he placed a few fingers into his empty heat. He squirmed with discomfort as the two digits barely even stretched him out. It was an awkward place to reach, and he didn't think he could do it correctly. His fingers flimsily moved themselves in and out to maybe halfway where he wanted to be touched the most. 

Whining even louder in distress, he hardly noticed that the door opened. 

"Sei- Come on... Sei... Please- Please stop teasing me!" 

"...Mizuki-san." 

That wasn't Sei's voice. 

"Mizu?" 

There it was. 

"Mizu, are you really touching yourself to the thought of me?" Sei beamed as he rushed over to his bed. 

Clear cleared his throat and sadly looked downward at the floor as he entered the room after closing the door. It seemed he was too late. 

When Mizuki finally opened his eyes, he wasn't embarrassed. He didn't feel embarrassed in the least anymore. He just felt like... Like he needed more of Sei. He wanted him for real this time. No more of his own imagination. He removed his fingers and sat up to reach outwards to Sei like a small child would do to it's mother. 

"Sei..." 

Sei gladly followed through and hopped onto bed. He threw his arms around his precious little dog and smothered him in a long hug. His poisonous lips brushed up against the shell of the elder's ear where he began to whisper sweet nothings to him.  **  
**

"Were you lonely, Mizuki? Did you miss me so badly that you got up onto _my_ bed and start touching yourself to  _me?_ It makes me so happy that you were wanting me this badly. Do you want me to touch you right now, Mizu? Is that what my little poochie wants? Do you want me to fuck you? Do you want me to have sex with you? I'll do it, only for you." He hissed sweetly. 

Mizuki could feel more precome drip down the side of his twitching member as those words tickled against his ear. He could only nod his head slightly and hope for the best. 

"Master," 

The raven rolled his eyes and removed himself from his beloved. 

"Clear, could you wait there for a little while? You can talk to my pet once we're finished." He snapped with an annoyed tone. 

"...Yes, master." 

The albino stood there and stared in their direction. He would just have to wait it out. 

Mizuki swallowed and turned onto his back to look up at Sei. Then, he noticed it. 

"S-sei...?" He rose his hand up to stroke along the smaller's neck. There a fresh bruise there. Did he get hurt somehow? He... His precious princess shouldn't be the one with scars and bruises on his body. 

Sei cracked a small smile and laughed. 

"What's wrong? Does it bother you? Aoba gave it to me as a gift. Does that upset you? I've been playing with Aoba." 

"I..." 

"You? Spit it out, dog." 

"I don't... I... Sei- No..." 

The shorter leaned in closer and hovered his neck above Mizuki's face. He couldn't help but start giggling at the scene. 

"What are you going to do about it? Hm?" 

Not thinking clearly, Mizuki yanked onto the princess and brought him down close enough so he could latch his lips against his neck. He sunk his teeth down into the soft flesh frantically and sucked against it. 

"Ah..." Sei was in slight surprise and allowed him to mark him even further. "Aha... I had no idea you had the guts to do this- I'm in shock." 

"Mm..." Mizuki let go and apologetically lapped at the bleeding patch of purple skin. 

"But enough about me. You've been here all alone trying to stop thinking of me, haven't you? Poor poor little Mizu... I'll make it all better, okay? All I need you to do is to get down onto your hands and knees, got it?" 

"Y-Yes." 

Mizuki did as he was told and got onto his hands and knees. His backside was extended outward in the air and his torso was laying close to the bed. He looked back and nervously bit down on his tongue in anticipation. 

 A harsh slap went across his ass. It stung and he cried out with pain. 

"You were a bad boy, weren't you? Touching yourself like this... Then you behaved without me telling you what to do?" 

Another harsh slap. 

"U-ugh-! S-Sei..." He could feel a heat start to swell up in his stomach. 

"Are you talking back again?" 

Two more harsh slaps. 

Mizuki yelped in pain and his cock twitched as it became closer to his climax. 

Sei grinned and lifted up the skirt he was wearing. Under the pink skirt was a pair of white panties that did a poor job of covering his erection. The undergarments were slipped off down his slender legs and rested on the floor. Then he rubbed himself a few times before going in. He pushed into Mizuki's tight heat painfully slow.

The redhead's eyes were completely closed and he continued to mewl at the feeling of getting split open. It hurt, but it started to feel good. Lately, he had been confused on what was actual pain and what was pleasure. They were starting to blur into one form. His entire body shook while taking in the shorter's cock and he rocked his body back against it to start. The heat that was consuming him was beginning to be too much. He needed something to cool it down. 

"Nm- M-More... Sei..." He pathetically begged. 

The doll simply giggled and placed his hand to latch onto the elder's hair. He clenched it hard and pulled his hand back to make Mizuki's neck snap back. Then, he began to thrust in and out at a medium tempo. While inside of Mizuki, he could feel that his walls had become sort of sloppy and squishy due to the left over semen from a bit before. Every little grove and curve inside of him was unable to hide now. The heat was pulling him in deeper and deeper too. The feeling of burying himself into the tight space felt amazing. A soft blush formed on his face and he swallowed hard as he moved back and forth to gain more friction. 

On the other hand, Mizuki was loving it a bit too much. He was clenching onto the sheets for dear life and focused and smashing his hips back to meet with each quick thrust. He had quite a few things shoved up his ass, but his favorite thing was Sei's actual member. It felt like it was made for him. He enjoyed how it could easily locate that sweet bundle of nerves that sent him to the moon and back. It was so thick and hot too. He could feel it pulse as it fucked him. There wasn't any other feeling in the world that compared. The way his hair and neck was pulled back was also starting to get to him. The tension on his neck felt uncomfortable, but it made the whole situation even better. Tears dripped down his cheeks, saliva trickled from his lips, and his nose started to run from his crying. 

"F-fuck... Fuck-! Sei- I'm-" Mizuki weeped and shivered as the pace sped up. 

"You're... what, Mizu? What? Tell me.. properly." Sei cooed from behind. He rose his hand up and slashed it across Mizuki's ass like before. 

Mizuki moaned loudly and opened his eyes to look, but instead he saw nothing. His vision was too blurred for actual sight right now. 

"P-Please-! Sei- Please- Mm.... P-Please- Kill me, Sei- Please-" He begged over and over again. 

Sei yanked onto his hair tighter and slapped his hand against him once more. His brows furrowed together angrily and he began to talk back. 

"Why would I kill you, Mizuki? I have given you everything you have ever wanted! How dare you try to even ask for death? Is that what you want? After everything?" 

The thrusts slowed down and he let go of his hair. 

"I would never kill you. It's too late for that, Mizuki." 

He pulled out and yanked on the other's body to flip him over onto his back again. Then, he noticed the expression on Mizuki's face. It wasn't one of sadness or desperation, but rather happiness. It looked like he was really pleased to hear what he said. But, he could just be assuming things. 

"I love you too much. You're my little dog after all." 

"K-Kill me... Please, Sei..." 

"Shut up or I'll chop off your head." 

Sei set both hands on either side of the tanned male's hips and eased himself back into him. This time, he leaned forward and began to kiss him. The kisses were set on repeat with barely any breathing space between them. He sucked in whatever breaths he could get each time he rammed his hips deeper inside of Mizuki and get a gasp. He bit down into Mizuki's lips until they bled from the harsh kisses and toyed with his filthy mouth. Air was clearly not getting to either of their lungs, but that was fine. 

"Mmph- Nngh- A-Aah- Pwah-! S-Sei-!" 

"Mizu, my precious Mizu..." 

The thrusts were frantic now and Mizuki was having a tough time keeping up. Within a few more thrusts, he came hard in ribbons of white that splattered across his stomach and Sei's pink shirt. He screamed Sei's name and recoiled back. His toes curled, sweat blurred his eyes and he saw only white, his mouth opened wide and he continued to moan afterwards. 

The princess could feel the walls clamp around his cock and also shot his seed deep into the other as he slowly thrust. It felt like he was getting milked by Mizuki and oh, it was wonderful. He mewled softly and let out a shaky sigh. Slowly, he removed himself from his overly used hole and laid down beside him. He wrapped both arms around his waist and planted sweet kisses along his jawline. 

"I love you so much, Mizuki." 

"Sei..." 

From the other side of the room, Clear began to walk his way over to the bed and kept his gaze downwards at the floor. He was really too late. It was all over by now, wasn't it? He managed to make it up over countless plushies and gift boxes in the room up to Mizuki's side of the bed. He knelt down on the floor and cupped his hands around the dog's ear to whisper. 

"Mizuki-san, please join me on floor 77 in the auditorium hall. I have something important to inquire about... Ah... It's... I know how to help you escape. I can free you from this place." The albino explained lowly. "Please come. I don't want you to becom-" 

"I... I don't want to leave. I never... want to leave..." Mizuki whispered. He stared upwards at the ceiling and smiled. "I love it here."

"Mizuki-san, this is a very unwise choice you are making. I have seen many old friends end up... Ah, as you know." 

"I love it here." 

"Mizuki-san, please listen." 

"I love it here." 

"I see... Please come anyway." 

Mizuki turned his head to stare at the strange android and then back to his princess who was watching him contently. 

"Sei... I love you so much. I love you-" 

"Shut up, Mizuki. You're giving me a head ache. Clear, you did what you needed to, right? Leave." 

"Yes, master." 

 

 


	9. The Walrus and the Carpenter

Mizuki woke up in a strange surrounding with nothing but white. White walls, white floors, white ceiling, white chairs and a white stage in front of him with white curtains. The entire place felt like a hospital and it left him feeling strange in the pit of his stomach. He swallowed hard and tried to stand up in attempt to look around. Except, he was somehow unable to move. No matter how hard he pulled, he wasn't free. That's when he resized he was tied to the seat. 

His wrists were firmly latched onto the arm rests with white metal and his ankles around the bottom of the seat. His middle half was also chained up to the chair. This was certainly interesting... 

When did he get there again? He could barely remember... 

_"What did he say to you, Mizu?" Sei whispered into his ear while he stroked his hair lovingly._

_Sei's fingertips twisted and twirled contently in the dirty hair. He stroked over his messy bangs that were drenched with sweat but didn't seem to mind._

_Mizuki was simply glad to have his master treating him so gently for once. Usually by now, his hair would be pulled back or yanked._

_"He... Wanted me to go to floor 77 for something... Can I go, Princess?"_

_"Hm... That doesn't seem right. He told me that he wanted to tell you about the next time you'd be able to bathe. Let's see then... I will accompany you."_

_Mizuki's lips curled into a wry smile from the thought. He would still be followed around everywhere he went. Sei wouldn't take him out of his sight, would he? That... Was nice to know. He was needed. He was really needed. Someone wanted him around!_

_"I'm so glad."_

_Sei leaned over and planted a small kiss onto Mizuki's bruised lips. Afterwards, he wrapped his arms around his waist and snugged up close._

_"Go to sleep now, Mizu. You need rest for tomorrow... I'm interested to see what's going to happen."_

_With that, he closed his heavy eyes and fell asleep almost at command._

That was all that happened. He spoke to Sei for a little while, and then he was put to sleep. He didn't recall ever getting up or walking anywhere. Did Clear take him away? Or maybe he walked there on his own? He couldn't remember. No matter though... Who cared? He was comfortable and it looked like he was about to see a show. 

He slumped back into his seat and awaited for the show to begin.

The lights shut off and the whole white room turned black. Two stage lights appeared and shown brightly onto the stage. The curtains opened, and there was Clear. 

Clear was standing in the middle of the stage and smiling wide. He held a cane in his hand and also had it suspended out into the air. He was wearing a white suit and nice shoes that Mizuki hadn't ever seen him wear before. 

"Where is he? The special guest that we all have been waiting for-! Ah, there he is! Mizuki! Welcome to the show!" Clear announced in a loud voice. 

"Huh?" 

The lights slided onto Mizuki and burned his eyes as their harsh rays brightened where he was sitting. They warmed his skin and reminded him of sunlight- Maybe. He wasn't sure anymore. 

"Yes, welcome to this wonderful show!" An Alpha appeared on the other side of the stage and smiled just as wide as Clear did. The duo jumped down from the stage and waltzed up to Mizuki's seat. 

Clear pulled out a remote and clicked a button on it that released Mizuki from his confines. The straps holding him back snapped open and he was 'freed.' 

Rather terrified rather than happy, he clutched onto the seat a bit tighter and chewed on the inside of his cheek. He didn't want to go up there. He really, really didn't want to. This was scary. Were there other people around? No, that was wrong. It was empty... Maybe...? 

"As being the most special guest here today," Alpha began. 

"We have decided to show you a show!" Clear finished. 

The entire empty rows of chairs began to applaud with excitement. 

Mizuki flinched at the sudden sounds and looked around the room. There was no one there... Wasn't there? He squinted and sure enough, he didn't see a single soul. Before he could look harder, he was pulled upwards and picked up by his waist with a harsh force. Clear held him up and showed him off to the invisible audience. 

The audience cheered and hollered at Mizuki with words he never heard before. Different languages surrounded him and with the few words he did know, he disliked them. They were shouting absurd things like "Finish him off! Kill him!" And so on. It caused his face to pale. 

What kind of show was this exactly? Who was he 'performing' for? There was no one! The entire place was empty! 

Then, he heard a fragile voice that he knew all too well. 

"You can do it, Mizu! I believe in you!" 

He turned his head to look in the direction of the voice; but still. Nothing. No one was in the room. It was completely empty. Where were the voices coming from? Had he already gone mad?! 

Clear had carried him all the way up to the stage by that point. He was thrown over his shoulder with ease and carried like a luggage bag awaiting doom. Now, he was facing the empty crowd all alone with the other two on stage. The lights burned his eyes and he wanted to shield his eyes, but he couldn't. Then, he was he was set down onto his feet.  His hands were held above his head. Mizuki could barely feel anything at first since his body felt strangely numb, but now he could feel everything clearly. 

Alpha held his arms up in the air by his wrist and Clear shoved him back against the wall. White confines appeared around him just like the chair, and then he was stuck. He couldn't help but sigh with annoyance. 

"My, my.... Would you look at the crowd!" Alpha smiled and placed a mask over his face. Clear did the same. 

"Yes, this is certainly quite the crowd today... Isn't it? Well, we would hate to leave you all waiting!" 

"The show is now ready to begin!" 

"Listen closely now... We are going to sing two songs into Mizuki's ears here and-" 

"Big brother, please do not spoil the ending for everyone quite yet." 

"My mistake! Without further adieu, here it is!" 

Mizuki blinked slowly and looked out at the crowd again. 

There was no one there... 

Empty rows and rows of white padded seats. It was the same as before, but he could still hear the roar of laughter and cheering coming from it. Did he overdose again? Was this a strong drug he was on? Who knew. All he knew was that there was going to be a 'song' or something going on soon. 

There's nothing he could do anyway. It'd be better just to go along with whatever this was... Right? 

" _Yura yura yurameku namino ma ni..._." 

The first voice began to sing into his ear and soothed his mind almost instantly. It was soft and gentle- Almost like the ocean waves. From what he could recall about them anyway. He wanted to melt into the music. 

 _"Kira kira kagayaku koe wa tatta yume..._ "

It really was starting to make him feel like he was back at home. He could remember laying down in his own bed and curling up under his own sheets... He could close his eyes in peace and know that everything would be okay. He was still with his family and still with his friends. He was perfectly safe from any harm of any kind... He was...

Another voice began to chime in. 

This voice was hard for him to listen to. He wanted to turn his head away and close his ears with his hands. It was shrill, metallic and sounded like nails being dragged on a chalk board. It reminded him of- Wait. 

"S-stop!" 

He had heard this one before. It was after he made a deal with those two not twins... 

It was when his whole world came crashing down. 

The images of his mistake began to flash before his eyes. He remembered when his team was taken and transformed into Morphine. He remembered how the doors to his hide out were broken down and everyone tried to fight for their lives. He remembered punching Morphine members over and over again. He remembered being pushed down onto the ground by Trip and having his face stepped on by Virus. He remembered hearing the terrible song that rotted their brains in a few moments. And then- He could remember being hauled off to be tattooed and changed into someone he never wanted to become. He wanted to go back to his old life. He missed his family. He missed his friends. He missed everything. He shouldn't have made that poor choice. He should have just gotten help from actual friends- not those two. Anything but those two and their stupid gang. He fucked up. He really fucked up. 

"Stop! Please stop- I beg of you!" He squeezed his eyes shut and screamed until his lungs began to burn. 

_It hurts!- It really hurts! Stop it!_

"I'm so sorry, Mizuki! But you are not allowed to stop yet. The show" 

_Please stop this! I                                 beg                                     of y       ou! I feel like I'm g        oin         g to d                     ie !_

"Has just begun!" 

_I hat                e                              th             is! Le                                 t m                     e go! Ju                        st let m                   e go                !_

"No-!" 

_Make it s                          top! Kill me! Jus                  t kill me!                Kill me! Pl           ease plea                                 se pl             ease kI                 ll mE! I hA                       te this Plac                 e I ha te This! I l                   ove Se                 i, no- I h                  ate th                           is Let m                  e go back wi                 th S                  ei! I W                            ant Se                i! G                        IVE ME BAC           K TO SEI I CA                N'T KE            EP THIS               UP T         HIS           IS KIL        LIN           G ME       LE       T ME Go nO         W Pl E A SE_

"What a glorious show!" 

" **SHUT UP!"**

_**SOMEONE KILL ME I CAN'T KEEP DOING TH** _

_Why not?_

_**THIS PLACE IS KILLING ME**  
_

_You wanted this._

**_NO I DIDN'T I DIDN'T WANT-_ **

_This is your fault, Mizuki. This is your choice._

**_THIS ISN'T WHAT I WANTED_ **

_But this is your fate._

_Stop crying._

_Suck it up._

_Fight._

**_Fight?_ **

_Fight back._

**_I can't... There's no way I could ever..._ **

_You can._

_I can._

**_Who are you?_ **

_I'm you._

**_No way that's...._ **

 

* * *

 

 _I'm sorry, Mizuki. This is the only way I can help you out. You have to put up with this for a little while longer... And then I can help you be free from this place. I can show you how to really-_ _Really escape. I don't want to see you end up like the other's. You're.... You're strong enough to protect yourself. I believe in you!_

"Ah, what has happened now?" Clear stopped singing and glanced down at Mizuki who was wide eyed and limp. 

"Our special guest seems to be confused... Now, let's see what happens next!" 

Alpha released Mizuki from the wall and let him fall downwards onto the ground. He placed one of his boots on top of his head and held him there. Then, he rose his arms up into the air and let the audience applaud. 

Clear felt like he would throw up at any moment as he watched the awful scene before his eyes. He had to keep in character... He had to stay true to this if he really wanted to tell Mizuki a way to escape. He needed to make sure that he could protect him from falling too far. He didn't need to see him become a part of the mad house that he called home. He remembered Mizuki from a while ago when he was still... Mizuki. He jokingly broke into Mizuki's house and ate a can of his peaches. It was fun! They had fun and- But... No, not anymore.

 

He made a mistake.

The perfected android made a small error.

He didn't think that Mizuki would tell Sei where he would be going.

In his mind, he was going to take Mizuki to floor 77 and have a chat with him in private. No show, no Alpha and no Sei. He was going to tell him the one and only way to escape. All he had to do was tell Mizuki how and then he could be home free. He was so close. Why didn't he think that Sei would force out the truth from him? It was stupid of him not to consider it!

When Sei approached him about it, he thought he would be trashed almost instantly. His little lie wasn't big enough.

_"So, Clear~ Mizu told me something very interesting about your little chat with him earlier." Sei hummed as he rocked back and forth from the heels of his shoes to his toes._

_Clear looked up from pouring tea into a cup and blinked with curiosity._

_"What did he tell you?"_

_"Well~ Nothing much... Except, you said that you wanted to see him in the concert hall is all. Meanwhile, you told me that you wanted to tell him the next time he was to take a bath. Did you lie to me, Clear?"_  
  
"N-No!" The servant put down the pot and stepped forward to the small princess. As he did, he wondered if it would be worth choking him to death then and there. "I did tell him about a bath. Except, Alpha and I decided that it would be interesting to bathe him... In front of an audience is all. You like to watch him, don't you?" He lied through his teeth. 

_Sei batted his long lashes in deep thought._

_"Interesting... In that case, I want to see it! Please take me with you tomorrow."_

_"A-ah... Alright, Master. I will."_

_"Aha! How delicious!"_

_"...Right..."_

Why didn't he order Mizuki to keep quiet? Now he had to suffer even more. 

"Mizuki! Are you ready to be bathed after our lovely song?" Clear announced once more. 

"Do it." Mizuki snarled back. 

Confused, Clear and Alpha exchanged glances. Then, they leaned forward on either side of Mizuki to whisper into his ears. 

"Are you sure?" 

"Do you really want to?" 

"I said do it- Didn't I? Hurry up and get it over with. I want to go back to my room." 

"...Well then folks, it appears he is keen on getting freshened up!" 

"Let's get started!" 

Alpha2 came out on stage with three buckets of water and wash cloths. He set them down and smiled at the non existent crowd. 

"Start the music!" 

* * *

 

On cue, a different song came onto the speakers. It was sensual and had something strange about it. It made Mizuki's body feel hot inside and out. When the waves went into his ears, he closed his eyes and moaned softly. His entire body was being moved by the sound. All of the vibrations were going deep inside of him. He wanted to dance, actually. No. He just wanted to move. His body craved for more heat even though he was already burning up. The sounds of the music were seriously fucking the inner of his core- Something weird was going on that he couldn't explain. 

He was almost getting high off the music. Was that even possible? 

Suddenly, something cold began to go up his body. He could feel six hands rubbing in different spots with water. The cloths were scrubbing against his arms, legs and torso. The water was trickling down his body and splashing onto the floor below. He loved the sensation. The feeling of the coolness filling his body's thirst little by little. His fingers twitched as they were suspended in the air as he wanted to move them. 

"Please let me go." 

"Mizuki-san, we went over this already." 

"I won't run. I need something." He panted back. 

From the crowd, a small voice piped up through the pounding music. 

"I order you all to let him go!" 

"Yes, Master." They replied in unison to the princess' voice. 

Clicking a button, the wall released Mizuki almost instantly. 

He fell down onto his knees and looked up at the albinos with dark eyes. He smirked a little and beckoned them to come closer by his finger. 

"You're supposed to be bathing me right now, right? Well..." 

He spread his legs apart and wrapped a hand around his half hardened dick. He palmed himself slowly and stared at Clear the entire time. 

"I think you should clean me from the inside out. I  _have_ been busy after all..." 

Swallowing hard, the android looked back at the empty crowd. 

"Go ahead." 

With that acceptance from his master, he snapped his fingers. The lights were dimmed and a single spot light was on Mizuki just like before. It was a light purple color that shimmered into his eyes. 

"Come over here and fuck me, why don't ya?" Mizuki cooed and grabbed onto one of the Alpha's pants. 

His face was pressed against the crotch and inhaled deeply. His free hand worked away at the belt and pulled them down. To his surprise, the Alpha wasn't wearing any undergarments. Then again, why would they? They have no need for those purposes. 

"Mizuki-san... Are you sure you're okay?" Clear questioned with worry in his tone. 

"I dunno. Am I? I am here after all... Why don't you pull down your pants too." 

"...Yes." 

The ex-leader's lips suckled against the flaccid member in his hands and kissed up the side. Even though it was barely erect, he could tell that it was going to be pretty big. Bigger than his own at least. He guessed that it was probably close to seven inches long. 

“Hurry up, Clear… Don’t you guys have an ‘on’ switch or something?” He hissed at the other two who were standing there dumfounded.

“We do.” Alpha replied.

"Turn it on then... I want you both." 

Still sucking, he stared upward at the Alpha he was working on with a huge grin on his face. The member that was halfway into his mouth was finally starting to harden. Even though it was an android's arousal, it still had veins and pubic hair.  Funny how Toue thought they needed these functions and so on. He bobbed his head in an evenly pattern while his tongue coiled around wherever it could reach. 

"Nn..." 

Mizuki groaned as he reached back downwards to jerk at himself once more. His thumb and index finger squeezed against the crown of his dick. A low moan vibrated down Alpha's member from his reaction. He could feel the blood rushing both in his own need and the albino's. Blood? Oil? Whatever it was. He loved it. Adrenaline was rushing quickly through his body and he wondered if it was because they drugged him again or something. Maybe. Who knows. 

"Mizuki, can you sit up a bit?" Clear asked with a slightly trembling tone of voice. 

He raised his hips up like the other asked and looked back to see what was happening. The redhead noted how Clear was sliding under him between his legs. The other Alpha was behind him too. Then he felt it. 

Pulling his lips away from the hardened cock from his mouth, he carried over a trail of saliva connecting his lips and the head. That wry grin still laid upon his face. 

"B-Break me... Please- Please do it." 

Then, he felt everything feel like it was being torn apart one by one. His ass had never stretched that far before in his life- No 'training' could ever prepare him for this. 

Clear pushed his hips down onto his dick steadily and forced him down all the way. Every time another inch went inside, Mizuki could feel his body screaming with pain. One, two, three, four, five, six, seven, eight... nine... ten- Ten inches, he assumed. It felt like ten fucking inches of pure meat was inside of him. Agonizing pain was pressing through him as he felt everything some how fit inside. He screamed when he was pushed all the way down, but then silenced by the Alpha placing his member back inside of his mouth. His entire body was shaking and struggling to keep himself going. It hurt. It hurt really badly. 

But then again, he loved it. 

He loved the feeling of having his delicate ring of muscles torn apart. He loved the feeling of either left over cum or possibly blood trickle out of himself. He loved the feeling of barely breathing from choking on saliva and the android. He loved the feeling of Clear's member pressing against his stomach. Speaking of which, he looked downwards after pulling away once again and saw something strange. His stomach was actually  _bulging_ from the size. He could see it press against his skin in a faint outline. 

The taller grabbed onto his hair and forced him to choke once more on the need. He closed his eyes tightly to stop the tears from draining down his face. He felt so hot at the moment. Beads of sweat were dribbling down his face and clung to his hair. His hand was squeezing onto himself incredibly tight to keep himself from coming. His toes were curled with pain and his stomach burned. 

It was so wonderful. 

"F-fuck... Move already!" Mizuki cried out through muffled tears. 

Clear was hesitant about the whole thing. He looked back at his brother and swallowed hard. It looked like Alpha was getting ready to put it in too. Well... Without another word, he thrust his hips up into the elder. He squeezed his gloved hands onto the trembling waist that had grown thin from lack of nutrition. 

Mizuki's eyes were almost rolling back into his head when he felt another harsh thrust from a third party press into him. He cried out with a strained voice and pressed backwards onto it. Since his mouth was full, he almost gagged himself too much. The tip of the head was already touching the back of his throat, but he swore that it was going to go further. He had to swallow back the vile that was about to come out from his stomach. 

The Alpha behind him rocked his hips deeply into his poor hole. It was stretched more than needed and he would most likely not be able to walk for some time. He welcomed it though. 

**_Oh my, my. Look how much fun this is..._ **

_This isn't fun! What the hell are you doing!? I want to get out of here- Not get fucked!_

**_Same difference, isn't it? You're free from that previous song. You're 'free.'_ **

_I want to leave!_

**_Do you really?_ **

_Yeah! I have always wanted to leave this hell hole..._

**_You've got to be kidding me._ **

**_Honestly, you_ **

The thrusts were growing deeper and harder. He could feel blood or possible cum starting to drip down his thighs. His mouth was covered in his own saliva and mess. His eyes burned with tears and sweat that fell into them from his forehead. His stomach felt like it was shrinking and his insides felt wrong. His body wouldn't stop shaking as he felt the thick lengths inside of him slide in and out with such force. 

God... It felt so nice. 

"W-wait- I can't... Not much l-lon- Ah!" He panted through sobs and moans while choking slightly. 

The ex-leader's head was yanked forward by his hair to stop his talking. Within a few more seconds, he came hard onto himself and stained his stomach. His need was aching. He saw white as he released while screaming Sei's name. 

When he tightened up around the other two, the androids moaned softly and filled him with their fake seed. The Alpha in front also buried himself deep into his throat and came. They panted and waited for themselves to grow a bit softer before pulling out. Once the one in front did, Mizuki threw up his come and couldn't close his mouth. His jaw ached in pain and he fell over forward when freed from all of them. His ass was filled with the sticky white substance and it pooled out of him with a mixture of red to make pink. 

His eyes closed for what seemed to be a second, but it turned out to be longer. When he did open them again, he was still on the stage. The purple lights were off, the alphas were gone, and all that was left was Clear and Sei standing in front of him. 

Sei smiled and knelt down beside Mizuki to rub his back lovingly in soothing motions. His eyes sparkled with... something and he was almost beaming. 

"You're such a good boy, Mizu! I have never seen such a good performance before in my life. Ah- And you had no idea I was watching either. Ehe..." He planted a small kiss to his forehead. 

"S-Se...i..." Mizuki's hoarse throat croaked out. 

"Don't talk to me." Sei stood up and pulled away. He faced clear and pointed a finger at him. "Clean this up." 

"...Yes, Master..." Clear lowered his head and looked away from Mizuki. "I'm.... I'm sorry." 

"It....'s..... F-f...ine." 

"I will tell you one da-" 

"Cl~ear~ I told you to clean it up not to talk to it!" Sei scolded while he walked away behind the two way mirrors. He vanished from thin air. 

"Yes." 

"Cl...ea..." 

"Quiet, Mizuki-san." 

**_Honestly, you love it here, don't you?_ **

_I..._

_Shouldn't..._

 

 

 


	10. The Cat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I must have done a bad job with this since you guys didn't know who the cat was oops

"What's wrong with him?"

"Nothing is wrong with him. Mizuki is simply coping a different way than what we are used to, Sei."

"Are you sure? I have never seen my little Mizu act so strange before..."

"We are sure. We have done the tests as planned. The main issue he is having is due to lack of nutrition. You should feed him more."

"Feed him? Like... With things I eat?"

"Yes. You should also actually clothe him."

"Ugh... But Daddy. He's just my pet! You let Aoba keep his naked!"

"Sei... Do as I say. Do you understand?"

"Whatever...."

Sei huffed and turned his head away from his 'father.' He huffed softly and crossed his arms like a stubborn child. He had been watching over Mizuki for the last few days, and honestly... Whatever was happening was freaking him out. He wasn't used to Mizuki talking back to him or not obeying. Plus, no matter how many punishments he performed, they didn't seem to work. He would even enjoy them. Being the gracious pet owner he was, Sei tried to seek help from his father. Of course, nothing happened. It was just like Toue to brush him off like this...

"Son," Toue began with a heavy sigh. "You know I love you, don't you?"

"Yeah... I know."

"Come here then."

"Hmph."

Without arguing, Sei angrily stormed over to the older man and sat down on his desk. He puffed out his cheeks before sticking his tongue out. His legs were parted and the underside of his skirt was visible. He realized this, but he didn't do anything about it. It was just like Toue to look anyway.

The elder smirked at the smaller who was pouting on his desk. He reached forward to grab onto one of Sei's slender legs to slide his hand down. He caressed the inside of his thigh then rubbed the back of his ankle lovingly.

Sei rolled his eyes and furrowed his brows together.

He hated this.

It was just like Toue to use him this way.

 

* * *

 

_It's been two months._

_It's so strange. I'm finally wearing clothes again... I guess you were right._

_**I know I am right. I'm always right, right?** _

_Yeah... I should have listened to you a while ago._

_**It's fine. We're together now, right?** _

_Right._

 

_I really like having clothes on again and eating from plates though. I really missed it._

_Hey...._

_Do you think we could leave?_

_I **'m planning on it. But which way do you want to go?**_

_**Up, down, left, right, right side up, upside down, it doesn't matter.** _

_**I'll free you.** _

_Wow, you're amazing! But... Do you think we could maybe..._

_I am way ahead of you._

_I'm glad..._

Mizuki placed his fork down on the table and rose his head to stare at Sei. Sei was intently watching Mizuki's every move with interest. It wasn't the same interest as the year before, but instead it almost had a hint of 'worry' to it. That look was starting to feel familiar since Mizuki last acted up. He hadn't been punished in a number of days, and now he was even eating at a table. He got some of his muscle back, but was still weak. He wore clothing made of the finest leathers and fabrics around. Plus, that stupid collar was off his neck. Life was pretty okay.

"Sei..?"

"What?"

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like... You're scared of me." Mizuki mused.

"It's nothing."

"Reaaally?"

"Yep."

Silence.

The redhead was finished with his meal. He stood up and walked around the table to Sei's side. When he was over there, he wrapped his arms around Sei's neck from behind.

"I love you so much, Sei..."

"..."

"You're so beautiful... And so pretty..."

"..."

Mizuki's hands traveled down Sei's neck to his chest.

"I want to just eat you up... You're so nice looking."

"Mizu, let go of me right now."

"Or what?"

"I'll cut off your head."

The princess went silent and closed his eyes shut. He held his breath and clamped his mouth shut.

"Not unless I do it first..."

A sharp knife was pressed into Sei's skin.

"What's wrong? You used to do this sort of thing to me all the time, Sei..."

"Clear."

"Yes, mast- Mizuki, please unhand him."

"Mmm, okay."

The knife was released from his hand and it dropped onto the floor. Sei sat there disgusted and pointed to Clear.

"Put him away."

"Yes, master."

 

* * *

 

 

Sometimes Mizuki wondered what was happening to himself. Sometimes he wanted to stay in the tower. Sometimes he wanted to leave. But now? Now he just wanted to have some revenge on his beloved princess.

He had become bitter to Sei.

After all of the sex, the ropes, the hand cuffs, the gags, the pills, the toys, the candles, the electricity, the piercings, the tattoos, the accessories, the dog bowl, the dog bed, the baths, the milking, the choking, the vomiting, the over simulation, the machines, the abuse, the hell, Sei. He hated all of it. He never once asked for any of this. Honestly, he wanted to have a normal life with a family. That was his only wish. But for some reason, it didn't come true. Perhaps he was a bad person. Perhaps he made a mistake. Perhaps he wished for too much. But when was much too much? Everything he wanted was simple. Most people had it in their lives. Yet somehow, here he was. A slave. A pet. Nothing. He was nothing.

Not until the other showed up.

Ever since this strange voice entered his pounding little head, things have gotten better. The sex came to a stop. The tests came to a stop. The punishments came to a stop. Everything stopped. He got his clothing and food back. He could sleep in a bed. He could have his own room. He rarely was alone with Sei.

It was nice.

But...

_I kind of miss Sei._

**_Do I?_ **

_Of course not._

**_Yeah._ **

_I love Sei._

**_I hate Sei._ **

_..._

**_You want to stay._ **

_You want to go._

_..._

_What would Sei think?_

**_Who cares?_ **

_I..._

_Want to finish him._

**_Want to finish him._ **

_I want to finish him._

 

* * *

 

Sei cracked open one of his sleepy eyes to see what was going on. That slow, sleepiness he was feeling quickly went away. Instantly, he opened his mouth to scream, but instead welcomed by a painful kiss. The kiss was deep and full of lust rather than passion. He could feel Mizuki biting down on his lip so roughly that he tasted blood.

Pure terror and fear filled his veins as adrenaline rushed through his body. His muscles tensed as he tried to push away from the animal who was attacking him. There was a hardness pressing against his inner leg. Sei already knew what it was.

Finally, Mizuki pulled away.

Sei gasped for air to fill his aching lungs.

“What the hell are you doing!? Why are you- Stop that!”

“You love me though, don’t you?”

“I love my old Mizu, not you…”

“I am your precious little Mizu. Right? Right?”

“No… I don’t know who you are…”

“You’re going to find out that you love me just as much.”

“Really? Do you think you can handle me?”

“I can tame you.”

“Fine… If you win then I’ll do what you want. If I win,   
give me back Mizuki.”

“And if I win, you have to become the pet. Forever.”

“Do we have a deal?”

“Fine.”

Sei relaxed into his bed and laid there with cold eyes to his pet. There was certainly something different with how the way Mizuki was acting. He was never this aggressive until recently. Somehow, he even looked a bit different too. Recently, Mizuki started to stand up straight and have a sort of atmosphere around him that left Sei confused. Then, his pretty green eyes had become a slight red color with the ring around his pupil. Whatever type of drug they were giving to him, Sei didn’t like it.

Mizuki lifted up Sei’s shirt over his head and threw it lazily to the side. He had no interest in clothing for what they were going to do. Then, he removed his own clothing, which consisted of a pair of leather pants and a red shirt, and too placed them on the floor. Now they were only wearing underwear.

The tanned male licked his lips while staring at the smooth, milky skin below him. He wanted to feel his teeth go through his skin and create adorable little marks all over h-

What was that?

“What’s that on your chest?”

“I don’t want to talk about it.”

“What is it?”

“I said, I don’t want to talk about it!”

“Sei… Please tell me what it is.”

Mizuki placed his fingertips against the ugly purple skin on Sei’s collar bone. It looked like the skin was going to be bruised for a while. It was large and ugly. Some teeth marks were still left over.

The doll’s head looked away with embarrassment.

“Toue did it.”

“He...did?”

“Yeah. He likes me more than Aoba.”

“Does he?”

“Whatever I don’t want to deal with it right now.”

“Fine, have it be your way, I guess.”

Once more, Mizuki leaned forward to kiss down Sei’s neck softly with butterfly kisses. Each one held a sweetness that left Sei sighing. 

Out of no where, he bit down with full force. His teeth sank down into his supple neck and drew blood. He suckled and chewed on the spot until it bruised nicely. Then, the ex-rib leader grasped onto Sei’s neck and squeezed it tightly. His fingers easily wrapped around the slim neck. It was so smooth and perfect... Oh, how he wanted to crust it. 

Sei choked and looked up at him with a desperate look in his eyes. Adrenaline began to rush through his veins as panic overwhelmed his body. He clawed at the other’s hands that were so tightly clutching around his neck and glared at Mizuki.

“Did you really think that I’d care about your little sob story?”

“L-let… me… go-!”

"You think you're all that... You think you're perfect..." 

"M-Miz-!" 

"You hurt me all the time and treat me like dirt..." 

"Gh-!" 

"I hate you..." 

The feeling of fainting became apparent. Sei's face went red and he was still trying to gasp for air. He reached his hands up to try and scratch at Mizuki's face, but instead was greeted by a harsh bite to his hand. He gasped and soon regretted it. Feeling his finger nails deepen into the tanned skin felt good. He wanted to get his revenge for what had happened. Once more, he clawed against his skin and tore into the tear drop against Mizuki's cheek. 

Mizuki pulled back and released him. He hissed with slight pain and rubbed his cheek. There was blood. 

"You little..." 

That tear drop was all he had left of his family. He missed his family. They were probably dead. All because of this person. This.... Princess... 

Sei hauled over onto his stomach and tried to get a deep breath of air. He crawled off to the side of the bed and continued to gasp. The air wasn't coming the way he wanted. He felt dizzy and on the verge of passing out. Tears burned his eyes. He spat out saliva, blood and a bit of vomit onto the floor while he was at it too. The feeling was sickening and throwing up only made him feel worse. 

"Pathetic." 

"Nn... Cl-! Ow-! Wait!" 

Sei's panties were ripped off of his body and absolutely ruined by the elder. He ripped them off with ease as if they were nothing but a piece of flimsy paper. Once they were off, Mizuki brought them up to his nose to inhale. 

"Mm.... You smell like a  _slut."_

"S-shut up! Clea- Mpgh-!" 

His words were cut short by the other. He squeezed his eyes shut and began to cry. Mizuki had shoved the frilly remains of the undergarments into his mouth. He could taste the dull fabric and a bit of whatever Toue had used for lube on him. It was absolutely humiliating and he feared he would not last this round of sex. 

"You look so much better that way." 

"Mmgh...." Sei glared at Mizuki. 

Both of Sei's hands were still trying to grab onto anything to crawl away from the tanned male, but instead was pulled back. Mizuki sighed softly while he rubbed his fingers into the perfectly round ass in front of him. A wry grin formed around his lips the longer he looked at it. 

This was soon going to be his for good. 

"What's wrong, Sei? Why are you crying? Embarrassed?" 

The doll simply weeped more. His nose ran and his eyes were just a mess of tears. He hand his hands covering his face so Mizuki couldn't see.

"There will be no more of that." 

His hand squeezed against the perky ass once more with gentleness. Then, he slapped it harshly. 

Sei gasped and began to muffle a scream. 

Again

           and again 

                             and again 

                                              and again

                                                                  and again 

                                                                                      and again 

                                                                                                          again 

                                                                                                                        again 

                                                                                                                                         again 

                                                                                                                                                            again

The once milky white ass was now a bright red. Bruises were starting to form and poor little Sei was ready to throw up again. 

His ass stung like fuck. His thighs wouldn't stop shaking nor would his body stop waiting with anticipation for the harshness to start back up again. His teeth were clenching into the fabric in his mouth, but now he was wondering if he should bite down on his tongue. 

"Shit, Sei... You're so pretty." 

Sei whimpered pathetically. 

"Aw, don't be like that. I didn't mean to hurt you or anything." 

... 

"Maybe I should take that out of your mouth now." 

Just as he said, Mizuki removed the fabric and threw it to the side after flipping Sei around. Just as Sei was about to have a breath of relief, Mizuki grabbed a fistful of his hair and yanked it hard. 

"Come on, suck me off now. Repay me for doing that for you." 

"N-No! Cl-!" 

The grip tightened in his hair and shoved him forward into his crotch. Mizuki chuckled darkly as he rubbed his clothed member against Sei's face. He even moaned softly when he could feel Sei's soft cheek pressing against him. 

Pulling down his boxers, he pulled Sei's head closer once more. His member pressed against his face this time. The wet, swollen tip was caressing back and forth against Sei's lips. 

"Come on, open up..." 

"Nn-!" 

Mizuki gripped onto himself and slapped Sei across the face with his arousal. 

From the surprise and slight pain, Sei opened his mouth to try and call for Clear once more. Instead, he found himself with a mouthful of Mizuki. The princess gagged instantly and attempted to rip his head away from the other. 

Clutching onto Sei's head with anything but gentleness, Mizuki shoved his length deep inside of him. He groaned softly and bucked his hips into the tight, moist heat. The tip of his dick would sometimes hit the back of the princess' throat, but it only made him harder to hear the gags and cries. He used Sei like a sex doll. He ignored the tears streaming down his cheeks and the way his eyes would sometimes roll up if he hit too hard. 

"What's wrong, Sei? You're always using me like this... Do you finally feel sorry for what you've done? Mizuki and I hate you..." 

Sei sobbed. His hands began to scrape down Mizuki's legs, begging him to stop. His throat was on fire are he was going to vomit any moment now. His stomach was churning and he swore that he was going to kill Mizuki later. No one would be able to get away with this. 

Wet sounds and gags filled the room the longer his throat was fucked. He could barely breathe or swallow. The extra saliva and who knows what else was dripping down his chin and staining the sheets below. 

"Nn... Fuck... It feels so good... Your mouth is just like a pussy... You're pretty much like a girl, aren't you?" 

That was it. 

Sei bit down with full force onto the other and squeezed his eyes shut. 

"Fuck!" 

Mizuki removed the smaller's head away from his dick and grit his teeth. 

"How fucking dare you!" 

Sei coughed and gasped for the air to fill his aching lungs. He screamed and screamed Clear's name and begged for his help. He couldn't handle any more of this. 

"Clear! Clear! Please, Clear-!" 

"Sei." 

"Clear  _Please!"_ _  
_

"Sei... I'm sorry. I'm sorry."

Mizuki placed his hands over his face and pulled on his hair. 

"Shut up! You said you wanted help!" 

"Not like this!" 

"You're right. You wanted something else." 

"You-" 

"Whatever. It doesn't matter." 

"W-why?" 

"You pretty much fucked up. Don't you know?"

"This is all  _your_ fault! Not mine!" 

"Uh oh..." 

"Wha-" 

**WHAP**

Sei breathed uneasily as he clutched onto his bat. He looked down at the bottom of the bat that had fresh, new blood on it. His body shook and dropped his bat. Then, he glanced at Clear who had just entered his room. 

Dropping the bat, he wiped his mouth. 

"Take care of this, Clear...." 

"Yes, Master." 

"Where is Aoba?" 

"In his room, Master." 

"...." 

Sei rubbed the bite mark against his neck and flinched from the pain. His brows furrowed as he slipped on a robe hanging by the door. 

"I'll teach that dumb dog a lesson." 

 

 


	11. sdkmjlas';ka;'l'adk

The next day, Sei woke up early out of bed. He grinned softly to himself and looked out the window. There was a soft breeze fluttering out of the small opening. It was a lovely spring morning like always. Lately, things have been going well. He wanted nothing more than to just sit there in bed and adore the nice sunlight peeking out from the curtains.

Of course, he had to get up and prepare for the day. He rubbed his eyes lightly to rid the remaining sleep out of them. There was so much to do! He couldn’t laze around bed all day and do nothing- Even if his sheets were extremely comfortable.

Finally, he tossed the covers off of his slim body and went to the bathroom. His steps were sluggish and his eyes were still sleepy. He really wanted to stay in bed, but oh well. Not much he can do now. Wandering down the hallway, he turned to the nearest room.

Opening the door to their bathroom, Sei smiled at the sight. He saw that the bath had already been drawn and inside of it was Aoba waiting for his big brother.

“Geez, I thought you would never wake up.” Aoba pouted. “I even got a bath started and you didn’t seem to hear it. Don’t keep me waiting like this, brother.”

Laughing to himself, Sei nodded. “Sorry, Aoba. I was just really tired….”

Sei removed his pajamas and set them to the side where they wouldn’t get wet from the water. Then, he slowly sank down into the warmth with a small sigh. Their bathtub was sort of small, but it was really nice for cuddling. Granny used to hound them both for staying in it too long, but he didn’t care. Spending time with his little brother made him happy.

“So Sei… You’re going on a date with Mizuki, aren’t you?” Aoba started with a sly grin on his face.

“H-huh? Who told you that? How did you even know?” Sei stuttered with clear embarrassment in his voice.

“Guess!”

“No way! Did Koujaku really tell you?” Sei’s face heated up into a dark red hue. “Please don’t tell anyone! I really want this to work out!”

“Ahaha! Don’t worry Sei, I won’t tell anyone. It will be our little secret. Okay? But in exchange….” Aoba leaned forward and moved some of Sei’s hair away from his ear to whisper into it.

“No way! Are you for real!?” Sei gasped with shock and splashed the water around. His hands covered his mouth. “I’m so happy for you, Aoba!”

“Thank you! I’m so glad you’re okay with this…” Aoba moved her blue hair away from her chest and looked down at her stomach. “Koujaku was so happy when he heard the news.”

“I am too!” Sei placed her hands onto Aoba’s stomach and smiled wide at her little sister. “I had no idea you two would have a baby together!”

“Neither did I! Koujaku said that she would probably name our baby after someone we know too.”

“Really? What will her name be?” Sei sighed softly while admiring her little sister.

“Toue! I really think it will be cute.”

“Ah, I’m so glad that you can have your own dog!”

“I can’t wait to pick him up from the pound!”

Moving off the couch, Sei stretched her arms over her head.

“Anyway, Aoba.  W̴҉̨̧͙̮̫͎̜͚̤̮̭̘͓̬̭̩̲̜̲͇͜ͅa̴̱̦̰̼̖̠̮͚̦̩̱͕̲̰̼̗͇̕̕͠ͅͅí͏̵̣̣̹̞̮̭̮͕̗̩̲͉̲̩̣͙͝t̸̨̛̲͖̦̳̟̯͚̳̙̟͉̖ͅͅ ̯̣̗͉̦̬͝A͏̞̱̻̗̹͈̟̯̭͎̮̣̣̬̟̲̫͘ͅó̕͏̧͍̖̟͈̫̪̻̪̣̯͍̪̰̮̱̭̦ͅb͔͙̗̱̝͇̗̯̠͙͔̳̱͎̕a̢̘̣̱̦͚͎̮̖͚͜͢͟͝ ͝͏̙̰̬͖̦͓͍̩̰͔̲̺͢ͅͅI̵̡̩͎͔̠̺̝̯ ̴͖̟͎̯̲̦̀̕t̳̫̬̘̜̖̪͜͜ͅh̛̖̠̹̤̖͎̣̼̩͚̞̞̤͈̖͕͈̯͞i̶͉͖̰̥̟̝͓̬̲̤̙͇̬̼͚͈̲͘ͅǹ̵̻͖̞k̶̡̥͚͓̤̞͍̲̬̭̱̙̠̦̗̦̰͙͝͡ͅ “ “””””””””””””””””””” “” “””””I̢̡̡̡̡̛̛̛̛̛̛͉̼̣̖̦̺͚͖̰̝̮͇̙̺͔̖͉̯̺̖͇̜̳̟͚̖̪̩̯̥̩͉̖̗̖̭̭̦̭̯̟̠͙̯̩͖̜̖̫͕̥̳̬̩̫͍̊̔̇̈́̾̏̀̀̓͆͌̿̈́͂͛́̊̓͗͆́̑̿̎̏̓̈́͗͌́̈́̋͆͌̓́͊̑̃͒̋͌͐̽̍̏̑͂̽̇́̆̒̍̾̀̀͌̊̀̉͛̇̄͌̍̈́͑̔̿̓̈́́̎͊͘̚͘͘̚̕̕͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅ ̨̛̛̛̛̹̩͍̩̬̥̱̤̻̯͓̮̰̦̍͂̿̑̽͊͋̊̎́͐́͋͑͗͂̎͗̇͊̆͛̈͐̔̈́̅̅́̌̎̎͒̾͐̏̃͑͋͆̃̌̿̈́̔̋̄̈́́̍̉͑͆͌̑͊̾̓͑͘̚̕͜͜͜͝͝ṱ̢̨̧̡̧̡̧̧̡̡̧̭̤͉̙̘͈͚̩̘̖̙̩̻̭̙͖̩̖͙̰̪̩̹̪͖͕̝̹͉̻͓̼̲̼͓͙͉̝̬͙̙͙̦̹̬͇͖͉̙̹͎͍̦̞̤̱̪̲̮̹͙̩̗̻͈̭̲̝̦̪̪͉̝̟͓͖͓͔̖̻͕͚̹̮͓͗͗̓̀͌̌͆̌̀̈́́͛̎̾̎̽̏͂̿̇͑́͗͑͊̀͊̀̓̓̃͐̒̂͋̏͒̆́̀͘͘̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅḩ̧̮͙̘͇̟̯̝͚̳̗̲͍̬͚̤̜̜͚̝̹̦̟̠̺̰̭̦̪̭̿̅̏̾̀͋͜͜͝i̧̛̩̟̭̩͇̟͇̤̹͐̅̐̈̉̃̀̈́́̈́̀̃̏̆͒́́̒̾͗̽͂̋͌̍͆̐̎͆̾̈͑̈́͋̓̽͗̔̃̀̈́͐̃͑͌̽̂̎̓͒̅̓̂̈́̚̚̕͘͘͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͠͝͝͝ņ̧̛̛̹͕̪̞͎̳͎̖̜̥͙̣̩̮̼̗͖̰̩̩̱̥̮̙͂̀̂̾͗͑͆͊̽̔̄̀̅̔̐̋͑̌̾̀̿̽̄̀̾̽̅̕̕͜͠͠ͅͅͅk̡̨̛̛̛̹̩̞̫̥̩͙̤̫͙̖̻͖̤̥̝̘̤̝͔̝͈̼̱̼͎̰̘̮̮̝̺̦͈̺͉̣͓̲͈̙̮͊̉͛͋̓̓͂̉͌͒̐̐̾̒̾̓̓̓̊͒͆̈̏̃͗̃͒̒͑̾̿́̈͐́̊̈́̏́̃̓̒̑͊̽̈́̉̎͋͛̽͒͂͋͒̆̃͋̃̏̀̈́̅̈́̃̈̌̌͒̆̌̕̕͘͘̚̚͠͝͝͠͠ͅ ̡̧̡̧̡̢̡̧̛̛͓͇͔̦̮̬͕̠̫̟̠̬̦͍̠̳̳̦͙͙͉̺͓̥̣̬̱̼̻̬̺̙͓̤̗̬̲̭̱̫̳̲̞̥̲̦̝̖͖̦̲̗͔̟̟̫̜̯̹͉̣̼͙̥̞̑̾̄̄̈́̄̃͛̈͑̋̅͋̆̈́̉̆̑͒͌̑̿̍͐͋͗͑̕͘͘͜͜͜͝i̛͎̘̤̦̮͈̪̹̗̓̑͐̋̀̂̿͑́̓̂̾̓̽͆͛̋͒͐̀̏̌̈́̏͐͛̄͌̋͋́͒̆̒̉̈̀̔̀̆͊͐͂͊̐̈̾̒͊͑̾̋̓̃̌͌̆̃̅͑̌̄̿̀́̈̅̆̾́͒͒̀͌͂̏̂̄̏̇͒̔͐͆̓̓̇̈͘̚̚͝͝͝͝t̡̡̧̡̧̛̛̛̰̲̝͖̟̱̪̱̘͕̲̩̙̮̮̲̩̘̱͓̜̦͕̤̱̤͈̹̱͖̮̹͓̼͔̩͈͎̹̳͔̙̞̜̘̠͓̑́͋̅̀̓͒́̈́̐́̈́̋̐̈́̊͑̉̃͗̒̆͑̎̎̐̈́̽̋̽̄͗̄͛̓̈́̏̂͂̒̇́̏̀͗̃́̀͊̆̐̐͐̔̊̌̅̍͛̽̿̓̂̑͊͛͛̐̿͊̄̅́̌̍́̂̄͊͑͂̓͑̚̚̚̚̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ͅ'̡̨̨̛͍̯̗̩̥̼̞̫̘̼̩͚̝͈̗̤̰̙̥̝̥̝̭͙̮̟͑̐̒͑͑̅̎̉͑̈́͗̿͋̃̌͂̌͐̑̎́̓̂̋̿̈̈̎̅̍̔͗̐̏̅̒̉̄̀̍͂̒̊̎͊̆̓͗̈́̑̾͑̈́̓̊̓̒̓͐̉̍̚͘͘̕͜͠͝͝͠ͅs̢̧̨̢̧̨̢̛̛͍͍͍̭̝̘͕͇̤̗͙̱̘̥̺̙̟̹̙̼̙͍̯͕̯̝̟̺̗̮̯̰̗̭̹̥͈̲̜̜̗̘̰̭̘̳̦̻̮̬͙̤̲̭̼͎̩̰̫̻̤̺͎̲̦͚̮͚̈́͑̓̈̒̉͛̌͆̈́͌̃̽͌̇̋͊̒̂̅̆͆̋͛̿̀̈̐̇̿̅̆́͂̔͛̈́̈͗̓̐̐̒͋̔̄͒͛̆̋͆̊̂̔́̾̒̆̍́̈͛̅͌̈̏͐̓͗̍͒̌́͒̋́͆̚̕̕̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̧̧̡̨̢̨̧̛̛̙͕̗̘̪̖̟̣̥͉̣͖̠̘̯͔͇͈̤͍̠̖̝̲̰̝͓͍̤̜͓̲͓̤̯̞̱͔̙̲̟͕͇̺̫̠̞͉̪̖̤͈̪̪͉͎̬͓̣̼̬͚̤̗̞̿̈̈́̈́̐̂̈́͗̋̆̃̇͗̽̃̿̓́̾̑̒̔͊͗̑͠ͅt̨̡̧̧̨̢͈͙̪̫̩̗̦͇͎͚̘͙̫̤̜̞̣̺̦̯̙̥̦͎̺͖̦̹̣̗̙̗̪̬̝̯̺͙̺̖̗͎̗̃̃̆̽́̌̆̂̆͗̏̈̊͜͠i̡̧̡̡̧̛̯̼͍̱̜̟̦̖̰̙̺̞͙̲̱̬̮͔̟̮͚̝̩̦̠͍̘̦̠͚͎͍͇̺̬̞̙͒͊̏̌͊̿̓͒͐̏̇̍͒̈̀̄̽͆̉̀͌̈́͛͑̈́͋̋̃̈́̔̂͌̿̑͆̍̍̽̌͒̍̏͌̓̓͛̓͌̈̀͆̀͛͂̚̚̕̕͜͜͜͝͠m̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̮̺̗̖͓̪̘͖̜̩̪̻̖̻̳͍͍̲͖̙̤̪̤̘̹̫̜͎͓̖̯̘̰̭̱̪̣̼͈͇̰̺͖̽̀͑̑͌̆̂̉̄̈́͗͑͌̋̃̈́͗̎̏̈͂̈́͒͂̋̀̀́̐͆͌̾̀̾̌̄̐̏͌̀̾̓͂͆̉͐͂̚̕̕͘͘͘͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅę̧̛̭̲̫͉̼͉̤̜͍̯̠͕̱̠͉̝̰̙̫̳͔̜̟͚̙̬̤̦͖͔̲̘̥̠̘̩̝̳̘̹̰͓̰̹͖͖̖͓̽̂̄̿̅̈́͗̋̃̀̋̄̓̏͐̄̑̒͛͗̄̍͊͊̍̽͘͜͜͠ ̛̛̞̱͔͈̬̜͓̫̊̂̔̄̍̽̌̀̓̀͑͋̈́͗̏̋̐̐̂̂͋͊̀͑̍̔̈̂̇̇̃͒́̍̐͒͐̎̑̇̑͌̃͛͋̃͑̎̾̿̋͆̉͑͂̆̓͊̂̊̇͘͘͘̕̕͘͠͝͝͝t̢̨̧̜̯̖͉͙̦̰̬̩̳̣̝̙͖̬͖͉̙͈̳͕̟͎̲̟̰͎̣͚͖̲̼͍̺͈̹̻̺̮̪̲̯̳̽́̔̽͌̈́̄́̉͆͐͑̊̓̈̑̇̋̓̋̓̒̅̒̈́̊̾͗̓̓͘̕͜͝͝͠͝ͅơ̢̡̧̡̠͎̼͉͓̪̘̟͎͇̟̬͔̗̥̲͖̻̰̫̬̼̭̼̥̰̺͈̬͚̼͈͉̬̥̫͎͎̙̥̯̖̤̜͍͉͓̟͉͇̞͙̣̝̝͓̩͇̭̙̪̠͇͇̭͂͛̀̀͗̐̉̈́̀̀̈́͗̽͂̔̀̓̓͑̄͂͆͋͆̒́̋́̎̿́̂̈́̄̔̈́̓̀̿́̇̾͗̐͌̂͗̂̇̅̄͒͌͒̃́͘̚͘̚̕͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̨̢̢̨̡̢̢̨̢̨̨̛̰͖͇̖̯̱̯̜̲͉͇̬̳̯̙̬̖̪͍̗̫̺̹̯̫͎̟͕̦͇͍̳͉̙͉̘̝̣̥̝͕̟̳̹̜͓͕̫̾̐͌̓̈́͛͌͆̽͐͛̈́̏̽̓̈́̌͛͛͊̀͂̾́͗̊͌̅͋̑̅͂̏͂̐̆̊̏̅̅̿͊͒̏͛̍͌̎͑͆̽̆̐͊̃́͗̅̚̕͘͘̚̕͜͜͝͝͝ͅg̨̧̨̡̢̛̜̖̣̬̘̲̟̠̩̳̟̯̬͇͉͓͔͍̲̺̖̩͔̠̪͔̞̭̬̩͖̪̻̣͔̮̗͓͍̻͓͙̩̱̥̬͓̹͒̏̾̓̊͊̏́̎̿̈́͊̀̑̏̿̽̎̂̈̎̋̊̈́̎͑͒͗͑̅͛̓̉̑͛̓͗̎̏̀͐̎̋̋͒̌͒̎̚̕̕͘͠͠͝ͅơ̢̧̢̢̢̢̡̧̨̢̢̡̢̠͙͙̖͇͙̯͕͉̯̩̺̬̥̩̳̩͍̭̠̺̤̭̝͔͕̱̭̞̩̯͕͇͉̤̮̪̖̯̮̟̠̤̮̲͚͔͕̊̍̈́́͌̔̅͆̓̌̈̚̚͜͜͠͝ ̡̢̧̡̨̡̨̢̨̛̛̜̞͖͎̬̪͓͙͍̣̘̭͉͙̭͉͚͖̲̞͔̭̖̰̬̲͉̞̦̬̗̦̘̬̝͚̳͍̖̼͎̬̫̳͓̭̻̺͔͖́̈́̓̾͂̈́̂̍̈̋̀̃̅̓̐̇͊͑͒͗̐͆̌̄̅͌̃̾̄̉̒͊̀̎̓̑͌͌̈́̓̃̏̃̆̀͛́͂̆͒͂̉̏͊̾͋̆͘̕̚͜͜͝͝ͅţ̛̛͍̪͈͉͕̤̗̦̻̖̹͖̠̫̝̜͈̘̎̾̍̑̆̎̀̏͊̿̊̾͒͛̉͊̂͌̎̋̓͂̓̿̒̿̋͒͑̓̾̔̄̑̊̀̽͋̀̆̐̿̃̾̏̈̍͂̒̀̔̅̆̃͛͋̅̈́̓̄̎͗́̈́̈̓́̈́͌͆̈́̓͐̽̈́̈́̉̽̃̚̕̚͘͘͘͘͜͠͠͝͠͝h̨̡̛̛̪̟̫̼̹͚̲͎̬͕̖̹̞̳̀͊̿̇̿̂͐̀̀͒̏͌̀̂̏̿̃̊̆͌̂͒̔͗́̿́̌̏͆̀̊̒̿̀̊͊̔̏͆͗̋̌̀͂͂̐̓̀͒̎͛́́͐̅̂̆̈͗̋̿̀̄̀̿̾̄̍̆̀͑͑̋͊̚͘̕͘͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝j̢̨̢̨̨̡̢̧̨̡̻̲̦̖̹̞̻̫͉̝̭̱͉̩̩̺̥͇̼̺͕̺̖̯̥̹͚͈̺̳̻͔͍̤̭̺̘̳̟̠̫̝̭͇̻̻͇͎͓̤̩͕̩͔̫͉̙̪̱͔̥͓̠͇͍̦̗͈̆̀͐̋̎͂͑̉̂̌̂͌͂̀̑̿͌͑͋̈́̅̌̓́͒̎̿͊̆́̿͂͑̉̉̈́͑̾͆͆̈́̓͛̐͒͂́̌͒͋̿͒́̿͆̏̒̂́̂̉͆́̓̎̾͗̂͒̈́͌̌͆̕̚̕̚͘͘̚͜͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͠͝͝ͅi̢̥̳͕̖̬̮̥̺̖̝̻̩̪͋̉̋̇̿͑́̎̒͊̄͘͠ ̢̧̡̡̢̡̡̢̨͙͔̖̯̬͔̞̻̦̭̬̘̪̱̙̪̬̰̤̥͓̟̜͚̜̦̞̺͈̘̙̗̱̞͕̼͕͖̺̥͔̳̦̫̰̠̬̭͍̗͕̲̼̱̠̳̘͕̙̭̠̩̯̗̻͖͉͍̗̝̒̈́̃̄͑͊̾̉̈̈́̎̿̍́́̈́́̈͌́̇̾̔̀͌̃̃͌͂̿̑̽͛̒̊̓̂̋̒̎͒̾͐́̀̅̈́̈́̂̆̂͛̽̓̏̽͐̚̚͜͝͠͝͝ͅͅţ̢̛̙̞̼̖̙̱̙̞̗̟̳͈̗͚̻̯̝̠̱̪̣̳̜̞̗̩͉͔̻̗͈̮̞̘̎̂͑͆̇̒͛̿͗͌̎̌͆̅̑̆͆́̂̍͊̂̏͌̊̈́̍́͑́̅̾̊̑̅̀́͊̃̓̊̆́̔̈͌́̆̆̈͐̋̓͋̀̇̐̾̎́̏͐́̕͘̚̕͘͜͜ͅh̢̢̛̜͕͙͈̜̪̹̩̘̦͕̮̩̱͔͉̖͙͈̥̝̞͉̜̟͓̫͈̦̳̤̩̪̼͓̬̰̲̻͚͖̘̼̱̙̮̹̭͔͍͒͋̐̓̂̔̉͒̾̈́̎͋͐̐̆͛̾̈́͊͑̎́̀̊̊͒́̉͐̉̐̎̏͌̓̈́̀̔͐̈͋̕͘̚̕͘̕͝͝͝͠ ̨̡̡̨̨̢̡̨̧͓̬̰̱̪̘̠͇̦͍̼̥̼͖͔̙̩̜̖͖͚̥͍̦͓͇̘̪̤̻̜̰͖̯̞̯͔̳̻̩̼̀̊́̃͋̋̓̈͂̀̈́̋̈́̈́̃̿̉͆̄̑̒̔͊̋̉̈́̉̃̈́̈̎̿̽̃͊͊̑͘͝͝ͅḿ̢̧̢̢̳̳̙̫͉͙̭͓͓̥͙͔̫̲̬͍͔̭̩͉̖̖̜͚͖͈̖̹͔̔̍̆̓̀͂̌́̐̋̔̅̔̐̔̈̿̋̆͐̊̔̈́͂͑͒́̍͆͂̒̀̂́̊̚̕͝͠͝͝͝ͅi̢̨̢̧̧̞̻̤͙̮̫̞͎̞̙̳̜̩̟̹̳̼͚̥̻̗̟̙̮̻̩͇̝̲̟͓̰͓͉̯̰̺̗̗̐̌̐̓̀̉͛̀̄͌̈́̉̔̍̎̀̆̑̏̆̐̉͆̈̈̎̋͐̈́̀͑͂̒͋̿͂̽̉̈́̐̅͗͂̍̓̈́̌͒̕̕͜z̢̨̡̢̡̡̟̠͚̭̘̟̤̟̜̠͙͚̯̥̠̮̞̼̙̰̫͎̪̬̲͓͔̯͎̟̬͖͉̱͔̩̩̫̰̳̜̹͉͎͎̺̞͉͈͙̜̘͍͔̭̟͇̞̝̼̱̱̞̠͍̯̩̹̦̠̱̟͇̬̩͍͓̝̲̯̘̙̆͗̃͆̆̂́̈́̇̇̋̉̓̌̔͒͐̏͌̈́̅̄̃͗̀̊̽͛̇̽̉̋̓̔̋̈́̏̀̒́̃̃̕̕͘̚͝͠ͅͅͅͅừ̧̡̢̢̡̧̨̡̧̛̛̗͈̦̤̙̜̫̖̲̜̟̘̙̤̩͔̤̥̳̺̞̣͙̹̗̪͔̖̣̟̠̘̲͈̭̱̙̞̪͈̗̩͔̘̥̞̞̰̮̤͈̭̙̟̞͖̺̃̇̓̈͂̏̏̆̂̀͛̒̈́̈́͆͌̌̇̈̉̓̀̐͂̇̌̐͛̆̇͗̉́͐̾́̈́́̊̐̌͆̌̐́̾͋͛̉̑̄̉̊̉̎̉͊̉̿̅̔̈́̎͝͝͝ͅk̡̭͖̫̟͍̹̖̮̙͚̱̦̥̱̠̜̠͒̓͑̂͊͑̎͗̉̅̏͑͗̍͂̅̐͋͗̾̃̈́̾̓́͗͌͆̓͊̐̐̈́̓̿̈̍͐̆̀͛̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅỉ̡̢̧̨̡̨̡̢̢̛̖͇̱̤͕̖̫̩̮̠̣̠͕̭̳̦͍̖̲̣̭̼̻͇̣͕̲̹̬̻̞̭̹̲̣͓̖̺̣͙͑̎͊́̔͛̀͛̎̎̇̍̅͌̅̔͌͐̂͂̇̅̓̑̔̍̄̄̊́͋̅̌͂͊̈́̑͌͋̋̓̔̂͒͂͗̋̆́͋̔̀̽͌̿̀̿͗̀̿̏͑̿͒̄̃̀̄̽̑̅͋̽́͑̕͘̕̕͘͝͠͠͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ ̧̨̢̡̡̨̛̛̯̙̮̞̤͚͖̼̱͈̤̻̬̭͎͉͔̦͔̟̝͚͈͉̻͓͉̯͇̺̭̣̭̹̼̜͕̘̰̗̰̟̙̹̬͇̻̜͕̑͛́̓͐̈́̈́͋̄̽́͂́̍̀̏̽͊̋̋̉̒̏͛̐̇̋̓̋̓̄̑́̽̏͂̆͗̀̏̽̓̀̏̏̃̋̒̌̓̅͒͆̿̓̃̔̑͌̋̚͘̚͜͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͝į̨̡̡̨̛̳̺̳̭̠̹̼̰̼̫̤̳͈͚̬͔̲͓̻͎͔̗̙͎̞̣̼̗̺̜̙̣̥̰̲̙͓͓̞̯͕̟̗͎̘̲̗̩͍͙͈̗̫̯̳̘̳̦͇̻͚̤̗̗̣̗͎̱̣̞̦̫̭̤̜̲͙͚̼̰͈͌͗̈́́̂̈́̅̈́̎̌̒̋̈́͑̈́̇̿͆̎̽̒͆͒̀̎̎͘͜͝͠͠ͅs̨̢̧̧̨̛̝̪̤͕̼̠͍͍̻̲̣͇͙̹̜̝̱͎͕͙̥͇̻̦͕͉̝̞̫̼̬͓͔̣̖̳̥͙͔̪̖̘̀͌̒̓̈͗̓͒̇̓̈́̽̓͊̏̅̈̀͐͊̀̑́̽͑̾̾̆́̿͋̃̀̈́̀͂̚͝͝͠ ̡̡̧̧̛̛̥̘̬̲͖̟͇͓͙̣̦̫͍̙̰͉̪͔̞͍̥͍̺̠͓͚̙̣͇͚͖̳̱͇̮̣̗͕͎͕̪̺̙͇̣̝̣̦̪͈͕̻̖̩̠͕̥͎̱͎͖͈̘͔͈̗͂̈́̈́̆̀͌̅͛͊̅͗̾̔͂̍͌̿̈́͋̍̉̓͋̋̇̍̂̈́͒̇̃̉͗͊̓̊̔̚̕̕͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅẇ̡̡̧̧̧̡̮̟͍̟̗̗̫̯̱̠̺̩͚̠̮͕̺͉̠̯̟̟̙̦̳̝̙̩̮͈̭͓͚̟̻͖̭̻̘̗̩̩͓̲̮̹̹̭̥̣̯̻͈̹̹̦̼̝̼̳͚̬̱̞͚̦̦͓̞͓̥̼̭̋͒̾͊̃̾̾̐̉̏̽́̈́͌̄͛͋̅͊̀̄̎́̒̈͆̕͘̚̕͘̕͜͝ͅͅa̡̡̛̼͙͙͓͍̜̼̜̞̭̫͈͔͕̞̪̫͓͔͍̘̲͓̮̪̩̦̳̦̗͉̖͔̮͉͙̹̘̺̬͍͉̤̳̙̹̖͉̝̺̝͎͔͕̞͚̹̪̻̩̯̤̩̱̻̓̍́̄̇͐̐͐́̊̽̈́̈́̈́͊̌̐͆̉͒̒͐͌͐͂̀̇̋̎̆̒̒̐̇͂̄̓̈́̂́̚̕͜͜͝͠ͅͅį̧̡̧̡̢̨̛̛̛̛̛͉̭̙̳̼̝͎̞͙͇͚̞͍̩̥̫̻͎̞̮̭̜̺̠̻̜̘͚̗̙̜̜̙̺̖̼͖̫͚͍̭̞͓̤̻̘͇͍̱̼̱̫̳͈̭̫̭̗̜̞̩̟͕̦̪͎͇̺̞̬̗̣̥̰͈͔͎͉̣̰̜͔̤͖̰͓̟̱̤̒͌̅͌̀͆̔́͛͊̔̋̇͛̈́̍͊̀̑͛̾̂̈́̉̑͗̀̆̔͛̏̅̀̋̀̋͐̔̒̍̿́̏́̓̆͛̐͒͆̆̐̔͑͐͑͋̐̅̕̕͘͘͘͜͠͠͝ͅt̨̢̡̧̠͉͙̭̲̻̠̲̟̮̱̦̘̹̲̣͍̝̖͇͎̟͔̗̺̝̟̤͇̻͚̻̬͚̱͎̗̐̿̉̀̐̈́̇͗͂̈́̐̑̈́̒́͜ͅͅͅi̧̡̛̛̮͍̰̠̬̰̠̻̹̠͎̟̭͔̗͛̇̀̈̈̀́̈́́́̑̀͆̏̅́͗͑̾̀͂̿͗̅̓̑̇͗̑̆̓̋̀̀̎̆͑̔͑͒̿̅̿͑̅̈́̿́͑̌͗̎̿͌͛̅̿͘͘̚̕̕̚͘͝͠͝͝͠ņ̨̡̛̛̛͍̯̱̭̭͍̮̟͚̭͔̜̣͔̯͉̗̯̰̣̟͚̩̖͔̠̥̖̤͍̣̹̦̱̯̼̲̲͖̟̯͇͚̣̜̤̤̞͕̝̰̱̞̻̠̞͚̙̺͚̫̩̎̑̇̾̂͒̊͑̈́̉͛̿̍̈́̏̿́̿͒̊̽̅͌͗̅̾̈́̐͋͊̌̐͗́̋̀͒̆͂̊̈̍̿͊̍͑̌̒̉͌̀́̏͂͒̆́͊̆̓̓̅̄͐͘̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͠͝͠͝ͅḅ̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̛̺̪̣͚͈͕̭̱͖̬͖̦̟͈̱̠̤̲͍̠̤̫̯͓̐̆̊̈́̀̃̃̇͂͗͆͛̓͗̐͐͑̐̃̓́̾̿͑̊̂͌͂͑̿͗͌͋̍̈͐̋͌̿̉͐͆͋̈̔̀͌̓̊̐̉̎͐̄̑̒̀͗͛̕̚͘͘͝͠͝͠͝͝ ̢̨̡̨̢̨̧̡̛̪̟̬̟͎̝̣͇͖͇̰̟̲̼̜͍̣͉͕̫̰͉̙̹͔͇̞̱͎̰̫͙̱̣͉̰̞͎̜͍̱͍̯͇̘̜͎͇͓̩͉̳̠͚̲͙̠̥̹̪̣̤̭̗̬̫̠̞̘͖̺̪̗̰̫͉̟̬͓̌͐̏͌͆̓̆͛̓̀̾̀͗̔̄̆͒̈́̊͒̀̓́̎̍̃̈́̀͂̽͊͊̓̃̐̀̔́̓̓̉̈́̿̇͐͂̾͋̎̊̔̾͑̏̌̾͌̈̐̎̋̐̈́̎̔́́̚͘̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅw̡̢̨̧̡̢̨͖̘̮̞̩̠̮̜͎͍͖̪͈̘͈͉̯̱̫͉̥̻̭͖͚̬̰̹͎̜͍̥͉̙̭͇͍̦̳̺͈͔̬̘͖̪͈̗̖̤̤̰̪̳͕̫̰̝͙͇̬͎̠̭͙̼̯͇̱̯͚̝͉̲͎̝̠̜̗̮͍̼̼̦̙̳̣̜̃̅̉͑̒̍͌́̐͗͗̑̓̈́̇̈́̓̾́͛̍̍̇̑̐̌̍͒̈̓͛̽͐̽̌̈́̅͆̍̉̃͆̊̏̓̄͗̂̈́͋͛̓͂̂̒͆̽̓̂̓͒̂̄̽̎̓̇̒̏́̊͘̚͘͘͘͜͜͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅį̡̨̢̨̢̨̧̧̤͉̲͕̗̺̫̻̗̹̫͕̹̮͖̻̰̩̟͖͎̰̗̘͇͔͇͉̳̯͕͕̯̠̦̩̬͕̳͚̯̥̣͚̥̻̮̱̩̺͔͉͈̦͓̹͙̰̝͙̣͉̗͓͖̔̅̉̀͊̂͑̄́͜͜͝ͅt̡̧̨̧̛̛̛̞͔̼̼̖͇̞͉͈̖͇̯̳̭̙̱̳̮̘̤͚͙̲͇͎͖̼̭̤̘͉͈̤̞̮̭̙̼͇͈̗̖̹̬̰̦̱̹͍̪̥͇͚̣͕̖͍͙͍̫̩̖̻̠̳̻̱̖̯̣̒͆̂̂̅̉̍̈́̈́̿̈́̏̓̋͌͋̓̐̄̂͐͐̇̈́̿̍̎̎̍̈̓́͛̉͗̈́̓́͂̿͂̏͛͒͌̂̅̌͆̈́͐͂̌̅̔̉͐̑̽̂͋̓́̇̏̿̍̽̒̏̎͊̌̉̓̈́̑̋̕̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝ͅͅf̢̡̢̧̢̢̧̨̧̛̛̛͔͖̟͔͍̗̱̞̠̯̦̤͕̙̳̮̫̮̰̟̙͍̘̘̬̼͈͍͔̹̮̰̣̞̯̥̳͔̮̫̣̘̲͉̣̭̯̭͙͔̟̯̫̙̞̩̻̼̞̙̹̲͕̬͎̻̘̬͚̭͂̀͗̈͂̾̋͌̃̀̐̓̇̆̅̐͛́̉͗̒̈̾̀̾̓͊̇͛̑͊̑̒͗̏̽͒̐̑̈́̎͌͋́̈̉̃́̃̄͆̊̍͌̿͊̀͌̌̾̔̽̌̕̚̚̕͘͘̚̚͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅĵ̧̨̢̨̡̨̨̧̛̬͙̜̦̦͖̜̫̻̬͖͍̙̳͙̥̥͚͓͇̲̦̠̰̹̬̼̠͚̝̯̬͓͖̤̙̘̥̮͖̣̘̖̭͕̹̬̩̫̺̱̻̙͂͌̏̈͂̀̓̍̄̀̇͗͐̈͂̅̐̍̀̓̓̍̃̊̒̔̓͒̀̍͂̂̐̍͗̐̉̇̀̓̋͋̐̐̈́̒̒̂̈́̉̇̊̉̈́̎̇̀͊͗͛̀͌̓̏̓͌͌̐̊̚͘̕̕̚͠͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̨͇̠͈͍̟̞̝͎͚̙̤̦̞̗̩̘͉̙͓̞̹̯͍̋͋͌̅̋͜͠͝o̮̭̹̙͖̹͓̱̫͉͖͓͇̻̣̠̗̬̼͔̣̭̜͓͙͕̙̰̯̩̥͚̹͛͊̈̽̋̅͐̈́̿̀́̄̽̀͂̀̌̑̐͐̍̋̋̏̽̎̚͜͠ŗ̧̨̡̧̡̡̛̛̛͖̝͕̜̜̘͍͓̬̻̠͈̮̜̤͙̠͇̹͇̭̬̦̪̰͓͕̟̙͈̹̦͔̱̳̳͎͖͚͈̭̰̦̦͍̤̼̖̥̝̣͎̟̹̮̟̰̠̝̳̮͍̱͈̬͕̝̯̬͔̳̀͋̄͋͂͐̄̏́̈́͆̒̓̔̀̔̽͋̉̓̄̄̏͂̈́̀̇̌͊͊̈́̄̒͒̈̒̀̏̌̓͗̈́̔̃͌͊̃̒́̿̍͌̃̑̾̽̾͘̚̚̕̕͘͜͜͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅ ̡̡̧̨̢̢̨̢̨̨̢̥̟̦̭̲̗̯̜̬͖͈̻̻̙̲̗̘̰̮͎̞̥̜̻̯͇̪͇̙͍͚̖̻̼̠͔̟̳̪͍͉͕̫͓̺̹͕͈̲̩̮̙̹̥̘̠̠̠̗̪̘̝̩͔͈̺̘̳̻̱̼̞͉̻̿̈́͌͌́͋̀̈̋͌́̉͋͋̀̈́̉̔̽̅̈̌̅̌͋͋̉͊̃̇̐͛̄̊͊͑̚̕̚̕̚͠͝ͅͅͅͅy̢̡̢̧̢̡̧̢̛̛̫̱͍͓̞͇͈͈͖͔̬̺̬̰̤͉̤͔̭͎̜͈̠̪͇̼̠͍̯͇͇͓̘̗͙̰̞̹͚̣̜̰̘̹̝̲̹̬̺̙̗̱̟͓̝̣̞̯̦̹͈̲͍̌͊̂̃͋͊́͊̍̀̓̊̈̿̾̌̊͐́̽̃̂̆͋͌̓̅̀̉̊͂͜͝ͅͅs̨̨̡̢̧̢̨̛̛̪͔̤͉̫̼̹̹͚̘̩̣̼̥̟͈͓̫͚̺̪͙̺͓̞͎̥̤̰̲̪̼̙̪̻̻͉̦̗̣͙̥̲̙̙͍̟̹̯̭̫̻̮̮̖̰̮͕̼̻̼͉̦̬̰̠͕̺͎͓̪̹̙͉̩̝̘̝̼̯͇̞̥̩̘̝̥̾͛͒̄̅̉̌́̾̅̔̌̆́̿̒̿̓̐̿̉̈́̈͗̐́̀̐̄͌̌̌̈́̈́̍̋̽͐͘̕͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅơ̡̡̢̯̱͙̣̮̦̼̬̯͈̳̹̺̮͖͚̬͈̰̻̣̟̘͔̺͉͚̜͔̱̫̩͆͗̄̆͗̏̔͂͂͒̀̍̋̈͑̉̈̊̌̇̀̄͗́̓̐̄͂̀̄̃̽̇̎͂̃͐̔͐̆͌̍͒́̇̐̿͂́͐̇̽̑͐̋̎̽̈̓̂̔̌͂́̈̀̊̈́̍̌͌̏̔͒̈́́̚͘̕͘͝͠͠͝0̡̨̨̢̡̛̮̼̝͎̹̞̠̰̲̲̫̟͔̭͙̘̦̞̪̰̘̜̹̦͎͙͉͇̥̣̍̃̑̿̏̒̇̾̇͛̔̂̓̾̕͘͝͝ͅe̛̛͓̤͎̫͎̠̠͎̱̭̤̞͖͙͕͖̻̗͚̰͕̲̤̠̟̥͙̊̃̈̌͌̽̇̈́͒̐͆̉̏̔́̏̄͌̍́́̃͛̊̃̓͗̈́̍̏̽͗͗̽͊̉̎͋̊̇̉̎͛̍͆̀̌͆̅͆͐̊͐̌͑̑̋͊́́̑̓̇͘̚̚̚͘͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅḇ̨̧̨̧̡̛̛̛̛̛̲̞̱̼̯̤̙̺̜͖͉̮̺͍̤̭̼̝͙͔͕͇̮͕̙̦͎̭͉̪̬̬̜̯͎̰̞̺̩̲̝̫̱̟̪̊̈́̈́̅̓̓̈́͋̎́͛̐͐̽̅̃̾͗͌̎̾́̾̿̎̄͂͐̽̔͊̄̂̚͘͘̕̕͜͜͝j̶̛̛͖̭̺͇̼̰̝͎̥̦̼̙̖͙̪̉̄̿̽̄̈́̍̈́̈͐̓͋͋̇̂̄̋͂̔̈́́̈̾̓̿͑͂̏̾̇͆́̈́̎͗̃́̀̈́͑̂͂̍́̋́͒̋͆̃̔̑̀̏͘̕͝͠͝͝r̸̡̧̢̡̨̡̨̝̬̹̲̜̠͇̦̗̺͈̻̰̤͓̹̲̬̤͔̳̬̭͔̞̤̞̰̺̻̮̒̃͗̍̐̋̓͂̌̏̈͆́͆͐́̀͑̇̅̈̂̔̍͂̓͛̍̓͊̒̐͑͒͐̈́̂́̋͒̽̾̆͊̋̀́̏͛̈̇̿̓̽̔̋͛͐̐̂͘͘̕͘̕̚̚̕͘̕̚̕͘͜͝͝͝͠ͅê̷̢̨̢̛̛̩̮͔͚̥̘͎̭͙͙̿͒͌͌̏̓̔̋̇̓̆̄̍̚̕͝͝ͅu̶̱̭̻̫̼̠̲͇̟̺͉̱̪͕̝̘̭̪͔̼̰̪͍̭̰̖̯̍̂̊̔͒̓̐̿̃͆̂̈́̃̀͐̓̈́̅̍̆̂̑́̂͑̃̀́̈̽̔̍̅͋͒̽̕͘̚̕͘̕͜͜͜͠ͅi̴̢̧̧̧̛̬͈̭̗͈̙̝͈̬͇̲͇̬̫̪̗̮̘̺̺̖͇̫̦̩̦͔̻̤̣͙͖͓̹̦͈͉̘̣͕͈̦̖̜̓̋͊̾̃̑̓̅̉̿̔̍̄͛̃͑̃̌̆̉̔͑̀̏͛̐͌̀̇̈̽́̇͘͘͠͠͝͝͠͠͝ͅi̵̢̢̢̧̨̧̛̞͈̗̖̤̭̳̪̜̯̟͍̞͚̤͔̥̠̥͖̱̱̦̻̱̙̫̟̠̘̟̹͍̬̱̖̱̣̭̹̥͎̪̼̘̤̠̬̺̳̲͇̤̝͂͑͌̔̏̈́̏͆͒͂̽͊͋̈́̌͂͆̿͒̿̾̋͆̈́͆̔͌̋̇̒̉̊̐͂͒́̐͗̈́̉̃̊̑̓̊͐͗͌̈́̔̊̔́̎̄͂̊̾̔͑̆͂̈̐̈́̊̂͊͘̕͜͠͠͠ͅį̵̧̢̛͓͖̬͉͇̲̫̟̹́̎́͂̀̒̀́͑͑́̎͋͛̎̃̏́̿̀̃̓̈̾̈́̃̑̽̓̒̃̾̀͆͗̾̐̄̑̈́̔̑̽̾̆̿͋̂̍̔̈͘̚͜ḯ̶̢̡̨̨̢̛̛̛̙̗͉̤̯͎̝̭͍̰̱̟̥͓̰̥̩͍̯̞̻̗̩̥͇̗̰̬̜͎̞̹͈͉̱̭̜̱̖̜̗͎̱̩̯̞͍̠̜̪̥͙̪͍̰͇̺̺̟͚̭͚̩͉͑̓͊̊̍͂̅̑͂͗̋̂͋̓͆̀̒̃̏̍̔̓̓̏̓̆̈́̈͛̏̈̈́̆͒̽̀̀̆̒̅̈́̀̏̄́̌̏̆̽̄̒͊̊̏̿̋̕̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅi̸̡̢̧̛̛͉̞̻̙̮̘̜͇̼͔̙͈̳̦̳̤͔̞̣̤͚̜̯͈̣͖̝̦̞͚̝̟̝̮͓͓͍͓̻͚̺͉̹͍̳̹̺̻̮̦̟̝̱͒̏̌̋͂̄͂̏̆́́̀̈́͊͌̊̉̂̿̈́͛̑̂͗̎̃̋͌̈́̆͗̀̓͒̂͌̍̅̀̒̈́̂̀̀́̓̇̂̐̌͗̿͗̍͋͛̅̒̇̈́̅̚̕͘͘̚͠͠͠͠͠ȉ̵̡̢̧̨̧̨̧̡̛͓̮̖̝̱̟̣̞̫͉̖̝̩̺̘̖̯̫̺̜̲̝̩̰͕̟͎̪̪̤̙̹͈̪̭̰̥̞̺̰̠̥͙̰̝̮̺͓͙̰͍̺̺̤̥̺̬͖̙̭͍̼͓̰͔̠̤̠̙̘̣̍͂̈͑̾̈́͂͂̓͌̽̈̋̍̏͌̌̒̿̋̊̉̇̂̂̓̍͆͛̔̈̓͗̈́̂̄͗̾̾̓̂́͒̏̏͆̄͊̌̀̂̓̄̋̎͂̉͒͊͊̒̕̕͘̕̚̚͘͠͠͠ͅi̶̢̧̢̧̢̛̛̖̺͔̻͍͚̬̳̻̰̗͇̲̘̹̠̘͔̞͎̦̭̰̖̣͎͎͇̘̺̎̆̀̈́̈́̌͋͋̎̂̈̽̅̐̾̀̔̏̀̒́̅͊̂͛̋̆̈̑̿͌͊̇̀̔̅͒̾̑̎͊̾̂́͂͋̃̓͌̐̓̇̾́̆͋̈́͒̑͗̕̕̚̚̕͘͘͜͝͝͠í̵̡̡̡̢̢̛̭̺̪͚͈̞̤̲̻̬̬͇͉͔̣̯̱̖̠̟̟̣͕̬̖͔̜̞̜̗͔̘̪̫̜̦̻̮̼͓͔̘̪̟̪͎͇̠̙̘̥̰̦̩̯̘̞̫̣͆͛̓̈́̿͒̿͊̈̄͐́̀͋̓̓̇͂́́̑̅̃͗̅́̆͆́́͑̐̈͐̃̾́̆̈́̇̄̂́̈́̄̿̋͑́̑̀͐͑̔̈̌̓̑͒̈́͗́̈́̎̈́̓̈́́͑͌͛́̚̚͘̕̕̕͜͜͠͝͠͝͠ͅi̵̡̢̧̧̛̠͙̩͕̱͓̻̪̱͚̗͓̱͎̖͕̲̯̪͎̜̻̖̭͍̺̥̻͎̖͔̗̥͍̤̣̩̩̬̯̮̟̙̗̭͇̤̹̖͚̇̔̂̎̃̋̐̒̂̀̃̈́́̈̑̀̍̈͒̿̄́́̔̀̓͗̉͗̏̂͑͗͌̈́͊̈́̏́͐̍́̆͗͛͐̈̈́̏͆̑̃̈͗̀̔̍͂̀̐̍͒̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅì̷̡̧̧̧̨̛̛̺̪̮̫͕̘̣͖̯̬̺̳̻̻͙̫̥̲͎̯̳̳͓̖̱̥̲̜̠̣͇͎̖͍̱̲̩͚̩͚̫͔̞̝̫̱̝̲̩̮̟͔̼̺̺̻̼̱͖̜̰̜̊͆́̐̎͑̏̀͛̒̉̓̂̇͛͗͗́̋͗̋̈́͗̓͋̈́́̋̃̀̓̿͘̕͜͜͜ͅͅͅͅͅh̷̡̢̢̟̦̺͚̖̗̗̹̘̩͓̜̠̮͍̤̬̮̣̣͚̟͖̪͖̝̦͎̳͓̮̗̼̥̳̱͖̪̤̫̯͖͒͌̎̉̈́̾̐̽̎̇̈́̈́̓̏̀̏̐͌͊̈́̾̿̐̎̈́̉́̽̅̈̅̉̄̉̄̈́̾͑̓͆̆̈́̾͆̎̄͌̐̋̚͜͠w̵̡̡̛̛̤͙͍̻̤͙͇̻̣̯̺̖̣͓̦̻͎̟̭͖̟̝̠͙̭͔̫̦͓̋̇̈́̉́͗̾͌͂̂͒̽̏̊̈́͊͒̐̓͒̉̆́̂̈́̈́̿̔̍̐̄̈́̀̎͑͐̎̓̎͘̕̕͜͠͠͠͝͠ȓ̵̡̨̨̢̢̢͕͇͔̺̥̘̳͓̪̰̙̞̤̺̫͙͙̥̜̳͚̟̰̝̙̗̮̪̥̘̠͉̥̝̻̦̪̹̦̰̻͔͒̏̑̓̑̑̌̈́̀̾̽̉̎̈́̾͒̿́̊̕͜͜ͅę̴̹̠̙̥͈̰̱̳̲̝͔͙̹̤̦͖̼̑̓̒͋̾͗͋́͊̓͋̀͊̀̀̊̄̓̉͋̔̌̈́̓̊̓͐̈́͌̅̓͗̅͗̐͂͘̚̕͝͝͠t̶̢̛̹͚̯̥̲̺̬͕̬͇̲̝̀̓̎̌̔̓̑̈̉̂̍̓͑̍̽͗͗̾̿̌̐͗͊̑̆̾̋͆̽͛̅̋͛̓͊͛͐̇̍͑̀̾͘͘͝i̴̡̡̧̨̡̢̨̥̩͚̫̙͓͚̥͚̗͎̼̪͔̮̭̰̘͚͚̝̫̻̳̮͉̟͓͎̭̻̲̗̬̻̗̥͕͍̞̘͕̤̹͚̞͕͍͇̦̮̮͙͔̰͚̺̬̪̞̜̫̣͚̪̠̞̠̦͙͚̹̲̦̟͛͆̀̊͌͌̈́͆͆̄̓͌̀̉͑͐͂̄̂̒͒͆̄̄̐͋̀̓́͐͋̚̕̕͘͜͜͜ͅͅͅg̶̢̡̧̧̧͇̟̳̱̞̞͍̙̼̭̜͇̦͉̞̲̰̭̣̲͔̮͎͈͉̬̬̥͇̣̟̘̠̟̲̝̟̞͈̝͕̖͍͚̝̳̮͋̓̒̎̊̋̃̀͒͗͌̚͜͜͜͝ͅͅͅͅḧ̷̢̧̢̡̛̛̛͍̭̖̮̠͙͕̮̝͖̬̜̱̺̟͕̰͍̳͓̙͎̦̻̙͓̖͕̺̯̠̥̘͕̻̯̤̺̫͈̻̲̣̙̣͎͕͉̬̼̰̟̞͎̳̥͙̼̗̠̭̯͓̜̫̠̹͉̭̻̣͙̭̰̳̻̠̹̠̰͇͓̹̻͉͇́̀̒͑͗̓̐̈͂͑͌̉͒͌̏̎̾͐̌̔̂̅̀̏̈́́̔̉͑͒̓̾̿̉͗̇̀͑̆͂̾̑͑̀̍̐̓͒̉̔̒̊̅̈́̽͛̅̌̒̌̏̊̄̃̐̓̈͌̋́̈́͋̎̿̆̇̊̆͛̓̕̚̚̕͘͘̕̚͘͜͠͠͝͠͠͠ͅḭ̴̢̙̖̣͇͇̮̩͓̫̣͉͔̜̟̲̠̌̄̋̓̐̿͌̈́̅̔̍̉̽̓́̐̌͑͛́͂̓̇̍͐̍̅͆̏̈́́̓͌̂̅͂̈́͂̀̇͋̿̀̋̐͐͑̓̔̂̐̇̈͗́̐́͌̀̈́̒͒̀̓͌̂́͐̄̽͂͐͗̈́̓͒̀̕̕̕̚̕̕̕̚̚͜͝͠͝͝͝͠͝i̴̧̛̛̛̭͔̯͚͈̟͖͚̗͚̭̥̫͉̙͍̠̣̬͉̠͛͆̄́̆͂̂͋̾̉̌̇̋̿̔̇̅͑́̈̅͐̉̽́̏̄̓͛̂͊̉́́̽̎̌̈́̏̌̆͒̐̑͛̒͂̓̏͗̿̐́̽̓͂͌̌̀͆̚̕̕͝͠͠͝͠͠͝ͅg̸̡̨̨̢̢̧̧̡̛̫̯̟͎͎͈͉̣̘͖̜͓͎̻͉̖̞͚̘̼̙̙̠̻͓̺̘̥̦̙̘͓̪͔̜̳̹͎̤̰̹̙̯̭̰̬̪̝̺̘̯̝͈̳̘̖͓̞̹͍̳̓͗͆̋̌̽̿̀̊̅̄́̉͊͒̈́̀̌́͐͆̂͋͑͒̀́͆̈́͆̔̒̾̈́̈́͐̏̔̿͆̍̓̍̈́̈́͋̒̈̊̎̒͌͆̉̎̂̈͂͝͠ͅt̶̢̡̧̢̡̛̛͙̬̱̝̦̟̼͇̻̟͖͓̞͙̲̱͔̲͈̮̘̝͚͍̫̲̭͕̥̮̠̗̲̖͍͖͕̀̈̄̔̍̐̊̃̈́͒̅̓̌̍̔̒̏͆̏̋͊͗̈́̀̀̌̔̿̿͒͐̎̐̀́͗͆̈̅̑̅̌̆̏̑͑̾̏̂̿͂̑̀̀̿̔̋͌͋̔̓̉͑̓̒͗̄̐͑̅̇̏͑͗̈͐͐̓̏̒̃̕̚̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅh̸̡̞͚̣̝̦̟̹͈̮͙͖͔̺̜͊͛̇͂͗̀́͠͝ͅb̵̡̨̢̡̛̺̖͉̩̜̫̘̟̞̪͇͚͓̬̦͔̟̻̞̱̠̰͙͍̩͇̠̦̲̭̤̼̜̘͕͇̹̣̹̭̩̫̊̋̿̾́̇̋̾̃̈́̊̈́̈́̋̒̏̿͌̀̊̇̎̌̈́̾̐̌͊̐͂͜͝͝͝͝ͅn̷̛̛̙̳̳͙͉͓̝̭̺͉͕͉̾̑͆͑̄̅̀͌̀͋̐͐͐̈́̄̋͆͌̃̓̃͂̈́̄͗̓̇̈̾̾͛̚͘͠͝͝͝͝͠e̴̢̢̧̡̧̟͚̬̝̣̠̖̻͙͈̼͈̭̜͉̰̺̬̫̝̝̻̜͎̞̪̻̳̳̺̪̬̝͔̩̲̳̫̙͖̖̰͈̤̘͙̩̩̥̘̼̟̯̠͑̈́͊͌͛͗͋̓͂̊̓͌͋̍̒͛͘͜͜͝ḭ̵̢̨̨̧̧̧̨̳̤͓̗̥̩̥̝̻̦͉̮͎̭̲̩͇͚̖̭̼̤̳̬̯͙̦̫͙̹̠͕̦̫͔̩̟̬̲͖͙̭̿̓͌̿̏̇̒̿͌͐̽͂̋̒̉͋͒̄͆̒̾̐̐̈͋̉͒͛̓̿͗̊͗͆̒̏̓͒̋͛̎̕̚̚̕͜͜͠͠͝͝g̴̨̡̧̨̛̗͈̝̞͓̦̦̭̯̥͍͎͉͕̣̹̩̥͕͔̩̲̩͓̺͓̭̝̝̘̘̯̘͔̯̩͎̯̘̫͚̦̫̼̙͎̬͇̮̬̭͙̣̭̫̦͚̳͙̀̃́̊͒̀̃̌̿̋͌̑͂̈́̿̔̄̈̾̿̄͂͑̔̊̽͒͌͌̀̅́̽̂̓̊̿̃̃̈́̀̊͌̆̆̃̌͊̂̑̄͐́̇̒̀̚̚͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͠ḩ̶̨̡̡̡̩̫̣̖̪̣̟͎̹͚͎͉̜̞̦̯̜̹͍̦̘͙̰̤̹̼̲͎̱̻̫̘͙̎̿͛͛̄̌̌̓͛̇͜ͅͅį̶̧̨̧̧̧̧̡̦̼̳͕͇̣͔͇̳̘̝̲̳̬͙̖̩͈͉̻͙͙̼̲͇͇͈̩̭̞͕̜̬̪̯̝͉͙͉͎̰̦̙̝͚͈̱͍͍̯̤͓͖̤̥̱̜̘͙̻͓̲͇̱́̋̿͗̎͆͛̒͆̌̀̄̔̽͛̔̓̕̚͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅͅe̷̡̛̠̣̻̫͙̙̯̳̲̮̖̻̗̱̲̦̭͈̟̩͓̝̜͉͉̬̹̬̪̞̥̣͍̜̫̜̳̱̜͉͓̻͗̆́́̌̂͛̄̈́͌̐̿̾͒̒͌̅̅̾̈́̎́̆͌̀̋͆̈́̑́͋́̇̐͒́̊̋̿̓̒̏̉͊̅̆̑̒̃́͗̈́̃̓͒̕̕͘̚͘͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅg̷͖̩̮̲̳̩̘̗̜̱̖͚̦̭͚̮̫̘͕̥̖̝͎̻͎͈̙̫̺̤͍̥̼̙͍̥͙̎͌̆̐̾͐͊͐̽̒̈̋̊̑̾̓̉̐͗͒͊̌͆͂̑̉̀̾̄́͌̈̋̄̈́́̇̈́̎͛̃̇͆̆̀͒̍̎̽̓̆̇̚̚̚̚͘̕͘͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅé̶̢̨̧̢̛̛̛̟̬͉͇͓̠͖̺̗̻̗͙͎̠̯̣͔͖̙̲̫͓̫̪̺̺̬̹̺͍͔͚̠̠͍̫̣̩̰̩̗̟̍̿̋̍̿͛̓͂͆͋̔̂̑̂͊̀̅̀͂̇̀̉͛͛̉̑̈́͂̍̇̃́̓̾̊͋͗̅̈́͆͒́̚̕͘̚̚̚ͅȓ̷̡̨̡̛͖͖̪̠̪͓͈̼͈̩̭͚͇̮͖͉̹̃̔͊̏͂̃͌̾͆̋̈͑́́͆̂̓̇̆̇̀̓̂̈́̇̈́̓͑̽̓͒̽̂̅̉̅͆̀͛̉̽̽́̿̑̀̓̚̚͘͘͝͝͝͠͝͝ơ̶̢̨̡̨̛̛͚̺̮̖͖̭̗̭͇̜̼͎̝͚͓̪͍̞̤͈̜͎̯̝̩̪̯̙͖̳̣̣͇͎̮̳̩̪̙̜̺͚̖͈͔̣̘̮̩͔̥̯͈̞̭͎͉̫̥̟̠̬͈̏͑̓̏͐̅͐̏̏̑͆͒̂̋̔́̂̋̉̏̇̋̍̋͂̌̏͂̌͛̋̃̀̒̅̑͛͆̔̈́̓̎͆́́͊̓̑̔̀́͑̾́͛͌̀̌̈̔͐͂̾̂̄̊͊͐͛̚̚̚͘̚̚̕͝͠͝͠͠͝͝͝ͅy̷̡̢̢̧̧̡̛̭̗͎͓̱̜̘̮͔̬̺̙̜̮̟̫̲̙̤̝͓͈͉̣̲͕̲͍̖̪̗͉̹̼̣͎̰̏̏̂̔͛̿̿̏̋́̔̇̈́̎̔̊̿̕͘͜ͅͅư̶̢̢̡̢̨̡̛̲̙͎̺͓͙͖̬͈̺̻̮͓̫̙͉͉̯͖̲͔̟̭̟̼͙̟̠̞̪͚͇͈̗̹̘̘̦̖͈̰̺̱̫̞̗̠̺̟͚̼͙̮͈͎͙̞͈̗̲̹̭͍̇̽̓̅̈́̒͐́̒̂̽͆̇̽̎͂̐̉̅̇̐̅̑̏̌̾͌̀̓̀͛̆͛̄͘͜͝͠͝͠͠ͅg̴̢̢̨̢̛̛̠̖̦͖͉̥̰̺̦͉̲̖͙̮̬̼̗̲̪̼͔̯̳̑́̾̇̔̂͗̽͐̀͗͌̈́̓̓͑̍͑́͆́̾͛̈́̅̃̓́͊͑̊̊̆̇͋̎͊̍͋̔̅́͂̋̃̑́̃̈͊͋̓̓͑̄̔͋̓̽̕̚̚̕͜͝͠͝͠͝͝͠͝͝͝h̵̨̡̢̧̨̧̡̛͔͇̭̟̪͔̖̖̳͎͓̰̱̪̘͕̞͔̱̭̪͍͈̗̺͇̙̥͇̯̤̯̻̱̙͍̖̖͓̞̝͍͈̮̙͇̻̞̬͈̜̖̼̪̪̘̫̮̺̭͔̼͍͍̼͒͆̄̽̽̑̾̇͂̈́͜͜͠͠ę̷̨̢̤̫̣͕͉̰̜̮̣̦̼̘̤̙̦̼̟͉̺̜͒̂̇̿͗̍͒̈̿̉̿͗̔͛̈̈́̿̾̿̅͑͆̑͒̏̿̾́̍̑̚ͅ ̴̧̧̨̨̛̲̳̝͎̠̰̹̭̱̗͚̱͚͓̭̯̖̺͍̗̳̖͚͕̠̻̮̭̻̲̺͚̱͕͇͇̠̳̼͎̯͕̥̯̺̪͚͈͕̪̝̮͚̼̣͓͓͉̙͐͑̓͌̓̉͐͒͛̄̊͒̀̈́͌̈́̈̃̽̃̒̎͑͆̎͒̈́̓͋́̂̑̔̃̏̋͛̌̿́̽̉̔̀͛͒͊́̆̅̂̉̃̏̾̍͗͂͌̀̒̒̂̏̌̕͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅͅe̷̡̛̛̛̺̰͈̠͕͇͔̻͎̭̖͉͙̮͓͇̞̞̲̤̦̜̎̄͛̀͐̓̈̍̊̂͐͌̾̊͂̂̀̿̓̓̀̔́͐̿̒̀̒́̉̄́͑͛̀̇̀̋̌̄̓̑͋͊̀͒͒̆̆̀͋̄̂̉̃͛͋̏̚͠͠͝r̸̡̢̧̢̧̛̛͍̣̻̥̹̪̘͔̗̺͕͕͖̦̲͚̬͓̖̦̘̺̪̟͖̙͎̙̖͎̣̘͕͍̪̬̥̫͖͎̞̤̦̟̰̺͔̰̺̻̼̳̯͕̗͈̜̜̳̬͎̤͔̺͈̱͉̮̞̭̃̅̔̅̄̍͒̊͌̌̀̄̄̂̔͒̊̔̔̏̓͂̆̒̈́͗̋̊̏͗͛̔̓̈́̽̆̅͒̃̿̈́̓̈́̇͒͗̍͂́̓̉̓̆̈́̈́͋̒̂̾͛̀̓͌̆͆̓̌̆̀̄̽̏̀͑̓͂̀́̎̐̽͂̚̚͜͠͝͠r̶̨̧̢̡̨̧̢̛̛̛̖͚̠̪̻̗̤̤͕͉̰͕̝̲̭͍͈̝̩͈̮̙̜̗̝̪̹͕͕̣̘̗̰̼̻̮̟̦͚̭̹͙̭̼͈̈̿́̋̍̎̂͌̎̿̈́̀̍͂̓̊̀́͆́̉̎̽͋̀͛͒́̽̐͐̆̍̒͒́͂͂̈́̀̒̆̚͜͜͠͝͠͝͝͝o̴̢̧̨̼͍̗̹̟̤̰̣̟̮̯͉̻̭̪̰͖̖̩̻̠̻̟̝͍̞̮̟̳̼̘̯̟̤̱̳̮̳̼̤̫͕̻̭̟͎̟̯͔͉͙̜͎͇͍̜̲̝̜̦͓͇̻̭͖̖̹͍͇͚̼͒͒̽̍͗̈̔̊̂̀̋̈̕͜͜͜͝ͅŗ̷̢̢̨̢̨̢̛͚͍̰̮̱͖͓̞̼̤̙͚̲̣͔̪͕͙͈̖̥̤̗̼̱̣̱͇̦̺̥̪͈͉̝̳̞̥̦̥͇̤̳͕̫͚̫̫̪̫̯̥̯͙̜̪̹̬̻̹̟̰̰̻̜̘̩͖̞̟͍͚̤̯̬̦̮͗̍̈́̈́̓̒̾͑̌͛̌̂͌̌͒̊̚͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅ ̸̨̢̧̨̡̛̛̛̛̛̺̯̞͚͇̗̲̥͓͎̗̺̬̭͇̱̳͉̮͍̠͈̙͓͈͔̰̰̖̳̬̘̜͈͍͓̬̜͖̮͔̬̫͉͉͔̥͈͇͉͍̝̹͙̳̲̮̻̪̠̣̜͎̯͈̥̗͕̺̖̟͖̭̤̜͑̈́͒̽͊̏̑̔͂̃̃̑̑̽̈̽̾́́̅͛̎̓̈̾̀̉̆̑͌͑̈̀̿̈̀̑͂̅͐̽̅̐̓̿͐̍̆̈́͛̃̎̉̂̚͘̕̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅe̷̹̗̠̺͎̥̟͙̗̠̘̫̤̻̙͚͍͍̣̪͍͇̪̞̙̥̥̗͔͈͔̭̯͔̓́̊͆̑́͌̈̊̊̏̂̽͑̔̋͋͒̍̊̃́̊̕̚̚̚ŕ̸̨̧̢̛̛͎̪̗̠̣̭̘͙̤̼̘̳̤̞̠̪̥͑͐͌̿̏̏͑̉̎̈̀͌͌̅͐̑̔̎͊̑́̈͂̈́̌̊͆͐͊͒̀̋͒̆̂̆̓̿̒̈́͗͂̈͋̀͒̔͗̽̓̐̆̂͆́̀̌͒̂͐̒̓̍̍̈̅͊̈́́͋̊̈̀̕̕͘͘͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ờ̷̧̧̨̢̨̢̢̧̛̛̛̫̟̖͇͙̪̠̟͕͍͉͇͓̰͉̘̹̮̳̥͔͇͍̹͍͓̪̜̣̣͍̱͎͖̳͇͖̟̙̲̤͕͎̯͚͎̳̪͓͖̬͔̗̦̗̘͉̞͓̜͈͖̯͍͈̲̺̫̰͉̣͍͖̦̬̺̿̽̊̌̑͊̀̄̒̎͊͐̃̉͆͑̆͒̾̓̾̑͐̿͋́͆̑̍̀͆́̌͐̅̿̅̍̀͂̌̽̽̔̈́͐̃̀̾͊̋̍̐̀̃̅͒̊̽̎̄̒͌̉͛̚̕͘̚̕͘̕͘͜͝͝͝ͅͅr̵̢̨̧̞̣̭̺̗̯̯̻̮̞͚̲̰̺͎͎͍̺͔̜̖͈̥̱̟̗͎̮̰͎͚̩͖̞͓̻̅̎͊̍̈́́̄̀̈́̈́̀̌͛́̊̓͗̑̿̎͒̑̄̇̂͗̈́̋̓͊͛̍́͒̚͘͜͠͝͝͠ͅr̵̡̛̛̯̺̜̜̠͉̘͔̠̣̫͚͓͉̹͇̲̽̅̇́̿̐̍̐̊͊̋͐̾͛̀͌̊̍̒̉̊͗̃̍̋̏̾͛͂̌̍̅̒̈́̋̐́̓̽̽̍͆͆̀͑͗̇͆̚̚̕̕͜͝͝͠͝͝ ̶̡̨̢̛̟͎̦̞͉͇̼̺̺̞̙̹̲̟̰̳͙̬̬͈̳͙͓̗̻̹̱̗̦̩̝͕̳̫͔̳̙̬͔̯͙̣͕̲̭̬̣͈͈̹̼̻̲͓̈́́̀͗̊̿̾͋͒̈̃̋͐̃̅̈́̌̋̇̿͌͛̽̍̓̽̔̏͌̓͆͛͋̾̎͆̈́̈͒̆̀̌͂͗̓̋͘̕̕̚͘̚͜͜͜͠͝͠͠ͅͅr̸̡̧̧̧̨̧̢̧̧̨͓͔̤̘̟͙̘͖͎̠̜̣̙̬̰̝͎̗̩̫̮̥̪̪̟̼̯̜̞̤̱̗͈̲̗̯̬̖̬͓͈͉̼̙̪̼͇̙̥̘̞̤͉͔͓͉͔̬̙͕͔̬̫̩̘̠͙̤̬̫̺̟͓̝͈̦̻̺̫̮͖̮̥̀̀̑̓̓̂̐̔̅̈́́̈̋̈́̃̕͜͝ͅͅͅǫ̵̡̡̢̨̧̢̞̳̹̘̞̩͙̹̰͈͔̪̙̝͕̤̪̝̭͇̩͇̳̳͖̙̱̗̹͚̭̦̩̯̼̣͕̬̤̖̻̣̫͉̝̰̤͙͔͙̖͕̟̤̯̥͐̐͌̋̓͂̚͜͜͜ͅͅͅr̷̨̛̛̛̛̠̲̲͙̭̤̰̠̬̻̘͈̮̲̺͎̙̬̯͉͚̰̹̻̟̯̮͚̪̙͎̟̿̓͐͑̈̈̂͆̋́̈́͗́̐̋͊̽̈̊̆̍̓̅̊̏͋̿́̐͋̍͑̊́̃̋̊̇͊̽̌̎̆͐̅̓͆̎͒̀̈̂̓̇̎͒̾̓͌̈́͒̅͊̈̆̏̐͐̆́͌̇̂͋͛̎̈́̔̅̃̎̊̃̆̚̚͘͜͜͠͠͝ͅn̷̡̧̡̢̨̨̧̧̡̧̨̖̱̠̪̖̗̦̞̤̝̼̤͈͚͍̻̱̻̫̞̰̫̙̟̻͙̥͙̩̪̪͔̲̞͎̜̭̪̗̙̤̞̞͔͓̟͕̠̥̪͚̓̿̓͗̌͆̍̅̆̌̈́̐̃̈́̔͆̋̏̒̏́͛̀̎̐̓̀͑̈́̆̇̽͂͒͒̓̔͂͛̃̒̔̌̅̀̈́̕̕̚̕̚̕͜͜͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅe̵̛̛͖̞̠̖͉̝͓̞̻͉͓͕̪̪̥͓̅̇̍̇͊̉̅̊̒͐͊̑̾͗͊̎̏̒̌͗͗̌͒͊̽̽͑͗̂͐͑̄̐̈́̎̓͊̿̋̌̐̌̀̾͌͘̚͘͝͝͝͝ ̵̨̧͇͙͓̰̺͈̻̜̭̱̤̠̱̳̩̳̩̜̝̺̳͎̺̤̺̭̻̜͎̈́͆̅̐̎͂̿̀̐́̊̇̈̂̃̅͂̅͘͝͝ę̴̡̡̧̢̡̡̨̧̼̣̺̯̰̙̮̦̺̖̞͕̲̳̬̪̻̩̼̥̥͍͍̻͍͕͇̻̻̤̫̼̟̙̜͖̳̙͎̮͙̥̘̬̦̠̟̜͍̗̟̘̱̥͇̳̳̗̠̝̬̰̭̥̳͌͌̃̍̉͐̄́̚͜͝͝͝ͅͅŗ̸̢̢̨̢̛̜͕͕͚̩̜͔̬̲͔̰̝̥̣̟̫̰̬̠͉̰̬̫̫̹̘̩̘̳̟͎̦̙͍͓̙̙͉̙̏̓͋̂̏̑̇͛̓͋̓̀͌̅͋̈́̓̆̃͊͒͒̈́͒̑̉̀̉͗́̈͊̆̒͊̇̓̐̾͒̀͊͑͌̄̊̃͗̑̑̿̋͂͒͌́̒̕͘̕͜͝͠͝͝ȩ̷̪̬̭̠̥̦̮̺̹͔͚̞͉̞̘͕͚̙̝̰̖̳̠̌͋̍̈́̈́͒͌̆̊̀̉̆͌͒̅̈̈̎̾͐̄͆͒͠r̶̢̧̧̧̛̛͍̠̻͙̥̳̰̗̪̖̘̺̪̗̗̠̗̳̭̬͕̯̭͉͈̫͕͎͙̜̪̰͈͉͎̱̿͒̑̈̄̈̅͒̑̇̃̔̇͑͋̐̓̃̊̇̅̉͌̔̏̎͑͆͌̌̆͆̃̐̆̾̓̋̊̐̌̾̿̀̃̈͐̄̄̀͒̄͛̀̃̎̌́̽̽̚̚͘̚͠͝͠ờ̷̡̧̧̧̧̛̛̛͙̘̬͉̯͇̰̝͓̗̞̯͖̫̞̳͍̯̝̟̗͍̜̺̹̰̤̖̙̻̣̾͌̇͛̎̈̑̉̃̅̄̈́̈́̅̇̌̅̔͐̔̇͗͆̉́̃̄̑̽̒̇͋͋͘͜͠͝͝͝ͅr̸̨̛͚̼̙̥̲̖̪̜̥̞͉̟͖̫̹͊̑͌́̈́̀̉̏́́̆̈́̅͊̍͒̈̆̓͂̆̇͆̍̀͋͒̑̓̈̔̅͘̕͜͝ͅờ̵̡͍̺̙̮̹̘̰̮̗̹̞͙̿͐̆̉̀̍͌̉͑̋́̎́̉͗̈́̈̀̊͑͊͗̋̂̅̀̽͑́̎̊̎͋̿̒̿̍̽̀̈́̈́͗́͋͗̈́̈́̉̃̾͂̉̿̍͋͑̀́̾̃̅̊̌͌͑͘̕͘͜͝͠͝͠͝r̵̢̡̡̢̛̦͖͇̲̖͎̥̩̱̹̗̻͎̟͉͙͍̙̗̮͚͚͉͍̮͉͈̠̠͉͉̳̘͎̳͚͙͚̮̪͚̖̺̞̩̘̹̦̰͙͕͉̤̳̲̬͈͈̦̝͇̠͖̘̻̣̘͔̞͉͓̘̝̦̗̹͍̮̞̟̬͚̖̙͈̾͂̿̐̆̃͛̈́́̾͛̈́͋͑͗̀̀̑̽͗͐͋̀̽̏̄̊͊̊̅̍̓̑̃̔͊̅̾̓͐̓͑̿̀̿̏̑̈́̾́̾́̅̔͑̾͊̍̿̎͗̈́̅̈̾̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͠͝͠͝͠ͅͅ ̶̧̨̨̨̨̛̛̛̛̱͖̖̘̟̼͎͚̻̯͙͙̹͚͔̩̹̮̫̩̰͓̜̘̪̖͖͈̠̦͇̼͔̝̗̝̩̺͇̟̳̇̐̆́́̓͊̈́͌̀͊̏̀̈̑͆̓̔͒̉̃̌́͌̽̒̄͋̈̄̐̕͜͜͠ę̷̢̢̨̧̨̨̡̢̢̡͙̫̮͖̝̣͙̬̙̱̰̯̫̣̞̻̻̖̹̤͈̞̤̙̬̣̝̖̤̤̩̹̼̩͉̭̞̣̱͉̞̬̳̦̯̠̤͕̱̬̟̳͕̹̰͖̜̯̺̻̩̤̳̋̆͊̂̆͑͗͒̔̑͐̈̑̊̿̽̂̓̐͜͜͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅm̸̢̢̢̢̢̢̡͚̖͍̦̲̱͖̦͍̼̮̞̺͉͈̖̝̪̱̬̭̻̱̬̘̲̤̠̠̪̙̪͔̫̟̘̥̩̙̹̖̮̤̺̺͍̫͖͍̠͙̫̯͉͓̫̯͕̹̜̰̪̼̗͕̣̜͈̟̭̙̈́͊͋̽̎̏͑̂̋̈́̓̔͗̑̎͋͒̉͑̆̐̃̿͋̑̓̚̚̕͜͜͝ͅŞ̶̨̡̧̛͎̳͔̼̼̱̼̝̼̖͉̲̳̠̜͚̼̗̲̙̖̖͖̺͓̙̝̥̤̭̱̰̞̯͙̈́̃̑̄̑̈́̇̾͂̇̿̓̍́̋̌̒̃̀̂̊̏̅̿̐̐̀͆̓̔͂̑̀̈͛̌̊́͛̆̒̇͂́̇̒̀̓̓́̊͛̃̎̆́̎͌̒̈́̈́͑̇̈̀́̽͘̚̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝Į̴̨̡̢̡̧̧̧̲͖͕̠̹̟̞̖̜̠̮̦͈̥̘̮̪̞̘̗̥͇̖̤͓͓̮̰̳̦͖̯͉̣̼͈̯̲͍̘̟̙͉̝̠̗̲͚̮̟̫͉̖̹͈̜̺̙̺̟̗̦̳͇̪͙̝͉̦̖̼͍̱̫̞̱̳͒͂̏̌͊͐̄͗̋͐̾̃̏̏̕͜͠͝ͅT̷̨̧̜͖̤̥̦͈̲̪͖̤͐̍̌̑͗́̎̌͛̋̋̂̄͒͒̓̾̊̂͗́͌͋̎̓̇͆̌́̑̈́̍͆̏͑̉̉͛̈́̆̂͂̈́̏̽̆̆̀̃̎͐̀̆͊͋̽̄̌̌̀̅͐́̃̂̅̒̾̾̓̆̐͂͒́̊͋̽̔́͋́̍̏̈̕̚̚͘͘̚̚͝͝͝͝ͅĄ̴̛̛̲̘̬̯̙̦̭̹̘̖̱̞̗͚̼͎̱̙̦͎̟͙̰̊̄͑̈́̿̏̌͆̎̐̅͆̈́̽͒̈́̇͛͌́͑͌̄̅͌͌̋͂̃̄̀̀͗̈́͗͋̀́͒̇̈̽͌̍́͑̆͂̍͛̑̏́̕͘͘̕͝͠͝͝͠K̶̢̧̡̧̨̨̨͚̼̲̫̻̞̣͕̭͙͉̗͓̰͙̻̙̝̣̞̯̜͙̤̯̫̟̜̰̰̙̲͚̥̖̞̺̱̫̫̯̯̲̯͙͍̼̮̭̗̼̝͈̠̐͂͆̈̄͌̏͒̓̽͊̂͆͌̑́̐̋̀̃͛̽̃̏̈́̇̇̅͋́̔̾́̕̕̕͜͠͝͝Ṛ̶̡̢̜̻͕͙͙͍͈͐̃̅̄̓̀̆́͑͂͒̀̽̓͌͊̆́͛̈́̿̉̀͑̊̈̃̓͑̍͂̏͌̾̿̃̎̔͊̈̋̄͌͒̅̒̓̑̑̐̐́͋̀̑̇̎̈̎̑̓͂͊̋͋̾̍͑͛̊̽̓̌̃̉͂̌͆͘̕̕̚̚͘̚͠͝͝͠͝͝͝ ̶̨̡̨̡̢̡̛͚̺̤̱̼͇͔̫̼̮̰̪̭̤̰͎̟̝̩̜̙̪̤̜̺̼̱̜̥̻̲̲̦͖̗̦̩̱̤͇̻̤̤̰̠̫͔̱̟̦̪̮̗̫͚̬͚͈͎̼̪̥̰̰̰̤͈̳͈̭̬̜̰̈̌̄̀̀̎͋̀̀͌̋̔̔̉͌̄̓͑̈́̎̇̀́̈́̏́̏̔͒̔̋̐̇͂̃͋͂̅̂͊̈́͒̎̇̒͊̉̔̈̾̎̏͆̃̐͛͒̀̌̋́̂̒̈́́̋͑̿̄͊͐̃͂̔͌̌́̈́̈́͘͘̚͘̕̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅ

  
  
  
  


L̢̢̰̠̰̯͚̝̰͔͓͙̜̦̤ę̧͈̥̼͎͙̲̘̯͈͈͔̲̥̘ṱ̨̧̜̫̣̮̥̜̜̯̥̞͚͜'̡̢̨͎̣̯̼̫̲̝̫̙̯̯s͉͉̗̳̺͓̙͇͉̯̖͔̰̮̰̟ ̨̞̤̫͍̣̝̪͖̗̯̫̖̤͜ͅş̱͎̯͇̠̣̯̱̹̮̻̻̪̭̱t̢͕̠͎̙̞̞͈̞̦̞̬̖ͅͅa̧̢̖̫͉͖̝͖͇̼̘̞̜͙͕̣r̡̺̖͔̖̪̤̳͎̯̪̠̞̹͍ͅt̲̬̱̩͎̞̣̻̞͈̯̜̰̦ͅ ̡̙̻͙̟̖̖͉̺̦̘̤̤̖ͅa͇̫̪̹̝͍͈̬̣͙̜͕͙̞ģ̮̠̟͈̼̯̜̯̬̖̩͜ͅͅa̢̖̫͈̹̻̘͇͖̞͖̼͕̗̙̺i̧̧̡͉͇̻͎̘̳͕͈̫̟̲͜n̢̧̮̤̰̮̱̰͚͉͇̝͔̻!

 

"…Hey, Mizuki?" Ş̸̢̨̧̨̢̡̧̧̧̛̰̣͙͕̘̯͉̝̠̰̣̣̘͎̠̞̗̼͕̮̭̫̹̦̖͙̺̞̳̻̰͔̤̤̳̳̼̰̩̮̖̱͔̗͔̜͖̤̤͔̮̖͕͉̗̠̯̼̙͖͕̼͙͇͙̈̈́̀̀̔̄̓̋̇̈̈̔͛͆̇̽̇̏̽̉͛̓̐̋͗̐̔̽̊̈́͌̅̾͒̀̈́̿́͒̔̅̾͌͂͗̆̊̾̿̿̂̓̿̾̄̂̏̀̿̋͒̇̓̓̌̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅẽ̶̡̡̛̛͈̱̗̹̳̝̞̳͇͉̲͈̦̥̠͇̘͓͉̙̹̱̬̼̫͛̍̔̽͒͛̄̆̾̆͌̉̂̊̉̎̈́́̈̍͛̈̊̋̃͋̿̌̉̑͋̃̇̏̃̄̐̽̅͗̄̓̎̐͑̔͗̿̕̕̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͠i̸̧̢̡̨̨̨̢̧̢̧̧̟͚̲͇͚͙͎̳̰͈̰͓͓͕̙̩̠̬̹͙̫̞͎͚̜͈̬͉̟̤̤͔̹̱̗̺̹̤̭̣̹̦̻̖̜̲̫̝͈̯̦̳̻̬̹̽͆̓͛͌̿̌͂͛̀̍̀̓͐̅̈́̏͗̃͊̋̏̒̏̃̂̓͒̃̄̽̋̀̈͗̉̂̽̈͌̈́͛́͊̿̕̕͜͜͝͝ͅͅ shyly began. "Is it okay if…. If we," he paused and shook his head. "N-nevermind. It’s nothing."

Mizuki blinked with confusion at Sei and smiled at him kindly.

"You know you can ask me anything, Princess. Don’t be afraid of me, okay?"

"…Yeah, okay."

Their day went on. Mizuki had taken Ş̸̢̨̧̨̢̡̧̧̧̛̰̣͙͕̘̯͉̝̠̰̣̣̘͎̠̞̗̼͕̮̭̫̹̦̖͙̺̞̳̻̰͔̤̤̳̳̼̰̩̮̖̱͔̗͔̜͖̤̤͔̮̖͕͉̗̠̯̼̙͖͕̼͙͇͙̈̈́̀̀̔̄̓̋̇̈̈̔͛͆̇̽̇̏̽̉͛̓̐̋͗̐̔̽̊̈́͌̅̾͒̀̈́̿́͒̔̅̾͌͂͗̆̊̾̿̿̂̓̿̾̄̂̏̀̿̋͒̇̓̓̌̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅẽ̶̡̡̛̛͈̱̗̹̳̝̞̳͇͉̲͈̦̥̠͇̘͓͉̙̹̱̬̼̫͛̍̔̽͒͛̄̆̾̆͌̉̂̊̉̎̈́́̈̍͛̈̊̋̃͋̿̌̉̑͋̃̇̏̃̄̐̽̅͗̄̓̎̐͑̔͗̿̕̕̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͠i̸̧̢̡̨̨̨̢̧̢̧̧̟͚̲͇͚͙͎̳̰͈̰͓͓͕̙̩̠̬̹͙̫̞͎͚̜͈̬͉̟̤̤͔̹̱̗̺̹̤̭̣̹̦̻̖̜̲̫̝͈̯̦̳̻̬̹̽͆̓͛͌̿̌͂͛̀̍̀̓͐̅̈́̏͗̃͊̋̏̒̏̃̂̓͒̃̄̽̋̀̈͗̉̂̽̈͌̈́͛́͊̿̕̕͜͜͝͝ͅͅ to the park and currently, they were sitting on a bench enjoying the sunlight.

"The sun is really warm… It’s beautiful."

"…Not as beautiful as you are."

"Mizu! Stop that!" The doll flushed and whacked against Mizuki’s arm playfully.

Mizuki simply laughed.

"I’ve never seen the sun before…. It was always night time in the Jail. I wish there was a sun though… It’s really nice." He sighed softly and rested his head against Mizuki’s arm.

Even though he knew that his boyfriend came from an awful life experience, Mizuki was selfishly glad that he was the first person to show him new things. Such as, Ş̸̢̨̧̨̢̡̧̧̧̛̰̣͙͕̘̯͉̝̠̰̣̣̘͎̠̞̗̼͕̮̭̫̹̦̖͙̺̞̳̻̰͔̤̤̳̳̼̰̩̮̖̱͔̗͔̜͖̤̤͔̮̖͕͉̗̠̯̼̙͖͕̼͙͇͙̈̈́̀̀̔̄̓̋̇̈̈̔͛͆̇̽̇̏̽̉͛̓̐̋͗̐̔̽̊̈́͌̅̾͒̀̈́̿́͒̔̅̾͌͂͗̆̊̾̿̿̂̓̿̾̄̂̏̀̿̋͒̇̓̓̌̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅẽ̶̡̡̛̛͈̱̗̹̳̝̞̳͇͉̲͈̦̥̠͇̘͓͉̙̹̱̬̼̫͛̍̔̽͒͛̄̆̾̆͌̉̂̊̉̎̈́́̈̍͛̈̊̋̃͋̿̌̉̑͋̃̇̏̃̄̐̽̅͗̄̓̎̐͑̔͗̿̕̕̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͠i̸̧̢̡̨̨̨̢̧̢̧̧̟͚̲͇͚͙͎̳̰͈̰͓͓͕̙̩̠̬̹͙̫̞͎͚̜͈̬͉̟̤̤͔̹̱̗̺̹̤̭̣̹̦̻̖̜̲̫̝͈̯̦̳̻̬̹̽͆̓͛͌̿̌͂͛̀̍̀̓͐̅̈́̏͗̃͊̋̏̒̏̃̂̓͒̃̄̽̋̀̈͗̉̂̽̈͌̈́͛́͊̿̕̕͜͜͝͝ͅͅ had never been to a park before where he could see real grass, trees, sun, sky, flowers- and everything. Sei had never been to the beach before, Ş̸̢̨̧̨̢̡̧̧̧̛̰̣͙͕̘̯͉̝̠̰̣̣̘͎̠̞̗̼͕̮̭̫̹̦̖͙̺̞̳̻̰͔̤̤̳̳̼̰̩̮̖̱͔̗͔̜͖̤̤͔̮̖͕͉̗̠̯̼̙͖͕̼͙͇͙̈̈́̀̀̔̄̓̋̇̈̈̔͛͆̇̽̇̏̽̉͛̓̐̋͗̐̔̽̊̈́͌̅̾͒̀̈́̿́͒̔̅̾͌͂͗̆̊̾̿̿̂̓̿̾̄̂̏̀̿̋͒̇̓̓̌̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅẽ̶̡̡̛̛͈̱̗̹̳̝̞̳͇͉̲͈̦̥̠͇̘͓͉̙̹̱̬̼̫͛̍̔̽͒͛̄̆̾̆͌̉̂̊̉̎̈́́̈̍͛̈̊̋̃͋̿̌̉̑͋̃̇̏̃̄̐̽̅͗̄̓̎̐͑̔͗̿̕̕̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͠i̸̧̢̡̨̨̨̢̧̢̧̧̟͚̲͇͚͙͎̳̰͈̰͓͓͕̙̩̠̬̹͙̫̞͎͚̜͈̬͉̟̤̤͔̹̱̗̺̹̤̭̣̹̦̻̖̜̲̫̝͈̯̦̳̻̬̹̽͆̓͛͌̿̌͂͛̀̍̀̓͐̅̈́̏͗̃͊̋̏̒̏̃̂̓͒̃̄̽̋̀̈͗̉̂̽̈͌̈́͛́͊̿̕̕͜͜͝͝ͅͅ had never seen a movie or felt the wind in his hair, he never experienced anything before. While they were exploring new things, Mizuki couldn’t help but find beauty in everything that he once took for granted. They both were learning more about the world.

The redhead sighed and leaned his head against Ş̸̢̨̧̨̢̡̧̧̧̛̰̣͙͕̘̯͉̝̠̰̣̣̘͎̠̞̗̼͕̮̭̫̹̦̖͙̺̞̳̻̰͔̤̤̳̳̼̰̩̮̖̱͔̗͔̜͖̤̤͔̮̖͕͉̗̠̯̼̙͖͕̼͙͇͙̈̈́̀̀̔̄̓̋̇̈̈̔͛͆̇̽̇̏̽̉͛̓̐̋͗̐̔̽̊̈́͌̅̾͒̀̈́̿́͒̔̅̾͌͂͗̆̊̾̿̿̂̓̿̾̄̂̏̀̿̋͒̇̓̓̌̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅẽ̶̡̡̛̛͈̱̗̹̳̝̞̳͇͉̲͈̦̥̠͇̘͓͉̙̹̱̬̼̫͛̍̔̽͒͛̄̆̾̆͌̉̂̊̉̎̈́́̈̍͛̈̊̋̃͋̿̌̉̑͋̃̇̏̃̄̐̽̅͗̄̓̎̐͑̔͗̿̕̕̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͠i̸̧̢̡̨̨̨̢̧̢̧̧̟͚̲͇͚͙͎̳̰͈̰͓͓͕̙̩̠̬̹͙̫̞͎͚̜͈̬͉̟̤̤͔̹̱̗̺̹̤̭̣̹̦̻̖̜̲̫̝͈̯̦̳̻̬̹̽͆̓͛͌̿̌͂͛̀̍̀̓͐̅̈́̏͗̃͊̋̏̒̏̃̂̓͒̃̄̽̋̀̈͗̉̂̽̈͌̈́͛́͊̿̕̕͜͜͝͝ͅͅ’s. He was sort of tired of getting pulled around by the surprisingly slightly strong princess, not that he was complaining though. It was adorable to watch him get excited about something he thought was so normal. The questions he asked were absolutely precious and well.. That smile did something to Mizuki’s heart that he couldn’t understand.

He loved Ş̸̢̨̧̨̢̡̧̧̧̛̰̣͙͕̘̯͉̝̠̰̣̣̘͎̠̞̗̼͕̮̭̫̹̦̖͙̺̞̳̻̰͔̤̤̳̳̼̰̩̮̖̱͔̗͔̜͖̤̤͔̮̖͕͉̗̠̯̼̙͖͕̼͙͇͙̈̈́̀̀̔̄̓̋̇̈̈̔͛͆̇̽̇̏̽̉͛̓̐̋͗̐̔̽̊̈́͌̅̾͒̀̈́̿́͒̔̅̾͌͂͗̆̊̾̿̿̂̓̿̾̄̂̏̀̿̋͒̇̓̓̌̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅẽ̶̡̡̛̛͈̱̗̹̳̝̞̳͇͉̲͈̦̥̠͇̘͓͉̙̹̱̬̼̫͛̍̔̽͒͛̄̆̾̆͌̉̂̊̉̎̈́́̈̍͛̈̊̋̃͋̿̌̉̑͋̃̇̏̃̄̐̽̅͗̄̓̎̐͑̔͗̿̕̕̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͠i̸̧̢̡̨̨̨̢̧̢̧̧̟͚̲͇͚͙͎̳̰͈̰͓͓͕̙̩̠̬̹͙̫̞͎͚̜͈̬͉̟̤̤͔̹̱̗̺̹̤̭̣̹̦̻̖̜̲̫̝͈̯̦̳̻̬̹̽͆̓͛͌̿̌͂͛̀̍̀̓͐̅̈́̏͗̃͊̋̏̒̏̃̂̓͒̃̄̽̋̀̈͗̉̂̽̈͌̈́͛́͊̿̕̕͜͜͝͝ͅͅ.

He loved Ş̸̢̨̧̨̢̡̧̧̧̛̰̣͙͕̘̯͉̝̠̰̣̣̘͎̠̞̗̼͕̮̭̫̹̦̖͙̺̞̳̻̰͔̤̤̳̳̼̰̩̮̖̱͔̗͔̜͖̤̤͔̮̖͕͉̗̠̯̼̙͖͕̼͙͇͙̈̈́̀̀̔̄̓̋̇̈̈̔͛͆̇̽̇̏̽̉͛̓̐̋͗̐̔̽̊̈́͌̅̾͒̀̈́̿́͒̔̅̾͌͂͗̆̊̾̿̿̂̓̿̾̄̂̏̀̿̋͒̇̓̓̌̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅẽ̶̡̡̛̛͈̱̗̹̳̝̞̳͇͉̲͈̦̥̠͇̘͓͉̙̹̱̬̼̫͛̍̔̽͒͛̄̆̾̆͌̉̂̊̉̎̈́́̈̍͛̈̊̋̃͋̿̌̉̑͋̃̇̏̃̄̐̽̅͗̄̓̎̐͑̔͗̿̕̕̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͠i̸̧̢̡̨̨̨̢̧̢̧̧̟͚̲͇͚͙͎̳̰͈̰͓͓͕̙̩̠̬̹͙̫̞͎͚̜͈̬͉̟̤̤͔̹̱̗̺̹̤̭̣̹̦̻̖̜̲̫̝͈̯̦̳̻̬̹̽͆̓͛͌̿̌͂͛̀̍̀̓͐̅̈́̏͗̃͊̋̏̒̏̃̂̓͒̃̄̽̋̀̈͗̉̂̽̈͌̈́͛́͊̿̕̕͜͜͝͝ͅͅ more than anything in the world. Even more than his team, more than his shop, his friends- and himself. Ş̸̢̨̧̨̢̡̧̧̧̛̰̣͙͕̘̯͉̝̠̰̣̣̘͎̠̞̗̼͕̮̭̫̹̦̖͙̺̞̳̻̰͔̤̤̳̳̼̰̩̮̖̱͔̗͔̜͖̤̤͔̮̖͕͉̗̠̯̼̙͖͕̼͙͇͙̈̈́̀̀̔̄̓̋̇̈̈̔͛͆̇̽̇̏̽̉͛̓̐̋͗̐̔̽̊̈́͌̅̾͒̀̈́̿́͒̔̅̾͌͂͗̆̊̾̿̿̂̓̿̾̄̂̏̀̿̋͒̇̓̓̌̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅẽ̶̡̡̛̛͈̱̗̹̳̝̞̳͇͉̲͈̦̥̠͇̘͓͉̙̹̱̬̼̫͛̍̔̽͒͛̄̆̾̆͌̉̂̊̉̎̈́́̈̍͛̈̊̋̃͋̿̌̉̑͋̃̇̏̃̄̐̽̅͗̄̓̎̐͑̔͗̿̕̕̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͠i̸̧̢̡̨̨̨̢̧̢̧̧̟͚̲͇͚͙͎̳̰͈̰͓͓͕̙̩̠̬̹͙̫̞͎͚̜͈̬͉̟̤̤͔̹̱̗̺̹̤̭̣̹̦̻̖̜̲̫̝͈̯̦̳̻̬̹̽͆̓͛͌̿̌͂͛̀̍̀̓͐̅̈́̏͗̃͊̋̏̒̏̃̂̓͒̃̄̽̋̀̈͗̉̂̽̈͌̈́͛́͊̿̕̕͜͜͝͝ͅͅ had become his world. He was starting to shove everything else to the side in order to be with Ş̸̢̨̧̨̢̡̧̧̧̛̰̣͙͕̘̯͉̝̠̰̣̣̘͎̠̞̗̼͕̮̭̫̹̦̖͙̺̞̳̻̰͔̤̤̳̳̼̰̩̮̖̱͔̗͔̜͖̤̤͔̮̖͕͉̗̠̯̼̙͖͕̼͙͇͙̈̈́̀̀̔̄̓̋̇̈̈̔͛͆̇̽̇̏̽̉͛̓̐̋͗̐̔̽̊̈́͌̅̾͒̀̈́̿́͒̔̅̾͌͂͗̆̊̾̿̿̂̓̿̾̄̂̏̀̿̋͒̇̓̓̌̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅẽ̶̡̡̛̛͈̱̗̹̳̝̞̳͇͉̲͈̦̥̠͇̘͓͉̙̹̱̬̼̫͛̍̔̽͒͛̄̆̾̆͌̉̂̊̉̎̈́́̈̍͛̈̊̋̃͋̿̌̉̑͋̃̇̏̃̄̐̽̅͗̄̓̎̐͑̔͗̿̕̕̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͠i̸̧̢̡̨̨̨̢̧̢̧̧̟͚̲͇͚͙͎̳̰͈̰͓͓͕̙̩̠̬̹͙̫̞͎͚̜͈̬͉̟̤̤͔̹̱̗̺̹̤̭̣̹̦̻̖̜̲̫̝͈̯̦̳̻̬̹̽͆̓͛͌̿̌͂͛̀̍̀̓͐̅̈́̏͗̃͊̋̏̒̏̃̂̓͒̃̄̽̋̀̈͗̉̂̽̈͌̈́͛́͊̿̕̕͜͜͝͝ͅͅ. It wasn’t a good thing to do; but he couldn’t say no to Ş̸̢̨̧̨̢̡̧̧̧̛̰̣͙͕̘̯͉̝̠̰̣̣̘͎̠̞̗̼͕̮̭̫̹̦̖͙̺̞̳̻̰͔̤̤̳̳̼̰̩̮̖̱͔̗͔̜͖̤̤͔̮̖͕͉̗̠̯̼̙͖͕̼͙͇͙̈̈́̀̀̔̄̓̋̇̈̈̔͛͆̇̽̇̏̽̉͛̓̐̋͗̐̔̽̊̈́͌̅̾͒̀̈́̿́͒̔̅̾͌͂͗̆̊̾̿̿̂̓̿̾̄̂̏̀̿̋͒̇̓̓̌̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅẽ̶̡̡̛̛͈̱̗̹̳̝̞̳͇͉̲͈̦̥̠͇̘͓͉̙̹̱̬̼̫͛̍̔̽͒͛̄̆̾̆͌̉̂̊̉̎̈́́̈̍͛̈̊̋̃͋̿̌̉̑͋̃̇̏̃̄̐̽̅͗̄̓̎̐͑̔͗̿̕̕̕͘͜͠͝͝͠͠i̸̧̢̡̨̨̨̢̧̢̧̧̟͚̲͇͚͙͎̳̰͈̰͓͓͕̙̩̠̬̹͙̫̞͎͚̜͈̬͉̟̤̤͔̹̱̗̺̹̤̭̣̹̦̻̖̜̲̫̝͈̯̦̳̻̬̹̽͆̓͛͌̿̌͂͛̀̍̀̓͐̅̈́̏͗̃͊̋̏̒̏̃̂̓͒̃̄̽̋̀̈͗̉̂̽̈͌̈́͛́͊̿̕̕͜͜͝͝ͅͅ. He physically could not say ‘no.’ It would probably kill him if he said that to his precious little princess.

"U-um…Mizuki?" The soft voice pulled the elder out of his thoughts.

"Hm?"

"I-I wanted to ask you…. Before um…" The raven’s head lowered and his black locks fell over his eyes. There was a faint blush on his cheeks and his l̸̡̨̳̻̝͈͈̥̘̣̝̝̈́̎̋͐̆̿̆͗̇̒̕͠͝i̴͕̲͙͍͖̦̙͈̯̻̯̜̠͌̓̓̈̉͒̇̌͛̈̌͝͠p̸̜̹̱̺̯͈̘͉̹͕̠̌̈́̊̉͊͗̽̿̔̅̆͘̚͜ ̵͓̰͔̘̘̪̯̭̩̟̫̼̋̑̓̀͊̋̋̉̕̚͠͝w̷̧̞͔͔̲̣̮̯͙͌̍̂̂̎̑͒͊͋͆͐͘̕͜͜ͅͅȁ̷̛̼̖͉͇̝̦̥̖̮̯͍̟̘̆̌̈́̍̏̇͒̕͠͝͠s̴̨͚̜̞̼͚͖̹̳̥̫̈͌̑̆̀̃̌̓̐̐̋̚͜ͅ ̶̡̢̠̰͓͖̪̣͖̼̦̥̺̿̈́̃̊̄̀̊̀̀̚͘͝q̵̨̡̣̼̻̮̖̲͎̲̯̟̤͐͗̿͆͐̿̍̾͋̒̕̕͝u̴̺̖̩̝͙̪͈͎͇̳̜̲͊̂͊͊̔̓̂̐̒̀̚͠ỉ̷̠͇̼̞̼͎̜̟̤̲͉̱̲̆̀̄̇̉͐́̉̋̓͘v̸̡̛͇͇̣͓̪͇̙̗͈̹̝̑͑͑͂̌̅̇̌̑̑͠͝ͅe̵̱̪̠̜͔̭̠̥̜̝͖͉͆̓̓͒̏͆̒͘̕͘͠͝ŗ̵̨̯̥̮̙̯̤̪͓̠͔͍̿͛̂̃͂̀̄̾͂͂̕͠i̴̹͇̦̮̳̜̰̙̭̙̝͌̊͌͌̍́͋̌̓̀͑̉͜͠n̵̤̜̰͕̲͙̪͕̖̝̘̜̐̉̃́̔̈̀̔͐̎̚͠͠g̴̡̨̘̼̳͇͕̟̞̖̑́̒͐̐̔̽͋̾̀̄̄͜͠ͅ.̷̢̝̜̱͓̼̪̠̖̩̘͎̀̆̎̄͗̌̆͐̑̇̍͊͘

Mizuki pulled his head away and grew concerned for him. He began to panic.

"W-what’s wrong, princess? Are you okay? Is the sun too hot? Do you want to go somewhere else? Do you… Want to go home?" He babbled on with great care.

"No no! Mizu- No! I want to stay here with you but- It’s just," He suddenly lifted his head up and gazed into Mizuki’s eyes. "It’s just-!"

"…yes?"

"I-I-…" His face kept getting redder and redder.

"…?"

"I really want to hold your hand!"

There it was. It looked like he finally got it out. The Rib-leader was about to absolutely lose his shit at the moment. He couldn’t help but feel his own cheeks redden from the sight of Sei. Sei was on the verge of tears and it looked like it took absolutely everything out of him to accidentally blurt out his wishes like that. ̵̡̢̢̛̛̛̥̠̣̗̼̦̜̠̳̪̖͓͇̺͉̤̲̭̼̟͉́͂̑̽̀̿̄̀͋͂̎̅̉͂̋̏̈̃̈̐̈͗̒̏͑̽̏͆̋͂̈́͐͐̀̀̐̑̔͘̕̕̕͠ͅͅŢ̵̨̛̪͉̝̪̱̘̠͈͍̟̫̞̝̳̼͓͖̤̩͈̯̻͇̯̙̦͇̰̣͇̦̜̰̦͐͑̀͋̑͆͛̿͐͛̊̓̓́̐̍̒̒͗̈̀͊͒̒̋͗̃͆̆̂͐̈́̚̕͘͘͝͠͝͝͠ḩ̶̧̛͎͍̥̯̱̳̪̖̪̞̯̻̹̘̤̱͈͕͈̱̣̠̙̣̹̹̰́͊́̀̉̒̑̆̄̇̊̀̋̇́̄̈́͑̉͑͐̾̓̈́̔̆̔̓̀̈̂̔̇͗͂͂̋̾͘̚̕͜͠͝͠͝͝͝ͅi̶̢̧̡̛̘͇͈̥͚͇̟͙̩͉̰̼̜͚̫͖̙̩̹͈̙̲̺̬̗̦̭̩̙̣̤͂̎͐̌̔͒̈́̾͛̾̓̈́̌̈́͆̂̐̒̍̃͐̾͆͑͘͘͝͝ͅs̷̡̨̨̨̨̨̨̢̧̡̛̖̹͓͖̻͙͔̺͖̮͓̟̣̳̭͇̯̙͈͉͚̥̠̖͙̩̘̙̥̬͎͕͕̹̺̅̃͐̅̑̃́̏̿̃͌̈͑̂̓̓̀͌̑̉͗̀̇͗̅́͆̋̈́̄͋̔̀̆̏̓̆́̅̍͌͂͜͜͠͝͠͝ ̸̨̡̛̹̖̙̹̝͔̟̦̫̪͔̩̠̪̞̹̜͙̪̤̦̳̹̭̗̎̊̍̈̃͋̉̀́͛̽͌̉̌̽̀̒̔͒͐̎́̃͐͗͂̊͒̌͊̊̅̉̇̈́̓͆̑̀͋͛̚͘͜͝͝͝͝͝m̷̢̨̨̡̨̛͙͕̣͇̬̥̬̤̝͕͔͓̯̝̱͔̻̜̥̜̙̜̟̦͍͇̲͎͋̎̔͑̽͋͐̂̈́̀͛̇͂́̔̈́͐͒́̏̑̾̾̓̕̚͠ư̶̡̡̧̧̛̬̙̲̩̫̗͕̝͈̗͕̲͖͉͎̰̯̗͕̼̓͛̈̈́̏̀͂͒̓̀͑̒͒̎̃̐͆̄͗̈̆̌͒̿́̐̌̿̽͑̃̓͋͒̈́͛̉́͌͊͆͋͆͘͘͘͝͝ͅͅs̸̢̢̡̨̨̛̩͙̲͉̼̱̱̗̭͔̬͈̩̲̝̮̗̹͍̞̮̮͉̘̫̦̜̠̔̆̓̒̑̆̈̔͌͂̓̃̊̿̑́̔̅͐͆͐̉̚͝͝͝͝͝t̶̨̛̗̠̲̗̥̝̫̳̺͚̩̖̠̗̣͖̥̱̩̰̹̮̝̲̫͔͓͔̍̈́͊͗̓͊͑͌̾̒̽͆͑̐́̾̈́́͌͒̈́͂̈́̍͂̊̀̓̇́̔́͒̐̂͆̓̀͆̕̕̕̕͜͜͠͠͝͠͝ ̴̧̢̡̧̛͉̫̗̯̭̪̰̲̯̘̫̪̠͎͉̼͔̜̝̫͇͉̞͖̗̟͔̻̣̬̤̘͔̭̙̼̜̝̂̓͛̊̀͌̅̓̈́̊̋̾̃̾̒͛͊͒̈́̈̉͊̓̌̀̎͗̀́̅̄́͛̊̅̍͊̂̏͌͆̓̊̕͘̕͜͝͝͝h̸̛̛͙̙̥͇͙̲̱͎̳͚̩̲̤̱̞̱̻̤͕̫͍̘͓̹̗̪̼̼͉̮͈̭͇̦͖̙͒̾̐͛̈́̿̅͂̀͛͗̽͋̈́̀̋̅̋̊̾͌̂̈͗͆͘͜͜͠͝ͅą̴̢̛̟͍̞̻̱̞̰̥͕̥͈̦̗͕̙̲͔͎̻̗͚͉̼̳̯̠̼̹͍͔̻̠̦͇̉͛͗̔̎̋͌̀̈́̄͌̔͑̊̂̽́͌̎́͒͑̎̏̿̈́̓̾͗̓͛̀̕͘̕̕̕͜͠ͅͅv̷̢̡̢̛̛̳̖͙͕͕̘͈̟̝̩̳̪̼̝͎͎̗̭̩͙͈̲̯̫̤̯͖̻̹͙̻̤̀͆̆̂̽͒̎͋̿̃̽̓̐̒̀̿̿͛̌̎̀̄̇̽͛̍̌͆̾̾̍͆̒̾́͛͗̌͛̈́̕̕͘̕͝͠͠ͅę̶̛͖̦̭̙̙̳̜̹͇͈̗̰̬͙͔̜̥̰͕̙̺͈̞̮̣̮̼̘̠̯̓̆̉̍͊̔̇̋̓̽͆̂͐̑̒͒́̔́́̽͗́̀̑̑͐͂̄̑͑̐̐̑͆̀́̿̅͘̕̕͘͝͠͝͠͠ͅ ̵̧̨̢̢̢͍̻̯̹͖̞̯̠͙̱̥̬͈̻͖̮̹͔̩̣̣͉̬̭̜̣̤̬̻̍͆͒̊̐̃̉̓͌̓̍̃́̾̒̀́̓̂̎̇̈̊̿̄̊́̂̎̀́̈̽͑̋̓̈̎͋̀̅͆̉̕̚̚͜͝͝ͅb̴̢̨̥͈̹͕̘͓͇͍̫̗̬̯͕̺͔͓̰̹̠͚̟̩̫̘̩͇̹̞̖̝̱͖̭̝͔̯̘̲̖̬̰̲͙͈͖͇̿̓̽̈̐͂̓͆̅̃̈́̀͊̊͑̾̊̈̀̈́̅̍͌̄̄̌̔͊̅̅̋͘ȩ̵̡̢̧̨̢̲̮͚͎͉̟͇̜̭̭͔͖̱͈̻̱̼͓̖̫̖͔̤̼̜̹̖̲͎̩̰̠͖͎̤͖̰̰̙̍̽̂̉̑͋̊́̌͋̊̍̅̊͒̀̃̈́̅̃̽͆̌͂̅͐͠͠͝͝ͅę̸̧̧̨̡̧̢̲̯̟͙͕̫͕̲͍̻͙̹͍̤̝̘̖̟͔̻̮̝̤̫͙̤̹̲͇̣̥͓͔̗́̓̉̾̇̓̍̀̐̈̅̇͑́̓͋̿͆͐̓̍͊̿͐͌͂̏͆̌͗̓̒̆̈́̄̋͘̚̕͝͝͠ͅͅṋ̸̢̢̢̛̛̛̪̞̱̦͕͎̱̟̞̞̯̻̣͍̲͍͚̜̯̰̗̱̦̤͓̜͕̱̥̟̳̓̃̋̃̈́̏̊́͑͋͐̓̈̍̑͐̆̓́̈́̚͘͜͝͠ͅ ̷̢̨̡̛͖͓̤̦̝̺͈̣̹̪͍̖̣͎̫̟̳̼͙̟͙̳̞̬̼͍̦̹̠̪͉̠̾̇̽͌͊͋̊̓̍̍͊̈̌͋̍̊͊͌͊̉̋͂͌́̇͐̃̈̈́̈́̑̇̿̔̐̑̈̿̇͐͋̒͘̚̚̕͜͜͝͠͠ͅö̵̢͈̮̮̝̥̦͙̻̣̹̙̰̲̩̭̹̘̱͕̠͕̠̰͉̱̞̳͇̠̓͗̏́͗̔̊̌̊̈͆͌̾̉͋̽͂͒͛̑̓̎͑̒̊̆̾̎̓͘̕͘͜͜͝n̷̨̡̧̡̧̢̛̛̫̣̘̤̬̜͉͕͚͙̫̝̤̞͎͔͙̰̹̭̻͔̪̣̰̝̟̍̀̀̎̆̀̎̈́̊̐̈͋͌͗̎́͊̈́̍͐̎͒̑͛̓̓̅̒͊̒̈́̆̆̔̾̃͂͛͊̃̾͝͠͝͠͝͠ͅè̴̡̡̢̡̨̧̢̢̥̞̳̫̤͉͔̣̪̦̱̘̮̞̦͎̫̱̭̭̼̳̥͈̭̠̤̺̠̞͎̣̹̻͓͕̰̬͌̓̑͛̓̈͂̿̀͋̿̔̈̀̌̃̉̇̒͑̈́͗̈͂̃̓̃̅̊̎͒̚͘̚͘͝͠͝ͅ ̸̡̛̫̘͍͓͇͔͕̝̱̙̟̤̪͙͙͇̤̼̫͉͙͔̥̤̼͍̆̍̏̈́̂͋̄̔͌̒͛͑̆̊̆̓̎̍̓̈́̾͗̔̀͌͗̓̋̿̓͘͜ͅó̷̧̨̨̡̡͔̱̠̱̘̻̱̙͇̜̱̬̪̱̮̭͙͖̬̰͔̤̞͔̥̯͖̰͓̭͍̮̩͇̖̣͔̬̟̃̂̆̈̆̄̾̈́̿̿̆̏͌̂͐̀̿̏̀̄͛̐̒̆̓͌̌̈̔̒̿̽̓̓́͐̚̚͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅf̴̧̢̧̛̳͔̩̤̖̤̰͚͚̤̬̯͈̺̙̮͔̰̰̞͙͈̯̺̹̱͎͍̄̒͊̉̑̋̎͗̍̇̿͛̔̀͌͌͒̃͌̓̈́̄͆̄͋́̀̅͗͊̈́͂̚̚͘͜͝͝͠ͅ ̴̧̧̛̣̫̭̝̫͚̗͖̞̥͔̠̻̣̖̮̫͎̙͇̥̻̜̳̮̮̲̻͎͚̰͍̟̙͈̠͙͖̭͈̻̖̞͇͐̀̋́͗́͂́̃̓͒̽́͊̃̆̈̏͊͌͐̓̀̓̅͌̃͌̃͊̉̓̚̚̚̕̕̕͜͠͝ț̶̨̨̡̨̦̫̥̜̦̹͈̝̤͓̜̦̣̤̫̝̦͕̲͇̞̟͙̞̝͚̜̘̹̳̤̗̦͚͕͍̿͛́̀̈́̂͐̔͌̋̒̊͑̈́͋̈̐͂́͂̈́͐̈́̀̏̉̉́̈́̇̏͗̈́̏̓̓͋̿̚̚̕͘͘͘̕͠͝͝ḩ̵̧̢̨̨̢̛͈̝͕͕̗̳̫͓̠͙̭̮̺̯̲͎̹̙̥̱̜̤͇̦̳̯͙̼̙̰̥̪̘̠̳̲͕̟͔̍̓̏̊͑̂͆͋͗̆͌͆͑̾͆̾̽͋͌̚͠͝͠͠͝ͅe̶̡̨̛͉͓̙̖̻̤̖̺̹̹̺̠̜̳͎̱͖͈͖̦̫͉͓̣͓̙̐̒̐̾̊̀̇͌̈̎̅̂̅͂̈̽̒̓͗̉̿͋̎̒̊͆̀̀͛͂̈̇͛̑͊̃̉̈́̕̚̕͠ͅ ̶̨̨̨̡̛̟̩̣͖̩͔͈͈̝͓̲̰̪̗̪̤͖̤̝̦̮̬̪̫̠̦̟̱̿͌͑̇̃͑̒̑͒́̎̓̊͑͊͑͆̄̽̂͌́̊̚̚͜͝͝ͅr̵̡̼̤̠̗͔͖̱̦͍̟̦̯̤͖̻̗͇͔̖͉̗̗̰̙͉͕͔̘̗̝̭̭͎̲̰̫̾̽̈́̈́̑́͛́̌͆͊̿̀͊̿̎́͐̾̏̀̐̋̅͌͘͘̚͠͠ͅǻ̸̢̢̨̧̢̢̱̜̮̻̣̻͖̲̥̼͈̗̣͔̹̰̲̣̣̬̯̘̪̻̱̼̼̬͈͚̮̬̤͖̳͍̰͙̓̐̉͐̓̌̌̿͗͑̀͐͑́̈́̎͒͛̋̉͂̃̀̑͌̀̐̇͐͐͆͑̕̚͝͝͠ͅr̶̨̡̻̬̥͈̭͈̦̦̞̜̹͕͉̺̲̬̣̼͙͎̤͓̤̘̹͔̜̋̾͆̀̆̀̊̓̋̋̑́̇͊̀͐̾̊̉̌̾̐̽́̀̓̊͌͒̂͆͘͜͝ͅͅe̷̢͓̱̞̗͙̤̼͕̪̯͔̤̦͚̳̞̜̺͍̳͓͍͙̼̞͙̥̻̻̠͍̎̊͌̎̐̆̂̀̆̑̈́͌̀̓͑̍̓͋͒̈̇̉́̐̔̓̓́͛̑̄̈̎͋̒̿̿̓̈́̈́͊̓̾̔̀͝͠ͅ ̸̢̡̧̧̨̧̛̩͇̝̟͖̪̪̺̻͉̞͕̜̻̜̘͍͖̱̰̠͇̘̫̱̘̣͓̠̃̓̒͗͒̀̓̀̃́̈́͐͂͗̀̈́̔̓̈́̀͌̐̀̾̾̾͗̐̂́̏̎͆̀̕͜͜͝͝ͅt̸̢̢̢̧̢̢͈̺̮̫̬̥̰̱̻̹̝̬̯̭̖̻͍̭̜̠̭̜͚̞̝͓̙̫̫̗̍̓͑́̇̅̅͑̎͒͐̅̈́́͒͐̏̀̍̾̉͐͌̓̈́̆̄̃̎̓̊̈́̈́͛̃̎̋͌͊̄̑̑̈͘͘̕͜͠͝͝ȋ̵̞̠͖͖͕͉̩̙̗͎̰̹͔̥̠͕̦̩̺̗͉͎̥͖͉̹̯̩̠̭̼̰͈̱̬͙̺̙͍͇̝̐̀̅̅̒̋̆̈̾̄̿͐͋̃͋̔͆̆͑̌́͌́̽̀̅͋͂̿̽͑͊͗́̒̄́͘̚̚̚͜͝͝͝ͅm̷̢̨͈̥̘͇͓̟͔͈̳̗̩̳̩͙͙̳̻̞̘̥̲̤̮̗̫̘̘͓̮̮̠̺̪̪͍̪̭̼̬̹̲̳̘̰͔͇̐̄̍̾͐̇̓̇̓͆̎͗̊̂͌͋̓̇̔̋͂̑̔̕͝͠͠ͅé̷̢͇̫̟̩͔͙̠̮̺̣͚͓̬̬͔̜͕̥͔͉͉̮̖̖̤̘̩͔̤̤͖̣͇̀̈̀̊̓͊̉͑̔̄͂̂̊̈́̾̑͛̈́̈́͆̃̄͒͂̀͒̌͘̕͘̕͠͝ͅs̴̨̨̨̨̛̠͕̝̳͇͔̪̼͉̣̯̺̪̲͖̬̻̼͕͇͓̫̣̤̗͙̞̹͇͍͔͎͖̞̜͖͓̼̖̯͔̪̐̎̋͋̏̅͛̓͛̅̆̋̑́̊̓̔̄̐̆͌͋̔̇̑̊̒̄̈̿͂͝͝ͅͅ ̵̧̢̢̧̡̢̧̪̻̱͓͖̹̫̞̝̣̭̣̝͕̺̻̖̖̭̬̝̬̜̖̳͚͎̤̳͉͇̭̤̲̘̗̲̞̟̊̔̔̽͒̆̅̀̒̅̇̍̔͋̓͒̍̉̋͊̀͗͋̆̿͛̌̒̍̌̽̾͊̇̕͘͘̚̚͜͠͝͝ͅͅh̷̨̡̛̞̠͇̤͍̭̩̭̲̖̞̲̳̫̯̹̜̝͚̣͎̙̞̟͙̬͓͚̦̪͓̯͖͒̃͐́͌̈͋̓̒͑̿͒̄̃̈́̀͌́̃͌̄͊̈́̍̓̈́̍̀̊͆͛͌́̇͐̓̉̀̍̇̋̿̕͜͜͝͝͝͠͠͠ȩ̶̢̡̹͖̲̦̺̤̹̱̲̻͎̤̳͉̼͔͙͕͔̘̩͙̯̹̤̠̲̱͍͎̙̘͖͕̥̻̫̏̎̍̾̈́̆̎͐̔̆͆̊̎͊̐̏̈́̈́̾̑͒̀͒́̀͛̎̌͌̀̕̚̕͘̕͜͝ͅͅ ̴̨̡̧̗̞̣̣͈̱͕̳̳̭̮͎̲͙̦͖̣̪͙̣̫͔̠̣͎̬̞̀̿̍͌͗̒̈̓̊̓́́̑̏̈̓̒͂̈́̉̈̌̓̂̀̓̈́̀͐̀̏͋̄̈̅̍̐̎͒͑̚͘̕͠͝ͅa̴̧̢̨̰̫̪̩̫̯͚͚̼̠̳̗̙̹̟͇͎͕͉̰͇͔̦̦͍̪̝̠̗̐͒͛̑̂͊̌̌̾̎͒͛̓̋͋̀̌̀̃̂̈́̐̈́͑͋͋̊̇̆͒̋͛́̉̀̅̕̕̚͜͜͠͝͝ͅs̵̡̧̧̡̧̡̨̛̠͈̖͈̖̪̙͚̻̲͙̼̬̫̤̜͚͉̮̦̰̺̝͇͖̟̤̟̯͕͕̖̲̬̯̞͔̖̪̥̔̈̊̔̈́̈́͒̾̽̂̑̒̐̊̔̂̓͆̄̓́́̒͂̓̑͂̏̊̃̉̽͛̋̇̋͘̕̕̚̕̕k̸̢̛̛̺͖̬̙͎̤̩͇̞͙̲͖̜̼̞̬͉̣͍̟̬̪̪̗̮̹͖̰̦̻͈̦̈́̓̐͗̃̅́̽͐͑̐͐͂̈́́̽̓͗́̊͐́̉͘͜͜ͅͅͅȩ̴̡̨̨̛̹̠̞̲̟͈̫͚͔̻͙͕̳͈̝̙̞̤͈̝̲̠̦̜̠̦̲̹̫̬̥̓͋͑̈̅̀͂̅̂͒͐̅͐̈́̆̉̾̀̋̇̈́̐̄̈̇͋̎̽̀̿̕̕̕͘͘̚̚͜͝ḑ̸̧̡̧̨̧̛̛͔͔͙̼̤̗̦̖̜͖̻͙̻͎̥̠̱̣̝̯͔̫͇̭͈̯̗͇͉͚͎̩̤̺̳̱̖̘̓̒̑̊̀̀̐͒́̈́̉̿̄̾̊̓́̈́͑͑̄̒̊͆̅̓͒̒̚͜ ̸̡̢͚͈̮̭̹̥̩͙̮͇͙̪͚̻͖͚̮̙̯̰͓̙͍̪̬̬͍̳̟̩͚̖̱̩̥͚̱̪͕̱̒̅̅̀̆̿̑̆́̆̅̎̃̐̀̈́̓͒͊͆̈́̚͘̕͘͜͝f̵̡̢̨̛͙̮̩̖̩̳̪͍̭̮̮̬̯̻̺̣͍̺͖̬̳̰̻̯̃͂̿̐̂͊̇̾̔̎̓̊̏͌͆̓͛̈́̉̈́͑́̄͋̑̓͂̚̕͠͝͝ǫ̷̡̢̧̨̡̡̧̰̩͖͓͔̙̣͔̱̩͓̫̘̲̳͔̹̱̘͊͑͒́͆͌͌̔͊̐̃̍̐͛̐͊̅̏͑́́̈̋̈̊̚̕͘̚͝͠͠ŗ̵̧̧̢̛̝̗͉̫̥̫͕̰̙̘͖̜̱̠̜̟̩̘͍̻͖̂̅̅̔̇͋̀͌̂̂̄̒̒̀͐̂̅̊́̌̂̍̈́̋̽́͂̋̓̈̍̽͐̍͂͘͘͘͜͜͝͝ͅ ̶̢̢̡̨̛̬̫̞̹͈̫̮̙̠͇̰͖̦̹̝̝̼̭͕̜̠̬̹̤̖͚͙̳͙̌̊͌̏̈́̐̓͂̐̊̍̋͗̅͌͗͛̀̔̐͆̑̈͐͘͘͜͠͝ͅș̷̢̡͙̯͔͙̼̙̲͕͎͕͎̯̦͈̟̝͇̲̺̫͕͙̠̖̠̟̬͚̞͓̞͈̳̩̦͓̳͓̼͍̭̩͔̙̿̈́̀͑̀̽͛͊̌̈́̃̐̌͋́̈̐̏͛̏̉̃́̍͐̇͋̾̅̅͒͌͜͠͝͝͝͠͠ơ̵̧̨̡̢̟͕̙͔̱̫͉͉̬̣͈̰̻̭̹̤̣͇̫̳̘̦̱̪̼͙͍͕̝̤͇̣̼̗̤͕̹̱͕͉̯͓̭͒̇̌̽̈̌̓̔̇̓͂̐̀͊̾̀͒̎̍͂̉̀̕̕̕͘̕͜͝ͅm̵̨̧̛̛̼̰̻̳̗͕̞̹͙̞̯̪̥̥̯̻͍̻̜̖͈̺͓͔͐̏̇͌̈̓̏̈́̐̈̊̉͋̓̌̓̓̒̉͑͂̍̀̈́̅̊̋̑̇͌͛͂̅̔̽̚̚͘͜͝͠͝ę̸̡̢̧̛͇̝̰͎͚͕̤͉̳̖̰̲͙͓̬̤̫̼̺̙̮͕̯̗̓͊̍͐͛̓̾͋̎̽͑̋̄̈́̽͌̊̏͑̀́͋̔̓̀́̋̈́̏̎̊̐̒̂̅̂͝ͅͅţ̸̨̧̥̺̝̺̬̣͇̳̼̰̠̗̼͚̣͚̥̗̺͓̠̜̙̠͇̘̰̭̭̪̭͖̳́́͐͑͋̒̅͛͆̉́͛͋͒̓̇͑̑́͌͗͘̕͜͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅh̶̨̨̢̢̛̛̤̰̙͖̟̜̝̞̹̳̯̱̗͕̥͓̝͕͇͔̺͕͇̖͖͙̳̦̝̹̞͉̜̱͔̓́̒͂̋̿̓͆̈́̎͆̊̊͌̉̒͋̂̈̇͂̋̏͊̈̍͗̿͋̔̅̓̐̊̓̓͐̍̽̏͘̚̕̕̕͝͝ͅi̴̡̡̨̛̝̺̣̜̫͇͇͓̩̗̣̲͇̗͍̗͈͍̮̥͍̫̼̟̪͙̙͛̌̃̇͗̏̐̏̐͐̀̀̒̑̑̈́̇̔̈́̌͂͐̒͆͋̓̆̉͊́͑̚̚͘̕̕͝ͅͅñ̴̡̡̧̬̞̻̣͎̱̦̝͇͎̣͍͔̲̹̺̱̪͖̜̜̘͔͚̗͎̩̫̱̺̄̉́̈́̉͆̑̋͒͗̾̒͒̿͑̏̂̕̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝͝g̵̨̜̻̘͈̼̫͚̜̭̰̩̱̺̮͙͔̬̟̣̦͖͉͈̹̭̞̼̰̺̰̼͉̩̲͓͉̽̒͂̽͌͌̽̏͂͂̋͋̄̍͆͊͆̆̓͊̆̍͛̿̚͜͝ͅ.̶̡̳̠͈͈͈͇͕̜͓͚̥̭̥͚̺͈̫͙͇̗͓̻̫͖̳̳̗̖͚̀͛̑̊͒̑͊̈́̿̆̾̔̐̔̈́̄̃͒̎̃͑̆̐̀͒̈́̉͒͑̋́̍̕̕͝͝ͅ ̴̨̡̧̡̛̯̦͖̣̞̩̰̜̝̥̹̹̞̰̘̫̯͎̦̣̮̯̈́́̓̊̊̉́́̋̿̑̀͑̇̔̈̎̃̽͆̈́͆̓̓̾̍̄͐́̈́̒̏̈́̅͂̈́̀̈́̍͘̚͝͝͝͝͝ͅ

̵̧̢̛̪̤̼̺̻̠͔͔͉̱̹̝͉̬̺͔̣̳̱̬̯͇̫̣͂̀̄̑̂̒̽́̐͋̏́̌́̎̀̂͛̔̅̽͐̍̆̀̓̊̓̏̇͑̃̽̕͘͜͝S̶̨̡̧̧̡̳͕͙̗̜͔̱͇͔̖̫̞̘̩̥̩̱̻̖̞̥̮̰̬͎͉̟͔͚̜͇̦̳̥͍͚̖̗̄̀̊̄̓̈́͗̃̐́̇̀͂͒́͆̏̇͐͐͒̀̽́̾̚͠͠m̵̢̛̰̥̳̹̠͈̫͙̝͖̠̫̥̳͍͓̖͕̯͚̱͎̭̘̜̜͕̝̻̘̬͋̏͊̒̊̆͛̒͗̈̂̔̋͂̽̈́̾͆̃̃͒̃͛̎̆͑̿̈͌̄͘̚͜͜î̷̧̡̛̛̛͈̺͖̪̻̣̦̲̰̹͕̲̗̼̭̪̺͇̥͓̠̳̘̠͉͖͎͉̙̪͚̰̫̫̮̮̘̦̬̄̈́̀̓̎̐́̋͐̃̓͗̐͋̋̉̓͛̄̅̋̇̔̌̈́́̔̀̔́̇̿̂̓̑͆̃͗̕̕͜ͅţ̷̛͇̜̟̪̩̪̖̰̱̟̮̜̤͈̹͈̜̥̜̜͉̫͍̻̳̞̋̉̂̎̄̉̇͆̍͋͂́̈́̄̈́̏̃̂̋̌̿̈͐͂̄̄̇̍̅͗͛̐̀͌́͘ͅͅt̷̨̡̢̢̧̪̹͖̠͙̣̩͎͉̰͚̱̱̩̝̪̞̖͎͍̜̞̬̫͍̳̫̥͚͉̥̩̠̝̺̜̭̱̟̥̩͈̦͙͌̍͐̃̽͐͒̈́̍̎̾̈́̐̑͂͊͗́̾̿͂̎̀̏̈́͑̅͂̎̉͆͆͐̐͛̍̕̕̚͜͠͠e̵̢̡̛̛̼̥̗̫̝̜̖͉̮̣̳̤̹͓͎͉̮̘͖̝̳̲̟̰͈͉͓̟̙̲̭̝͙̫̋̏̽̓̆̄̃͊̑̀͆̏̓́̍̊͒̉̓̈̑͛̀̿̿̈́̈́͒̇́̄͊͑̅̈́̿̉͘͘͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝͝͝ͅņ̸̧̧̨̧̯̞̖̣̯͕̥̯̬̭̪̞͎͓̤̱͖̫̘̙͉̮͎̊̈́̀́̎͐͊̈̏̌͐́̂͆͌̍̌̇͑̽̿̈̂̃͒̑̄̿̀͊̾̌̉̈́́̂̈̆͘͘͘͜͠͝͠͝͠͠ͅͅ ̵̡̧̧̨̢̨̝̙̞̬͈̺̲̣̫̩̲̹͔̻̜̻̣̲̗͖̬͕͇̥̱̣̯̤͕̦͙̪̋́̀̀̌̀͆̅̄̈́͊̎̎͑͛͌̑͂̊̒͐͂͐̐̓̈́́̑̉̊̓̾̍͂͛̕̚͜͜͠͝w̵̨̡̧̢̢̛̛̻̲͎̹̫͍͔̹̘̦̘̦̯͚̤̙͔̞̭̻̼̩̤̲͍͕̰̦̭̣̟̗̻̤̱͇͈͉̜̮̲͒̓̄́́̓́̈́́̒̋̅̈́̔̅͗͆̒̀̒͑̈́̓̽̏̒͊̾́͜͝͝͝ͅi̷̡̝̰̗̻̤͍͎̭̹̥̣̞̗̩̻͓̜̠̭͉̦̦̳͈̰͎̖̲͈̰͇͐̔́̋̃̐̓̃͒̑͂̊̍̇̃̉́͑̌̊̃̀̏̚͘͜͠͠ţ̷̢̢̡̛̟͖̱̼͇͍̜̬͓͙̱̹̺͕̱͍̪͓̦͕̺̫͓̰̯͙̖̺͉̰̥̙͔̞͍̲̣̈̂͐̓̆͐͛̈̊̃̌̏̒̀̉̿̑̇̈́̓̈́̃̆̄̿̉̐̄̆͛̅̿͊͘͜͜͝͝͝ͅh̴̡̡̢̢̨̛͙̬̻̞̻̰͚̟̲̟̙̖͔̞̪̠͍̪͕̤͉̱͚͕̜̥̮̮̖͙̹̀̈̏̈́̎̓̉̀̑͊͗͐͂̓̈́̔̄̇͆̍́͑͆͊̒́̀̃̃̕͘͝͝͝͠͝ ̶̢̥̗͍͍͓̪̰̦̬͖̖͓͎͔̰͚͎͙̬̭̫̪̭͇̦̅͌̈͗̉͌̂̐̿̆̎̾̍̈́́͋̾̌̉͋͂̅̃̄̀̃̊̚̕h̸̢̢͎̙̬̯̳̩̘̲̻̬̮̠̞̰̣͍̘̥̝̙͇̦̳͎̭̓̎͐̊́̊͑̾̐̑̈̾͛̈́̋̈́̑̎̽͑̉̕͘̚͘͝͠͝͝͠ȉ̶̧̡̢̨̛̗͇̭̭͚̠̰̰̜̘̙̞͔̪̼̭͚̘̗̱̻̮̱̥̟̩̟͚͙̠͍͖̺̻̙̋̌̍̈́̍̂͒̉͊̃̐̓́̄̌̏͒͒̎͋͊̾̄̏̒̋̽͆́̆̒̄͊͑̿̔̚̕͝͝͠͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅs̵̢̡̢̢̫̖̫̰͇̳̣̙̱̣̲̫̳̬̳͙̫͎̫̹͚͎̠̬͖̱͉̻͚͖͎̗͍͚̲͚͖̝̝̝̣̗̾̄͊̇̄̈́̓͆̎̀̈̿̎̈́̔̿̿̃̎̔̈́͆̍̾̍̓̋̂͌͂̽̕̚̕͜͠͠͝͠ͅͅ ̶̧̢̳̖͓̰̝̟̯̭̺͓͈͇̗̜̬̻̝̮͎͚̱̻̞͕̩͇̱̦̄̅̍̈́̎̒̅̉̏̽͐͌̆̽͛́̀͑̋̋͆̓̅͋̓̈͊̀̓̂̏́̆̈́̌̕͘̕̕͜͝͝͝ç̵̧̢̧̢̜̭̗͈̭̳̪̝̰̘͚͍̥̬̣̖̗̹̞̪͎̜̜̜͚̝͍̖̫͉͍̭͍͚͔̪͓̺̝͕̹̩̓͆͗̇̈̀̿̓̏̃̄̏̆̉͂̏̎̄̄̋͐̂̊̓̽́͐̿̈́͆̋̀͊͗͂̍͌̈́͘̕͜͜͠͝͝͝ͅư̵̡̢̡̛̛͔̟͖̣͍͖̦͇̠͓̩̙͕͙̭̫̩͔̗̹̝͍̬̤͍̘͙̭͉͉͓̙̻̌̅̉͆̎̈́͋̓͒́̊̇́̀̍̅̈͌̓̇̈́͛͗̓̉̔̉͌̈́̀̑̈́͑̉̃̓̆̋̈̅̋͛̚͠t̶͈̞̞̤̭̖̮͔̖̠͚̤̬̗̦͈̯̜̗͍̤͚̥̥͚̝̦̲̽́͊͂̋́̏̀̑̅͐̉̂̀́͒͗̈̃͐͊͐̃̂́̃͂̈́͒͐́͒͛́̈́͊̾̉͋͋͘̚̕͝͠ͅe̸̢̧̛̥͇̩͍̙̲̳͚̤̥͍̗̟̻̺̠̣͉̘̙̙̜̘͈̫͍̲͓͖̺̱̹͚̯̱͆́̈́̂̍͑͂̂̈́̇͂̃͐̽̓͊̃͋̀͒̽̐̊̾̕͜͠͠n̵̢̧̞͇̪͓̹̳̣̜̥̮̩̟̰̰̤͉̞͚̙̯̝͎̙̠͍̘͇͉̜̹̘̻͋̉̊̇̾͑̍̇̈͗̿̊̒̈́̿̊̓̏̓̓̍̀̀̀̏͊͘͝é̴̡̨̨̧̧̡̧͎̫̥͈̣̝̱̘͓͈͔̭̟̤͖̲̺̣͙͕̞̼̟̯̮͖̖̙͈̭̣̹̮̲̺̤̮̣̫̽̍͒̂͑͌̿͒̀͗͒̇̃̑̉̔̄̆̍́̏̔̈́͗̑̒͋̚̚̚͘̚͜͠ͅs̸̢̧̡̧̡̢̪̱̜̯̜͍͉̰̗̰̭̩̮̥͖̝͎͍̟̮͈̺͙͚̦̫̀̾͂̅͑͊̽͒͋̏͗͌̎̔͛͌̐͛͂̅̽̌̍͊̍́̽̔͐̑̇͊̽͑̄̔̆̅̄͒͊̇̽͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͝ş̶̛̛̭̳͖̰͚̭̖̼̦̗̹̥͚̖̻̣̻̲͎͇̹̬̞̮͔̮͉͎̀̅̐̔̆̉͐̿̆͐̋͊̉̽̔̀̒̍͗̋̂͋̃͋̀́̄͘̚̚̕̚͜͠͝͝͠,̶̧̨̨̛͎͙̯̭̤̺̱͖̼̻͇̜̪̩̖̪̳̜͎̣̼͇͉̤̰͔̬͕͚͓̘̲͚̠̠̒͒͒̇̏̅̐̊͛͛̈̈́̆͂̀͑̔̄͒͒͑́̃̈́̾̈́̒̎̍͆̊̆͛̌́͆̎̀̚͘͝͝͠ͅͅͅ ̵̨̢̧̡̛̛̱̜̝̳͕̳͎̪̹̰̤̩͖̹̰͕̥̣̜̳̺̗͕̘̳̠̬̰̑̄̔̓̈́̅̂̈́̂̓͂́̿̈́̊̊̅́̀͗͛̃̎͂̆́̎̓͊̓̇̐̐̒̈́̾͘̚̕͜͝͝͝͝͝M̴̡̨̨̡̼̪̘̫̼̲͔̰̫̖̬̺̬̪͕͙̙̗͕͉̪̭͔̝̎͛̅͋͌͂͊́̓͑̈́̽͐̄͂̌͛̂̐̀͊̇̂̒́̊́̍̿̄̓̓̏̒̽̔́̊́̃̚̚̚͠͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅī̴̢̨̨̧̡̡̛̛̛̖̦̝̙̙̗̞̬̳̩̝̗̤̹̼͇̖̰͎̠̺͓̗̻͈̳̬̦̮͍̀́̂̈͒̀̑̒̋̔͗͆̆̋̏̋̀̾̉́͑͆̅̂̊̃̅̇̈́͋̄͜͜͝͠͝z̵̨̧̛̹̖̮̥̜̥̝̻̭͙̗̲̫̳̪͔̙̜͎̝̩̣̮͎͈͆̈̍̀̈́̄͌̓̎́̌̓̃̍̌͊͌̍̀̏͋̈́̓̀͐̔̋̀ͅͅư̷̢̛̞̬̞̳̩͔͕̥̘̼̮̱̼͙͚̘̺̗̗̠͔̮̝̩̩̳̳͉̫̤̪̼̪̪̰̣̊̒̀̈́̏̏̄̍̓̃̍͒̔͊̇̌͆̂̀͒̾̔́̈̍̋̿̾̃̚̕͜͠͝ͅk̸̡̡̨̛̝̥͇͚͙̠͚̗̪̦̹͚̦̗̻͉͓̤̜̘͉̹̟̦̪̖̺͍̫̭̪͈̥̜̠̻͙̝̊͋̌͑̅̃̀̍́̿̎̔͑̓͊̋̔̑̉̍̽͂̄̎̆̚̕͘̚͜͜͝͠ͅͅī̸̡̧̛̞͎̠̳̭͕͇͖͓͈̗̮̫͇͖͔̹͓͔̙͇̼̞̲̲̻̫͚͔̈́̎̈́̈̈́̐̏̅͑̓̓͂͑̓̄̅̓́͆̐̎̈́̎̿̑̎̊̈́̚̕͝͝ͅ ̵̡̨̨̛̰͓̤̱͉̬̖̱͇͓̯̖̳̥̮͖̘͎͔̹̲͔̤͎̼̳̿̎̿̏̀̽͒̌̾̾̔̈́̒͊̉͐͆͒͂̌̓̃̊́̿̏͐̏͒͑̓͆͋͒̉̄͊͂͌́́̍͛͘̚̚͜͝͝͠ṛ̸̢̨̡̢̨̨̢̛̠̩̬̮̭̙̠͙̯͓̜̤̬̦͉͉̪̺̬̗͈͙̞̟̪͚͈̦̦̲͇̪͕̠̰̼͓̤̫̐̑̅̄̉́̑͌̈́̌̏͑̈́̅̂̋̄͐̄̔̂̋͑̏̕̚̚͜͝e̴̢̢̡̨̛͍̼̞̟͎̖͎͕̫̼͙͙̖̬͉̦̝̣̜̝̹̤̟̭̗̙̜͉͊̃͛́͛͋͊̐́̇̑̀͆̐͗̾̔̔̅̈́̾̇̆͠͝͠ͅa̷̛̛̦̫̙̦̮̟̭̙͎̩̭̝͈͍̫̙͓̺͚̟͚͇̦͙̱͕̲̽́̊̏̍̇̑͒̊̑̀̎̒̋͛̄͆̉̔̈́͐̎̉̌͛͗̏͋̔͊̊̏̈́͌̽͂̈́̽̚͘͝͠͝͝͠ͅç̸̢̧̛̛͍̗̯̮̩͕̫͉̹̞͓̺͉͇̠͖̣͖̳̞̟͈̘̜̜̙̗̟̟͕̒̋̌̒̑̉̆̀̆͑̇̀̓͋͒̎̿̀̂͐̈́͆̎́̀̈́̓͊̕͠͠h̸̡̧̛̛̛̲̦͍͎͎̺̘̩͉̻̞̮̝̬̬̘̘̪͚̪͉̮̪͆̆͒͆̑̏̏́́̌̑̌͌̈́̓̎̎̾͒̌̽́̈́̈́͊̑͆̓̀̈́̈͗̃́͊͊̽̍̈̚̕̕͘͜͝͝͠͝ͅe̴̢̧̡̢̨̫̟̟͓̩̞̩͖̦̫̼̹̮͕͎͙̫̮͈̳̦̭̪͔̯̭̙̞͔̥͔̹̅̉̔̿̈́̐̂̒̑̋̾̿̇͋̍́́̏͒̓̿̄͌̿̊̉̂̃̿̃͋̂͌̋͊̀̍̏͊̓̋̒͘͝ͅͅd̵̢̢̧̛̛̪͕͍͍̗̤̬̠̫̲̣̯͔͎͇̺̺̺̫̙̭̘̣̗̳̩̞̲͎̙͕̹͚̱̲̻̣͔͈̊̐̓̀̅̈́̋͌̓̃͗̆͗̇̌͗͑̈́̾̋̃̎̃̆͂̽̈́͂̎͆̂̆̾̈̎̎̅̒̚͝͝͠ ̸͕̬̮̘̘̫̬͖͍̦͖̺͚͖͇̫̝̘͉̜̺̬̘̘͚̥̻̀̓̈̃̿̍͗͆̀̆͗̐̉̄̂̇̄͛̊̀̅̏̒͗̽͋̒̈́̍̈̾̉̑̄̕͘̚̚͜͜͝͠͠f̶̡͚̲̰͍͈͕̟͙̭̲̘̖͎̰͎̝̥̬̭̯̤̱͈̤̬͉͈͉̗̯͍̘̞͔̭͚́̑͒͑̑̀͛̌̔̌̃̈́̈́̓̓́̃̅̋̔̿̇̂̅̋̉̈́͋͂̓̈̿̽̀͗͐̇̌̅̀͂͌̓̀͐̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͝o̸̧̢̫͎̜͔̳̞͍̹͕̹̤̱̰̘̩̪͚̣̥͖̟͈̬̞̰͇̞̫͐͌̒͆͌̽͒̋͒̐̎̈́̔̔̿͋̈͋͗͗͆̎͌̄̔̋͝͝͝ͅͅr̸̢̡̡̛̛̰̳͔͔̙̭͎̱̦̘̞͎̫̹͙͈̫̯͔̱͈̬̭̠̹̙̹̮̼̣̐͂́̃̅͛͒̿̎͊̒̃͗̋͋͗̾̄̀͌̎̏̌̂͐̽͋͒́̿̌̈́̆͗̐̀̚͝͝͝ͅw̷̡̨̢̝̭̞̼̻̤̰͚̰̜̟̯͎̥̱̻̳̯̳̣̫̮̭͓̓͗̃̐̂̃̈́̎̉̏͒̄̍͌̄̔͒͌͑̈́̓̉͒̀̓̋̔͆̿̓̿̇͑̏͂͂̅̚̕͜͠͝â̴̢̡̢̧̢͉͎͈̜̖̻͚̯̣͎̱̪͉̬͕͓͙̻̪͖̝̙̥͖̼̤͚͚͖̗̍̇̓̀̄̀̓̊̇̏̋̔̇͂̏̄̈́̒̈̀̀́̆̌̑͗͂̎͒́̾͊̉̂̃͂̈͗͊̈͊̇͒̅̕̚̚͜͠͠ͅͅŗ̴̢̢̢̨̡̧̛̞̭̰̘̪͚̗̰̻͉̻̻͓̹̞̬͚͍͎̼̥͔̼̩̋̀̉̍̿̃͂̂́̅̉̉̽̄͗̉̐̏̅̑̾̀́̌̔̈́̀̒̀̈́̒́̚̕̚͘͝͝͝ͅḑ̸̨̨̨̧̼̙̤̳̰͚̹̺̹͇̲̳̣̲̝̮͎͔͎̣͖̫̪̳̘͕͖̘̗̗̫̪͈̞̠͉̰̏͋̿̆́͑́̓̄͛̓̾̾̒̀̅͋̅͋͋̄̆̀͂̋̀͐̊̚̕͝͠͝͝ͅͅ ̵̡̧̡̡̧͔̼̼̰͚̙͓̦͇̳͎̮̫̝͚̠̪̠̦͈̭͔̳̺̯͕̮̥̐̇͛̈́̿͆͂̅̓͒̓̒̋̍́͆͑̂̍̈̉̊͒̈́̈́̈́́͂̇̒̅̑̚̚͘͘̚̚͝͝͝͝͝͠͝ͅä̷̡̧̧̛̛̭͈̣̙̳̺̣͙͕̪̯̲͚̥̱̹̰̜̻̩͕̞̬̰͈̹̮́͊̔̒͆̽̓̐̔̐͒͛̈́͗̔͐́́͑̀̃͌̒͛̐͊̐̾̽̊̑̓̅̀̑̉̇͛͘̕͘͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ņ̸̢̧̨̖̲͉͓̙̙͚̻̖͉̜͍͇̱̬̲͖̙̙̻͎͉̟̤͕̰̞̖̙͈̣̫̽̇̽̍̈̍̽̎̎͊̈͋̇̀͆̾͆͋͐͛̿̃̀́̇̄̃͆͋̚̕͝͠d̶̢̡̢̢̨̛̛̮̦̙̤͉̭͙̟̜͚̰͙̭͖̠͔̬̖̤̥̘̦͖̲̩͚͇͙̱̟̹̉̌̎͗͑͂̌̄̊̀̈́̓̈́͆́̽̈́̊̓̃̔̔̆̈́́̎̽̂̈́̇́̂͒͌̌̾̈́̓̏͛̕͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅ ̷̡̨̡̨̛̙̩̹͖̱̻̩̭̘̖̱͕̜̩̹͙̼͖̝͚̮̮͙͕̥͓͔̠̋̌̉͋̌͋̒̽͑́̇̐̌̽̈́̊̋͑͂̆͆̈̓͐̅̈́͛͛́̀̌̓̽̀̉͋͊́͒͂̓͂̈̀͌͘͝͠͠g̵̡̢̨̧̧̢̛̹̥̞̩͔̦̯̻̗̗̗̼̹͖̬͚͈̣͍̣̙̱͚̘̲̞̞̜͎͚̤̗̽̾́͑͂̇͒̅͒̂̾̈̈͑͊͛̊̿͛̀͐̀̈́͒͆̊͆͋̐̊͐̐̄̾̒̅̋̾͛̓̚̕͘̚͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅr̵̛̛̜̝̭̹̙̤̥̲͉̬̠͙͍̻̫̫͓͓̤̦̠͉̠̺͙͔̼̖̖̻͙̜̠͇̱̫̓̊̍̈́͑͂̍́͊̍̔̓͋̎̄̂̀͋̏͒͂̿̎̚͜͜͜͜͝a̶̡̡̨̨̢̛̛̗͖͍̼̱̦̲͔̥̘͓̞̥̱̦̳̘̭͕̣̣̥͍̰͔͑̌̅̀́͋͋̊͗̀̊́͌̓͂͗̐̑̔̈́͛̌͋̔͌̍̃͑̉̏͐͌̍̄̓̈̕͝͝͠b̵̧̡̖̥̲̻̺̭̠͚͚̤͎̲̼̹͖̪̙͕͚̘͈̣̺̏̿̐̿́͂͊͋͊̓͋͐̀͊̌͆͐͂̋͗̀̒̾͆̀́̂̀̾͐̿̇͊̕̚͜͜͝͝ͅͅb̴̨̧̨̨̧̻̞̩̺̳̘͍̦̜̱̯̳̹̝̙̳̮̣͈̫̭̟̘̥̫̻̺̪̙̺͈̓͒̈́̀̀̒͂͒͐̒͂̓̃̒̂̈́͐̉͊͗̐̿̀̓̀̑̌̄̒͗͜͝͝͝͝͝͝͝é̶̡̧̡̢̛̛̙̟̞͙̙̙̜̗̤͎̳͚̝̙̦͚̳͖̤̠̲͈̦͖̤̗͕̤̘͙͔̟̪͎̳̯͍̎̏̾̏̔̓̀̋̃̀̈́̍͗̔͌̏̋̓̏̃̐͆̉͐͊̎́̈́̉̀̿͆̈̑̕͘̕͘͘̚͝ͅḑ̸̢̬̹̹͓͖͖̼̞͇͚̺̝̩͎̠̼̞̜̳̪͔̬͈͕͚̼̝̝̘̥̈́̈̆̽̃̽̒̊̽̄͂̅̓̽͒̒͆̍͗̚͘̚̚͠͠͝͝ͅ ̶̨̛̩͉̤̠͇̜͚̣͍̹͓͓͓̦̜̻̬̞̹͎̞͉͍͙͈͕̜͍͓̘͎̜̮̬̜̘͎͍̬̘̮̗̼͙̂̔̌͐̓͗͑́̍͐̐̿́́͋̋͊̂͆̌͋͊͗͑͛̌̑̍̈́̈́͌̒̒̂̋̒̀̔̎̈́̓̚͜͝͠͝ͅọ̷̢̨̢͇͍̗̤̙̲̻͎̦͎̮̦͉̝̹̻̻̤̪̟̰͎̼͉̯͆̓͗̾̓͑̈́̇̑̀͒̒̈́͊̉̐̓̓͋̑͑̾́͒̐̓̓̌̐̚̚͜͝͝ͅͅñ̴̡̧̛͖͕͎̣͓͕̲̪̯͙̺̺͓͖̹͕̙͓͈̲̖̬̩̮̯̖̩͚͍̩̳͖̱̘̖̇̈́̓̏͆̓̽̋̓̐̈̏͒̔̿̈́̇̿̀̅̈́̈̓̊̚͜͝͝t̵̡̛̛̛͕̺͕̣͙̯̺̗̻̥̤̗̜̗̠̠̫͍̝̭̲̮̮͕̮̬̟̼͚̜̰͖͇͎͑̏̊̈́̍͂͗͗͛̂͗͌̂́̿͋̿͒͑̽̍̅̐̋͗͂̇̋̏̈́̃̋͗̂͊͌̈́̈͒̀̚͜͜͝o̷̢̨̬̠̺̥͚̪̥̪̝͖̣̜͔̼̥̝̭̺͙̱͈̥̞̯̪͎̠͉̗̞̮͈̺̫̣͉̩̣͎̬̟̖̰̞̦̤͑͛̓̓̓̎̓̑̂̈́̉̽̆̿̿̉͑͐̄̂̑̃͒̈̓̍́̃͋̉̈́̄̚̚̕͘͘͝͠ͅͅ ̸̧̡̧̡̡̛̛̗̜̰̩̤̭̪̦̱̟͖̯̗͚̝͍̦̖̫͉̙̺̙̩̺͈̱̞͔͖̦̹̩͔͈̥̞͚̲̪͙̦̏͑̈̀̿̂͌̆́̾̃͛̈́̋̽̎͒̓͌̎̈͌̀̋̒̓́̈̋͒͑̚̕̕͜͝h̵̢̥̘̣͉̠̝̼̘̟̳̙̜̱͍͔̝̩̳͙͕̙̱͉͉͇̫̟̘̖͉͎̲͎̯̥̾̈́͛͌̃̀̽̇̎̂̍͛͋́͑̀͌̀̈́͂̋̐͊̈́̌̂̃̿͌͑̿͊́̌̌́̚̕͜͝͝ͅͅi̵̡̡̨̢̡̧̜͚̘͇̟̳̫͉͎̳̭̹͙͔̠̳͇̣̮̭͕͕̤̦͍̬̤̩̤̘̱͉̼̞̯̓̀͒͐͗̐̄͒̂̏̎͗̋̾̃̄̍̈́̓͊́́̈́̄̿͋̑͂̀̔͒̚̚̕̕͜͝͠s̵̨̡̧̛̛͙͓̦͎͉͎͕̘̺͓̗̱̰̮̳̦̰̳̘̩̺͔̩̱̝̲͍͕͆̀͑̐̋̎͌̋́̇̎͌̾̾͌͌̓̿̎̓̃͆͋͛̄̃̒͒͂̂̊̃͗̃̽͌́̎̐̉̕͘͘̚͘͘͜͠͠ ̴̢̛̯̫͔̟͚͎̝̯̙̝̙͈͍͚͙̞̝̟̘̫͈͇̻͈̠͈̻̀̾̈̋͑̿̔͊̆̄̔̂̓̆͒̋̀̇̽̃̄̋͂̋̀̾̚̚͜͝͠͠ḩ̸̡̡̨̨̨̢̛̛̛̝̼̗̖͈̻̬̲͓͙̰̱̫̘͍͓̗̲̯̟̤̥͉̖̞͇͇̬̮̺̭͚̭͎̀̋͂̃̍̄̈́͛̇̆̊̀̏͊͆͒̑̉́̀̉͊͒͜͝ą̷̡̧͕̦̦͙̱̮̜̝̬̻̰͔͓͍͔̗̟͕̩͍͈̺̞͉͙͇̦̓̽͆͆̈́̈̋̆̄̅͊̈́̌̇̾̈́̈̆̄̍́̓̀̑̆̍̓̅̎̆̚͝͝͝͠n̴̡̛̲̘͓͍̘͕̱͖̳̬͔̤̫͉̩͚͈̖̜͕̹͓̭̰̫̉̑͋̿̽́̈́̈́̊́̅̿̊̎́͊̽̽̿̏̍̐̑͜͝͝͝͠ͅḑ̸̡̢̨̡̛̛̪̩̰̖̠̠͕̙͎̯͍͎͇̥͓̳̻̩̩̫̥̱̹̳̩̬̭͇̲̯̦̲̰̠̖̯̙̱̘̔͆̃̃͐̈́͑̋̈́͗̎́́͒͂̊̂̊͐͒́̈́̆̇͂̃͗̽͆͋͆̂̿̂̀͘̕̕͜͠͝͠͠͝.̸̨͙̠͉͍͕̭͇͚̩͈̝̞̠̪̬̰͇̺̰͙̹͚̯̮̔́̆̈́̊͛̀̓͐͗̈̓̌̊̔̈́̀̑̒͑͑̀̋̐͌͒̅̀̕̕͘̚͠͝͝ͅ ̶̢̢̡̨̡̛͓̩̰̣̞̱̭̜̺͍̻̪̣̤̬̘̲̞̹̯̺͍̹̳̣͓͕͍̱̝͂̍̆̓̐̈́̊͗̔̔̓͑̎̆͋͌̊́̿̈́͐͗̿̃́̔̊̋͜͜͝H̸̨̛̜̤̞͉̩̣̲͓̱̯͉̤̺̗̻̟̟̱̞̝̻̫̲͍̭̮̿̈͂͋̈̊̾̐̀̌̌̓̃͒͋̏̈́͒͗̿̄͒͘̕̚͘͘͜͝ͅe̶̡̡̡̡̛̼͎̮̣̬̫̻̩̼̰̝̭̠͖̩͖̖͓̬͈̻͉̮̗̩͙̲͖̳͇̥̙̅̔̉̇̈́̾̃͑̾̏̅̒͐̋̊͋̈́͊̿̔̽͛̿̈́̓̆̆̌͂̓͊̿̈́̐͛̄͘̚̚͜͝͝ͅ ̷̨̢̨̛̺̳̝͕̘͖̰̥̜̹̮͖͍̲̩͓̙̫̺͔̬̪̖̺̠͈̩̮̫̦̪̗͈̳̮̠͖̪̖̾̐͆̋͑́̈́̈́̋̀͋̀̎̍́͛͌͑͊͑́̉̂̇̏̋͗̇͌̃͌͋̓̂͐͜͜͠͠͠͝ͅͅs̸̨̧̧̨̢̛̛͉̺̣̘̜̞͕̫̳̙͖͙͉͚̘̦̻̼̹̜̖̙̣͇̜͈̭̘̩̜̤̦̱͉̩̖̪̠̼̣̣̝̃́͆́̇̉͑͆̀͗̃͋̀̒̏̔̅̈́̅́̒̌͐̈͗̐̂̑̏̑́̉̓̿̀͊̅͋̕͘̕̚̕͠͝ͅq̵̨̧̢̨̛̛̬̳̟̤͙̯̗̝̘̬̱̖̦̣̪͍̠͍͚̳͙͈̲̝̘̰̟͈͚͙͍̰̖̎̓͂̊̒̈́̀̾̀͌̓͂̐͂̈̿̔̌̓̓͑̋͐͌͌͒̽̑̌̑̽̄̇͌͒̏̒̂̈̇̍̚̚͘͜͝͠͝͝ư̸̡̡̢̢͚̬̘͔̹̗̖͖͕͎̦̤̞̗̮̲̭̲̝̤̥̯̮͈̪̭̞̠̜̣͔̞̤̼̝̲̰͓̫̦͆̄́́͊̋̋̀̍̈́͗͛̊̿̌͋̓̌̑͋͐̈͊̚̕͝ͅͅͅe̷̫̝̮̰͇̫̻͕͉̭̟̯̝͖̩̩̟̹̩̫̠̜̖̜̭͌̔͛͗̈́̈́͒̽̐̽̌̈́̓̍͆̾̊̊̄̍͆̏̆̑͒͋̏͒̽͊̚͠͠ͅe̸̢̨̛̛̛͖̙̞͕͉̮̜̝͍̗̪̪̲̻͇̤͇̘̮̱͈͈͇̬̮̪͖̫̼͆̓͐̔́̈́͐̾̍̅̍̏͑̐̽̀͌̄̌̏͒̂̈̽͗́̄̚̕̕͝͠͠͠z̵̨̢̮̩͇̹͚̥͎̞̟̱̩̺̪̻͕̰͖͎̥̼̥̮̻̙̩̦̞̥̦̖̱̱͍͎̺̞̳̯͈̳̭͚͈̘͋̀͌̇͛̋̊́̽͂͋̑̓̇̈́̂̐̍̏̀͊̀̽̇̅̈́̾͑̊̏̿̍̍͌͘̕͜͝ͅễ̶̛̛̹͖̪̭̱̜̬̤̝̯̘̺̹͇̯̱͇̹̹̪̟͕͕͈̖̲͔̦̪̘̯̝̜̝̺̥̞̰̫̱̩̻̀͊͌̎̔̍̾̀̈́̾͑͌̾͋͑̌̀̄̂̌͑̓͑͌͐͌̂͂̿͑̉̈͛͌̔̇̋̄̀̿̚͘̚͜͜͝ͅḑ̵̡̨̡̢̛̼̻̖͈̤̜̥̫̠͔̰̼͔͎͓͈̰̭̠̱̺͖̘͙͔͇͚̠͍̀̋̈͂͑͑͆͊̍͆̾̃̓̎̍̽̄̆̊̐́̊͐́̇͋͌̍̎͒̈́͗̋̓͐̈̍͘̕͘̚͜͜͝ ̵̡̡̡̡̧̢̛̩̹̣͇̙͓̜̭̥̱̩̰͍̠͓͓̙̱̯̠͙̲̰̱̃́̀͑͑̀̈̑̀͐̀̓̓͊́̾̀̌͒̇͑͂̇̃̀̆͗̌̕̚͜͠͝í̵̧̢̨̛̛̛͉͖̭̼͖̞̣̝͉̥̤̺̺̹͎͈̼̯̬̻̘̬̝̱̥̱̬̜̰̰̦͛̋͋͐͌͆͛̍̒̈͂̿͑͂̑̇͋̏̾̃̇̂͐͛͋̅̒̂͊̈́̔͘ţ̶̢̨̛̛̮̠̜̟̟̺̬̜̣̯̟̲̙͉̰̫̰̲͍̍̈́̊̋̌͊̆͌͆̒̑́͌̑̊͂̓̍̏̈́̈́͑̿͆͊̇̽̃̃̿̈́̈́̚͘͜͜ͅͅ ̸̛̫͍̼͓͓̞̠̗̺͍̰̙̮͉̳͇͎̘͙̤̳͈̥̮̯̬̜͓̝̦̈̀̈́̔͋̈́͒̋̊̿̇͛̒͒͌͒̄̒̽̓́͛̊̽̂͘͝͝͝͝ţ̷̢̧̧̛̙͓͓͈͕͉̹̺̬̺̖͎̦̬̟͎̻̳̫͓̘̦̗̞͇̲͕̗͍͎̖̦̙̤̖̘̗̼̥̬͖̯̱̲͒͐͆̆̆̋̍̎̌̀̌̅̈̓̊̋̄̓̔̐͑̉͛͌̅̿̕̚i̸̢̛̞͇̙̹̫͔̬͎̬̻̲̹̳̗̣̻̳̪͓̠̦̜͇̫̜͂̉̔̒̆̏̂̆̔̒̅̈́́̀̀̾̆͌̏͗͒͒̒̌̂̿͗̊̎̎̚̕̕͝͠͝ͅg̵̡̡̨̧̮͚̳͔̣̱̫̖͇͍̘̮͉͙̝͕͚̮̺̠̪̤̻͎̤̼̠͖͓̙̯̳̠̾͑̐̍̈́͐̂̆̓̏͛͒̿̂̀́͐̏͐̋̔̌̍̈̓̋̋̏͂̀̋͒̂͌̍̽̔̕̕̕̚͜͝͝͠͝͝͠ͅȟ̷̡̡̧̧̛̻̹͖̗͇͙̲͚̹̪͈͇̹̬̜͕̬̮̦͖̲̦͈̺͍͔̙͕̣̙̩̲̦͉̫̪́̄̍̑̑̊̍́̆̈́̉͑̎̓̃̅̎͛̌̃̔͆́͘͘͜t̸̡̨̢͎̹͔̲͚̦̤͔̦̦͎̞̜̩̼̦̤̤̝̠̘̗̣̫̖͖̰̠̬̘̘̥̏̅̔̑̈̇͌͗̄͐̃̑̓̽͆̏̐͐͒͊̈́́̃͒̃̾̀̑̇̚͘̕̚̕͠ĺ̸̨̨̡̲̦͍̜̱̲̹̹̯͇͚͍̰̬͍͉̥̞͉̜̙͕̝̲͇̰̺̥̖̣́̈́̿̓̂́̀̏̂̒̓̓̄̅͑̽̂́̽̂͗̃͊͆̈́̓̀̀͂̅̑͆̓͌̑̆̾́̏͛̕̕͘͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅy̴̡̨̨̨̛̛͈̱̳̖͖̻̼̟̯̭̜̤̥̼̠̹̺̮̫͚̹̮̫̙͉̯̦̳͉̜̻̦̩͓̻̰͊̄͌̊̍́̋̑̋̒̈́̃͛̀̃̌͗̽̋̄̕̕͘͜͝͝͝ͅ ̷̧͉̘̭̖̦̩͓̹͚̳̻̺̩̫͈̜̼͈̻̫̤̺͍̘̋͌̌̈́̽̀̄̆͒̈̐̈̈̎͊͌̽̀͒̒̀̅̆̕͠͠ͅa̵̧̧̨̧̢̧̢̛̭͉̗̰̹̟͖̠͈͚̣͓͇̤̩͕̣̱͍͓͑͐̓̂͑̉́̐̐͗̾̇͌͛̒͋̀̂́̃̈́́̇̎͂̐̓͑̌̀͊̂̈̍̾̏͑͗͑̎̈́̚̕͘͜͠͝͠n̴̡̡̨̨̛̯̦̳̞̥̭̬̩͕̩̯̖̣̦̙̜̟̼̟̤̦̼͎̪̞͈̯̲̱̯͓̬̩̰̻̠̬̫̽͊̿̇̆̌̈̍͛́̐͌́̈́̎͐͐̂́̋̔̋̍̓̐̒̏́̐̾̚͘͜͠͠͠͝ͅͅd̴̨̧̢̢̡̡̛̛̻͔̞̪͈̹̮̖͕͙̮̥̘̩͕͕̖̬͍͉̺͔̬̱͕̤̻̹̝͙̮̖̰̹͕̲̠̔̊̃́͂̃̿͌́͗́͑̀͐̆̏̀́̎͊̽̊͆̍͐̏́̇̇͗̆̊̍̕̕̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͠ͅ ̷̢̺͍̗͈͚̤̰͉̗̺͚̼̘̦̞͖̖̟̱͎͚̭̙̱̠͙̏̄̓͊̀͌̂͐̏̇̎̎̓̈͑̅̈́̎͆̅̎͂̀̐̈́͊̓͐̒̄͑͒̅͋͆̄̔̇̉́͆͒̈̅̓̃͗͠b̸̡̡̛͎̫͈̼̙̘̟̗̣̞̮̭͓̪̤̥͔͈͖̰̘̣̖̜̘̠̟̞̆̆͌͐͊͗̀̀͑̌͐̌̏̈́͒́̅̔͆̒̌̎̂́̃̈̀͗̑̐̂̾̿̊̉͂͗̌̎̂̓̂̎͂̚̕͝͝ͅr̴̨̨̢̢̹͎̝̤̜͈̞̤̝̣͙͈̼͙̖̬̘͔͓͔͓͖̻̪̯̬̖̖͓̹͍̜̝̳̝͍̭̲̺͇̟͉͂̾̏͗̇̾͒̿̇̃̆͊͊͐̃͛̽̀̈̅̉͛̊̏̇̔̽̀̾̊̏̀͋̐͌̎̕̕͜͜͝͝͝ǫ̴̡̛̛̯͇̝̘̟͕̺̦͓̝̠̭̬̪͍̳̹͍̜͙̜̩̣̯͐̍͒͌̾̈́̀̒͛͑̈́̿͆̊̊̓́̈́̓̈́̄̌̽̾̈̃̊̽̑͌̌̿̉̏͘̕̕ͅͅư̸̡̛͎̘̼̘͉̣͕̝͉͚̺͕͇͉̣̫̮̭̠͇͕̫̣̩̜͕̪̾̋͋̑̑̈́̿̏̍͌͌̊̆̏̈́̊̾̋̃̓̃̔̉͂̏̊͆̾̓͑̋̈́̽̌̈́̏͑̄͊͌͗́̌͘͝͝͝g̶̡̧̡̡̡̣̥̠̣̭̦̙̣̭͔̟̘̰̲̫̤̭̳̬̭̫̜̮̩̙͕͎̦̠̗̤͚̭̟̾̓̓̾̐̍̈́̓́̄̎͑̈́̎̊̇̀̐̋͗̋͊̅͆̈̔̓͘͘̕͘͝͝͠ͅĥ̸̡̧̡̡̨̺̖̣͖̩̰̰̘̜͇͖̗̺̠̹̘͈̺̼̪̜͓͔̗̯͉̜̥̙̜̝͙̪̼͖͖̤͇̟̣̊͂͑͋͊͒͑͆̀͊̑́̄͋̈́͒̈́̔̈̇̐̐͒̍̃̑̎͑͂͒͑͆͆͗̒́͗̒̈́̈́̚̚͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅt̷̢̡̢̡̧̛͓̹̤͉̝͇̻͓͓̗̩̣̮͇̠͓̠͇͕̪͕̝̭̩̤̭͇̹̭̤͎̤̥͎͔͖̯͙̾̾͌̅̓̈̆̈̔̌̃́͆̏̿́͛́̅͂̂͌̀̎̎̍̚̚͝͝͠ ̴̡̢͎̞̙̳̦̙̪̖͎̥̳̹̖̱͖̮̙̻̥̹̱͕̗̟͊̒̀͒̍͌͋̾̉̓͆̋̿̊̀̀̐̔͒́̀̍͌̀̅̑̽̌̕͘͘̚͜͜͠͠͠͝i̸̡̧̢̡̝͓̙̞̥̮̝̗͓̝̠̼̮̘̬̤̖̳̫̜̹̲̪̘̠͈̹̲̰͈̠̐͛̅̆̈́͒͂̍́́̈̎̀̇̋͊̇̍̀͐̈̎̈̊͐͂̐͆̕̚̕͘͜͜͝͝ͅt̴̨̜̺̦͙̣̝̜͇̣̙̞̜̠̹̼͍̦̯̰͕̗̥̤͙̟̮̭͚̐̎̍̆̽́̌̄̏̋͂͛̌̊̍͂͗̒̆͛̿͊̆̊̒̋̾̔̑͗̔͜͝͝ ̵̧̡̨̛͖̙̼̩̜̻̹̻͇̘͖̖͖̦̬̞̺̙͈̖͎͔̮̞̘̳̤͈͚̺̹̪͙͕͎̺̲͈̝̦̄̃͛̆̄̓̃̒͛̃͊̋̈́͛̄̍̈́̉͌̀͋͂̑̀̓͊̏̋͌́̌̓͗͒̽̕̕̚̕͘͝͝ư̶̧̡̛̱̙̩͉̝̺͇͍͖͕͙͍̮͍͍̘̣͓̝̼͎̩̣̱̦̗̹͕̬͔̠͇̝͇̳̙̠̫͍̏̈́́̇̏̏̋͂̋̀̔̑͂͐̐̀̈́̋͑̉̂̈́͛̀̽̆̚͘̚̕̚̚̚̕͜͜͝p̵̧̢̢̫̥̖͖̼̠̺̥͉̦͈͓̝̳̜̫̳̦̯̩̪͉̣̣͔̺̩͖̩͈͖̩̃̑̃̿̇̓̒̄͗̿̋̑̄͊̄̎̒̄̋̈̂͆͋͒̃̒̊̔͂̾͒̊̍̃̀͒͆̇̉̑̎̔̆̚͠͝͝͝ͅ ̶̧̢̛͍̦̭̤̳̫̰̟̼͈̰͔̦͚̫̰̝̫̙̟̤̘̪̗̫̲͉͙̩͉͉͆͒̆͂̓̌̀̓͆̆̉͗͌̃̽̃͆͐̂̈́͑̓̀̔͒̀̀̎̒̑̉̓̚̕̚͝͝͠͝͠ͅṯ̸̢̧̨̨̛͉̻̝̻̱̘̫͚̪̗̝̞̞̭̮̜͚̪̖̹̜̯̖͚̝͕̫̗̩̻̲̰̠̝̖̮͙͎͊͛͑͊̈̉̈̉̋̆̿͐̾͊̈̆̅̍̍̔̃̍̌́̒͌͆̑̇̅̚͝ơ̷̧̧̨̧̧̧͇̹̗̯̺̻͙͕̝̱̰̬͇̦̮̭̠̖̘̯̝̖͚̼̝͎̰̳̩̫̜̦͖̮̗̤̘̂̀́̄̈͐̍͌͒͊̅͆͒̋̀͐͊̏̇̓̔̒͐̑͐̋͂̽̑͛͒̑̚͘̕̚͠͝͝ͅͅͅ ̷̨̖̖̥͇͔̜̰͔̘̰̙̪̖͉̝̯͖̗̙̻̱̞͉͎͎̙̐͐͋̅̏͗̈́̔́͛̎́͑͌͐͊̈́̀͛̊̂̀͊̈͆͊̇̔̿̄͗́͐̂̎̓̅̄̈̉͘͘̚̚͝ͅh̷̡̢̛̛̛͙͙̩̞͈͕̼̖̱͈͙̤̘͕͔̳̼̠̤͍̯̤͙̬͓͓̺̰̖͎̲̝̠̟̟̪͉̩̍̍̅̀̀͋̅̔͌̋͛̓̃͗͐̍̂̎̈́̀̈́͋̒͌̾̌͌͌͌̀̋̅̓̓̑̓͑̒̕͘̚̚͜͠͝ͅį̸̧̨̛̩̗̥̯͕͇̠̘̳̟̣̮̬̩̘̣̖̣̲̹̳̺̘̞̼͍̥̺͕͈̰͍̘̼̖̼͙͚͎̮̐͌́̀̄̔͗̿̎̋̒̒̂͛̔̈͛̈̍̿͊͒̍̈́̋̈́͆̇̒͊͐̈́̈́̈́̈́́̉̀̚̚̚͜͠͝͝͝͝͝͝͠ͅş̴̡̧͈͉̭̣̣̬͉͔̼̙͍͙̦͈̲̝͔̻̫͕͖͍̞̭͇͇̞͑̽͐͂̇͒̆͗̏̋͆͂͗͐̑̆̈́͆͊̉̽͐̈́̆̑͌̕͜ ̶̢̡̨̢̙͎͕̯̳̲̬̰̰͚̳͙͔̯̠̜̲̙̼̳͈̺̪̪͔̟̦͚͈̦̗̣͓͔̠̩̺̺͉͈͍̺̯̺͇̽̉̀̋͌̓̊̐̑̄͗̾̿̓͊̔͆̽̑̆͐̅̽̉̓̚͘͝l̶̡̧̢̢̨̛̩̗̩͔̹̥̯̫͔̯̩̩͇̖̲͔̼̲̪̥͍͍̼̙̩̪̰̘͍̬̜̫̲͇͍̰̳̤͈̍̂̂̇̈́̿͌͋͗͆̀̂̀̂̍̽̀͌͌́̒̆̎͊͐į̸̡̧̨̧̡̠̹͖̫̞͔͚͉̭̤̻͖͍̝̹͖̹̙̰̩̝̫̰̳͓̫̲̥̙͉͔͔̤̹̪̤͚̲̝͇̽̑̑̀̈̑̌͊̏̓͒̌͗̍͆̀̓̿̽͋͒̔́͂̍͑̔͑̈́̍̄̀̋̓̋͜͠͝͝͝p̵̢̨̡̧̢̛̳͔̠̥̺̥̜͍͍͍̤̭̝̟͓͉͚̗͔̦͈̞͍̮͕̰͙̙͓̱͔͈͍̻̣̭̏͌̆́̏͌̀̈́̈͌̌̂͆̋̊̈́̓̃̀͆̄̈̎̀̀͋̀̀̎̅̒̔͐͐̑̿̔̍̍̽̈́̔͋̈́̆͊̚͘s̴̢̛̛̛̞̩̬͔̠͎̱͚̼̺̼̲̭̮̫̦̣͙͎͉̖͎̹̠͎̻͔͎̣̝͓̤̲̩͉̺̣̈̄̂̑̈́̅̐̏̂̏̍̀̂̆̌͗͊̑͂̅̐̏̉̑͊́͐͋̃̒̈́̉̋͌̈́̉̈́̾̕͘̚͘͠͠͠ͅ.̸̧̧̛̖̝̻̥͈̝̖͍̞̗̣͚̝̼̦̖̟͓̰͍̼͓̲̪̲̹̱̳͇̥͇̗̤͇͖̖̣̥̌̔͒̏͊̒̃̆̆͐̀̑̇́̍͐̽̈̆̈́̐̈́̇̔̎͋̀͛͆̕͠ͅ

̷̡̡̧̡̧̛̛̛̛͓̲͚̦̭͍͚̜̹͙͇̘̥̗̲͚̺̬͉͕̭̲̗̟̥̱̗̺̦͚͍̳͖̞̻͇̾̔̃͗͋̽̌̓̔̊̈́̽̐̃̀̐̄̐̃́̓̑̔͐̔͜͜͜"̴̧̡̧̛̬̫̣͖̪̝̼͍̗̭̪̬̰͖̥͓͙͙̟͈̭̻̻̖͉̰̱͈̩̋̓́̏̒̋̐̾͑̿̽͒̓̂͗̓͒̐͗́̄͂̿̇͛́́̀̾̈́̑̕̚͜͝ͅM̴̧̢̛͚̻̮͉̱̬̫̥͕̱͚̩̲̟̟̥͈͔͕̤̩͓̬̲̪͚̘͙̜̘̫̥͍̿̔̇͋͑̈́̎͐̏͐̓̾̆̈́̉̈́́̇̓̏̎̀͂́͛͘̚͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅ-̶̧̡̢̨̨̧̢̛͔̻̩͍͈͇̳͚̤̰̥̳̯̭͙̩̱͉͖̘̲̩̭̭̥̫̬͓͙̱̖̭̟̥̺̳̬͊̑͐̀̈́̏̈́̿̊̈́͐̃͛͋̏̔̌͆͛̈̋̈͛͆̃͋̇̏̓̀̒͌͋̊̑͘͘̕͜͜͠͝ͅM̸̨̨̪̗͓̥̫͎͉̭͙̙͚̱̟̪̳̼̫͉̻̲̲͇̣̱͉͉̤̺̠͉͇͙̖͕̗͔̦͇̫̰̤͚̐̾́̉͂̉͊̾̎̈͋͗̒̎̆̀͋̆͐̾̐̈́̈́̇̈́͊́̌͘͜͜͝͠͝i̶̢̨̨̛̥͈̯͕̻̳̳̙̰͉̥͕̦̻͉̟̥̮͉̫̥͚͓͚͎̮̟͇̬̩̳̗̲̳͙̠̖͚͐͛̃̇̊̎͛̈̐̂͆̀̉́̓̈́͊͊̑́̄́̆̇̈́̽͛́̀̊̎̋̿̐̔̀̀͒̓͜͝͝ͅz̵̨̧̛̛͎͉̦̹̪̬̙̬̰̙͈̬͈̻͖̠͇̬̥͕̦͎̘̯̤̞̩͎̬̩̣͌̅̒̋͋̆̔̃̆̉̑̄͛͂͌͆͊̍̉̏̒̓̏̈͗͑̆̅̈́̒͒̈́̈́̎̈́̾́͘͘̚̚͜͝͝͝͠͠ͅų̸̢̨̡̨̛͓̗̯̰͉̭͉͉͇̩̦͇͉͎̪̖͇̻̱̝̰̘͍̻̘̥̪̫̫̻͉̬͓̦̰̇̈́́̀̑̂̌͂́̋͑̈́͌̀̆̉͊̽̄̇͐͛̏̂̈́̈́͂̒̍̄͑͒̋͑̀͌͘̚͜͜͝͠͝!̵̢̨̡̢̡̗̮͓̺͍͓̬̯̺̳̜̥̠͍̫͈͖͕̼̙̩̖̬̤̱̤̘̠̬̹̦̹̯̟̪̣̜̲͍̼͉͓̓̆̉́̾̇̿̓̄̂̌́̈́͐̃̄̅̈́̌̊͐̏̾̾͑̎̉̈̍̈́̌́́͜͝͠ͅͅ"̷̡̡̢̧̢̡̛̛̙͍͕̲̺̬̫͇̤̗̯̹̭͕̤̼͉̬͓͔̖̖͙̤̺̭̼̫̦͙̞̪̖͙̱̭̟̞̘̇̽̈̈́̊̈́́͌͛̓̉̆̈̀̏̎̈̀̀̌̄̽̌̌̔͐̈́̒̚͘̕͜͜͝͠͠ͅ

̸̧̡̢̨̛̛͓̳̬̲̭̜͖̫̺̬̙̘͖̼̹̯̹̖̞͙̟̹̊͊̓̏͐̎͊͊̎̌̽́̌̃̅͊̓̇̓̑̓͐̽͘͜͝͠͠͝͝ͅĤ̶̡̧̢̢̹̺͇̣̮͇̥̙͔͕͖̩̭͎͚͙̗͖̠͚̫̺̻͊̈́̀̃̆̾̿̈́̿̍̍̈͗͌́͂̎͗̄̍̎͛͆̄̋̚͠ͅͅe̸̢̛̛̞͍̪̠̮̟̝̪͉͚̲̼͇͙̞͇̘̗͍̱̦̯̯̞͉͈̼̖͎̲̐̀͗́͐͋͆͌̉̔͂͊̋̃͂̂̐͊́͛̿̎͑͐͆̿̿͆̓͋̋̈́͛́͗͆͛͒̇̈́͐̌̔͘̕͠͝͠ͅ ̸̧̢̢̢̛̹͉̗͇̹̝̫̱̳̫̭̭̗̤̼̖̠͎̼͍͉̺̤̹̙̱̙͖̝̻͉͖̟͔͚̱̗̜̗͉̌͑̑̓̍̽̾̇́̊̿͐̐̊̇̽̒́̄̈̄̍̉̀̽̀̓̉̊̇̈́̂͛͊̈́̾̾̕̕͠͠͝͠͝ͅk̷̡̢̧̨̛̛̼͈̼̙̹̞̤͉̖̳͙̟͕̭̻̣̩̬̜̘̰̹͕̯͓̭̟̜͉̇̈́̍̉̐̆̃̊͒͊̓̓̑̍̑̄̋͌̌͗̍́̑̈̅͠͝͝͝i̶̡̨̧̡̛̛̖̳̦̯̼̮̼̲͈̰̮̥͇̦̞̟͇̘̼̖̼̪̘̻̥͖̫̭͉͎̦̗̭̺̋́͊̉̅͗͒͑̀́̓̅̋͗͑̿̔̒̀͊͊̔̏͂͋̌́́͊̐̆͘͘͘̕̕͘͜͝͝͝͝͝s̷̢̨̛̰̩̘̲̰̲̳̘̺̟͚̺̣̤̫̪̹̼̩͇͕̤̩̜͙̺͓̙̲̜͍͍̯̖̮̯̘̞͇̬̲̺̈́̍̍̑̓͂̎͌̈́̈́̄̀̾̓̎̋̂̏̄͒́̈́̂̉͒́̕͝͝͝͝ͅͅş̶̨̢̨̢̨̛̛̫͕̤̮͉̩̤̬̫̗͉̘͍̫̘̞͎͇̲͉̻͖̹̰̱͓̯̼̝̮̞̞͙͓̳͚̋̿̃́̎̈̀̂̔͐̐̈́̋͆̔͛̓́̊̅̆̓̔̑̿̃͒̏̅̾̊̏̔͜͝͝ͅͅë̷̢̡̢̬̹͕͎̪̘̮̟͔̙̖̗̤͍̫̱̞͈͎̖̬̪̠͚̜͇̥͇͉̙͔͇̟͔̱́̊̈́̎͑̈̈́͆͐̍̌̈̀͂̀͑̀̽̈́̎͑͂̾̑̄̋̎̏́̀͂͐͛͌͌́͛͘̕͝͝͠͝d̴̢̲̖̟̜̜̱͕̦͓̤̙͈̳̟͕̩̼͈̬̥̻͇̠̻͙͕͉̖̝̜͖̖̰͉̀́͌̋̊̾̀̒͗̂͊͐̔̈́̎̆͌́̉̈̉̑̃͑̈͌̂̈́̿̓͌̈́̉̀̍̚̕͝͝ ̶̢̛͙̯̥̥͖̖̦̦̪̼͖͎̣̱̜̱̦̦͙̤̤͔̲̻̠̲̪̬̬̺̦̤̹̪͑̒͒̂̐̂̊̏̈̊̊͂̊̈́̉͑̓̐͌͒̐̀̍́̓́̈͛̓͒͊̊̇̐̋́̀̉̎͌͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅt̴̡̨̡̢͎̗̼̙̯̪̩̩̤͉͔̘̳̜͔̣̬̯͔̲̖̟̼͈̹̫̝̬̰͙͍̹̹̙̗͕͙͖͉̗̤͔̊̋̍̆̃̈̎̄͋̊͛̉̌̍̿͌̋̏̎̀̓͛͊͌̑͆̐̏̉͂̀̆͋͂̋̏͗̆̆́̕͘̕͠͠͝͝ḩ̷̧̨̣̞̜̠̤̲̟̟̪̼̣̲̤̥̙̥̰͈͚̮̘͓͍̼͔̦̳̺͚͛̇̒̅̓̎̋͒̿͋̌̐͒̐̉̍̔̄̌̈́̊̿͗̀̔̿̈́̇́̽͒̓̾͐̽͊̌͋̚̕͝͝͠ͅͅȩ̵̢̡̨̛̘̤̥̹͓̬̠̮͎̠͚̠͕̯̠̪̲̼͉͇̠̦̬͉̩̰̹͈̹̠̜̮͋͆̑̔͒̾̏̿͒͛̈́̈́̋̈̀͛̽̈́͆̓͒͗̓́̽̈̔̚̕͜͠ͅ ̸̧̛̛̛̛̞̙̺̪̖̦̥̬̱̼̳͔̗̱̻̬̞̺̤͚͚̜̮̰̹̖̖̖͕̠̜̞̲͙̤̠̲̠͓̳̀̐̒̀͊͋̿̎͗̎̑̉͐̌͆̓̇̑͊̀̇͛̂̀̈́͐̓̇̌̊̈́̅̕͜͝͝͠͠ͅͅb̴̢̡̧͓̩͉̙͚̼͈̹̣̺̱͕̬̣̱̖͎̫̲̥͇͍̭͖̲̱̬̘͍̰̯̠͕̗̭͎̺̳̯̹͕̔̐͐̊͒̐́̋̈́̃̎̿̐̈̍͐̐͛͊̉̓̽͌͗̆̐͗̈̑͑̐̀̓͒̀̅̀̚̚̚͘̚͜͝͝͝͠͠ă̴̡̢̡̛̛̰͓̫̤͓̩̰͇̪̪̗̩̘͓̯̬͇̠͈̩̙͍̞̻͓͙͎͔͓͖̳̞̱͕̠͍͎̗͎̙̘̋́̍́̈́̋̾̌͗͒̀̃̆̒͐̈̎̿̂̓̉̇̏̊̾̍̈̊͘͜͜͝ͅç̶̨̢̛̛͉̠̙̻̗̤̹̪̝͙̤̞̣̹̯̝͚̭̗̰̰̟͚̝̤͕̥̠̝̬̝̝̥̞͙͇̯̫̖̤̩̦̔̑̉̑̋͛̐̋̍̅̃̈́͑̂̃͌̍̾̎͆̌̓̋̃̆͐͛̇͆̆̌͘͘͜͜͝͠͝͝ͅk̸̢̡̡̡̧̛̯̟̯̤̳̗̪̳̗̜̲͖͇͓̭̲̹̹̜̪̲̣̳͉̳̤͍̬͎͍͆̇͊͊̇̋͑̈́̃̓̍͒͛́̌̒̈́͒̽̎̌̽͌̑͌̚̚͜͝͝͠ͅ ̵̡̧̢̡̛̼̭̝̩̜̙̖͚̬̼̪̱̝̞͇͈̰͕̬͓̱̠̠͖͎̳̆̀̓̋̏͒͊͊̐̋̃̽̓̿̂̿̈͐̈̀́̆̊́͝͝͠͠ͅơ̶̧̢̨̧̛͖͙̘̘̻͓͕͍̭͉̳̣͇͎̘̩͈̦̥̦̮̪̠̹̻̱̦̞̏͛͋͆̔̇̓̃̏̋̈́͗̏̓̿̾̆͐́̓͒̅̈́̈́̔̇̔͒͑̽̇̇͗̑͑͒̆̏̉̐͘̚͜͝f̸̧̨̢̯̰̲͍̦͚̝̘̘̖̘͈̗̪̙̜͎̘̰͍̤̤͔̠̪̐̍͒͗̐̓͒̆̀̃̓͒̀̽̂̈͋̈́̃̐͒̎̎̒̕͘͠ͅ ̶̢̨̡̢̤̤͔̫̯̦̬̦̳͉͇̟̠͙̠̠͍͉͕̤̞̯̳̤̼̲̣̟͚͉̠̣̺͇̻̆̆͐̏͌͋́̌̏̐̂̂̑͌̆̄̄̎̓̉͌͗͑̓̈́̏̔̏̐̀́̊̕͘̕͜͝͝h̸̡̢̢̢̡̛̫̰̻͚̜̥̫͍̥̗͈͓̭͔̘̞̩̙͎͚͓̗̞̦͓̖̟͗̓̀̈́̍͋̒̄̓̋͂͒̈́̇̓͗́̋̔̓̈́̈́͗͂́̋͗̒̔̐̐̅͋́̆̏́̓̎̔̕̚̕̚͘̚͝͠ȉ̷̧͖͎̞̙̥͖̤̪͚̩͇̗͓̭̱̞̬͇͕̲̙̪͕̘͇͈̺͔̦̹̏̐̀̾̿̊̑̈́̐̓̽́̍̀̾͑̂̈́̾̎̇̋̆̋̃̓́́̈́͑̀͝s̷̢̢̨̧̧̨̟̮͕̞̠̗̬̪̱̤̮̭̘̞̬̙͚̘͈̺̪̜̼̝̪͇̝͍͚̗̥̲̟̘͕̖̲̄̆̃̿̇̂͊̾̍͒́̉̓̏̔̇̽͒̀͐͐̌͑̅̓̈̚̚͘͘̚͜͝ͅ ̴̡̢̨̢̨̡̡̡̛̛̛͕͉̱̤̠̥͈͔̣̫̤̜͖͇̖͉̰̻͉̤͍̼͕̣͙͉̼̙̲̠͉̏̃̈́̓͊̃͗̍̈́̎̅̅͛̌̏́̍́̎̈́̿̓̃͊̎͆̏͂̔̈́̆̒̍̈́̈͋͌͌̇͗͘͘̕͜͠͝ḩ̸̧̗̮͕̣̩̠͈͕͙̘͇̟̗̝̦̲̯̲̼̤͍̬̜̻̑̔̃͆́̂̾͑̄̓̀̎̇̽̌͑͂͑̊̇͑́̇̑͋̚͘͠ͅa̴̧̧̧̧͓͎̥̝̖̞̞̣͖̠̱̹̲̻̱̜̪̥̘̻̼̬̩̠̬̼͕̮̟̙͚͓̫̙̳̲̞̹̻̪̠̦̅̒͛́̄̑̿̇͋̏͛̐̈́̆̂́̀̈́̉̆̈́̾̂̈́̿̌̉̀̿͆̀̉́̒̑͛̓̚̚̚͠͝͠ͅͅṅ̴̨̢͍̦͎̦̰͇̲͚̮̭̯͇̙͉̤̺̫̗̲͖̺͓̱̺̳̳̠̻̮͓̹͖̟̺̹̟͙̝̥͓̱̊̒͒͐̌̾̎͛̍̌͑͑͗̀͆͐̋̾͑̂͆́́̅̆͊̈́̑̇̐͗́̿̐̉̈́̔̃̑͋̃̈́͗͂̍̽̚̚͜͜͝ͅd̶̨̡̧̨̗͖̣̗͙̩͚͔͎͓͚̝͕̮͓̲̖͈̣̭̮͔̥̼̝͕̼̪̤̹̩̱̅̍̓̍̐̈́͗͗͗̈́̾̀̎̀̅̿̊̒̔͑̏̔̑͐̈̇̎̿̈́̏̌̂̃̓̈̓̈́͐̋̉̚͘̚̕̚͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅ ̴̢̨̢̡̛̛̠̺̼̠̹̹̠̗̘̱̥̠͎͈͙̗͔͚̦̗̗̲͍͓͕̤̖̺̫̰̥̤͔̦̮̗̫͐̏͆͂̎̀͑̀͂̿̎̇̆͒̓̒̓͆͆̇͌̏̅͂̂͌͑͛͆̂͛͌͗̀̕͘̚̕͘͘͝a̷̧̨̨̧̛̳͍̤̼̙̺̳̣͖̦̲͚̜̥̮̤̱̯̻͎̝̬̾̂̇̾̋͒̉͐͑̓͌̒̔́͂̃̇̀̓͐̔̎̀̔͌̐̋͛̕̕͠͝͠ͅͅn̶̡̧̛͙̪̺̥̲̭̯̪͈̥̥̤̬̺͇̪̳̱̰̥͖̫̘̝̟̼̗̞̯̤͈̳͇͕̱̦̤̙̲̥̬̄̍̽̿̃̔̒́̏͐̋͐́̒͑͆̾̄̄̎̄̑̌̇͗͋͗͂͌̏͛̿͘͜͜͝͠͝ͅd̸̨̡̨̧̛̛̪̬̞̹̦̱͙̣̣͕͖̜̰͕̙̟̭̭͕̞̭̩̈́̂̇́͒͂̇̀̄̍̏́͑͗̓̏̍̾̅͂̋͆͊̇͌̍̀̆͆̎͒̌̇͋͆̃̿̎͗͑̒̈́̕͘̕͘͜͜͜͝ ̷̨̢̧̢̨͚̲͓̖͚͎͓͔̞͙̼̟͙̱͙͔̭͎̯͇̟̹̱̙͚̲̠̤͔̲͕̳̟̠̜̭̭͈͗̿͌͌̏̃̒̃̋́͆̅̎̈́̒̆͒̀̈́̀͑̎͛͐͂͊͂͋̿͆͘͘͝͝͝l̷̨̨̡̺̟̝̗̳͉̭͔̞̖͉͍̺͈̟̻͎̳͚̼̠͚͓̺͈̤͍̞͓̜̗̙̲̟̯͖̳̍̃̂̓̾̾͊̆̽̑̍̓͐͂̿̃̏̽̈́̒̊̽̊̑̂́̽͆̓̿̀̂̽͂̀̎̽́̇̄̓͗̐̉͘̕͘͜͜͠͝͝ͅͅͅạ̵̧̨̨̛̛͎͚͔͕̪̝̲͖̝̝͔̹̤͓͖̙̰̺̖̥̯̝̓̅̔͆͛͂̿́͂͛̇͂̑͌̅̾̈̎͌̊̒̀̈́͘̚ư̸̡̡̡̢͚͍̱͎̱̦͔͈͕̳̬͖̗͈̰̜͈̩̞͋̒̈͐̌͌͒̈́̉́̈́̉́̽́̑̇̏͒͒̆͒͗̒̃͊͑̓́̊́̋͆͑̒̋̾̂̅̕͘͘͜͝ͅͅģ̵̢̢̧̨̢̛̭͇̲̖̺̬͙̪̝̹̲̜̟̤̹͔͎͓͉͎̻͇̦̙̬̼͔̩̺̯͉͎̹͚̙̬͓̪̲̩̭͙̽̿͋͛̈́̈͑͂͂̈́̂́͒͛̍̑̌͌́̐̔̉̑̈́̏̾̄͌̆́͐̿̀̆͌͗̿̽͆́̄̀̃̕͝͠͠͠ḩ̵̧̨̰͈̦̮͇͎̘̲̳̯̮̘̙̝͖̱͎̫̱̭̟̗͉̞̗͎͇͉̻̺̥̞̮̙̝͈̻̬̙͕̠̾̐̇̊͗͋̓͛̊̈͆͛͒̾͛̒̿̿͑̆̅͂̀̿͆̄͋̐͜͜͠ͅͅͅͅe̶̡̢̨̠̪̦̗͔̻̬̟̫̯͉̫̲͚̼̦̺͇͍̞̫͙̳̓̋̒̔́͒̾͛̽̂̓͌̐̽̓͋̏̏̋̆̈̔̾͛̽̾̂̇̋̀̈́̓͑̕̕͜͜͝͝͠͝d̵̢̨̧̡̛̗̝͓͔̬̘̼̼̯̜̟̻̜̗̮̙͎̞̼̹̝̯͓̼͔̝̰͉̖̞͓͓̘̥̖͕̗̟̗̺͉͚̪̣͆́͊̌̿̈́̉̔̄̽̏̓̇̎̏́̓̃͑̏̈́̀̎̎̉̐̐̂͛͗͗̀̾̇̒̓̈́͗̕̕͝ͅͅ.̸̢̨̡̧̡̢̛̱̝̙͉̭͈̼̼̩̲̖̠̻̣̬̪̪͈̤̫̞̯̗͈̭͚̝͚̺͉̲̠̲̣͚̤͓̖͛̔̽́̐̀̈́̐̎̉̒́̈͆̒͗̆̔͐͋̄̔͛͘͘̚̚̕͜͜ͅͅͅ

̴̢̡̨̮̱͔̩̗̺͕̙̦̟̺̼̫̲͍̠͉̩̦̫͚͖̺̩̳͍̝̻̪̟͚̦̽̈́͆̄̌̓̍̾̽̃̉̄͒̇̋͊͗͂̓́̀͑̿͂͌̅͂͒̐̃̑̓̋̈́̊͗̎͂̈̃̕̚͘͘͘͜͠͝"̷̢̡̡̯̠͚̲̤̤̠̬̹͔̫̣̦̹̮̤̙̮̫̣͓͉̘̺͉̣̆̆̽͗͑̅̊̑̄͛̔́̏́͌̈́́͌̆͆̂͊́̚̕͘̕̕̚͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅA̷̢̡̨̛̛͓̝͙̜̥͉͓̪͙͎͙̤͎̭̘͇͚̼͍͔͖̼̮̼̤̝̿̋̿̍̋̾̋̎̂̔̓̋̀́̈́̄́͌̈́͌̂̑̕̚͜͝͝͠͝ͅş̶̢̢̛̛͍̮̭͉̬̝̪̙̤͎̣̖̭̪̮̬͈̮͓̦̟̠͓̘̻̝̎̒͋̔́́̔̾͋̽́̑͋̈̄͌̔̋͊͒̅̈́̈͊̉̊̾́́̐͒͒̌͆̋͊̋̓͊̑̂͘̕̚͠͝͝ ̸̨̧̨̢̛̜̗̹̰̫̖̫̭̟̪͙̦͉̮̜͎̱̩̱̻͚̣̮̝͕̹̲͖̺͚͉̈̾̐͌̑̐̾̔͐̈́́̀̅̾̃̂̎͛̓́̾̊̾̈́͑̓̊̑̈̇̇̊́̋͝͝ͅÿ̶̢̧̢̨̢̧̡̨͕̫͙͈̰̦̺̹̬̻͓̰̼̻͚̥̫͉͓̱̫͙͈̹̘̼͚͔̮͕͚̉͐̄̑̎̾͛͛͛͑̓̓̾̔̑̅͆͌͑̃̄͊̿̓͘̕͝ͅͅo̷̢̨̡̙̼̙͓̠̙͈̰͔͖͓̭̺̠̤̦͈̗͉͇̮̭͇͉̦͈̓̃̏̀̍̑̇͋́̔̂̀̊͂̿͑͂̉͛͐̔̐̈́͛̏̾̾̊̐̅͒̉̍̋̀̒͜͝͠ư̷̛̤̻̞̘̞͚̦̗̫͇̘̦̹̘͈̦̜̠͚̺̝̟̗̙̺̤͚̪͑̾̆́̏̆̊́̃̈́́̈̍̽̋̃͌̄̎̄̀͆̓̀́̋̑͊̚͘͘͘̕̚͜͝͝͠ ̶̨̧̛̖̱̰̰̦̮̫̠̹̞̖͚̱̺̱̤̼͚̻̼̻̭̜̬̩̬̺͕̣̄̅̑̓͂̈́̒́̌́́̆̊́͛̒̔̓̅̅̑̒̆̊̑͐̏̑̌́͐́͐̔̇̕̕̕ẅ̷̧̨̧̧͓̪̱̬̙̠̜̹̗̩̭̖̰͎̺͓̻͔̫͎̯̣̟͙̭͎͖̗͎̘̊̎͂͐̽̃̈́̓̀̈̋͑̓̀̾͒̆͗͆̍̊̾͆̅̑͋͌́̓͑̽́̅͑͂̀͘͜͝͠į̴̧̢̡̛̛͇̜̜̰̤̳͕̹̙̤̯͙̮̤̤̠̬̖̖̟͍̥̩̯̲̼̼̞̦͚̲̂͑̎̏́̄̽͑͒̽͛̊̈͌̔͊͊͒̓͊͐͌̊̆̅̽͐̀͑̈̉̽͋̈̓͑̅͆͂̿̑̆̕̚͝͠͝͝s̷̡̧̨̛̭͕͇̣͕̩͓̘͈̖͓̤̯̩͔̟̦̞̣̞̦̺͇͓͈̪̘̗͑͐̀̈́̋́̇͊̎̒́̈́́̓̓̈͋̀̓̈́̇́́͒̿̓̒̋̓̂̋͐̋̿̄̂̔͘͝͠h̵̡̧̧̢̛̟͚͕̙̘͍͙̪̳͉̲̹̝̜͙͕̜̝̤̜̤̰͖̱̣̤̽̋̌͆̽͒͆͆̀̀̀̃̊͗̒̎̌͋̌͋̉̂͊͘̕̚͜͠͝͠ͅͅͅ,̸̡̨̡̨̡̨̹̳̗̦̜͔̮̥̠͈̫͉͉̱̝͈̠̠͇̯͖̩͚̟̹͚̲͇̤̹̝̰̻̘̪̼̼̯͍͉͇̙̘͔͐͋̃̐̾̂̏͊̃͐̓͋̆͆̈́̃͆̓̓̈́͛̋͐̅́͋̉̽̏̏̈́́͋̑͊̾͗̓̓̋̊̍̈́͘̕͠͝ ̵̧̨̧̧̢̨̨͉̦̝̹̮̬̫͙̰͖̜̫̲͈̳̰̻̖̻̗͔̰̻̱̹̲̩͈̭̮̫͓̰̮͙̳̰̭̋͒̓̒̓̒͒͋̃͌͊̇̂̌͊͒͑̎̑̈́̾̓̉̄̑̀̋̉̍̂͆̊̄̀͘͘͘͝͠͝ͅp̴̢̡̨̧͇̜̱̩̫̙̳̻͈̣͈͖̖̠̠̩͍͇̠͚̪̥̘̘̘̯̗͔͙̣͚̲̊̑̔͑͌̒͛̆͐́̄̈́̋̿̈́̀̈́̃̈́͒͗̀̀̆̒̒͛͋̉̆̉̑͒̔̌͋̋͆̕̚͜͝͝͝ͅͅŗ̶̢̡̨̛̪͚̪̮̱͙̳̪̥͈̝̠͈̫͍͎̖̦̱̞̺̱̮͎̤̜͎̎̽̾̓̌͛̌̑͒̆̀̎̀̅̀͊͑͗̊̊̂̑̂͊̉͑̒͋̓̔̃̓̈́͛̓̌̄̇̒̿́̚̕͜͠͝͠͝͠͝ͅͅḯ̴̢̡̧̢̛̘͍͈̖̳͔̠̮̲͉̙̗̳͚̫̲͓͔͍͈̩͉̯͕̠͙̯̻̹̳͕̝̯͍͔̲̖̩̙̲͚̆̓͆̋̓̿̽͑̾̂̋̆̀͑͊̍̑̀́͗̀̂̀̄͘͜͜͝n̶̡̨̨̧̢̧̰̜͎̲̪̤͍͕͉͓̞̳̫̞̙̭̟͉̤͕̞̹͍̥̭͕̻͚͈̫̆͌̓̇̈́̆̆̆͒͌̀̈͒̓͑̾̈́̂̑̾̀͐̿͆̕̚̚̕͜͝͠ͅͅç̸̢̡̨̡̛̪̭̞̯̜̗͇̙͖̱̙̫̘̥̳̪̘̥͙̞͙̤͙̙̘̰͈̙̘̼͕̖͓͇͓͕̖̬͚͓̳͉̪̇̑̆̀͌͂̃́̋̾͑̈́̊̔͊͑̄͌͗͐̃̄̊̓̐̌̒̾̇̅̀̔͆̓̒̾̒̚̕̕̕̕̕͜͝͝ȩ̵̧̧̢̡̡̛͇̦̪̤̞̘̠̰͖̫͚̫͖̤̝̭̲̻̥̞͔̞͕̝͉͕̘̤̖̮̮̺̰̭͕̇̄͊͆́́̓͗̃́̐̆̉̂̄̒͛̃͐̔͆̓͋̂̒̋̋̿͆̇̐͆͌̏̈̈̓̃̓̚͘̕͜͜͠͠͝ͅͅs̵̢̨̧̻̻̟̦̪̝̰̯͙͓̹̮͙͇̝̜͖͇̦͕̜̻̫̣̱̼̮͓̜̘̱̍̾͒͆̑̐͋̀́̐̽̽͗̈̏̽͐͋̐́͐̓͆̽̄̇̾̅̅̎̅̇͛̈͛́͛̆͋͐͘̚̕̕͘͜͜͠s̷̨̧̡̢̲̰̻̮͓͍̺̩̱̪̬͈̜̖̣͖̲̭̪̻͍̳̬͙̟͍͎̭͎̞̅͒̽̌̅̓̾͊̾́̋͋̏̋̓̄̏̌͆̽̊̎́͂̇̈́͌͗͂̇̄͆̑̒͊̽̓̚͘͘͜͝͝͝͝ͅͅ.̸̡̧̛̛̛̣͔͓͕͕̰̲̪̤͚͇̝̳̳̦̩̩̤̖͓̤̠̠͇͎̰̠̠̘͚̥͚͆͂̿͐̉͑͂̑̽͑̌̀̉̄͆̏̀̎̍̿̈́͋̆̂̾́̿̋̋̌͌̐̽͘͜͝͝͝"̸̗̹͔̲̗̙̠̤̹̜̱͉̘͇̬̞̹̻͇̻̖̝͍̺͍͎̫͇̤͙͔̗̦̺̙̮͛̈́̈́̋̓͌̑̈́̓̓̈́̓̐͒́͂̈̎̈͆̌̾͑́̈͌͋̿͑͑͛̑̇́̍̈̄̈́̓̂̃̉̐̑̈̚͝ͅ ̷̧̧̛͔̥̣̟̝͎̭͓̤̻͎̣̥͉̤͇̝͚͓̼̜̝̟̣̗̪͉͒̉̏̿̿̊̍́̃̂͋́̇͗́̀̈́̅̽̅̔͐̈́̑̅̿̋̏͘̕͘͠͝ͅ ̶̨̛̛̛̛̳͍̬̟̳͉̲̩̪̠̗̪̮͓̖̟͖̠̖̟͕̬͕̦̟͚͌̌́͂̍͂̒͊̊̏̇̓͊͒͛̃͑̒̐̋͂́͗̃͌̽͑͊̃̔̾̌̌̚̚̕̚̚̕͝͝͠͝

̶̧̢̧̢̛̲̳̦͚͇̜̦̥̯̩͕̻͔̤̫͉̣̖̦͎̆̑̉́̿̋́̃̀̉̃͐̈́̉̓̉͛͑͋̈̈̉̄͋̚͘͜͠ͅ

"Mizuki...." Ş̴̧̨̢̛͈̲̗̠͓̜͇̥͍̞̩͙͚̩͚͎͙͖͓͙̱̬̹̲̞͍̬̞̺̹̥̖̥̜̩͕͖͍̫͉̲̺̱̼̗̼̪͑̐͂͋̓̓̽̊͛͐͗͒͒̕͘͝͝ͅé̷̡̢̧̨̧̧̨̢̨̛͇̙̹̪̹̫̻̗̞̼̙̭̳͚̬͎͔͔̝͈͎̻̬͍̘͉̜͔͔̻̬͔̼̪͕͚̠͚̮͇̬̝̭̟̩̩̝̮̩̠̖̻͕̣̇̽̏́̿̀̄̀̓͋̍̈́̂̾͑̄̎̑̈́̈͒̀̓͒̈́̆̇̔̍͂̀͊͗̾́̎͂̀̔̎̄̾̿̔̔͋̃̂͆̽̊̔͋̆̊̓̒́̔̀͂͋̔͒̾̊́͋̂̇̅̂̈́̀́͂͘̚͘̕͜͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͝ͅḯ̶̧̧̢̢̛̘̰͎̖̟͕̟͎̤̰̹͖̤͖͚͖̟̗̖͚͓͓̰͔̥̬͙̘͚͔̪̙̩̞̥̝̟̹͙̙̗̫̼̙̲̯̻̱̙͈͓̣̩̝̋̊͊͌̽͛̈́̃̿̒̓́̏̑̄̀̑͋̎̈́̓͋̀́́͆̈́̍̏͛̀̆͗̔̅̑́͐͌̏̍̈̚̕͘͘͘͜͝͝\̶̡̧̧̛̛̤͎̭͕͇̖̬̘̺̙̣͓̫̤͔͖̼͉͔̯̠͕̣̗̳̞̖̹̤̪̭͖̳̞̭͈̖̞̤̆͂̂̊̔͐͗͗͛̊̉̽̾̀̀̐̐̏̀̑̈́̈́̇͋̐̄͛̇̐̂̾̏̑́̍̎̅̓̒̕̕̚͜͝͝͝͠͝

̷̨̧̢̡̧̛̟̝̦͓̥̤̣̦̱̼͚͔̬̣͙̫͔̬̥̩̰̭̤̙͚̲͔̹͇͇̜̲̺̱͓͇̱͎̞͎͚̟̭̤̩̖̫̪̫̒̌́͂̐͗̓̀̈͒̑̓̈́̆͋́̾͛͗̊̇̽͌̅̀̿̾̾́̀͐͆̓̋̓̍̇̓̇̍́̂́̈́̌̀̿̏́̏̊̊͌̕̚͜͜͜͝͝͝ͅͅŞ̴̧̛̛̛̙̫̰͔̠͈͈̰̣͉̰͎͍̯̤̲̳͉̽̓̂̑̊̒͗̂̽͐̈́́̈́̓̽̑̅̈́̒͊̀͗̌̍͑̅̈́͊͊̌̿͋̋̀̔̔͐̌̓̄̈́̆̌̔͊́̄̀͋̅̋̓̔̄̽̾̓̿̇̋̓́͑̀͛͐́̍͋̇̌́̍̕̕͘͘͘̕͘͘͜͜͝͝͝͠ë̶̡̛̟̰̦̯̩̳̠̞͈̬̤̱̩̳̫͓́͂̍̇̈̔̑͗̍̉̑̎̄́̆̋͌̾̾̒̌̑͌̑̔̍̌́͛͒̏͂̈́̏̋̾̍̈́̊͐̇̎̍̊͐͑̎̍̓̌͂̌̅̋͒̒͆̑̌̃͑̍̈̈͛̈́͂̈́͑̇͂̇̿̚̕̚̕̕͘̚̚͘͠͝͝͠͝͝͝î̴̢̛̛͋̃̾̍̈̆͛̆̈͋̑̅͒̈́̀͋̾̀̋́̏̍͗̍̔́̎͑͗̇̀̈́̔́̉̓̾̉̔̀̿͆̉͂̏̅̄̋̍̌̏͆̆́͂́͘͘̚͘͘͘͝͝͠͝͝͝ fowned a little as he looked down at his boyfriend who was grabbing onto his arm like a pathetic little puppy.

"Y-y-y-yeah?" Mizuki stuttered out as he looked up at the other.

"You're hurting me..."

"Huh?"

"You're clutching onto my arm... a little too tight...."

"A-ah I'm sorry..."

Mizuki let go of his arm and smiled a little.

"I'm sorry... This movie is a little .... Scary..."

S̷̡̢̡̧̨̧̧̧̼̖̤͇͕̹͔̹͉͍͎̞͓̬̞͉̜̯͎͖̫̟̘̺̠̠̙̤͙̝̲͕̺̮̮̫̖̥̩͙̯̥̜̖̹̥͚̲̯̣̗̼̺̳͕̲͍̥͖̦͔͎̜̲̼̰̺̻̩̯̬͙͚̘̞̯͉̣̙͎̦̰̫̈́̏̀́͋̈́͐̏͒̽̌̑͋̊́̊̂̈̅̑̐̓͒͘̚͜͜ͅͅȇ̴̛̱̱̪͙̇̆͗̅͒͒́̐̏̽̄͑̓̂̇̋͋͌̈̋͐͗̋̈̎̅̉̐͋́͗̑̔̓̀̍̉̀̈́́̾̃̅̚͘͘͠ͅi̸̧̧̨̧̢̡̨̨̢̢̡̨̛̛̮͖̟͙͍̞̺̼͚͍̹̖̥͈͚̰͈̙͚̖͖͖̱̥͙̠̥͓͍͖̦̩̗̺̬̱̞̱͍̗͚̖͉̹͎̫͚̻̱̻̳̭͉͓̳̝͎̖͕̙͔̞̤̟̙̦̱͍̗͚̜̩̱̼̗̦̤͗̀̎̈́̐́̈́̑̏͒̄̍̒̈́͐̄͒̓̇̀̔̅̀͊̈́̔̽̊̔̏̿͗̄͋̆̿͆͐̀͆̀̽͌̒̊̈́̈́̃̈́́͗̆̔̆̎̇́̄̿͑̍̈́̒̍́͋̈́̓̾̋͛͊͌͒̑͗̾̔́̏̏̿̑̀̐͂̒̚͘͘͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅ huffed and removed his arm from the other's tight grasp. He shook his numb arm back to life and sighed.

"If it's that scary then we can just turn it off... Okay Mizuki?"

Oh.

Well now, this hurt his pride a lot. Mizuki had been wanting to play this film and hold S̷̡̢̡̧̨̧̧̧̼̖̤͇͕̹͔̹͉͍͎̞͓̬̞͉̜̯͎͖̫̟̘̺̠̠̙̤͙̝̲͕̺̮̮̫̖̥̩͙̯̥̜̖̹̥͚̲̯̣̗̼̺̳͕̲͍̥͖̦͔͎̜̲̼̰̺̻̩̯̬͙͚̘̞̯͉̣̙͎̦̰̫̈́̏̀́͋̈́͐̏͒̽̌̑͋̊́̊̂̈̅̑̐̓͒͘̚͜͜ͅͅȇ̴̛̱̱̪͙̇̆͗̅͒͒́̐̏̽̄͑̓̂̇̋͋͌̈̋͐͗̋̈̎̅̉̐͋́͗̑̔̓̀̍̉̀̈́́̾̃̅̚͘͘͠ͅi̸̧̧̨̧̢̡̨̨̢̢̡̨̛̛̮͖̟͙͍̞̺̼͚͍̹̖̥͈͚̰͈̙͚̖͖͖̱̥͙̠̥͓͍͖̦̩̗̺̬̱̞̱͍̗͚̖͉̹͎̫͚̻̱̻̳̭͉͓̳̝͎̖͕̙͔̞̤̟̙̦̱͍̗͚̜̩̱̼̗̦̤͗̀̎̈́̐́̈́̑̏͒̄̍̒̈́͐̄͒̓̇̀̔̅̀͊̈́̔̽̊̔̏̿͗̄͋̆̿͆͐̀͆̀̽͌̒̊̈́̈́̃̈́́͗̆̔̆̎̇́̄̿͑̍̈́̒̍́͋̈́̓̾̋͛͊͌͒̑͗̾̔́̏̏̿̑̀̐͂̒̚͘͘͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅ. He wanted to see S̷̡̢̡̧̨̧̧̧̼̖̤͇͕̹͔̹͉͍͎̞͓̬̞͉̜̯͎͖̫̟̘̺̠̠̙̤͙̝̲͕̺̮̮̫̖̥̩͙̯̥̜̖̹̥͚̲̯̣̗̼̺̳͕̲͍̥͖̦͔͎̜̲̼̰̺̻̩̯̬͙͚̘̞̯͉̣̙͎̦̰̫̈́̏̀́͋̈́͐̏͒̽̌̑͋̊́̊̂̈̅̑̐̓͒͘̚͜͜ͅͅȇ̴̛̱̱̪͙̇̆͗̅͒͒́̐̏̽̄͑̓̂̇̋͋͌̈̋͐͗̋̈̎̅̉̐͋́͗̑̔̓̀̍̉̀̈́́̾̃̅̚͘͘͠ͅi̸̧̧̨̧̢̡̨̨̢̢̡̨̛̛̮͖̟͙͍̞̺̼͚͍̹̖̥͈͚̰͈̙͚̖͖͖̱̥͙̠̥͓͍͖̦̩̗̺̬̱̞̱͍̗͚̖͉̹͎̫͚̻̱̻̳̭͉͓̳̝͎̖͕̙͔̞̤̟̙̦̱͍̗͚̜̩̱̼̗̦̤͗̀̎̈́̐́̈́̑̏͒̄̍̒̈́͐̄͒̓̇̀̔̅̀͊̈́̔̽̊̔̏̿͗̄͋̆̿͆͐̀͆̀̽͌̒̊̈́̈́̃̈́́͗̆̔̆̎̇́̄̿͑̍̈́̒̍́͋̈́̓̾̋͛͊͌͒̑͗̾̔́̏̏̿̑̀̐͂̒̚͘͘͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅ get scared out of his mind- Then, he would comfort him and hold him tight. Maybe he could say something cool too- Eeeh but no.

He was terrified of this movie.

He was scared.

Shit.

"I can handle i-it!" Mizuki flinched at another jumpscare that appeared on the screen. He wrapped his arms around S̷̡̢̡̧̨̧̧̧̼̖̤͇͕̹͔̹͉͍͎̞͓̬̞͉̜̯͎͖̫̟̘̺̠̠̙̤͙̝̲͕̺̮̮̫̖̥̩͙̯̥̜̖̹̥͚̲̯̣̗̼̺̳͕̲͍̥͖̦͔͎̜̲̼̰̺̻̩̯̬͙͚̘̞̯͉̣̙͎̦̰̫̈́̏̀́͋̈́͐̏͒̽̌̑͋̊́̊̂̈̅̑̐̓͒͘̚͜͜ͅͅȇ̴̛̱̱̪͙̇̆͗̅͒͒́̐̏̽̄͑̓̂̇̋͋͌̈̋͐͗̋̈̎̅̉̐͋́͗̑̔̓̀̍̉̀̈́́̾̃̅̚͘͘͠ͅi̸̧̧̨̧̢̡̨̨̢̢̡̨̛̛̮͖̟͙͍̞̺̼͚͍̹̖̥͈͚̰͈̙͚̖͖͖̱̥͙̠̥͓͍͖̦̩̗̺̬̱̞̱͍̗͚̖͉̹͎̫͚̻̱̻̳̭͉͓̳̝͎̖͕̙͔̞̤̟̙̦̱͍̗͚̜̩̱̼̗̦̤͗̀̎̈́̐́̈́̑̏͒̄̍̒̈́͐̄͒̓̇̀̔̅̀͊̈́̔̽̊̔̏̿͗̄͋̆̿͆͐̀͆̀̽͌̒̊̈́̈́̃̈́́͗̆̔̆̎̇́̄̿͑̍̈́̒̍́͋̈́̓̾̋͛͊͌͒̑͗̾̔́̏̏̿̑̀̐͂̒̚͘͘͜͜͝͠ͅͅͅ and buried his face into his hair.

The black haired male shook his head and patted the other's head. He turned off the t.v. and faced his boyfriend.

"Mizu, I love you and all... But..."

Mizuki was weeping.

"But you're a bit of a baby."

"I'm sorryyyy.." He whined.

"It's okay." Sei mused and kissed against face.

"But... Even if I am a little bit of a baby- Your clothes scare me..."

"Hm? I thought it was cute..." The smaller pulled on his large pumpkin sweater w̷̡̢̡̨̧̛̛̛͖̤̣̗̗̭̩͈͎͎̦̯͇͔̭͓͇̲̣̠̲͈̥̲̹̹͓̙̩̟̯̣͓͇̯̟̞̦̪̣̹͍̮̩̮̎̿̇̃͐̈́̆̅̔̀́͂̋͒̒̈́̒͆̎͗̋̅̀̉͊̊͆̑̿͗̈͛̔̋̊̔͘͘̕͜͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅį̷̺̻̯͙͍̲̼͙͉̘̲͕̣̱̠̮͎̤̗̜̫̺͍̲͙̺̺̠̥͈̳͚̞̪̄͜ͅͅt̸̡̨̛̛̛̛͙̙̟̳̥̬̹͙͉̦̟̦͔̮̹͇̝̱̼͔̭̱̲͎̿̀̽̈́͗̉̈́͗̾͒͌̑̿͒̄̑́́̈̏͛̓͆͐͗̽͐̅͊̔̔̈́͌̍͋̐͑̅͒̂̈́̎̑̐͐̈́̅͊̈́̀̈́͂͆̌̅̇̌̀̔̂̏́̒̊͑̇̎́̑͒̆̄̈́̑̽́̈́̿͘͘̕̕͘̕̚̚͝͝͠ͅḩ̸̨̡̡̨͙͖̯̺̼̮̪̱̣̼̪̮̯̣̜͎͖͓̳̯̫̹̟͖̠̭̮̰̝͓̣͕͍̟̦̞̱̹̬̺͔̗̜̖̥̥̜̦̮̙͈̰̜̠̲̝̯͚̟͖̥̠͙̞̟̬̫͙͖͍͙͕͔͉̹̣̣̝̥͙̱̉̐͆͊̑̀̒̌͊͂̿̽̋͋̓̈́̿̂̇͋͆̇͜͠ͅͅͅ ̸̨̡̡̙͇̞̪̜͙̞͈̬̪̫̯͔͉̠̯̗̥̣̞̞̦̲͕͗͛̎̀̈́͛̐̔͆̉̐̿̽͑̊̑̍̂̏̿̆̈͋̅̍̑̈́̈̈̈͛͆͌̿͗́̀͗̓͂̀͛͛̌̀͋͊̒̃͒̉̍́̏͗̾̽̋̋̂̈́̕͘̚̚̕̚͠͝͝͝ͅȧ̸̢̡̢͚̻͇̦̩͓̫͓͚͕͖͕͔͓͖̩̰̦̭͔͉̠̯̝̮͖̙͕͕͔̤̪͓̝̖̳̝̗͙͕̙͈͖͎̼̼̞̖͔̤̹̮̦̆̉͒̊̉̈́͐͗̅̈́̍͂̍̋͆͆̌̍̋̊̊̑̃͂̒͆̆́̈́͆͗̌̋̉̋͘͘͝͝͝ͅ ̶̧̨̨̨̧̨̢̨͓̘̟̩̠̦̲̭̳̜̥̟̤͍̠͔̠͉̰̮̙̳̭͔̺̼͇̤̭̯̜̪͔̪̼̠̱̝̠̭̻͔͙̬̰͚̬̤̝̜͚͉͔͇̲͇͎̥͙̲̮̟̰̺̠̞̮̣͍̪͍̪̱̱̳̥̬͇̼̗͔̫͙̠̤͎̘͙̏͑͌̑͜͜ͅͅb̷̨̧̡̨̡̛͉̩͍̻̹̝͚̖̪̱̩͈͔̖̙͚͇̫͎̘̮͈̲͚̳̖̲̬͚͈̺̲̞̱̥̣͍̜̭͖̪͓͓̱̠̞͎̰͔̠͔͚̪̰̗̙̞̫̖̘̹̬̠̦̞̫̠̮̖̬̼̲̳̘̼̱̥̙̦͕̾͋́̂̅͐͑͗̇̽͂̈́̈̈́̍̑̊̆̎̄͊͋̋̇̄̃͌̌̇̽̋́̿̉̐̑͒̈́͗͗̒͋̐̅̔̊̓̀͊̑̊̒̊͑̏̂͛͆̎́̏͑̇͌̓̐͒̈́̀̈́͆̿̂̇̏̍͑̓̐͆̑͐̄͋̍̐̿̍̚̕̚̕̚͘̕͜͜͝͝͝͠ͅl̶̨͉̪̻͈̭͍͔̯͓̘̈́̄̓͛̐͌͑̌̿̇̆̓̀͐́̏̽̄̽̋̈́͌̃̐̄́̀̒̎̀̀͗̌̈́́̄͗͒̕͘̕͝͝͝͠a̶̢̡̡̧̡̨̨̢̡̧͍̭̳̟̫̘̰̗̼̝̳̬͇͔͍̖̻̜͕̰͕͙͙̥͕̣̗̱͖̗̻̮͈͍̙͈̯̐̈́̓͛̐͐̐̈̅̎̌̓̀̉̚͘̚̚͝ͅͅc̶̢̢̡̡̨̡̢̡̧̛̩̟̳̬̺̺̺͓̜̤̙̤̹͎͕͍̜̮̻̲͖̼̲̘̻̩͔̮͓̳͎̥̳͍͕͉̱͚̖̼̯̝̙̗̝̘̖̼̤͙͎̝͇̻͚͔͇̤̦͇̹͓̳̹̙͖̠͕̳̜̯͔̗̒́̀̃̍̐̀̓̌͒̋̒̃̋̓̔̽͌͑́͌̂̐̅̀͌̔͑̂͑̑̂̋̀̓͊̈̾͛̈́̀̏͊͐̀̇͒̀̓͂͑̒̆̇͗͋̒͘̚̚͜͜͝͠͠͝͠͠ͅͅk̸̡̨̢̢͙̱̩̳̥̺̠̲̻̬͙̝͇̰̱̟̭͉͕̖̖͈̟͇͙̱͓̜̖̔̊͂͐͗̍͛̈́́̀̾́́͒̋̌̏̈̄͗̒̏͌̒̊̓͒̆̈̆͋̐̓̋̇̓͗͂͛̉̀̒̿̕̕̕̚͘͘͜͝͝͝ ̶̢̨̢̧̡̢̡̡̡̨̢̨̫̥̻̭͉̯͓̟̯͓̘̜͈̹̙̹̘͕͎̤͖̹̩̘̺̠͎͕̪̯̲̥̟͍͔̼̭̝̩̰͎̭̦͎͚̠̜̣̰̼̼̼̺̲̼̝͖̭͓̲͉̞̱̻͇̮̪͕̺̥̟̪̬̪̰̘̭̲̭̟̘͕̯̅͛́̓̐̒̈́̔͑̓͐͂͌͌̌́͌̅̉̆͌͛̾̒͒̊̀́̆̓̂͆̓̉̏̈́̓́̓̋͋̐̅͛̾̚̚̚͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅc̷̨̛̛̯̤̦̯̺̳͇̼͆̋́͗̂̈́̃̇́̍̍̈́̔̉͑̇̇͑̒͛́̀̃̈́̽̆̅͂̓̉̊̈́́̀͂̂̾̈́̇͐͂̽̏̈̀͒̋͒͑̐̄̋̔͑̏̈́̇̌̍̎̔̑̑̃͌̄̚̕͘̕̕͘̕͝͝a̴̧̢̢̧̡̢̠̪͙͎͈̝̥̟̠͍̻̙͙͇̖̼̣̬̻͚͕̹͇͕̫̰͉͖̳̙̺̹̙͔̖͍̞͕̳͙͓̮͎̥̖̖͚̺͖̗̯͚̼̟͚̣̤̱͕̝̦̯̘͈͙͉̣̖͎̰̞͈̣͋̈́͜͜͜͠ţ̷̡̧̢̫͇̹̫̞͎̰͔̜̯̻̘̰̬̩̯̗͔̝̼͔͔̜̬͕͚̖̼̲̯̹͉̪̖̜̪̺̘͓̬̖̜͚̘̟͆̿͌͒͋̔̇̚͜͜͜͝͝ͅ ̵̡̡̡̛̛͙̞̥̼͇̗̲̳̺͓̟̲̬̹͕͎̻̣̬̝̻̫̤̦͙͙̘̤̲̯̮̟͔̖̯͈͔͖̺̬̠͕͚̻̠̭̞̫̺̩͔̭̟̌͊̅͛̐̓̀͗̓̓͒̎̓̓͆̍̄͊̽̊̍̈̀̓̎̅̉̂̀̄̈́̽̅͊́̍̋͊͐̈́̂̅̊͐̊̎̌̉̿͐̄̀̋̊̀́̉̂͛̀̓͋̄͑́̄̔̉̀̾̑̍̂̎̀͐̐̄͘͘̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅọ̴̡̡̢̢̦̙͎̞̥͍̘͕̫̞̞̟̭̮͕̖̼̟͎̼̻͈̘̳̭̪͉̘̲̻͓͕͖̰̻̰̩͚̜̥̮̜̟͓̼̱͈̠̪̤̼̘̖̩̝̯̮̼̺̻̺̈́͂̒͊̋̈́̒͌͊̃̎͆̎̂̚͘͜͠ͅn̷̨̨̧̛̛̳̲̜͔̱̘͉̠͔̣̥͖̹͍̠̥̹͙̮̩̺̾̽́̿̀͛̀́̑͂̂̈́̽̓̊͒̌͋̅͛͊͛̓̌͒͒̿͂͐́̓̈̌͋̌̈͋͘͝͠͠͠͝ ̴̢̢͖̬̺͖͉̞̼̬̮̌̌̒̍̊͒̐̓̒̂̋̊́̈́͋̊̀̇̄̾̏̈̐̎̀̋̔̾͐̚͘̚̕͝͠ţ̷̡̡̧̧̧̨̛̼̗̪̙̼͙̗̳̜͙̯̖̫͉͚͚͓̞͍̦̞̬̺̬̻͇̭͍̺͚̰̪̪͉̯̱̖̺̝̦͇̳̟͔͇̝̝̦̲̪̼̣̰̮̥̺͕̫̱̭͙̗͔͉̭̗̘̦̩̹̭͖̦̫̗̥͐̃̎͋͐͂̍̔̈͐͑̿̒̔̓͗̊̃̐̈̀̀̎͂́̓͆͗̈̈́̓̂̏͛͛͂̽̒̅̆̏̓̑͊̽̌̀̊͆̄̈̾̃̈́̉̎̐̄̍̎̋̈̑͒̄͂̈̇̽̉̓̃̓͂̒̈́̄͐̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͜͝͝͠͝͠͝͝ơ̴̢̢̭̯̹̰̱̖͔̙̣̘̪̝̹̍̈̑̈́́̆͒̓́̐̄̈͌͂͑̈́̿̈́̾̇͑͂̉̄̇͗̊̊̓̑͐͆̌̋́͐͆̈̍͗̈̌̑͝͝͝͝͠͝p̶̡̧̧͉͓͍̺̣̪̩̩̫̼̜̥̣͔̜̭̼͍̼̜̭̥͎͇̠̥̻̺̻͕͇͖̥̘͇̜̟̞͕̺̯̪̠̣͙͖̫̖͉̪̮̰͙͕̫̩̩͕͕̯̺̞̫͉̟̘̖̣̳͚̩̱͇̖̪̥͐̈̇̐̓́͑̆̓̓̏͆̉͑̈́̎͛̽̎͑͋̀͘͘̚̕͜͜͝͝ͅ.̴̡̢̧̨̛͈̖̤̝̗̬͔̖͈̦͙͍̳͍̹̻̮̞̥̤͖͍̰̣͕̳͍͓̹̭͚̭͉̻̭̤̣͇̯͕͙͖̉̑̂̉̉̀͋̎́̐͒̆́͑͂̃̊̇̈́͗̄͛́̾̓́̈́̀̋͗͑̿̽̿̂̀̒̚͝ ̶̨̡̧̰̱̭̯̻̺̫̫̲̭̳̥̺̭̞͚͕͎̯̥͙̭̞̱͍̖̙̯̮̹̻̟̰͕͔͎̠̦͈̖̤̙̤̻̠̱̣̩̐̂̑́̐̈́́͆̐̔̄̈́̇̋̀͌͌̈̓̃̏̒̎̽̏̂͐̍͒̈́̏̊̀͆̈́̂̆͌̃̒͐̈́̇͐̀̅̔̊͂̐̈͋̈́͂̎̿̍̓̒̒͂̇͆̏̆̄̎͂̂̿̐̌̔̂̐̄́̾̚̚̚͘̚̚͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅ

̵̡̛̛̛̛̛̪͔̼̘̜̜͇̘̟͕̰̰̳̠̰̲̗̪̦̻̠̖͉̼̮͓̩̮̫̭̜̲̙̩̺̖͓̥͉̹̪̝̦̪̖̙̟͚̬̠̰͎͎̞͓̖͉͉̜͓͖͙̫̞̮͓̤̰͙̜͈̳̖͈̤̙͔̤̭͈͚̠̖͉̥͈̖̳͓͖̞̟̣̠̻̑̒̏͛̄̑͆̎̉̋͂̂͗͛̆̍̾̆͐́̀͛̈̋̎͗̅͊̐̔̀̈́͂͆͐͑͊̽̄̂̊̅͆̎̐̀̈̃̑̓̍̓̽̊̾̑́̊͒̾̇̓̋͐̎̑͑̆̌͂̐̽̀̑̌̓̎̄͋̈̕̚͘͘͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͠͠ͅͅ"̸̢̹̪̭̠̬͙̬̺̺̲̰̩̩̲̘̖̎̿̒̀́̉͋͊͊́̽̀͒̐̋̊͋̈́̑͒̽̆̃̊̐̃͐͂̿̉́́̌́̓̈́̏̈́̃̓͊̈̄͘͠͠͠M̵̨̨̧̛̼̞͎͈̭͚̯͕͚͓̩̯̗̮̭̬͔̺̜̺̫̼̩̟̳̭̫̟̖͚̬̱̺̭̖͙̖̣̙̙͕̫̗̝͖̮̞̪͕͔̞̜̑̓͂̓̀́̿̃̓̈͒́̋̈́̏͑̈́͋̈́̽͊͗̽͊̉̇̋̉͗̐͗̋͌͋̈͗̈́̓̓̆̀̎̓̃̀͌͒͂͒̈́͒͋̅̆͆͑̆̆̉̓̕͘͘͜͝͝͠͠͠ͅá̴̡̢̧̨̛̛̛̛̬̖̜̜̩̗̩̠̜̠̭͎͈̣̟̟̻̪͚̱̘̗̻̰̄̓͌̎͗̾̒̅́̊͂̊̾̈̂́͑̋̈́̏͐͛̋͒̀̿͗͆͋̓̾̌̓̉͐͆̑͒͒̏͂͘͘̚̚͘͝͝͠͝͝ͅy̷̡̧̡̧̢̡̡̧̪̣͖͙͎̻̟̖͙̳̻͎̺͎̞͕͓̟̺̩̳̩̬̲̗̼͓͖̭͈̪̥̼͇̦͚͎͎̼͙̰̬̤͉̱̩͔͔͍͍̮̻̟̲͚̭̫̱̬̲̰͓̼͕͚̜̦̖̤͈̬͖̪̜̥̹͎̳̺͂̃͋͌̿̇̐̀̃̃̐̓̄̔̓̄́̈͌̏̽́̓̃̚͘̕̕͜͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅͅͅb̷̨̡̨̨̧̨̤̲̦̰͍̣̠̙̜̹̯͍̗̠̯͉̞͓̠̲̘͕͈̯̭̯͎̮̯͙͉̦͇͚̠͕̤͇̗̭͙̣̭̪͈̟̲̗̭̟̩͔̜̰̌̐̍̆̀͐̈́͊̌̀͗͋̉͜͜͝e̷̢̨̧̡̡̨̛̛̛̛̛̤̺̜̹͚̦͎̞͇̦̬͇̰͙͇̣͉͈̥̦̳̺͍͙͈̺̞͎͇̦̋͛̄̌̽̈́͗̈͐͗̎͋͛̐̇͛̅́̍̍̉͐̋̍͆̾̓͒̆̈́̑̇̒́̎̓̃̽̄̂̒̈́̈́̒͌̔̉͒͗̐̈̓͊͊̓̈́̆̽́̾̈̍́̋̀̚̚̕̕̕͘̕̚̚͜͠͝͝͠͠͠͝͠ͅͅͅ ̵̛̺̻̠̰͚͔͇̠͚͉͓͖͓̬͉̮̰̮͚͆̉̋̅̔̐͗̿̓͆̐̃͗̃̌̑̾͋͑̀̎̐̃̈̅̍̊͐̃̒̔̾̑̈́̄̾͆̆̓͊̑̓͋̇̀̚̕͘͠͝͝͝͝ȳ̵̢̡̨̡̨̡̢̢̧̡̬͎̣̖͇͇̻͔̠̭̘͇̼͚̖͖̜̩̯̩̜̯̥̣̦̟̯͔̤̥̹͓̳̗̱̱̗͍̻̘̝̼̜̖͕̳͔̫̱̯̩͇̻͓̳̩̳̖̙̠̦͙͓͓͖̮͕̹͈̥̥̗͉͓̩̣̗̝̩̿̽̍̀̋̄́͑̇͌͛̑̚͜ͅͅò̴̧̢̡̧̨̧̡̧̧̘̺̜̯̬̫͎̘̻̰̮̦̱͙̱̙͎̻͍̫͈̺͉̥̦̭̪͓̺͉̰͖͖̜̞̜̥̘̥̭̦̱̖̹̹̦̬͙̲̜͌̇͋͒͊́͆͋̇̀́̈́̓͐̑͋͑̂͊̃̑̒̚͜͜͜͜͜͠͠ͅư̷̧̨̡̨̡̡̡̡̢̨̰̻̪̜̩̲̹̣̱͍̘̤̥̜͉̮̘͇̳̩̤̟͎̠̫̙̝̬̖̲͍̥̺̫͕͈̗̮̥͓̪̺͈̼̪͈͎̺̫̼͔̟̪̫̼̺͖̬̰͈͙̭͇̩̠͈͖̺̼͇̰̣̯̹̟͓̠̝͓̺͎̼̘̯͎͇̰̖̗̇̀̀̉͑͑̅͐̎͂̐͛̋́͑̆͑̋͊͌̉͌̐̓́͋̈́͂̅͗̋̌̿͂̀̓͒̒̂̐̈̍̋̎͗̔̿̾̑̽̆̇́̉̍̀̒͛̉͋̊̓̏̆̅̔̔̄̒͌͛̈́̈́͆̍͂̆̐̎̊́̄̊̏͘͘͘͘͜͠͝͠͝͝͝͠ ̸̛̰̞͚̱̜̤̭̰̔͒͛̾͂͗̾̇̌̂̌̋͑̽̽͒͗̓̾͛̍͆̾̚s̶̨̡̧̢̨̡͙̦̜̟̮̣̻̻̙̮̹̩̣̤͙̗̖̤͍̭͍̼̞̭̞̞̪͕̟̬̘͕͎̤͓̻̱̗͇̫̳̬̫̫͙̰͔̗͇̻̞̮̹̭̹͎͓̺̗̾̋̈́̃̐̊̿̀͛̄̀̾̉̓̑̏̓̈͊͑͛̽̓̉̈̒͑̅̅͊̌̅̓͑̀̅͊̊͊̔̓̌̍̕̚͘̚̚̚͜͜͜͠͠͝h̶̢̢̨̛͖̮̥͎̻̦̟̺̝͑͆̓͛͛̎̐̆̂̑̀͌̄͗͌̿̿͊͋̍̌͒̿̉̿̉̐̏̋̀̄̽͗̒̅̓͗̐̀̈́̀̏͐͛̔̌̌̑̽̃͋̌̓͗̐̉̅̋̅͊͑̅́͒͆́̈̒́̄̇́̊̾͊̆͊̉̚͘̕͘̚͝͝͝͝ơ̷̡̍͐̊͐͋͐̑̓͛͂̐̿̅͌̋̐̒̈́̃͆̊̇̆̄̊̕͝͝ư̴̢̢̢̢̢̛̱͍̲̫̭̥͕̪̰̗̻̳̼͔̪̫̬̰͎̺̯͎̣̞͇̯̲͉̖͎͇̝͇͖̱̯̗̈́̓̒̑̒́̌̇̾̈́̾̑̑̒͂̋͛̑̈́̆̔͗̈́̽̓̇̈́̈̎́̌͂́̾̏͗̅̊͂̎̍̃̃̈́͒̍̐̂̽̅͒̑̂͆͋̌̈́̍́̓̑͛̒̐̔͒͑̆̚͘̚̚̚̕̚̚̕͝͠͝͝͝ĺ̷̨̧̨̢̡̢̢̛͎̬̝̙̝̪͕͖̫̖̘̠͓̯͇̝̬͈̲̝̝̻̣̼͕̗̺̘̮̻̫̪̗̩̟̠̣̟͓̯̗̰̰̬̗̤̥̘̥̝͇͖̘̥͚̦͇̜͙̖̮̪͈̞̣͎͈̩̤̮̲̭̥͚͎͉̝̖͓̜͇̭͓͍͇̱͕̳̍̆̑̂̓̌́́͗͗̐̄͗͒͋̎̆̾̊͑̌͒̄̐̆̾̓̔̈́̒̂̏̿̋̌̉͌̄̓̀͆̈̈́̏̕̕̚͜͜͝d̸̢̡̧̛̻̞͍͔̯͇̬̳͇̩̬̲̯͎̹̯͙͙͍̱͎̠͇̹̖̗̮͎̪͗̇̈́̇̀̿͂̐͐͐͒̉̈́͗̓͐̔̏̌͊̍̌̄͐̓̃̄͋͗̍̒̎͐́͌̉̎́̋͒̋̍̊̐̀̾͒͋͗͐̃̋̔͐̿̎͋͗̀̈̆͑̋̈́̈́̐̆̅̈͊͊̋̒͘̚͘̕̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝ ̴͚̤͎͖̹͎͕̣̼͑̄t̵̡̡̢̡̨̨̨̧̢̧̛̟̩̳̮̳̺̳͚̖̝̮̪̥̱͎̟͖̙̝͕̺̮̭̙̗̩͙̼̹̫̣͎͍̠͍͍̥̰̬͖̤͍̹̮̖̰̘͎̯͓̯̞͖̥̭̮̺̮̮̜̣̘̝̹̠̟̠̲̜͇̎̑͐͊͆̀̇̽͗̅̊̿̐̋̈́͒̓͆̐̈́͊͊̌̐̾̆͊̐͛̾̔̏̊̑̈́̈́͌̐̈́͐̌͌̃̔̀͊̓͒͗̆̾͗͒̈͋̈́̈́̋̿͂̀̔͑͐̂̆͊̈́̈͐̋̉̇̿̍̀̾̕͘͘͘͘͜͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅͅa̵̢̨̧̧̡̘̳̠̪̮̤͉̼̖̣̠̥͕̳͉̙͕͎̜͚̱͈̭̣̥̻͎̹̠̮͚͕̫̞̯̖̙͎͍̘̥͔͔̗̳̱̗̞̹͓̫͓̟̺̺̞̪̬͓̱͒̔͒̋̊̽̿̈̆͌̽̓͛̿͗̉̀͛̈́̌͆̈́̊̓̀̉̏͂̎͐̆̀͋̏̇͛̔͘̕͘͘̚͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅk̸̡̡̢̧̡̨̡̧̛͚̤̝͇̟̦͍̦̭̗̟̺͚̱͔͈͕̯̺̘͙̺̣̭̦̲̲̩̪̙͖̲̰͖̥͎͖̫͉͈͔̝̖̭̱̲͈͓͖̞͙̺͙̦̼̀̓̈̇̈́̓͑̏͋̋̉̆̎̾́̓̿̒̏̀̌̿͒̀́̈́̾̃̆̉̐̏̿̑̊̉̕̚͘͜͜͝͝͠͠͝͠ͅͅě̵̢̡̨̡̗̞̯͈̪̙̭͇̖͓̤̗̗̼̟̳̻̹̙͓̹̲̠̻͔̺̜͕̳̤̠̟̼͖̼͍̳͚̜͇͍̝͚̬̹͙͇̹͈̗̺͖̦̝͚͉̘̳͙̜̥̪̩̱̦̀̒̀̃̀̆̀̓̅̾̓́̊̔̍̅̎̈́͑̂̌̎̃͘̕͜͜͜͠͠ͅͅ ̷̨̨̡̨̡̛͖͖͈͖̺͍̫̺̠̠̫̞̺̗͈͉̺̻̺̣̼͉̝̠̺̙̤̟̱̞͙̭͕͚̣͇̖̫̟͉͖͉̺̳̤͉̊̇̄̐̇́̽̅̇̋̇̓̃̈́͌̆̂̃̿̈́̿͂́̄̿͋̅̆͛͛̀̒̐͆͌̑̈́̽̍̆̃͘̕͘̕͜͜͝͝͠ͅị̴̢̡̨̫̫̟̻̼̩͚͕̜̲͚̲̫̥̱̺̥̂̿̂͛̇̈́̈̂̾͐̈̍͒͋͌͐̃̈́̀͗͒̚͜͝͠t̶̛̛̛̜͔̳̭͔̙̞̪̖͗̈͋͗̈́̃͂̀́̈́̂̇̔̿̅̈́̉́́̽̀͌̌̉̈́̈́͛̄̈́͊̔̒̅̀̓̾̉̐́̋͑̈́̓̏̿͐̓̌̽͗̿̂̔̿́̂̍̀̆̌͐͋̉́̍̽̿́͛͆͐̀͂̉͗̕̚̚̚͘̚͘͘̚͠͝ ̶̨̡̨̢̧̡̜͙̬̪̗̥̜̪̼̼̘̪̭̯̟̪̦̞͎͈͇̥̤̝̩͖͔̩͎̘͖̯̳͎̱̬͕̤̹̝͇̝̯͖̯̗̹̬̙̗͕͓͎̒͗́̑̆̊͜͝͝ͅơ̸̡̡̢̢̨̧̧̨͕̙̖̩̗̹̝̬̖͙͖̪̦͔̖̟̖̩̠̹͓̥̮̞̮̻͍̖̜͔̥͎̳̺͓͖̞̬̘̞̮̳̻̞̺̱̳̗̤̙̩̭̹̱̞̮͓̭̯̳̥͔̘̺̝̪̹̗̬̙̰̭̗̩̗̺̋͐́͛̂́̎̅̍̽̿́͌̾̈́̓̒̐̾̐̄̈́͗͛̌̂̑̈̆̃̃͛̈́͆̈́̂͐̾͑̏̓͒̌͋͋͂̏̈͂́̈́̇́̈́͒͋̽͂̈́̋̈́̐̀̊̈́̌͆̚̚͜͜ͅf̴̛̳̞̤̗͔͎͙̝̙̜̲͙͎̘̼͙̪͚̣̯͖̙̦͚̭̪͖̯̰͉͎̠̩̙̳̮̒̏̆̓̔̿̑̈́̌̏́͗̿̀̈̈́̀͋͂̂̏̃̆̏́̀̎͛͊̈̑̑̄̊̚͜͝͠͠͠͝f̴̛̲̯͕̓͑͋̌͗̈͌̅̈̂͊̆͊̃͛́͑̀̐̉̋̍̊͛̏̀̊̒̓̇̇͗͗̍͂́̔͑̀̅͊̽͆͗̈̅͌̆̍̇͋͘͘̕͝͝͝͠͝.̷̢̨̧̨̨̨̢̨̡̡̛̜͈̤̹̖͇̗̼̙̻̪͙̪̻͇̼̙̖̲̙̘̻̮͔̙͔͍̻̪͕̩͚̝̫̪̺̝̼̳̬̲͓̪͍͚̙̯̙͕̙̤̖̝̞̬̠͔͙̺͉̝̖͖̣̦̪͖̱̤͔̬̭͎̥̮̺̞͕͉̗̳̥͉̌̾͌̒̀̏̅̇̃͊́̕͜͠ͅ.̶̨̢̨̧̢̢̛̦͎̻̬͇̰̮̯͓͎͚͉̟̺̙͇̭̭͉̬̼̏̒̇͗̾̿͛͘͜͝.̶̨̨̢̧̧̧̡̛͚̱̲͙̠͈͖̣͕̘̪̻̖͖̼̰̖̙̟̭̱̟̝̖͚͎͎̳͕͔̦̣̲̪̼̠̝͉̒̽͛̆̋̄̏̽͆̒̾͋́͌̆̈́̎̈̃̈̎̅̾̈̍̆̽͆̈́̐̌͌͂̽͐̏̔̀͐͒͂͌̐̋̑͛͐͊̐̈́̊̒̚͘͘͜͜͜͝͝͝͠"̸̢̝͚̺̣̼̥̻̳̦̹̞̩̥͈̲͇̪͇͇͚͉̠̦̰͈̑͗̏͌̓́́̌͐͊̓̅͂̃͑͑̓́͑̊̀̊̅̽͋̐̓̾̿̽́̾́̅͐̎̔͛́̈́̐͑̍̊̇̉͆̆́̾̕̚̕͝͝͝͝ͅͅͅ ̴̧̨̨̡̡̢̛͖̰̺̬̟͈̱̱̺̹̮̳̱͎̪̣͇͇̮̱̫̙̟͓̖̦͈͖̘̲̯̬̜̲̭̪͈͂̑̿̇̆̆͒͒̀̆̋̒̐̑́͛͆̈̏̽͗̀̋̌͂͌̄̐̿̈́̓̆͐͐̅́̓̄̐̈́̾̃̉̊̄̌͐̾́̍̂̋͌͒͂̂̃͛͒͆̆͛̿̊͊͋̏̅̇̅̓͌͑͒̀̊͋́̾̚̚̚͘̚͘͘͘͘̕̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅͅ

̷̢̨̢̡̛̛͕͈̰̩̹̳͚̣͕͎̫̣̯̠̥͔̝̻̮̭̯͎̙͓̙̠̰͎̬̭̭̻̻̰̳͓̪̱̱̘͈̣͎̜̱͉͚̺̳̥̺͕͚̭͎̖̄̌̐̉͂̍͂͌̋̅̇̾̔̈́͗͌͛̌̿͆̍́͌̑͆̋̾̀̐̃̀͗̓̑̃͊͊͛̿͌̐͐̓̊̇͂͂̔̓͑̐̇̉̄̈̋̀̓̈͂̏́̕̕͘̚͜͠͝͝ͅͅ"̵̡̡̧̡̛̛̲͕̩͚̘̻̣̤̘̝̣͔͉̲̙͈̱̪̙̙̠̟̣̜̳̥͕̙̺̝͇͉̫͔̜̺͎͖̼̙̰̍̄̀̉̔̽̃̔̊͐͊̆̅̑̒͂́͒̃̂̒͛̑̎̉̑̄͊̀̽̃̆͛̓͂̆̅́͆͂̌̋̔́͂̌͑̍͆̍̂͆̔̒͘̚͜͜͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅẀ̶̢̢̢̯̘̥͍͖̯̮̖͇͍͖͉̟͕̥̼̖̟͔͙̦̠̞̹͎̼̙̻̝̘͍̮̮̱̥̞̼̫̗̜͊̅̐̈̋̈́̀̓́̾̀́̐̀̄̈́͌̃̓̈́̃̀̿̈́̅͂̅͊̀͋̽͛̎̀͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͠͠͠-̶̡̧̢̧̧̨̛̛̛̞͉̞̮̻̹̥͎̗̬͇̫̪̯̫̺̞̺̣̥̯̼͎͚̤̘̠̩̦͕͎͕̈́͊̒́̏͊̾́̐͐̀̐͆̌́̾͑̏̀̀̂̾̈́̇͂̏͋̒̽͐̔͆̈̄̑͌̂̏̎̆̈́͘̕̕͘͘͝͝͠͝ͅͅw̵̡̧̡̢̨̡̧̨̢̡̢̼̲̘̗͍̣͎̞͙̥͍̹̟̠̮̣̳̩͚̝͎̖̦̱̠͇̟̤͚̰̞̩͍̰̯̠͍̣̬̭͈͍̦̺͓̯̭̹̙̘͙̤͇̪̯͖̻̞̫͚̤͇͉͈̥̼̜͇̭̞͈͍̻̤̻̺̘̭̪̖̯̙̗̗̺̞̉̚͜ͅͅȃ̶̢̢̢̢̙͈̼̗̖̩̤̤̦̺͕̠͈͙̤̼̜̫͇̠̭̳̪̥̖͍̦̦͊͂͂̍͐̍̐̓̓̄̔̑͋͌́͒̄̓̊̽̒̃͊͆̊̉͛̋̄̋̈́͊̇͂̏̌͐̃̆̊̏̾̑̊̈́̅̈́̔͆̀̊́̅́̚̕̕̚̚̚͜͠͝͝i̵̧̧̧̨̧̨̧̢̨̧̮͚̖̱̻̯̙̖̪͓̳̗͍͎̞̼͈̘̘̰̦̩͍̹̥͎͎͈̜̘̗̩̜͉̺͎̪̮͚͈͎̤̘̗̟̫̮̬͚̺̗͈͍̗͈̣̖̞̬͉̯̟͇̱̳͑̋̓̎̊́̔̈́̀̄͑́͗̾́̎̀̓̆̎̕͜͜͠͝ͅţ̸̛̛͎̺̲͓̺̩̺̭̓̅̅̄͐̉̋̀̈́́͛͊̏͆̃̓͛̈̈́̽̈̐͆̎̐̊͒̃̈̋̏͛͌̀̈́̈̈́̎̿̓̓͊͛̅͑͋̊͛̕͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͠ ̸̢̡̨̨̧̧̨̗͎̮͉͕̻̻͕͕̣̻̦̠͓̹̝̤͈̤̫̤̰͎̻͙̥̬͚̪̖͔͎̱̤̙͎̗̼̫̘̗͔̩͕̰̝̤̲̣̱̯̞͍̭̤͙̞͔̤̠̐͌̽́͛̂͌̃͑͐́͛̃͆̓̓̀͛͂̈́̈́̍͆̅́̿́̀̕̕͜͝͝͠ͅẘ̸̡̛̛̱̟͕̳͉̞͖̏̈́̈́̃̃̆̇̇͒̏̋̃͒̌̎̇̀̓̀͗̄̐̂́̋̈́͊̕̕͠͝ͅh̸̢̡̡̨̬̖͍̠̩̬̹̹̩̘̦̝͍̖̩̤̬̱̘͍̞̱͎͉̱̬͗̎̉̒̃̐͆͑̂͒̽͒̎̀̄͆̿̒̋̃̌̀͗̊͂̈́̇͌̐̒̾͋̏̂̇̇̽̿͛̓̅̕̕͘͝͠ę̴̢̨̨̞̣͓̤̤̭̹͙̟͓̰͖̖̥̜̺͚̮̙̗̳̪̳̖͈͈̭̼̲̦̯̹̫͉͓̩̳̖̰̥̣͓̫̝̰̦͔̭͔̞̻̺̝̦̯̲̞̝̯̗̱̦͕̰̈́̂͂̈̒̉͑̾̈́̒̌̓́̅̎͒̅͆̑̋̿̕̚̕̕͝͝r̴̨̢̡̧̨̧̨̧̛͖̮͚̠̳̭̣̻̼̭̱͇͓̳͉̱͈͈͈̻̰͙̺̱̳̯̦͔͔͉͕͚͙̜͓̝͈̭̳͎̘̝͈̞̖̩̠̠̠̯̙͖̣̘͎̱͔̻̳̤͇̩͙̯͍͉͖͓̩̙͖͈͇̣͖̲̓̉̔̌͂̈́̓̎̌̍̃̈́̾́̓͋͆̀̒̀͂́̌́̀͂̔̒̽̾̓̒̈̓̀́͐̽̒̈́͊̓̈̉̃͌͌͊͒͗͆̇̂͗͒̌̀͒͊̚͘̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠ę̶̡̧̧̛͉̺͎̲̖̙̣̳̦͍̹͇̳̣̙̣̜̰͍͉̼̖̘̖̫̲̝̩̠̗͚̣͇͔̦̤͙̝̲̻̘͈̞̰̱̜̮͍̱͎̘͙̲͔̯̱̤͇̫̳͕͕͈͎͈̲͓̬͚̙̻̯͖̙̳͕̱̬̤͉͙̠̇̇̐̃͑̿̅̍̍̓͂́̍͋̓̂͐̀́͑͛̿͑̍́̏̈́͘̚̚̚͜͝͝͝ͅ ̴̧̢̢̧̨̤̲̲͎̝͉̝̗̬͍̪̯̮̼̞͓̲͓̪̹̻͉̙̘̖͍̟̘̖̲̝͎̰͎̙̫̥̫͔̱̫̹͈͕̜͇̪̟̞͇̤̀͆̀͌͑͂̎̆͆͛̈́̿̈́̀̀̈́̇̃̕̕̚͝͠ͅã̵̡̨̢̨̡̡̡̢̡̩̫̼̰̬̮͖̫̮͎͙̝̗͍̱̟̤̭̦̼̻͕̲̞͖̬͎̣͎̙͔͎͓͖̱̝̝̗̫͓͇̝͎̻̫̠͙̘̰̜̥̟̮̱̠̲̖̱̙͚̞̘̼͙̥̖̒̊̒ͅͅȓ̷̡̡̡̡̧̧̡̨̨̨̧̛̻̪͔̹̯̠͍̥̬̘̜̟͖̗̰̜̻͈̙͓̼͉͇̯̻̩̦͙͙̙̺̞̥̗̘͔̖̬͇̩̼͔̜̝̭̼̯̩͙̜̘͚̳̟̝͚̦͓̜̣̥̻͇̻̮̘̫͚͙̳̞̘͍̠͙̯̤͎̖͙̮͓̝̺͇̬̐̂̇̈́̆̓͂͊͌̋̓̄̆̓̔̀̌̌̎͂̎͐̐̂̆̆͊͊̃͂͋̽̎͌̕͠͠͝͝͝͝ͅͅë̸̙͖̘̲̯̬͇̰͚̮͎̳̼̖̹͚̼̣́̔̽̊̃̐̏͘͝ͅ ̶̢̡̨̡̨̨̡̢̧̢̡̡̛̛̳̯̱̹̱̭̜̝̼͍̻̖͉̠̠̟͖̪͇̯͖̫͚͉͉̯̰͈̯̩͕̺̩̠̳̙̝̦͍̙̲͎̗̘̳̱͈̠̺͉͈͎͍̝͉͖̞̟̪̠͓͓̳̗͔͎̻̱̻͎̘͙͔̀̇͂̓͊͋̄̎́̊̌͗̃̀̈́̐̋̍̈͒̊͒͑̀̽̓́̃͗̿͜͜͜ͅȳ̶̧̡̫̲̦̜̣͙͈̯̦͓̮̪̙̻̬̖̺̻̟̫̬͚̲̣̠̟͔͖̟̙̜̺̻̦̌̆̎̑͊̓̀͐̈́͆̌̔́̂̈́̿͗̿̄̚̕̕͜͜͠͝͝ơ̸̢̡̢̨̧̡̡̢͔̭͔̬͚̮̲͓͇͚̪̠̜͉̪̟̞̦̜͔̰̼̥͔̝͓̞̣̩̣̻̼̹͈͚͖̙̥̖̦̼̜̻̣̼͓̘̲̜̙̩̩̬̫̼̤̝̪͍̙̺͉̫̰̝͔̻̰̥͇͓̣̦̗͉̦̻͙͕͙̹̩̩͈̟̒̐̂̄͑̈́̄͑̏̊͋̈́͒̃̓̀̽̄̏̃̅̉͌͒̿͗̈́̆̐͑͑͝͠͝ͅͅừ̵̧̡̧̢̧̧̡̛͙̬̮͉̝͚͉̩̬̟̼̜̮̺̟̗̳͇̳̹̬̦͔͚̗̘͈̲̳̦̫̪̝͚̯̞̞̥͇̙̳̺̫̝̯̯̐́̈́̄̅̀̀̾̈́̒̈́́̀̏̈́̓̉̈́͗͑̿͊̀̔̈̑́̉̍̿̌̋͑̾̎͑̋̇̈́̈͆͗̅̈́̈̿͗̑̌͆̀̈́̾̊̏̐̋͗͐̿͆̋̆͛͆̈͆̇̎̂͌̃́̕͘̚͘̚͜͠͝͠͝͠͝͠͠͝ͅͅ ̴̧̝͔̖͇̝̰̮̤̀̔̉t̷̨͚̻͚̠͓͓͉̀̆̾͗̓̊̂̾͆͆͑̿̀̒̈́̊̉̍̀̒̀̄̎̃̌͋͗͒̑̈́̈́̇̒̈́̏̅̽͆͗́́͊̍͗͘̚͠͝͝͝͠ở̵̢̛̬̮͍̣̲̯͎͎̓̓̽͑̏̔̍̓̌͛̔̓̐̽͑̄̂̾̔͑̃́̊̾̿̐̎̏́̍͐̎̓́͛͆̑̑͒̊̂͘̕͘̕̕͘͠͠͠͝͝u̸̧͙͍͙̥̭̭̼̘͉͎̘̫̰̤͉͍͍͎͆͂͗͋͛̒̈́̂̽͛̿̃͂̇̒̄͒̋̌̓͘͘͘͘͠͠ç̴̢̧̪͕͓̲̼̞̥̣̲̘̭̬̰͖̻̞̝̠͉̜͍͓̪̼̣̘̭̯̬͔̍͆̽̊͊̄̃̀̓́̃́̆̏̍̄̂̿́̽̀̄̅̔͂͂͌̀̑̎͂̈̀͌̏̔̽̐͌̓̿́̑̓̅̇̾͋̔̎͘͘͘͘͜͝͝ͅͅͅḩ̵̡̧̡͈͍̪̣͍͉̤͓̼͚͔̲̬̬͚̲̼̤̦̦́̎̒͐̐͂̈́̓̅͂̏͛̍̽̉̈́͒̀́͝͝ͅi̶̧̧̢̨̛͚̭͚͎̬͔̥̗͕̣͈͔̮͇̫̱̦̼͕̮͕̯͚̬̺̲̣̠̙̮̻͔̙̹͇̹͔̠͖̤͚̱͙̖̪͔̱͓̞̬͉̪̣̞͇̠̼̻͉̳̫͓̰͖̰̩͇̬̮̒͊͒̉́̍͑̂̃̔͑̈́̆̑̈͊͐̃̅̅͒̈́̐͂̇̃͊͆̎̍̇́̈́̋̊̕̚͜͜͠͝ͅͅn̴͚͉͕͈̙̪̋̾̇͊̓̏̐̓͒́̀̅͂̓̆̈́̄͛̓̀̈̽́̕̚̕̕͝͠g̴̛̛̤͍͖̹̘̗̘̹͉̖̟͓̥̫̭̞̳͕̪̟͔̖̫̬̅̓̾̏̎̂̀̃͐̃̃̓͆͋̓̐̏̆̀͋̅̔̈̊͛̇̈́͌̄̏̾͌̔́̊̋̋͑̔̒̓͒̄́̅̈́̇̽̀̈̃̌́̽̾̈̄͒̔̌͋̒̀̽̌̓̂̋̀̕̕̚̕̕̕̚͝͝͠͝͝͝͝!̸̡̢̡̧̢̧̨̧̢̨̡̧̡̧̛̛͇̠̘͓͍̹͎̣̩͚̩͓̖̘͚̗͈̦̞̖̯̻̜̗̟͈̭̞͔̗̖̦̝͖̰̬͈͈͖̦͉̟̗͍̬̹͚̘̬̠̜͕̺̦̱̹͇͍͎̥̟̰̙̹̪͚̦̮͕̲̮͕̟̝̣̈́͌̽̈́̏̌̎͒̍̇͂̀̓̔̒͗̐͐̈́̀̈́̎̿̂̅̀̾̍̐̔̈͒͒̃̅͋͌̉̐̈̀̋̈́̉̾̇̈́̉̒̐͂̚͘͘͜͜͝͝͠ͅͅ ̸̢̧̳̱̖͇͇͇̠̘̰̮͚̞̞͕̬̥̮͉̣͖̻̙̹̰͕̞̝͗́͛̐͂͗̀̇̋̎̇͂̈̾͆͛̈́̃̀̒̎͌̿̃̋̇̇̎̽̌͊̇̔̎͆̓̽͗̒͋͑͐͒̎̆̈́̂͐̽̀̚̚̕͠͝͠ͅM̸̢̡̢̧̢̧̧̛̛̛̛̲̰̱͖̫̪̤̭̞̩͔̗̩͇͇̥̲͎͇̝̘̼̣̤̳̱͚̣̖̖͎͈̫̰̳̰͚̜̬̿̒̋͒̒̌̀̌͗̓͑͆̓́̿̃̍̎̿͒́̅͆̏̆̃̾̇͋͘͠͝-̴̧̢̨̧̨̨̛̛̱̬̘̟̥̠̠̪̹̥͙̬͔͙̫̱͔̱͖̰͈̦͎̻͙͎̫̞͈̳̺̹̪̯̲̟̞̝̠̥̭̻̭̼̭͓̞̫̤͔̺̩͍̲̜̞̩͔͈̖̯̹̥̠̟̻͔̜͙̻̮͕͔̟͈̜͙̝̣̹̜͎̝̹̹͖̀̀̎̀̂͂͂͒̓̊̉̒̎̎̎̃̿͌̊͋̒̑̈͗̃͌̆̇͌̂̿͒̑̇̊͂͊́̈͊̈́̔̽̅̊̈̕͘̕͜͜͠͠ͅͅͅM̸̡̨̧̢̛̜͓̻͔̼͕̬͉̪͕͈̼̗̖̞͖͎̖̃̑̓̋́̓̊̇͂́̈̅́͆̾͒̏̓͊͐͑̌̓͑̽̊̿͊̄̂̅̈́̏̓̉́́̎̊̔̃̔̂̉̂̃͒̽̒́̊̋͐̐͌̓́̏͒̔̄̇̽̀̍͐͊̓̐̍̚̕͘̚͘̚̚̚͘͘͘͘̕̕̚͝͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝i̴̢̢̨̢̧̨̨̨̳̝͕̙͕̦̳̲͇̞̭̻͎͕͙͔̜̭̱̦̞͇̥̩̫̰͖̗̯͙̙͔̯͙͙͓͍̻̰̹̮͙̫̺̤͓̮͕̰̟̹̤̹̝̮̼̖̖̥̦͈̳̹̥͉̥̜͓̬͔͈̺̻̘͈̓̌̓͜͜͜͜͜͜͠ͅͅz̵̨̡̧̡̢̧̢̨̨̛̙̪̤̘̮̖̺̥̯͚̪̹̳̯̦͈̼͚͖̝̭̹̺̮̮̞̠̤̖̺̪̣̰̙̼͓͓̣̬̫̤̼̰̩̘̺̭̤͉̗̟̟̯̰̮͖̝͙̭̤̖̳̱̗͕̥͑̋̓͛̽̒̃͊̎̊̈́͗́́͂́̈̄̍̎̑͊̐̊̀̀̍̒͌̌̈́̿̋̾̈̀̂̌̀̈́̀́̊̾͊̅͂̔̈͛̊̇͒̂̎̽̓͂̌̃̆̉̈̀͊̊̎̑̊́̇̓͗͗̚̚̚̚͜͜͜͠ͅͅú̷̡̧̮̲̻͙̙̞̳̟̻̖͍͙͚͖̣͉̳̟̻̳͓̤̗͖̮͚̥̺̙̫̥̠̞͔̺͕̫̯̝̺̰͇̲̬̰̳͖͕͈͎̹̀̊̂̒̆͜͠͝ͅķ̷̧̢̡̡̧̢̡̢̛̭̩̼͎̯͇̻̦͕̹̬̝̦̼̯̯͚͙̪̤̯̤̲̖̮̟̘͇̼̗̳̳͈̼͕̱̦̬͚̬͉̪̤̱̱̹̰̞̤̣͓̱̗̜͇̻̦̜̳̘̥̗̯͈͓̘͖̼̟̤̭͉͍̒̅͋̈́͂͛́̍̉̊͑̊̽͑̐̈́̓̿̉̇̈́̆͑͂̈́͌̂̇̈̂̔͗̀͒͗̈́̊̅̏͐̊͋̋̽̋̉̀̏͌́̋̀̿͗̉̋̈̏̈̏̽̀̾́͑̄́́̂̇̋̿̚̕̕̕͜͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͝͝͝ͅi̵̡̛̛̛͉̲̺̻̤̭̳̦̞̭̘̗͚̩̤͔͈͙̊̿̍̎̆͗́̋͑̊̿̐͒̽͒̑̂̀̿͆́͗̇͂̐̎͋̿͛̈͛̈́͒͛̉̓́̏́͌̀͌̋̄̓̽͌̓̆̄͌̅͛͗͒͆͑̀͑̾̏͐̆͆͂͒̌̐͋͛́̇͂͊͑̓̚̕̚̕͘̕̚͠͝͝͝͝͝͠͝!̴̧̧̨̢̛̛̱̫͖͉͍͉̞̬̮̻̥̣̺͕̼̤͕̳̩̜̬̟̳̣̝́̐͋̿̓͊̈̓͊͊̂͂̊̅͒̈́̎̆̀͆̏̑̓̃̅̄̊́̑͑͒̾̍̅̏͂̉̈̄̈́͐́̾͒̋̀̌̈́͋͆̂̓͒̓̏̌̉̾̈́̀͂̈́̓̓̈̇̇̾͋͆͌̄̆͑̔͘̚͘̕͘̚͜͝͠͠͝ͅ"̶̨̧̧̢̨̡̠̜͓͓͕̠͈͉̭̳̥̬͇͓̭͖̱̥̜̼̠̜̤̱̙͓̙͕̗̗̰̗͔̱̬̥̳̫̉̾̔̏͐̄͊̾̉̏̌̈́̀̀̇̈̆̀͑͋͛͋̐̊̉̐̄̈͊̓͌̈́͒̽͑̓͌̍̏́̇̅̒̄̃̿̓̂̐͑͆̈́̀̽̐͒̂̄͊͗̇̒̈̐̀͌͌͑̎̽̏̿̆͆̕̚̕̚͜͜͝͠͝͝͝ͅ ̶̨̢̡̧̛̛̥͉͕̭̠̦̹̳̫̟̭͙̝͓̦͖̱̥͓̦̪̯͍͎̮͍̳͔̯̤͍̗̘͓̜̳̤̓̌̉̏̍͌̀̄͆̂̒͐̊̓̾͗̃̃̈́̄̽̓̈́̎͗̍̈͒̀͐̏̈́͂͛̐̔̃̆̎̄͒͂̈̉̾̈̉̀͑̈́́̓̋̃̅̽̑̈͂͋̽͛̌̌̏̓͑͊́̏͂̋̉̏̿̅͘̕̚͘̚͜͝͝͝͝͠͝͝

̶̢̧̨̧̛̛̪͓͙͕͚͙̖̱̖̳͙̙̰̣̭͚̫̙͙̯͉̺̘̗̣̲̬̣̱̮̑̀͂̍̿͆̋̄͆̂̅̃̎́̾̍̈́̈́͂̋͊͊̔̅̎̊̽̈́̿̓͑̆̐̌͂̈́̈́̋̎̆͂̿̑̒̔̋̊̌̓̆̂͐͆̾͘̕͘̕̚͘͠͝͠"̵̨̢̨̡̡̛̛̛̠̻͙͙̱̰͎̫̱͓̮̭͔̼̘̠̪̩̦̠̻̻͙̱̜̱̯̭̩̠͇̩̻̟̖̬̱̜̹̫̤̥͈͓̮̦͖̘̫̰̖̝̪̫̤̫͉̤̹̳̤̻͎̝̱̹̪̼̗̰̄̒́̋͌̆̾̋͗͛̎͆̊͛̄͆͛̑̊̊̂̑͛̽̌̔̇̇̍̓̆̇̏̎͒͛̎̚̕͜͜͜͝͠͠ͅḪ̸̇͊̅̈́̾̒̊̌̓͑̉̋̉̍͘̕̚͝ả̶̡̨̢̛̛̛̬͖̹͚̤͕͍̰̖̟̜̪̤̠͉̰̤̙͍̭̖̺̙̯̤̙̯͇͉̼̪̘͕͇̝͔̜͖̯͓̹͓̤̭̲̜̭̳̣̭͖͉̦̮͖͈̳͔̙͕͎̲̫̮̮̬͚̗̞͉͙̗̻͊́̊̐̀̎̌̑̀̊͗̌̾̾̔̑̇͋͊̔̈́̍́͊͒̑̿̾̊͂̓̾̒̎̉͒͂̽̂̂̋̿̾̒͋̓́̏̏͊̄̅̔̎̉͊̓̇̆͑̇̋̄̋̀̎̚̚͜͜͝͝͝͝͝͠͝͝ͅͅp̵̡̛͎̯̲̹̲̤̰̲̳͎̮̩̘͎̥̪͇̥̠͔̳͙̥̥̋̀̓͊͒̉́̾̅̀̃̋̈͋́͑̆̋̍̐͋̔̽͜͠͝͝p̵̡̧̧̢̨̧̢̢̨̨̧̛͔͎͉̻̳̲̻͖̣̞̟̜̳̖͓̪͍̬͚͕̖̙̞̼̦̦̞͓̲̜̰͇͚̺̱̙̘̫̥̤̰̝̙̤̺̜̤͙̙̖͖̝̥̻̫̜̘͈̭̜̫̭̤̮̝̫̮̞̯̣̱̹̦̙͔̤̆͆̎̾̈͒̑̾͐̂̅̽̊́̀͋̋͂́̓̽̂͗͑̇̓̿͐̿̈́͗̑̑̐̆̅̿̇̏͐͐͋͊͋́̉̏̚̕̚̕̕̚͜͝ͅy̴̧̢̙̳̘̟̞̳̥͔̮̟̳̠̬̟̝̰̩͚̹̖̤̰̓̑͐ ̴̨̢̢̨̡̡̨̡̡̢̡̛̛͕̼͍̯̦͕̱̺͍̥̮̼͚̝̼̩̯̺̠̲̱͓̼͔̻̮͍̱͇̯̖͈̪͖̦̘̠̞̖̝͕̮͍̫̭͈̣͎̭̯͔̪̗̝͍̘̩̫̰͚͓͓̖̙̩̙͉̪̬͓̺̲͕͈̹̻̞͖̰͑̈́̏̀͋͂̈́͌̒̐͂̉̇̿̇͒̅̐̅͋̆̽̓̿̎̽̔̍̿̄̅̃̃̉̊̈́̓̀͆̉̈́͋̆̏͗̓̈́̓͐͘̕͘̕͝͠͝͝͝͠Ḣ̶̡̡̨̢̢̢̧̨̡̛̛̛͕̮̘̼͚̣͚̪̳͔̮͉͚͙͓̦͍̮̙̠̬̞̰͖̖͍̮͚̯̣̪͕̖͙̞͔̣͈̭̦͙̙̞͓͉͉̭̘͚̣̬͕͊̓̀̐̄͑͗́̃̈͒̀͋̀͛͐̄̉́̏̈́̃̓̓̀̐͒͋̈̇̍̐̈̅̀̒͑̈͂̈͐̀̄̍̇̊̏́́͒̽̚̕̚̚͜͜͜͝͝͠a̸̧̨̧̢̢̧̢̢̧̨̧̡̢̧̢̧̢̛̟̪͔̥̺̩̲̘̺̳̼̤̰̞̪̥̖̘̩̦͚̜̥̥̜͕͍͎͎̰̲͈̰͔̜̜̳̩̖̗̳͎͕̺͍̜͓͓͇͍̹͈̩͍̳̱̱̰̘͍͕̜͍̣̝̠̭̥͐̄͆̓̈̏́̑̀̎̓͗̽͂̔̔̇͛̔̎̋̆̎̓͒̾̉̊̍̊͒̅̎̊̋́̒͂́̒̀̾̌͗͋̇̆̎̐́̓́̓̔̎͆̿̔́̂̓̃́̓̈́̈́́̓́̀́̈́̈́̎̾́̕̚͘͘̕͘̚̚͘̚͘͜͜͠͠͝͝͝͠͠͝ͅͅͅͅļ̸͖̬̼̘̪̲̭̬̳͍̖̝̞̝̼̘̮̖͎̣̪̽̓̄̈́͜ͅl̷̢̢̡̧̨̧̡̛̛̠̫̫̰͇̯̠̩͍̤̺̮̯̹̬̮̭̯̰̩͙͎̻̤͖̹̲̲͈͈͓͚̩̖̤̗̹̠͔̮̰̝͙̲̲̲̼̯̩͔̱̠͈̝͚̟̥̮͍̗͗͐̾͆́̏͐̂̉͛̎́̉̃͗͂̒̿̌́͛͂̋̔̈̿̿̓̿͆̓̓̆͐́́̓̍͌̋̍͌̈́̍͛͗̐̓͆̀͋͛͆̽̒̾͛̈́͂̿̔̆̂̑̑̚͘̚͘̕̚͘͜͜͝͠͝ͅͅͅǫ̷̧̨̛̛̗̗͙̯͇̙̭̙͕̻̭̻͎̜͎͕͈̬̦͖̖͈̩̪͎̻͓̳̹̻͈̫̱̠͓̰̥̗͙̥̭̤̦̝̯̙͂̇̃͌̈́͊̿̓̈͌͒̌̄͒̂̈́̽́͒͒̐̎͒̕͘͜͝ͅͅͅẅ̴̨̧̛̛̛̹͖̟͚̣͕̩̞̥͓͓̹̙̩̗̹̯̖̦̥̜̫̦̦̗̭̠̖̭̺̜͉̘̘͙͈̯̲̮́̓̿̈̀͗͗͐̾̂̅̄̈͋̓̍́̌̉͂̓̎̇̈͊́̑̅̍̈̍̍̃̎́̋͐̃͋͑̍̒̈́̓͊̑̆̃̐̊̃͂͐͐̀͆͑̑͐̆̀̿̔̓̏̌͗̄͆͊͒̉̂̓̅̄̌̀̑̚͘͘͝͝͝͠͠͝͝͝͠ͅͅͅͅͅͅe̶̛̬̖̼̜̠̣͖͈͓̙̱̤͑͐̔̿̓̓̿̑̿͋̂̃͑͑̀̉͑̋̓̔͗͐̾̄̉̽͛̕͘̕͠͝ě̷̡̡̡̧̢̨̨̗̞̮͇̣͖͍͈̥̺̙̞̼͖̟̲̺̩̺̰͔͚̲͚͖̝̜̗̣̞̖̖͙̫̹͕̜̣͙̰͇͓̱͙͔̞̭̳͓̣͕̔͋̾̑̈́͌̋̑̎̈́̄́̿̋͂̂͊͋̇̓̋̅̎̒͒͛͐̋̽͊̽͑͗̄̑͗̔̔͐̒̓͋̔̂͘͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅń̵̛̛̛̛͉̭̃̿̿̇͂̌͆͑̅̌͆̒̒͆̉̓͑̔̐̏́̃̀̉̈́͐͑͐̈́̒͗̀͂̇͐̒̈̄̄̈̓̔̆̆̿́̀́̽͑̉̐̋̆͆̈̏̅̄͗̌̓͌̅̒͒̽̆̚̕̚̕͜͠͝͝͠͠,̶̛̛̟̝͂̆͐̇͋͐̃̈̾̀̐̆͒̀̆͂̋̑͑̏͋̒̒̿̓̃͆̽͊͌̒̂̋́͒̓͋̉̓̓̎̉̄̒̈́̐̈͗̃̅̐͑̽̓͋̊̽̿̄̋̀̽̀̂̄̎̊̎͛̄̔͐̾̏̋̑͆̉̑͘̚̕͘̕̚͝͝͝ ̸̨̡̡̡̡̧̧̡̧̞̼͙̪͕̭͕͈͍̖̫̳̘̖̖͖̭̦̹̻͉̣̝̗̘̘͖̬̹̱̘̮̻͉̖͍̼̘͖͔͚̜͖̙͇̫͇̻̱̫͙̺͎̘͈̼̩̹͎̮̻̰̝̗̯̹̫̹̺̭͔͖͓́̓̂̍́͆̏̽͆̋͗͒̈́͐̿̈́͗͊͐̏̈́͆̓͛̒͛̿͋͐̓̓̃̔͋̚͘̚͜͝͝ͅͅͅͅp̶̧̧̧̢̢̢̛̛͉̹̳̪̺͇̖̱̯̳͍̭̪̬̞̹̣̺͇͈̪͈̂̓̐̾̏̎̀̋̂̍̋̑̿̃͆̒̓͌̒̾̂̋́͒̐̀́̉̓̔̀͂̽̀̉̐͒̑̅̊̐̀̓̊͛̉͛̎͆̈́̏̽̈́͌͒̌͗͐͛̄͌͑̅̈̏̆̽̈́̐̅̿̏̈́̀̓̋̃͌͘̕͘͘̚͘̕͝͝͠͠͠͝͝͝ͅr̶̡̨̧̲̝̞͓̙̺̘̪̟͇̦̰̤͔͕͔̥̻͎̱͈͖̯̗͖͉͈̯̞̳̟̞̝̬͎͈̦̠̪̩̤̱͖̥̫̰̺̳̞̪̻̞̯͉̮͎͉̳͍̘̙͎͉͇̩͖͕̯̺̮̫̫̟̙͈̦̗͔̣͇̪̮̜̳̲̭͈̜̼͎̲̎̄͛̋͆̐̎͑͛͂ͅi̸̡̢̨̡̧̧̢̢̧̡̨̡̛̛̛̛̩͚̤̩̤͖̯̪̺̙̖͈͈͇̲̳̮̩̮̝̲͔̩͈͖̼̖̥̱̜̘͉̙̪̳̜̻̞̼̫̻͕͇̪̻̯̥͈̫̭͍͖͈̱̓̽͌͗̄͌̏͒̔̑͒͋̇͑̀̓̈̈͗̋̾̓́̈́̇̅̀͑̂͂̎̂̒̍̀̇͌̑̈́͊͒͆̿̉̔͊̕͜͜͝͝ͅͅͅṋ̶̢̨̛̛̛̥͖̼̩̥̝̲͔̯̞͚̰̼̗͍̠͖̓́́̐̐̏̿̌̎̍͒̆͑͗͋͆̑͋̍̅̀̃͊͗͝c̵̡̨̢̧̡̨̛̛̛̖̠̳͓̘̮̠̥͙̻̙̙̦̖̮̠̗̺̺̤̻̜̠̮͖̣̪̺̫͖͓͕̦̭͖͖͖̙͈̼̯͇̥͖̭̲̩̜̦͇̲̜̥̻̞͍͛̓̔̑̆͊̌̾̅́̓̐̓͌̏̑̉̅͋̋͂̈́͆͒͌͂͌̉͐̄̓͐͌̽̈́̾͗̏̅̿̈̌̄̀̊̌͒̀̚̚̕͜͜͜͝͝͠͝ͅͅȩ̶̡̢̛̛̺͕̘̯͕̖̣͉͎͖̺̜̝̱̞͇͎̦̟̪̱̼̪̳̝͂͒͛͂̀̀͐͗̅͒̊͛͆̎͑́͊̓̂̎̅̔͗̀̈́̋͐͒̃̃͆͂̌͛͋̓̓͆̓͆̈́̀̉͋̇̈́́̈́̉͆̇͋̍̂̍͛̃̔̃͐̏̈̂̊͛̐̾̓̈́̀͊̚̕͘̕̚̕͜͝͝͠͝͝͠s̶̨͕̰̮̻͙̪͙̯͙̖̥̜̟̘̱̩͖̯͊́̌̇́͋̑̈̅̉̕͜͝ŝ̵̨̨̨̛̛͎̫͍͔̖͈̤̝̼̬̱͍̩̰̗͓̟̥͎͕͈̱̹̺͙̞͚̝̣̭̫͗͛̄͌̀͑͂̊̽̄̉͒̐̔͛̓͒̄͗̆̃̽̏́̎̃́̈́̾̈́̎̊͒̂̃̀̔̾͒̓̇͊̐̚͘͘͝͝͝͝͠͠͝͝ͅ!̴̡̢̢̛̛̛̛͓̻̬̼̻̱̱̖̥̺̣̹͉̭̬̝͙̺̟̦̤̘̟̘͚͚͚̫̗̺́͗̔̈̂͑̅̑̐̋̃̔̏͒̊̎̂̽̿́͂͋̒̽̂̋̾͂͛͛̃̌͂̋̈́͂̑͑̑̐̈́̐̊̅̀̾̈́̎̎̉͆̊̍̂̍̈́̽̀̑̎̽͋̌̌͗̔̑̾͛́̿̉̑̒̀͘̚͘͘̕̚͠͝͠͝ͅͅͅ"̴̧̡̢̨̧̨̨̨̨̨̧̨̡̡̡̡̛̛̤̤̝̬͔̙̞͉͖͎̜̬̱̭̭̥̟̪̯̬̟̠͕̠̤̝̩̭̣͈͍̞̩̳̲̹̰̲̪͎̩̘͓̥̰͙̗̟̻̝̤͎̠̣̦̙̥̖̦̗͙͚̺̳̣̦̱̗͋͒̔͆̐̌̓͐̈͑̋͌̄͋̉̀̐̔̉̓̓̓͒͋̽̆̕͘͜͠͝͠ ̸̢̢̡̺͉̗̦͕̹̟̥̙̥̝̥̦̻̖͛̓͆͌̐͂͛̓̈́̅̔̌̉̈́̍͑̓̄̑͂̏́͛͑̆̎͗͛̾͊͌̋̋̊̈́̿̀̂̈́̄̅̉̆̽̈́͐͗̂͒̾͂̄́͊̈́́̐̍̚̚̚̚͘̕̕̚͝͠

̶̧̧̨̢̡̛̼̹̼͙̞̯̹͓͈̣̭̝͇̳̜͎̮̬̘̳̻̪̲̤̘̱̙̲̖̥͔̣̝͓͍̯͖̬̜͉͎͍̟̦̪͚̫̞̖͓̗̺̙̲͙̞͕͉̩̣͉̥̰͖͓̗̥̦̙̹̻̭̣̖̼̯̰̼͙̖͔̠̳͙̀̂͂͑̊̑̏̿́̔̒̅̀̿̋͂́́̉́̎͋̎͒̃͛̽̇̉̈́͐̓̏̓͗̐͊͛̌̈́̌͆͋̆̂̓̄̊͆̏̅̑́̂̑̀̿͒̃̿̾̽̾̋̓͒͛̚̚̚͘̕̚̕͘͜͝͠͠͝͠͝ͅͅ"̴̨̨̧̧̡̡͙̫̦̤̖͉̣͔̱̮͇̰̗͇̜̖̪̮̟̼̻͖̙̹̳̱̮͎̞̙͙̠̯̙̝͇͕̮͔͕̫̹̱̱̖̮͙̫̝̞̠͇̺͉̼̫̦͉̫͚̏̄̃̈́̒͜͜͜E̵̡̡̢̧̡̧̧̛̛̬͎̞̝͔̳͙̟̘͈̹̦͕̗͈̺͔̟̗̟̩̩͖̣̯̰͎̥͉̙̜̘̩̜̞̖͚͇̼͖̱̳͙̗̩̞͍̮̫͚͉̳͈̯̟̗͚͔͓̺̜̺̜͈̲͓̭̼̰͈̳͕̹̲̲̺̘̳̼̗͕͕̫̝͓̲̝̬͓̗̬̾͑̋͆͗́̓͊̈́̌̑̇̎͗͛̑̈́̎̂͂̌̍͑̍͒̋̍̈̔̀̀͑̃̆̒̀̄̈́̈́͗̉̔̔̓͒̉̉̎̓͒̏̌̌̋́̿͒́̍̒̉̌̈́̓̀͑͑͋́̀̏̊̀̒̈́̒̆̂̊̿͊̚̕͘͘̚͘͜͝͝ę̴̢̢̧̢̛̛̛̳͖̫͈̮̮̲̘͍̖̺̹̬̖̻̖͇̼͇̰̗̬͉̞͎͙̯̟̥̟͍͉̳̫̬̜̹͙̯̳̥͙̫͓͚̯̪̞̮̠̼͉̞̫͍̻͙͈̪͇̠̱̥̳̞̬̰̯̞̖̦̺͓̤̺̼̱̻̗̗͓̟͈̠̥̆̃̐̄͑́̃̎̐̒̊̄͗̈́̌̀̈́͑́̇̂̀̒̅̀͆̄̏̐̃̈́̃͐̀̽̊̉̐͒́̎͋̅̾̄̆͑͌͑̌̎̔̃̍̐͛̔͗́́̈́̏̌͌͌̀͌̿̐̔͗̌̄́͒̈̑̒́̈́̃̃̊̕̚̚̕̚͘͜͜͝͠͝͝͝͝͠-̴̢̧̡̨̡̡̡̡̨̢̻͈̬͉̝̱͔̜̰͓̲͖̭̠͚͈̥̻͍͖̪̫̘̥̦̤̺͇͚̪̞͕͕̱̼̹̖̹̗͎͓͓̞̲͈͉͎͕̹̬̱͎̪̟̭̻̬̻͚̜̻̗̼̤̖̤͚̞̻̪͓̝̰̥̼͙͎̬̬̇̀̌̎̀̈́͛̎̇̋͒̈́̑̐̓̕ͅͅ!̶̢̡̨̡̡̢̨̛̳͈͖͓͓͚̯̩̰͍͓̼͉̘͍̤̩͍͔̲̟͓͖̹̳͎̪̥̼̦̻͖͍̰̻͚̱͙͔̝̺̙̤͚͚̻̜̟̦̭̩̼͍̳͉̮̀̓͂͐̔͐̽͒̈̎̉̑̄͛̃̾̈́̇͊̑̒̂̌̉̅̑̓̽͐̃͂̂̒̉̇̈́͂̒̎̀́́̐̂͊͘̕̚̚̕͘̕͜͝͝͝͝͠ͅ"̷̡̢̧̡̢̢̨̢̧̧̡̛̼̣̼̗̜͈̪͉̩͍̻̖̜͖̤̝̻̰̳̲̤̩̹̱͕̘͍̲̬̖̜͈̱̘̪̦̺͇̺̰̞͎̠̥͕̘̱̥̮̼̮̮͙̹̯̦̗̦̮̜̮͓̬̠͚͖͚͉̭̩̬̬̣̥̬͕̬̍̀̒̿̃͊̃̂̔͋̾͑͒̍̇̄͌̃͋̿̃̈́́̍́̆͗̈́͆͐͂̇͑̈̉͂̒́̄̆͑́̎́͗͐̐̉̎̏̏̌̓̽̿̈́̀̃̿͐͆̓͒̈̓̆̃̿͗͒͂̒̍̉̚̚̚̚͘͜͝͝͠͝͝͝ͅͅͅͅͅ ̸̛̛̹̳̟̹̲̮̝͎͖̘͖̬̖̹͚̭̺̮͐͐̅͒͗̆̊̈́̿̊̇̔̓̏͛̉̅͛̏̓̏̋̇̆͊̐̀̔͌͌̊̈́̃͐͛͛̒̓́͊͊͛̔̾̇̑̂͆͒̿̌̅̇̾̐̅̅͘̚͘̕͝͝͠ͅ

̵̨̢̡̧̡̨̛͉͎̳̲͉̖͓̤̼̼̟̞̼̺̹̪̩̯̪̖̝͈͈̯͙̤̻͔̥͍̺̪͈̹̻̻͙̱͚̙͒͑͋̇̀̐̂̉̌͆͂̌̔͑̀͌̿̒́̅͊̈̃̆̌̈̈́̂̈́̆͋́̾̏͗͛̑̌̏̂͆̾̄̄̾̋͛́̊̋̈͑̋̍̾̀̎̍͌̽͗̿̓̊̒̐͗̊̎̒͊͛̈́͋́̏̓̂̎̾͘͘̕͜͝͠ͅ

̸̧̨̢̡̥̮̭̱̫̠̬̳͍̘̫͎̯͈̪̮͖̗̫̣̠̥͖̬͇͎̠͓̥̌͜ ̷̧̡̨̢̢̨̛̛̛̭̲̩̼̲̗̜͙̺͈̞̺̘͖̙̞͎̱̬̱̹̥̳͎̫͔̟̥͈̙̹̗̯̠̮̺̙̙̫̣͖̜͇̠̖͎͙͉͖̘̰͈̫̺̯̦̘̦̥͎̩̻̪̳̦͈̿̂̆̓̈́̏̈̀̃̍̍̓̔̀̃̃͌̎͋́̊̾͛̍́̅̂͑̃͑̅͋͒̃̽͛̿̀͂̇̈́̔͒̍̔̂̾͒̑̓͗̓̔̀͂̈̔̊̅̃̔̆͂̀̒̐̕̕͘̚̚͜͜͜͜͝͝͝͠͝ͅ

̸̛̗͎͔͓̰̼̬̱͎͖̰̘̦̲͊̊̐͊͒͋͛͆̀̾̓͂͋͆̌̎̉͌̓̇̆̍̏̿̋̎̾̑̀̆͊̂̄̎͂̾͊̌̋̓̂͋̒̆̓̈́̔̃̓̎͐̓̿̉̾͒̄̏͊͗͆́̓̃͑̈̕̕̚͝͠͠͝͝͝͠͝

* * *

 

 "Hey, Mizu~" Sͣ̍͒̋ͪ̈ͦ̎̀҉̻̩̱̬͖͉͈̭͔͈̪̬̖̟̯̼̦͇̘ȇ̡̧̔ͬ̂ͯ̔̇ͩͫ͋̐͠͏̥̱͔̜̗̲͍͇͉̬̲̮̺̝̼ͅi̛̬̣̦̻̬͉̮͌ͩͩ̃́͘ͅ Smiled wide and wrapped his arms around his neck. "You love me, don't you?" His soft fingertips caressed against his skin softly. He even planted a light kiss on the side of his head. 

"I...." 

_Who is Sͣ̍͒̋ͪ̈ͦ̎̀҉̻̩̱̬͖͉͈̭͔͈̪̬̖̟̯̼̦͇̘ȇ̡̧̔ͬ̂ͯ̔̇ͩͫ͋̐͠͏̥̱͔̜̗̲͍͇͉̬̲̮̺̝̼ͅi̛̬̣̦̻̬͉̮͌ͩͩ̃́͘ͅ? Who is that? Do I know a Sͣ̍͒̋ͪ̈ͦ̎̀҉̻̩̱̬͖͉͈̭͔͈̪̬̖̟̯̼̦͇̘ȇ̡̧̔ͬ̂ͯ̔̇ͩͫ͋̐͠͏̥̱͔̜̗̲͍͇͉̬̲̮̺̝̼ͅi̛̬̣̦̻̬͉̮͌ͩͩ̃́͘ͅ? that is this person this girl in front of me the one putting his arms around my neck this is Sͣ̍͒̋ͪ̈ͦ̎̀҉̻̩̱̬͖͉͈̭͔͈̪̬̖̟̯̼̦͇̘ȇ̡̧̔ͬ̂ͯ̔̇ͩͫ͋̐͠͏̥̱͔̜̗̲͍͇͉̬̲̮̺̝̼ͅi̛̬̣̦̻̬͉̮͌ͩͩ̃́͘ͅ this is Sͣ̍͒̋ͪ̈ͦ̎̀҉̻̩̱̬͖͉͈̭͔͈̪̬̖̟̯̼̦͇̘ȇ̡̧̔ͬ̂ͯ̔̇ͩͫ͋̐͠͏̥̱͔̜̗̲͍͇͉̬̲̮̺̝̼ͅi̛̬̣̦̻̬͉̮͌ͩͩ̃́͘ͅ this is?? ? ?? ? ?_

"Uh oh... Did I break you? I didn't mean to. My precious Mizu, this is what you deserve. You know? You're the one who caused this onto yourself. All I wanted was for you to be normal again. You know? But... You messed up. Mizu, you know how much I love you, right?" Sei whispered into his ear. His skin was pure silk against his dirty skin. 

"Why....?" His lips parted and his hoarse voice escaped. His mouth tasted like blood. 

"Hey.... Don't worry, Mizu. Even though everything is falling apart.... It will be okay. You're with me now. Right? You're fine. Let's stay together forever." The silky skin was bleeding. 

"Sͣ̍͒̋ͪ̈ͦ̎̀҉̻̩̱̬͖͉͈̭͔͈̪̬̖̟̯̼̦͇̘ȇ̡̧̔ͬ̂ͯ̔̇ͩͫ͋̐͠͏̥̱͔̜̗̲͍͇͉̬̲̮̺̝̼ͅi̛̬̣̦̻̬͉̮͌ͩͩ̃́͘ͅ?" 

"Mizu... I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you. Now look at what you have done.... You've done this to me. But that's okay. I still love you." 

"Sͣ̍͒̋ͪ̈ͦ̎̀҉̻̩̱̬͖͉͈̭͔͈̪̬̖̟̯̼̦͇̘ȇ̡̧̔ͬ̂ͯ̔̇ͩͫ͋̐͠͏̥̱͔̜̗̲͍͇͉̬̲̮̺̝̼ͅi̛̬̣̦̻̬͉̮͌ͩͩ̃́͘ͅ...........?" 

 


	12. Wake Up

_Where am I?_

**_Where do you think?_ **

_I know this place, don't I?_

**_Do you?_ **

_It looks like home... Sort of._

**_Now does it really?_ **

_I'm... I'm not sure anymore. Where is Sei?_

**_Who?_ **

_Sei. The princess. The one who did this to me._

**_Did what to you? Don't you see it yet?_ **

_See what?_

**_Wake up and see._ **

* * *

G͡lowin̢g̀ ̴w̵h͟ít҉é l͢ights ̧filtere̷d͝ ̧th҉roúg̢h Ḿìz͘úk̛i͘'̧s ̛t͠ire͘d̶ èy̴e͡s̛.̴ ̛H͠i͟s ́ènt̷ire ̷bod̀y̛ f̶ęlt ͞he̸a̛vy͞ àn͠d leth͟a̵r͝gi̷c͜,̧ a҉s ͜if̵ ͞h̨e҉ ͢hàd ̷j̛u̴s̡t̢ ̶got̨t͡e͝n͘ ̀t̛hrown of̴f̧ ́o͏f ͡a̵ ͝bul͏l.̀ ̛He ̸f҉orced҉ h̵i̷s҉ e͠y̡ȩs op̷en ͜a͠ņd̀ régr͡e͡ttȩd ͞it alm̴o̡st͟ ́ín̷s͞t̸an̵t̶ly̸. ̧He͟ ̶c͘l̴en͢ch҉e̵d h͟i̢ś teeth͟ in̛ pa͡in án͠d̴ ̀hisse̛d̛ at th͡e̵ ̀blin̛di̸ng ͏li͢g̢ht͏s ̧s͢ùr̷r͢ou̵nd͝in̕g him̴.̡ H̴e̶ a҉t͘t̕e̶ḿp̶t̨ed t͟o̵ r͜a̶i̷se ͜h͜i͡s̛ ͜arm ͜u͞p҉ ͞to͜ ̛bl͞oc̸k͢ the ha͏r͘s҉h ̶li̢g̢ht͟s͘ ͘froḿ ̀h͝is͘ ͞visio̡n, ̛b̶u҉t̷ ͡įt ͠w͘o͝u͜ld҉n͘'t m͟ov͟e̵.́ A͝ga̛in,̸ h̢e ya҉nke͡d ̶o͘n ̨hi̕s ͝ar͜m ̀o͠n ҉to m͏ove̴ ̨i͢t͝.͏ No̢thin̵g̛.̸ M͢ay͞b̡e̢ ҉h̵ís o҉t̢h͠e͡r arm͢?̸ N̢ot́h͏i͘ng̸ ͞aga͢in͠. ̕H̀e̶ us͢éd͠ wha̛t͏ ͘was̴ lef́t͡ óf̷ h͘i͞s͠ s͜tręngt̛h͡ to ́fo̢rc̸e h̢i̧s he̢ad ͟up ̸to͟ ͟g͝e̵t a͡ smal͝l ͠lo͝ok̡ ͘at h̶imse͢lf̨. T̕o͞ h̀is̶ su̢rprise,̛ he wa͘s̡ s͜trapp̨e͢d̕ ̸d͡ow͝n͏ t̷o̡ a̛ ̸m̢e͡ta͜l͏ ̛t҉ab͟l͝e ́an͏d̶ no͘n͢e͝ of ̛h͘is ̢us҉ual̡ ͢c͠lot̵h͢i͞ng̛ ̵t͘o bè ̸se͜en.̨ H͝e w͝a͜s wéa̕ri̡ng̴ a͢ ͏wh͞i̵te͞ ̡g͠own tha͠t ̀bareļy̴ ҉cov̶e̡r̷ed̨ ̧hi͞ş ͟bod̛y ҉at͠ ͞al͜l ̶an̷d͟ wa̸s sur̀ro̧u͡nded̨ ̕b̷y̵ mul̶t͢i̸p͢l̶e̴ ̢me͢n iǹ c͜ơm̕ple̛te w̶h̢ite ͠wi̵th ̢mask̀s͝. 

Mizuki's eyes flew open as he shot straight up out of bed. His face was full of sweat and he felt nauseous. His chest rose and fell unevenly as he panted. His face burned. His lungs burned. Everything was burning. His heart was racing a mile a minute, his eyes burned from the sweat dripping into them and the way his body trembled. 

He placed his hands over his eyes and let out a pathetic whimper. His hands slid down his face as he tugged them down. His shaking body was... Sort of strange. Hesitantly, he looked at his hands. 

They were fine. Just... Normal hands. Like they should be. Nothing weird with them. 

He was fine. 

Mizuki inhaled deeply and fell back onto his bed. 

His bed. 

His bed? 

Stretching his arms outwards, he felt the silky sheets and warm comforter he always went to sleep with. His pillows were there too- Not very fluffy, but nice. His pants were still on and he still lacked a shirt. Just like when he went to sleep. 

When did he go to sleep? 

Maybe he had too much to drink at the bar. It was busy last night. Friday nights were always packed with gang members or just people who wanted to have a good time. He remembered staying there past the closing hours since his team mates begged him to keep it open. They wanted to keep that memory there forever before he left.

Left.

For where?

Reaching over the side of the bed, the redhead placed his hands on his coil. He slipped it onto his wrist and turned it on. The bright blue screen came up and lightened the dark room. The white numbers on the top said, 4/5/35. That was normal. That was normal, right? The day before was the 5th of April and it was a Friday. It was a cool spring day and everyone came to the Black Needle for celebration of spring.

 Everything was fine. 

"What was I even worried about?" He mumbled to himself with a slight smile on his face. 

With his finger, he scrolled down his contact list. 

Aoba

Koujaku 

Koujaku 

Koujaku 

Koujà͚͉̲k̕u̫͖̟̼̪͡ͅ 

k̷̬̝͈̘̞̦̫o͚u̜̲͢ͅjà͚͉̲k̕u̫͖̟̼̪͡ͅ

k҉̻͇͎̳̖̭̺̺o̡̭͉ú̹͉̹͖̘͝j͈͕̻̳̱̮͕ͅͅa̛̹̜͚͕͖k̢͎̼͕̫̠̯u̵̢̖͔̹͞

k҉̻͇͎̳̖̭̺̺o̡̭͉ú̹͉̹͖̘͝j͈͕̻̳̱̮͕ͅͅa̛̹̜͚͕͖k̢͎̼͕̫̠̯u̵̢̖͔̹͞

k̺͇͈͖̪͉̤̭̞̰̮̝̲̦̮̥͈͍̀͘͟o̴̷͉̼͙̲̹͇͝u͟҉̟̠̰̗̲͖̥̘̜̭j̀҉̟̻̩͎͖͍͖̪͉̮̪͉͎̠̮̯͙ͅa̵̗̝̭̟̞̮̣̱̜̜͙̕k̸̵̢̭̥̗̙̼̘̭̰̜͓̳̜̳̜̪ͅù̜͇̳̝̖̫͍̱̹̜͎̫̕͘͡

k̺͇͈͖̪͉̤̭̞̰̮̝̲̦̮̥͈͍̀͘͟o̴̷͉̼͙̲̹͇͝u͟҉̟̠̰̗̲͖̥̘̜̭j̀҉̟̻̩͎͖͍͖̪͉̮̪͉͎̠̮̯͙ͅa̵̗̝̭̟̞̮̣̱̜̜͙̕k̸̵̢̭̥̗̙̼̘̭̰̜͓̳̜̳̜̪ͅù̜͇̳̝̖̫͍̱̹̜͎̫̕͘͡

S͛ͣ͒͑͟͏̰͉͉̳̼͙e̷͖͈͔͚̼͙̟̰̞̽̇ͯͫ͒͐ͦ͐̓̏̄ͮ͂̏ͩ͊̒ͩȋ̧̧̘͇͉̮̗̺̮̺̖͕̗̲̳̮͑ͮͨͥ́̃͗ͮ͌̈̇̈̔ͯ̚͞

Mizuki's heart stopped and he looked back at the contact list. He squeezed his eyes shut and bit down on his bottom lip. He hoped that his coil was just fucking up like usual. He had dropped it a few times in the past. It should be fine. Everything was fine. 

When he opened his eyes again, 

Aoba

Koujaku 

Granny 

Gas Mask

Hacker

It was normal. 

"That was weird..." 

Deciding he needed something to take his mind off of- Whatever it was, he clicked on Aoba's name. It was about 1 pm, so his friend should be up by then. 

The coil rang on the holding tone as it called his blue haired buddy. Mizuki leaned back against the headboard of his bed and waited for him to pick up. Finally, he picked up. 

"Hey Aoba! What are you doing right now?" He chirped happily. 

_"Oh, nothing much. I'm just bored out of my mind here at work. Did you just wake up? You sound terrible."_

"Wow thanks a lot. Well, yes. I did just wake up. Do you wanna meet up today? It feels like forever since I've seen you." 

_"Hey! You know what I meant. Huh? I just saw you yesterday. But, okay. Weirdo. Where do you want to meet up?"_

"Uh... No you didn't. I would have remembered if I saw you. Anyway, let's meet up at-" 

Before he could finish, Aoba's voice grew louder as he spoke through the phone. Then, it was muffled. 

"Aoba? Is everything okay over there?" 

_"Y-yeah! Everything is fine. My big brother just really wants to talk to you-"_

"Big brother? I didn't know you were related to anyone." 

_"M҉iz̴u͡~ ͝W̶her̡e ha҉ve ̕you͞ ̵be̴e͢n͢? ͜Aob͏a a͠nḑ I̸ h͜av̕e͞ ͘been͘ wa͝iti̷ńg̴ ̷fór ͘yo̵u͜.́"_

That sickly sweet voice made Mizuki's stomach churn. He slapped a hand over his mouth and felt as if he would vomit. He clenched his teeth and spoke in a lowered voice filled with fear. 

".҉...҉M͏iz̕uk̴i?"   
  
͡Th́e͏r̢e wa͝s̕ ͏t͠ha̕t ͠so̧ft ͢vo͘i̸c̀e̸ a҉gain.̕ It͡ ҉wa̸sn't͟ ͝as͠ ̵p͞rett͢y ҉as̴ h͏e ̢o͡nce̕ ҉thòúght it was a̛n̵ym͢o̶r͢e҉ e͢íţh͏e̶r̵. A̛c͟tu͏ally, i̧t́ wa̵s̷ ҉dǫẃn ri͝g͝h͜t ̶te͘rr͟ify̢in̡g̵. ͡Mi͞zu̵k͏i͟ ha͢d ̴no i͝de͜a if̴ ͞h͞ę wo̢uld͝ c̛o̷ntìn̨ue ̷t͜o̵ t̡rea͡t͘ ͠hìm͝ lik̷e ̨a ̀sm̛al̡ļ child ̵o͏r ìf h҉e̷ ͘wou̴l̵d ̨sn̶ap ̧an̵d ̀start͢ ͝b͘eat̀i̧ng h̕im a̕g͜ai͝n.͢ H͘is͘ bo̧d͡y͝ ẁa͘ś s̡t̷i̷l͞l ͘co͢mple̛tel̵y̧ s̴o͢re͏ f̷r͝om.̀.̸. ͘How ̨l̢o͟n̡g͜ a͏g҉o wa̴s͡ ͢t̕ḩa͘t?͏ Was i̛t̶ a͞ ͟few͝ ho҉urs̸? Mayb҉e̴ ̢a̵bout f̷iv͞e hours͜ ágo.̵ H̵e ͟w̸a̶şn'̡t̨ ̀aw̡a̡r͟e ̶o͢f ͟w͞h̶a̸t͡ ͘t͘im̡e it ̛w͠as̛ any҉more. Th͞er͝e wer̨e ̛n̡o cl͢ocks͠ aro̴u͡n͞d ͢the ̸r̡o͏ơm̛ ͏h̵e͏ wąs̴ ̛st͏a̧y̴i͜n̡g in. ̵  
  
̴"̢Ańs̶w̧er m҉e,̕ M̡i̵z͡uki̕.͞ Pl͞e͜a̧se?"̴ 

"W-what was that?" 

 _"Mizuki? God. What is wrong with you? I asked you where you wanted to meet up at and then you just went silent! I've been trying to get your attention for like five minutes now!"_ Aoba huffed through the phone. 

"Sorry. I don't know what's gotten into me." Mizuki swallowed hard. "There isn't anyone else there with you, is there?" 

_"Only you and the floor boards. Stop being so weird. Just go back to sleep already."_

"Yeah... You're right. Okay... I'll just call later. Bye." 

_"See ya."_

_" **I ͞lo͘v͠e͢ ̧yo̶u͠ M̕izu҉."**_

The phone call ended on a strange note. 

Setting his coil back down, the redhead stared at the plain white ceiling. His eyes stared intently on it as if there was something oozing out of the small cracks. Inhaling and exhaling, he tried to calm his shaking body. It was on edge for some reason. He had no idea why though. 

"What the hell did I do yesterday?" Mizuki breathed. 

Unconsciously, he began to scrap his fingernails against his neck. Up and down, he left small red markings from his dull nails. It felt nice, but then it started to sting. He wasn't pressing very hard at all. Just enough to remove skin from his Dry Juice tatt- 

"....?" 

The nails sunk down a bit deeper into his neck. 

Something was there. 

Bolting straight out of bed, Mizuki dashed into the bathroom. He slammed his hands down against the cold marble sink and gazed into the mirror. There was a... A collar? Around his neck. Something that he would never pick out on his own. It was too girly. Instantly, he picked at the side in attempt to get it off when he felt someone touch his head. 

 H҉̷̀iś ̶̢͠d̀͟͞a҉̶i͟n͏t̸̶ý͢ ̡ha҉͜n̶ds̛ ̛͜ŗa͝n ͘t̶͟͞h̵͜͠r̶͏o̡u̧̕ģ̕h҉ ̸͟M̶i͟͝ź̵u͢͞k̸͏̀i'̢͜s͜͞ ̷̛͟ģ̸ŗ̸͞é̕͞a͞sy ͟h͘a͜͞íŗ҉ ́͝a̧͟n͏͠d̸ ͝t̴͠͝h̢͏e͞ǹ̡̀ ̡͘͟t̷r̴͢a̕v͠e͝l̷͝ę͠d͝͝ ̢do͝w̷͠n̸͏ tơ̶ ͏̕͡ţ̸h́͡e̡͢ ̡̢p͢r͘et̢̀t̶́͝y̢ ̴͘͜p͝i̡ǹk͏́͘ ͏̢c̶ò͡l͡l̢ar̕͟ ͘͠h͠e ̧͞w͜a̸̢s͟ ̸͢w̷͞eà̧ŗi͏nǵ̛ ̢͜͏a̶r̡̛ơ̴u͠n̴d ́͠͞hi͡͠s̡̛ ̴̶̛n͏̀ęck̸.̛͞ H̵e̴̛ ̨h͏̵ą̴d̨̀ ̧́͜h̸a̶̡̕n͝d͠ ̸̀͜p̢įc̢͠k͟͞e̢͏̡d̶͜͞ ͜t̸͟h̨̢҉a͟͢t ̷̡̨c̸o̡l̸͡͏l̵a͢͜͠r̷͜ j͠us͘͏t ̕͝f̡̀o̶r̛ ̷h̵͘im̧.̨̧͠ ́I̢͟t͘͞ ̶̀w͟͝a͝s̵ ̴̢a̷͡ ҉r͢e̴̵a̴̵͘l̨̕ļ̡͞y ̨b̷́e͞ą̛͢u͠t͜i̵̧͞f̴̵̡u͝͠ĺ ṕ͘a̵͟s̢̕t̴͝èl̛̕ ͝҉p̸̨i̷͜n̨̛k̵̢̕ ́w̶it̡̕h ̴̨͝a̧͡ ͏b̡͠l͜͠u͘e ͜͝b̴̢ơ̸̢w̵ ͘co̧nnȩ͝c̵t̛͟i͏ng̡ ̷̷t͜o͝͡ t͢h̸e ̨̛s͟m̀͝á͢l̨l͏̨ ̧m҉̶ę͡tá̸l҉̴ ͢r̕͢i͡ņ̕g̸̶ ҉t̶̛͞hà̛͞t́͠ ̸͢h̵͘̕e̡͡ ̸͠co҉u̷l̕͏d͠͏ ̢͠u͡s͟͠ę̨ ͟t̸̡ờ͢ ͡p̴u̡͜ţ̡ á͜͟ ͟l̸̨e͝a̢͢҉sh̵̛ ́͘͡o͞n͜ ̷̛̀h̨i̕m͢.͢͝ ͘M̨̢͜i̧z͘͜u̷̡k͜͡i̧ ̧̢́d̶͏ì̛d̛͏n̡̕'̴̕t̵͘ ̡͠͡see̷̶m̨̀ ͏t̷͏o͡҉͜ ̡͏͞m͏̧͏i̸͟n̷͠d̕͠ ͢͡҉i̴̕t̶͜ ̴͝e͡í̶t͏͜h̷e̛͢r̀ a̧ny̵͘͢m̵͜o͟͠͞r̸͟e͏͡҉.̵̀͢ ̕W҉̸h͘̕è͡͞n̸ ́ḩ͜e҉̨͞ ͘f̴͢i̡͠rśt͢͏ ̀͝go͟t̵̢ ͡͝i͞t͟, ͘͢҉he̷ ͏͘ḱ̢e͟p̵̶͘ţ̧͢ ͞͞t̢ry͡i̧ņ͡g͠ ̸͢to ̀ṕ̢u̷ll ̢͘̕it̢͜ ̶̧ó̸f͢͟f̡̕ a̧l͞l҉ ̸͝t̢͢hȩ̵̵ tiḿ͠҉e̛͜͟.̢͜͝ ̶̡T̴̡h͘a͠͠͡t̡̢ ẁ͘͝a͏̧s ͢͜a̴ ̴͠͠p͟͟ą͠ì̷͟n͟͝ ̶̶̕ìn̶ ̧͝t̨̛h̷e ͏as͟s̶!͘ H̢ȩ́͢ ̡͢h̨͏a̡͟͡ḑ͘͡ ͞t̴o ̸we̶͏ar̀ h͘à̷ń͢͡d́ ̵̨͘ć̷̶u҉̸f̨f͘͝s̨ ̸t̴҉he ̴̕é̶̶nt̸̡́i̕͟͝r̷͜e̵ ̸̢d҉a̧y.̴ ̡H͞i̵̛s ̵̕f͢i̷͘͜n҉̢g͢eŕ͜ ̴́sl̨i͏̸p̵̡͟p̵̸ed͜ ͜i̡͟ņ͝t̨̧o̸̵ ̡t̶͜he ̴͘m̷҉͠e̵̡̕t҉̡́a͞l͝҉ ̷r͢҉i̵͡͠n͜g ̷͜and ̀͠t̕͢u͘͟͝g̸̡g̵̵͞è͢d͞ ̸̢o̕͘͝n͜͜ ͏̢͡it̕ ̴s͜o͘f̢́t̷͢l̸y̸̶.͜͏ ͜͡

The fingers wrapped around his neck and small faint kisses went along his jawline. Mizuki heard faint whispering in his ear. 

"͘Miz̕u͟ki͜?" ̡

"Nn...?" 

Mizuki's tired eyes forced themselves open to look at his ͢m̡às͡te͟ŗ. ͡N̷oti҉c͞in̢g̨ ̢t́he҉ ha̵n̢d͜ s̨t̷r͞ǫkin҉g͜ h͞is͢ dìr͞ty ͠lo̕çks,̀ ͟h̶e ̵fl͟i̸c͠k͘ere̡d̡ hi̢s͢ t̀òǹg҉u͡e͝ ̕oùt ͡submiss̷ively t̡o t͞h̡e arm ͢i͢n̛ ́f͘r̷ơn̛t͘ o̡f̡ his̛ ́fa͞ce̶.̀ ́Sei̢ ̷g̨i̕g̵gled at t͡he sma̢l̵l ̵ac͠ti͝o͝n͢ ̵an͠d ̡c̷a̧r̡es̀sed ̕t̕h͏e s̡id͢e҉ o͜f҉ ̀his ̡c̶h͜ee͘k̢ lovi̴n͢ǵl͝y̡.͜ ͏H͡i͞s ̵co̶ld fįn̕ge͟rs ͜trąc͢ed͡ ͏the te҉ar̀ ́drop on ̵hi͞s c̢he̴e͢k͝ l̀i̢k͞e̵ he ̛alwa͏y̢ş d̡i̴d w͢h͘én̕ ̴t̡hey w̡e̴re ͜t͝his̵ c̶los͘e҉.̕

"D̷o ̛y̛ou ̛w҉an̨t ̛to͟ g͘o̕ on ̶a ͏walk wit͟h̴ me̸? It'҉ļl ͘b̨e̴ a d҉ate if҉ ͞you sa̡y y͝e͞s͝.͏"͝ 

"...Sure, princess."

"A̵ḩ, goo͟d!" ҉

 The ̧'͘p͜ri͞ncess̷' ̸sho̵v̕ed hìm ͘o̢ff of͠ h̷is l̕a̕p ͞anḑ ̷c͜ra͝wl̕ed off t͜h̢e ͠be̷d̸ ǫnto҉ h̛įs̀ feet.̵ H̷ę ͘re̴a̡ch̡e̵d ̶out̴ ̶t̸o gr̸ab̡ ̕the le̴a̕s̶h͡ ͝t̶h́at ̢w̡às̢ han͘g̸in̴g̷ ón t͠he͘ ̕wall ҉and cámé ҉b͞ac̕k̀ to͠ a̕t̛t̵a͞c̨h ͡i͢t͠ to his̶ col̛lar.͞ Aft̡e̡r tha̡t,҉ ̴h̵e̴ ͜pa͝t̨ted̵ h͏is͡ lap a͏s a m͜otio͝n ́f̛or ̡Miźu̸kì to fol̡lo̡w̵ ̷h̵i͝m.̧ ̕ ͡Miz͡uki ̛di̛d as inst̨r̛uc҉t͡ed ҉and stepp҉e̸d ́d̶o͟wn͘ ͏fr̸o̕m ̡t͠h̀e͘ ̡b̸ed o̷n ̡a͜ll̡ fou̡r̴s.͏ ̴H̕e͝ f̕oll̢ow͡èd̢ ͟h̴im on͘ ͞h҉is͡ ̸ha̕nds̵ ͠a̛n̴d͟ kn͘ees wi̶t͜h t̵h͘e c͜ol͏l̛ar͡ ̷g̷ett̕in҉g͢ ͜tugg̴ed p͠ainf́ull̨y͠ eve͘ry ̨onc͘e in̨ ͟a ̢whi͜l̕e. ͡H͠e̛ mana͡ge̢d̀ to͝ ͟s̕t͞eṕ ̕aro̵und̕ the co͘u͟n̡tle̴ss bo̴x̴es҉ o͘f ̢pre͝şȩn͜t̨s a̶nd g̷i̸fts͠ s͘ćat̸t͡e͟r̵e͜d ͟a̴l͘l ҉o͘vèr the ͟room ̢aǹd͞ ͡k͢e̷p̴t̶ ̛his head d͏o͡w̴ń.͞ ̛T͠h͠ey le̵f҉t͜ ̀the c̵o̧l̵o͞rful̀ roo͏m̸ ͡a͟n̷d wa̴l͜ked͡ o͠ut int̢o t͟he pur̨e͜ w͝hite hallw͡ay͞. ̷Hi͘ś e̢ye͞s ͝b͠u͝r̵ned ͏f̶r̢o͢m ҉t҉h̢e͝ ̴b͝ri҉ght ļi̶g̴ht͞s͞ t̨h̨at se͘emed̨ to fol͠l͜o̴w͠ him͜ ͡áll o̴v́e͘r a̕gai͘n. ͏

When he opened his eyes again, Mizuki noticed he was bleeding. There was a small gash along his arm. It looked like nail marks.... Just in case, he looked at his own hands. They were clean. Not understanding what was happening, he looked at the marking. It almost looked like words. Blinking with confusion, he reached to the cabinet in his bathroom to get a bandage. Instead, he found a cabinet filled with alcohol. 

"What the hell-" 

He was in the bar. Still in his boxers and half awake. He didn't remember walking down there... Maybe he was a sleep walker. That could only be the answer... Of course. There was no way in hell that he'd- Right? 

The wound on his arm burned.

"I'm still bleeding." He reminded himself. 

"-!" 

The marks grew deeper and ran up his arm as if someone was carving a knife deep into his arm. The Rib leader let out a strangled cry and clutched his arm to rip it away from the pain. No matter how much he tried, it remained. He continued to scream. 

 "I-I̧'̧m s͜ǫrry̷! I'm͝ s͡o͏rry͞-! ̧I'm s̢orŕy! ͡Ś-̡Sęì! ͘Pr͟iǹc̡ess͏- Pl͜e̕as͝e͠! ̧P̶l̛ȩas̛e no͝-͘! I'͏m͟ ͝s̶c̸are͢d.̸.̷. P͏le̸a͠s̡e d͘on͟'̢t́ ̵do̶ t̸h̸i͝s̀-!"̡ ͜M̶i̛źu̴k͢i ̸wa̵s͞ ̀cr̛yi̷ǹg already̸ a͡nd ̶t͜he̷y̡ ͘didn'͘t̷ ͝e͠v̨e̴n̡ ́d͡o̴ ̡a̧n͝yt͘hin͞g ̡y̡et̨.̀ Th͜e̸ t͢ear̕ş ̷wo̧u͜ld̨n̴'͜t͜ stop͝ ̨f͢a̸l͏ling ͢a͝n̵d͡ he͠ w̸a̡s frea̕ki͜n͡g ͠òut̡.͏ ̛H̀i̕s͘ he͠art ̨w̸a͟s ͝ra͞cing á m̡įle̴ a ͞şeco҉nd̸ a̧ǹd ͡he ẃas so̶ a̛f͠r͞a̵íd̛.͠ H҉e ̸wa͏s ̛şo ̀f͠ucki̷n̢g҉ t͢e҉r͘r҉i͡f̡ie͢d̴ ̵f͞ǫr̛ ̀h̴is̨ l͡įf̧e͘. 

"It hurts-!" 

Finally ripping his arm away, he held back tears as he looked at the wound. 

Ｗｈｙ ｄｉｄ ｙｏｕ ｌｅａｖｅ? Ｃｏｍｅ ｂａｃｋ ｔｏ ｍｅ.  .  . Ｉ ｍｉｓｓ ｙｏｕ. 

"N-no... No... No." 

Ｃｏｍｅ ｂａｃｋ ｔｏ ｍｅ. . . 

"No! Stop it! I won't-!" 

_**ＹＯＵ'ＲＥ ＭＩＮＥ. . .** _

"H-How... How long... How long will..."

 

̴Ｆ̕ｏ̢ｒ͢ｅｖ̨ｅｒ̢ ａｎｄ̨ ̛ｅ͡ｖ͘ｅ̕ｒ,̵ ͝Ｍｉｚ̀ｕｋ́ｉ͡.͞

"Forever? You're.. with... with me forever?"

"͜Ｆｏ͏ｒ̕ｅ̵ｖｅ̶ｒ͞ ａ͝ｎ̢ｄ ͘ｅｖ͘ｅｒ̸ ͝ａ͞ｎ͡ｄ͡ ｅｖ̧ｅ̶ｒ!̨ ̨Ｏｋａ͢ｙ?̨"͝

"Let go-!!" 

Mͪ͗̋ͥ͆̿̉͊ͯ̆̀͐͂̀ͭ͂ͯ͜i̴ͬ͋̿ͭ̚͏̢z̸̴͒ͫ́̎̏̈́̔̆̃̋͘͢u̔ͬ̈̌̇ͥ̑̊̾́̀͘͞k̡̔̽̃͗ͬͩ̍ͮ̀ïͣͪ̍ͨ͛ͭ͜͏̀͏͘!ͯͩ̈ͬͧ̾҉̵̨̨͢

"Let go of me!" 

"Mizuki!" 

In a rush, Mizuki kicked the offender in the side and tried to flee from him. He didn't want to see anyone. He was afraid. He was so afraid...

"You-! Mizuki! Look, it's me! I was worried about you since your ALLmate sent me a message saying you were going crazy!" Aoba yelled. 

Suddenly, the elder began to come back to his senses. 

"Ao...ba?" 

"Duh... You're lucky you missed me when you tried to kick me." 

"Is it really you?" 

"Do you know anyone else with blue hair?"

"No..." 

"Come on. Let's go get you cleaned up." 

"Huh?" 

"Give me that!" 

Aoba snatched onto Mizuki's arm and yanked away a piece of broken glass from a bottle that fell. Since when had that been in his hand? He didn't remember... 

"You were hurting yourself with this. Are you drunk? Look. You're bleeding." Aoba scolded as he pointed to Mizuki's hand which was scrapped up. His arms were fine and his neck was normal. "What's going on, Mizuki? You're never like this." 

"Sorry.... I don't know what's happening to me. I just- I don't know. You can go. I think...I think I need to relax by myself or something. I don't...." 

"҉It ̷is ru҉d͜e̵ to͝ ̴sudd͡en҉ly̷ ̷leave̸ ̵ưn̸excusèd̛, pl͟e҉a̸şe sit b̀a҉ck̢ dow̵n̡.̶ I̧'̷l̸l͜ c͟ut́ ͝off y͏o̴ur head̡ ̛if y̨o̶u͞ d̡o͝n't." ͡Se̴i ̀s͡p̴at́ ͜i̛n re̛ply̷.̴ 

"Y-Yessir." Mizuki obeyed. 

"Huh?" The albino raised a brow with confusion. "What the hell are you saying now? All I said was that I'm going to help you out for a while. I'm off work now anyway... Besides, you're going crazy." 

"Shiro...ba?" 

_"Miz̢u?͘ W̴hat̕'s͘ wŗo͡n͞g?̕ W͢an̕t me t̛o ́h̴o͞lḑ yo͘u͟?̀"̶ ̧_

"Sei.... It's Sei..." 

Aoba slapped Mizuki across his cheek with force. He crossed his arms and shook his head disapprovingly. 

"Shiroba?  _Sei?_ Earth to Mizuki! I'm Aoba! AO-ba! It's Aoba! You know that! What the hell is wrong with you!?" 

 

_But this is your fate._

_Stop crying._

_Suck it up._

_Fight._

"Mizuki! Mizuki-! Hey! What the hell are you-! Hey, Mizuki! Wake up!" 

* * *

"Wha̵t͏'s ̸w͘ro͘n͠g̀ w҉ith҉ ̡him?͜"̢  
  
̵"Nǫt̀h͜ing ͝ìs w̡ŗǫng̶ w̢ith h͡im.͠ M̷iz͟u͞k̶i͞ i̛s͘ ͢s̢i̡m̵pl͡y ͜c̸oṕin͏g a͘ ͡d͟i̡ffer̵e̕n͏t̶ wa̛y ҉tha͠n̨ ̵w̶ha̕t͝ we a̷re ̵us҉e̸d͏ to̶, Sei.͞"̢  
̢  
̷"́A̛r̷e͠ y̸ou s͡u͝r͏e̸? ́I hav̵e ne͠v́ér̢ se̶en̨ ̛my͝ ́l̀it͠tl͘e ̷M̴ìzu̢ act͟ ͞so ͜s͢tra͘nge͜ ͞b͢ȩfór̵e͟.҉.̢.̨"

* * *

"Hey, Mizu~" Sͣ̍͒̋ͪ̈ͦ̎̀҉̻̩̱̬͖͉͈̭͔͈̪̬̖̟̯̼̦͇̘ȇ̡̧̔ͬ̂ͯ̔̇ͩͫ͋̐͠͏̥̱͔̜̗̲͍͇͉̬̲̮̺̝̼ͅi̛̬̣̦̻̬͉̮͌ͩͩ̃́͘ͅ Smiled wide and wrapped his arms around his neck. "You love me, don't you?" His soft fingertips caressed against his skin softly. He even planted a light kiss on the side of his head. 

"I...." 

_Who is Sͣ̍͒̋ͪ̈ͦ̎̀҉̻̩̱̬͖͉͈̭͔͈̪̬̖̟̯̼̦͇̘ȇ̡̧̔ͬ̂ͯ̔̇ͩͫ͋̐͠͏̥̱͔̜̗̲͍͇͉̬̲̮̺̝̼ͅi̛̬̣̦̻̬͉̮͌ͩͩ̃́͘ͅ? Who is that? Do I know a Sͣ̍͒̋ͪ̈ͦ̎̀҉̻̩̱̬͖͉͈̭͔͈̪̬̖̟̯̼̦͇̘ȇ̡̧̔ͬ̂ͯ̔̇ͩͫ͋̐͠͏̥̱͔̜̗̲͍͇͉̬̲̮̺̝̼ͅi̛̬̣̦̻̬͉̮͌ͩͩ̃́͘ͅ? that is this person this girl in front of me the one putting his arms around my neck this is Sͣ̍͒̋ͪ̈ͦ̎̀҉̻̩̱̬͖͉͈̭͔͈̪̬̖̟̯̼̦͇̘ȇ̡̧̔ͬ̂ͯ̔̇ͩͫ͋̐͠͏̥̱͔̜̗̲͍͇͉̬̲̮̺̝̼ͅi̛̬̣̦̻̬͉̮͌ͩͩ̃́͘ͅ this is Sͣ̍͒̋ͪ̈ͦ̎̀҉̻̩̱̬͖͉͈̭͔͈̪̬̖̟̯̼̦͇̘ȇ̡̧̔ͬ̂ͯ̔̇ͩͫ͋̐͠͏̥̱͔̜̗̲͍͇͉̬̲̮̺̝̼ͅi̛̬̣̦̻̬͉̮͌ͩͩ̃́͘ͅ this is?? ? ?? ? ?_

"Uh oh... Did I break you? I didn't mean to. My precious Mizu, this is what you deserve. You know? You're the one who caused this onto yourself. All I wanted was for you to be normal again. You know? But... You messed up. Mizu, you know how much I love you, right?" "Sͣ̍͒̋ͪ̈ͦ̎̀҉̻̩̱̬͖͉͈̭͔͈̪̬̖̟̯̼̦͇̘ȇ̡̧̔ͬ̂ͯ̔̇ͩͫ͋̐͠͏̥̱͔̜̗̲͍͇͉̬̲̮̺̝̼ͅi̛̬̣̦̻̬͉̮͌ͩͩ̃́͘ͅ? whispered into his ear. His skin was pure silk against his dirty skin. 

"Why....?" His lips parted and his hoarse voice escaped. His mouth tasted like blood. 

"Hey.... Don't worry, Mizu. Even though everything is falling apart.... It will be okay. You're with me now. Right? You're fine. Let's stay together forever." The silky skin was bleeding. 

"Sͣ̍͒̋ͪ̈ͦ̎̀҉̻̩̱̬͖͉͈̭͔͈̪̬̖̟̯̼̦͇̘ȇ̡̧̔ͬ̂ͯ̔̇ͩͫ͋̐͠͏̥̱͔̜̗̲͍͇͉̬̲̮̺̝̼ͅi̛̬̣̦̻̬͉̮͌ͩͩ̃́͘ͅ?" 

"Mizu... I'm sorry. I couldn't protect you. Now look at what you have done.... You've done this to me. But that's okay. I still love you." 

"Sͣ̍͒̋ͪ̈ͦ̎̀҉̻̩̱̬͖͉͈̭͔͈̪̬̖̟̯̼̦͇̘ȇ̡̧̔ͬ̂ͯ̔̇ͩͫ͋̐͠͏̥̱͔̜̗̲͍͇͉̬̲̮̺̝̼ͅi̛̬̣̦̻̬͉̮͌ͩͩ̃́͘ͅ...........?" 

* * *

 

_What do I do now? Sei is gone. Sei is dead. Sei. My Sei. Sei? What did I do? This isn't my fault. This isn't my fault! This isn't my fault- Please.... Someone help me. Please tell me what happened. What happened what happened... I don't want this! What happened?!_

"Mizuki! We have to get out of here! The place is about the fall apart-! We have to go!" A voice begged him from behind. There was a shaking against his shoulders in a strange manner. "Please-! Mizuki! I- I saved Koujaku and- And Clear is helping us! Please- I can save you too! Mizuki... Come on... Get up! Please! You don't belong here!" 

"Sei.... My princess... Please... Wake up...." 

"Mizuki!" 

"Come on-!" 

A large piece of cement fell onto the ground and created a harsh vibration to go through the group. Mizuki didn't flinch. 

"Please-!" 

"We have to leave him, Aoba!" 

"Master- He is already gone. I'm sorry... I'm so sorry. I should have saved him before-" 

Finally turning around, Mizuki feasted his eyes on a familiar blue hair with hazel eyes. 

"Aoba." 

"Mizuki.... Let's go! You already fought Sei- Now it's time to leave! Let's get out of here!" 

"No... No no no!" 

"We have to leave!" 

Koujaku scooped Aoba up into his arms and began to run the other way while more rubble fell from above. The whole world was crashing down around them- But Mizuki didn't care. His focus was on his dying princess. 

The short dark hair felt wet under his fingertips as he brushed them along his cheek. There were a few strands that clung to his milky white skin from sweat and blood. Setting him back down against the ground, Mizuki placed his head on top of his chest and closed his eyes. He wished to hear the sound of his master's heartbeat once more. 

_Bbmp_

"Sei...." 

"Mizuki.... I.... I have always..." 

The walls crumbled down around them and the floor gave through. 

* * *

 

_The world begins to darken all over again when a large chunk of rock blocks my view from above and falls. It becomes bigger and bigger until it touches my head._

_I stop floating and am returned to the ground._

_I can no longer see._

_I can no longer  feel._

_I can no longer hear._

_I can no longer speak._

_Silence fills my world once again and my breath falls short._

_But I do know this..._

_I have always loved Mizuki._

* * *

 

_It's dark now._

_I can't see anything._

_What do I do now?_

_My princess is gone._

_I can't move._

_But I do know this..._

**_I wish I was never born._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This took forever because I was pulling stuff from other chapters... Also- There will be an Aoba's side of the story about this last chapter in another fic. Look forward to reading "Through the looking glass" please and thank you. HUFFS this is the longest fic I have ever written. Thanks for everything guys!


End file.
